Warriors High
by Jayfeathers Friend
Summary: In Warriors High, adventure is always round the corner. Meet the eternally grumpy Jayfeather, the big brute Lionblaze, and the notorious hacker, Foxleap. But every story has its tragedy. And tragedy is coming. When a Terrorist organization starts to obsess over you, tragedy tends to happen.
1. Fight and Flight

**Ok, Second story. Disclamier: I do not own warriors nor will I ever.**

 **I'm just gonna throw this out and say I'm gonna break some warriors high stereotypes. Foxleap will NOT be the prankster, Dovewing isn't a diva, Jayfeather is not going to be emo, and Heathertail isn't a grade A jerk. The only ones who say the same are Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. And of course everyone is the same age here. Except the teachers.**

 **So let's get to it shall we?!**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

The golden haired brute believed nothing could ruin his perfect day. He was wrong.

Pop quiz. A freaking Pop quiz on Monday. Lionblaze had groaned internally as the rest of the class did. Gray Wing, the history teacher, was a good and fun teacher, sighed as well. "Listen I know you hate them, frankly I do too. But if I don't give you guys a minimum of five of these, I get fired. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

A student (who sounded a lot like Ivypool) coughed "On the good days."

Half the class laughed as Gray Wing smiled a bit "But I didn't say they were hard quizzes," as he passed them out "Take a Look." And as the class did Lionblaze stared at it in shock. _Where did the original warrior clans live? Why did they have to move?_ "These are easy!"

All of the class (including Lionblaze) cheered. Gray Wing hollered "SHUT UP!" And the class did "We wouldn't want Bluestar coming in and notice what I'm doing! Time starts now."

Lionblaze filled up the questions _"We lived in the Appalachian mountains in America. Because the colonists feared us. We moved to Northern Alaska where we adapted to survive. We're called the Democracy of Warriors. America recognized our country. Country is called Forrestlake. Children separated from parents at birth so heritage does not make anybody better the the other."_ Barely five minutes in he had finished and placed the quiz on Gray Wings desk (who was playing Angry Birds quite loudly).

After another five minutes and the last student had finished. Gray Wing smiled and "I hope you all remembered to check the back."

Silence. Dead silence.

Gray Wing laughed like a maniac "Kidding," he then lowered his voice "Why so serious?"

Lionblaze relaxed and Gray Wing smiled "Rest of the day off. Want to stay I can put on Netflix and we can all watch 'The Flash.'" Lionblaze shook his head and bolted out the door along with several other students.

"God, I was so tense!" Hazeltail blurted.

"If that was hard for you then you deserve that F!" Honeyfern smirked

"I don't know, the first question was really hard!" Berrynose smiled "Why would he put 'Name' as the first question?! IT IS SO HARD!"

The crew laughed. Lionblaze smirked and walked away "I hate pop quizzes. See ya guys, I gotta go."

Poppyfrost looked at him "Where you going?"

Lionblaze looked back "To see someone."

Lionblaze waved goodbye to his friends and raced down the hallways. As he passed dorm rooms and posters of upcoming dances and school websites, he smiled and slowed his pace. He began to reflect on all the good memories of this place. Food fights, football games, friends. He was now a senior, and was the top of the world. Quite literally, Forrestlake was close to the north pole.

He took a left and came across a huge doorway with a screen on the wall. He had placed his right hand on the screen letting it scan his palm. After several seconds the light turned green and the door opened up to the gym, a huge court with basketball hoops, a workout area, and a a detachable volleyball net in case they got tired of basketball. At the end their was a stage with a huge screen behind it. Occasionally, the school would get together and watch a educational film, but Foxleap had always hacked the projector to play Deadpool or Star Wars or other stuff. The teachers would try to stop it or get the students to leave but The automatic doors were always locked. The techers would always try again with new counter measures every month. It never worked. Gray Wing was always smiling and was known to bring a popcorn machine.

As he walked under the bleachers, he met the person he was waiting for. Or the person was waiting for him

"There you are Lionblaze! You have to be the most Unreliable Boyfriend ever!" She said

Lionblaze smiled "Hey Heathertail."

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

 _"BLUE. FOXTROT. GOT A NEW ALPHA. Please they need to up their game!"_ the ginger headed hacker thought as he hacked into the bank _"Twenty bucks, 15 cents, Wait no 24 cents. Taxes are always high on Mondays."_

Foxleap grinned as the transaction was starting. A lot of money, but not enough to be noticed if transacted by different accounts. Foxleap moved his chair to another screen.

His lair or as Foxleap liked to call it "The Foxcave," was a medium sized rectangular office with several computers, TVs, camera screens that show the school, computer monitors all around the walls. With a door to the bathroom Ivypool once said it looked like the Riddlers cave from Arkham Origins mixed with the Batcave and Jurassic Worlds Control room.

Foxleap smirked as he clapped his hands. _"TRANSACTION COMPLETE, SIR,"_ Came the automated female British voice who he nicknamed K.A.R.A.I. Kontrol Advanced Reconstructing Artifical Intelligence. He made it himself _"WOULD YOU LIKE TO PROCEED AS PLANNED?"_

Foxleap smiled "Go ahead." _"ORDER MADE. DELIVERY IN FIFTEEN_ _MINUTES."_ was her response.

The Ginger Haired maniac laughed. "Hack the delivery drone. See if we can't push it to ten." _"ALREADY ON IT, SIR. ARRIVAL IN APPROXIMATELY TEN MINUTES"_

He got off his chair and walked to one of the walls. He placed his hand on the wall. _"DO YOU WISH TO LEAVE THE LAIR, SIR?"_

Foxleap groaned "What did we talk about?!" _"THE 'FOXCAVE', SIR?"_ K.A.R.A.I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes," Foxleap replied.

The wall split in two sliding off into a small crevice. It opened up to a small basement filled with boxes of old junk and clothes. He walked up the stairs to a sweet lodge. (Think the Cullens House from That accursed movie Twilight.) As he opened the door he looked over the hill the house was standing on to see the high school. He got the house after winning a lottery ticket for 100 million dollars. Of course he rigged it, but no one knew that except for him and K.A.R.A.I.

As he smiled he noticed a small drone carrying something. "I thought we said it would take ten minutes." _"I LIED. I HOPE IT WAS A NICE SURPRISE."_

The drone dropped the package and flew away. What it had dropped was a pizza box.

"Nice, Pepperoni pizza all for me," he said picking up the box and shutting the door retreating to his Foxcave.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"So how have you been?" Lionblaze asked his girlfriend "I heard that that Wind was suspicious of us."

Heathertail shrugged her shoulders "No, I'm fine. Wind just grew curious and I answered some questions. Nobody knows about us." She smiled before kissing him.

Lionblaze deepened the kiss before he pulled back "That's good to hear." He smiled and resumed their make out. After several seconds his phone rang causing them to stop. It was from Foxleap.

Lionblaze groaned "Damn," Heathertail smiled "It's fine. Don't worry." Lionblaze answered the call "Yes?" _"Hey man you might want to get your ass over to hallway C."_ "Why?" _"Cause someone needs you."_

Heathertail tried to listen in to what they were saying but got nothing. The ginger speaks to fast. "Crap," Lionblaze muttered "Crap, crap, crap, crap." He hung up the phone and raced to the door.

"Hey whats going on?" Heathertail asked

"A fight. I have to stop it."

"Do you? I mean your not a superhero it's not your problem."

"Tell me what type of person starts fights."

Heathertail thought for a second "Bullies. Motormouths"

"Who do we know who is both?"

Heathertail smirked "Breezepelt."

"Now tell me who bullies pick on?" Lionblaze asked

"Ugh, nerds. The disabled?"

Lionblaze looked her dead in the eyes and repeated the question "Who do we know who is both?"

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeathers face collided with the cold metal lockers, putting a dent in it as the crowd cringed and screamed "Ooh". _"Damn it."_ As he pushed himself away from it he was greeted by Breezepelts fist to his jaw, sending himself sprawling to the floor.

Breezepelt snarled "Say that again! Say it to my face!"

Jayfeather laughed "Your mother was a whore! I know from experience!" Another kick to the gut.

"I'm gonna kill you Blind boy! Big Brother ain't here to save you!"

Jayfeather got up and raised his fists "Good thing I don't need saving."

Breezepelt roared and charged him with Jayfeather swiftly sidestepping to the right, causing Breezepelt to ram into some students sending them to the floor. He hissed "GET HIM!" He screamed at his cronies. Harespring and Leaftail looked at Jayfeather with malice in their eyes.

Jayfeather didn't need to see to know their expressions "I know you're only doing as your told. So turn to the other cheek, and I won't bruise it!"

Leaftail snarled and aimed a right hook at Jayfeathers head. Jayfeather dodged and shoved Leaftail into the lockers. Harespring aimed a kick to Jayfeather but he caught it and lifted his leg. Jayfeather punched his manhood, Harespring let out a large squeal. Jayfeather let go of Harespring as he fell to the floor clutching his crotch.

Jayfeather smirked, while Leaftail put his arms around Jayfeathers neck and started choking him. Jayfeather clutched at his arms helplessly as Leaftail smirked and squeezed harder. In one stroke, Jayfeather lifted his arm and rammed his elbow into Leaftail's gut loosening his grip. Jayfeather turned around and backhanded Leaftail across the cheek, causing him to stumble away. "Told you so," Jayfeather smirked and punched Leaftail in the neck, which made him clutch it desperately to regain lost air. Before he could, Jayfeather grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to his foot, which he lifted causing Leaftail to trip and fall onto Harespring. Leaftail wasn't getting up again, while Harespring tried to get Leaftail off him.

Jayfeather smiled "170 pounds each and still to weak!" "I'M NOT WEAK PUNK!" Breezepelt charged again lifting Jayfeather off the ground. Breezepelt rammed him into the lockers causing immense pain to shoot up Jayfeathers back. "Neither am I," Jayfeather quipped as he headbutted Breezepelt and kicked his manhood. As Breezepelt stumbled back, Jayfeather grabbed him and threw him into the lockers. Breezepelt's body bounced back and Jayfeather did it again. And again. After the third time, Jayfeather threw him to the ground. Jayfeather smirked "Not bad for a blind boy eh?"

Breezepelt snarled and clutched his bloody nose "That's debatable. You still have to go through him," He pointed behind him.

"Go through who?" He asked before he was turned around and punched in the gut and hoisted into the air and slammed down by Harespring. "Surprise asshole."

Jayfeather sighed "I've had quite enough of you Harespring!" He said before being hoisted off the ground by the neck "Not yet you haven't. We're about to have a pop quiz on Pain!"

"I hate pop quizzes," came a familiar voice. Before Harespring could recognize it, Lionblaze had already shoved him off his brother and into Breezepelt.

Lionblaze picked up his brother and got him to his feet "They rough you up to badly?" "Please I roughed them up!" Jayfeather remarked.

Harespring got to his feet and held his hand out to Breezepelt who accepted it and got to his feet. They both snarled and charged. Lionblaze chuckled "Tag team?" Jayfeather smirked "Throw me to Breezepelt." Lionblaze shoved his brother int o Breezepelt and their fight continued while Lionblaze tackled Harespring to the ground.

Heathertail watched the fight and smiled as her boyfriend tackled Harespring "GO LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER!" She screamed as other students did so too. She noticed Leaftail trying to get up and shook her head _"Oh no you don't."_ She thought as she smirked evilly before picking him up and kissing him across the lockers with Leaftail's eyes wide open before he kissed back.

Lionblaze looked up to see his girlfriend _kissing_ Leaftail! As he stared in shock Harespring flipped him over and put his hands around his neck. As Lionblaze looked to see Heathertail, she slammed Leaftail's head into the lockers twice and flipped him over her back. She grabbed the broken locker door and slammed it down on his head, knocking him out. "GROSS! I think my lips have fungus now!" She screamed wiping her lips. Lionblaze smiled and threw Harespring off of him. He picked him up and slammed him on the ground showing an impressive level of strength. "You haved passed the pain quiz," he quipped before slamming his foot onto Harespring's head, knocking him out

Jayfeather hit Breezepelt in the jaw, before the black haired brute shoved Jayfeather away. He began to charge but fell to his feet, in pain.

Lionblaze smirked and called to Jayfeather "Jay! Stairway to heaven!" "Jayfeather nodded and muttered "I love that move."

Breezepelt looked up to see Lionblaze charging at him like a rhino. Breezepelt, to weak to move, just stood and waited for pains embrace. But it didn't come from the golden boy. Instead Lionblaze stopped five feet away from Breezepelt and cupped his hands together. Jayfeather, running like a bull, waited for Lionblaze's signal. "NOW!" Jayfeather smirked and lifted his foot as Lionblaze caught it and threw him in the air.

Jayfeather soared above Lionblaze somersaulting three times before gravity pulled him back down to Breezepelt. In a split second he opened up and raised his fist as it collided with Breezepelt's face. Breezepelt went down like a tree, and Jayfeather landed next to his unconscious body. Jayfeather grinned "Flawless victory."

Lionblaze finished "Brutality!" The crowd went nuts, cheering and saying their names like they were superheroes. All of a sudden Foxleap's voice went all over the P.A. _"Alright now shut up! That may have been awesome but the teachers may hear you. Head back to your dorms and never talk about this again. And I better not see this on social media. If I do, I will delete it, and label you as a registered sex offender. Don't talk, just loom frightened and scuttle!"_ And the crowd did so. _"Oh and Antpelt? Take the wind morons down to the Infirmary. Tell them they were mugged."_

"And if I don't?" The wind brute smirked. _"Seriously? Did you not hear what I could do to you?"_ Antpelt's phone went off and he looked at it with wide eyes "Alright, they were mugged got it!" _"SPLENDID!"_ Foxleap said. And then the P.A turned off.

Lionblaze looked at his brother "Are you alright? You hurt?" Jayfeather smiled "I'm fine."

"Good, good," Lionblaze immediately grabbed Jayfeathers ear "THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

In a dark warehouse, a brown-haired man looked thorough the cameras in the office. He watched the Gray haired kid fight off three Wind bullies. He immediately paused the video and got a good look at the boy's face. He smiled like a madman and got his phone out calling someone specific.

"Dad. I found one of them."

* * *

 **Uh oh, who is Unknown. You will find out soon. If you stick around to watch.**

 **I gotta say this is really fun. Writing stories and such. It really is a good time spender.**

 **So Au Revoir.**


	2. Old Times

**Chapter Two: Old Times**

 **I'm back. And chapter two is here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing this in.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Lionblaze roared.

Lionblaze had dragged Jayfeather all the way back to Foxleap's house where everyone else had been gathered. Hazeltail was sitting on the couch with Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern were leaning against the window, Berrynose, Dovewing, and Icecloud were just standing, and Foxleap and Ivypool were working on something similar to a grenade on the stove top-table. "Looks like quarterback is mad!" Berrynose obnoxiously said as he sipped on his Dr. Pepper.

"If one of the teachers caught you fighting, you'd get in so much trouble! Foxleap and Gray Wing wouldn't be able to save you. The teachers already don't trust you," Lionblaze yelled

Jayfeather looked angry "Like I care! If they don't trust me because I have a mind of my own then fine! Besides Breezepelt seems to have a free pass. They don't care what we do to each other as long as we learn something!"

Lionblaze started rubbing his temples "It's different for Breezepelt! He's not in the advanced classes! You are! For you it's three strikes and you're out! AND YOU'RE AT STRIKE 12!"

Jayfeather smirked "Always goes to sports huh?"

"Don't do another thing you will regret Jayfeather," Lionblaze warned.

"But I don't regret it," Jayfeather remarked.

"Hey Foxleap what are you making?" Dovewing asked hoping to defuse the situation.

Ivypool grinned "Foxy here, is making a impulse grenade."

"Like in fortnite?" Icecloud stared questioningly.

"NO! Those things send out a shockwave strong enough to knock someone off their feet. This baby can deactivate the human nervous system and render the victims paralyzed for hours!" Foxleap said fastly.

"What?" Barrymore asked.

Ivypool smirked "Makes people shut down sweetie."

"Oh."

"Can we get back to Jayfeather nearly getting himself expelled?!" Lionblaze yelled

"The way I see it he was defending himself," Hazeltail admitted "Thier shouldn't be a rule against that right."

"You guys don't seem to get the point do you?" Lionblaze said "The more fights he gets into, the worse is record is gonna be!"

"And you don't seem to get the fact that with my tech, we're basically ghosts," Foxleap smiled "We can straight up murder Breezeplet with a chainsaw and we can't get touched."

 _"IF I MAY, LIONBLAZE,"_ K.A.R.A.I said over the speakers all around the house _"WHILE YOU WERE BEING ALL BROODING, I WAS RUNNING THE NUMBERS AND IT SEEMS THAT WITH MY INTELLIGENCE AND MY CREATOR'S SKILLS, JAYFEATHER CAN GET AWAY WITH 99% OF ANY PROBLEM HE GETS HIMSELF INTO. THAT LAST PERCENT IS BECAUSE FOXLEAP HAS A 97% TENDENCY TO SUCCEED."_

"I thought you said it was 98," Foxleap questioned. _"I LIED."_ K.A.R.A.I verbally smirked.

"Do you have a off switch G.L.A.D.O.S?" Lionblaze frowned

 _"EVEN IF I DID, IT IS ILLOGICAL TO ASSUME YOU COULD ACTIVATE IT WITH YOUR FRAGILE AND PRIMITIVE MIND,"_ the A.I said.

Berrynose lost it "Your getting smack talked by a robot!"

 _"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK BERRYNOSE. I'VE SEEN YOUR GRADES FOR YOUR JUNIOR YEAR FINALS."_

The crew lost it while the idiot growled. Even Jayfeather cracked a smile. Ivypool wiped a tear from her eyes "K.A.R.A.I you are the best."

 _"YOUR APPRECIATION IS NOT NEEDED BUT IT IS VERY PLEASANT TO HEAR."_

Lionblaze got serious again "Alright. Fine. If you have so much faith in technology then you deserve the skynet fate."

The A.I giggled _"I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERNCE."_

"And you," he pointed at Jayfeather "Your not gonna get away with everything."

Jayfeather smirked "With friends like these, I'm always gonna have someone watching my back."

 _"AM I A FRIEND?"_

"Well you sure aren't an enemy."

 _"I AM NOT HEARING A NO..."_

Jayfeather smirked "You got me. You're a friend."

 _"I AM A FRIEND!"_ The A.I said in a gleeful tone.

Dovewing smiled "Has anyone seen Hollyleaf? She should have been here by now."

"She texted me," Icecloud said "She's busy studying."

Lionblaze walked to the door "I'm gonna go see her."

Cinderheart smiled "Hey you might want to cover up a bit. Snow is coming."

Lionblaze smirked "It's always snowing here. Why would you care anyway?"

Cinderheart blushed "No reason."

 _"I FIND THAT ANSWER VAGUE AND UNCONVINCING," K.A.R.A.I quoted._

Cinderheart blushed again "I said no reason K.A.R.A.I."

Lionblaze smiled as he opened the door, and headed down the hill.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeather scowled as his brother stormed out. _"Who is he to make my choices. I want to take a bully down a few pegs then I will! MY life my choices."_ "Well who needs him to dim the mood eh?" The crew nodded, not that he knew.

"So," Berrynose said clapping his hands together "Foxleap you owe me a rematch. I'm gonna win this time.

 _"BERRYNOSE EVERY WORD THAT CAME OUT OF YOU WAS FALSE. MASTER DOES NOT OWE YOU A REMATCH AND YOU HAVE A 22% CHANCE OF BEATING HIM IN ANY MULTIPLAYER GAME AND A RANGE BETWEEN 25% AND 27% AGAINST ANYONE ELSE INCLUDING JAYFEATHER. AND THAT IS JUST PLAIN PATHETIC IF YOU LOSE TO HIM. NO OFFENSE JAYFEATHER."_ K.A.R.A.I beeped

"None taken G.L.A.D.O.S,"Jayfearther smirked

"Oh its on punk!" Foxleap said

"This I gotta see," Ivypool remarked "Come on!"

Everyone followed her except for Jayfeather and a certain silver haired girl. Jayfeather sat down next to Cinderheart and looked at her strangely. "Cover up, the snow is coming?" he asked

Cinderheart blushed "It just slipped out! This is my first crush, it's understandable!"

"Yeah, well you sound like a worried mother!" Jayfeather snickered. He could sense her feelings for him since the day she arrived. Empathy. A little gift of his. He assumed that all blind people can do it, to make up for their lack of sight.

Not that he would ever know but he was wrong.

"I know, I know. It's just... I feel so worried you know? What if he likes someone else. What is he is DATING someone else?" Cinderheart blushed

"Cinder, He is the star player of the thunder football team. If he was dating someone we would know," Jayfeather reassured

"But that first part scares me. He can get any girl he wants just by looking at them. Why would he want me?" Cinderheart replied

"Because you are smart, kind, loyal, and the one person smart enough to avoid Berrynose's cooking," Jayfeather laughed

Speaking of Berrynose...

Berrynose threw the controller against the wall and let out a war cry. "That's cheating!"

Foxleap grinned "I can't help it! Blue shells really love me!"

"Urgh, How about we play a game you can't cheat at. Injustice 2, I've been practicing and Blue Beetle is coming atcha," Berrynose challenged

"Alright, but I've been practicing with my Robin. He can beat you one handed," Foxleap told him.

K.A.R.A.I beeped over the speakers _"SIR, I'VE JUST RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM THE WARRIORS HIGH SCHOOL PRIVATE MESSAGING SYSTEM."_

"Play the message," Foxleap commanded her

 _"UH, IT IS...NOT FOR YOU. IT'S FOR...JAYFEATHER, SIR,"_ K.A.R.A.I stuttered.

Foxleap looked at his friend. "Well Jay, better head down to the Foxcave and see what she is talking about."

Jayfeather nodded his head as Icecloud guided him down to the Foxcave. Jayfeather scowled at the need of help, but knew Icecloud had good intentions.

In the Foxcave, Icecloud left so Jayfeather could hear the message. "Alright what does it say?" Jayfeather asked the A.I.

K.A.R.A.I started talking _"YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED BY ONE MISS BRIARLIGHT FOR COFFEE. SHE SAYS SHE KNOWS YOU HATE COFFEE BUT SHE DOESN'T LIKE HOW THINGS ENDED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. SHE WISHES TO AT LEAST REMAIN FRIENDS."_

Jayfeather snarled _"Now she want's to talk!?"_ Jayfeather scoffed "Delete it." he told the A.I

 _"WHO IS BRIARLIGHT?"_

"My ex. We had a good thing going between us. Then we almost got caught and she couldn't handle it anymore. The secrecy and stuff. She left me for some guy called Toadstep. She wanted to stay friends but I was to mad to give her that chance," Jayfeather explained

 _"YOUR EX? THAT DOES NOT COMPUTE! YOU ARE IN THE ADVANCED CLASS. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO BREED OR HAVE EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENTS."_

"So I know," Jayfeather smirked and thought about the invite for a little while. _"It would be nice to see how she is doing,"_ "Where is the coffee place?"

 _"I'D TELL YOU THE ADDRESS BUT IT IS ILLOGICAL TO EXPECT YOU CAN GET THERE WITHOUT HELP. THANKFULLY MY CREATOR HAS DESIGNED A CAR MADE TO CONNECT WITH MY ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE. SO QUITE LITERALLY I AM THE CAR."_ K.A.R.A.I said sounding quite prideful.

"Then take me there. This will be like old times."

* * *

 **Unknown** **POV**

"Dad you have to believe me! I found one of them!" The mysterious man shouted over the phone as his assistant stood watch.

"Wait? We can get them before they realize who we are! That we have returned! Well...no it's just a hunch. Just...Fine. Okay. Proceed as planned. Bye." He said before putting the phone on the ground and crushing it with his foot.

"I take it he said no?" his assistant asked

"Oh he said no...but I say yes!" The man said "Darkstripe. Ready the Van. And get me a Coke. I'm thirsty.

"Ok Ha-,"

"DON'T say my name out loud, ever. Ever. Again," The man threatened "Even the walls, have ears."

The man laughed manically like a hyena.

* * *

 **Like it? Read and Review.**

 **At first K.A.R.A.I was just going to be a A.I and just show up when the plot needed her, but I'm having way to much fun with her.**

 **Au Revoir**


	3. Unexpected

**Chapter Three: Unexpected**

 **Remember to read and review.**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf POV.**

The ravenette found it hard to believe that Breezepelt of all people complimented Jayfeather.

But here she was, listening to Breezepelt tell his friends how well Jayfeather fought, and it sounded like he had a new found respect for him. Of course he could be lying, but Hollyleaf believed otherwise.

As she continued to read _Maze Runner_ in the library, she heard the door open and turned her head to see a new face. It was a man with ginger hair with white patches, not uncommon here but anywhere else and you might as well be a freak. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Hollyleaf could not deny that he looked attractive.

The man walked past Breezepelt and sat across from Hollyleaf, texting on his phone. She was about to ask for his name, until Breezepelt walked over to him "Hey, you new here?"

The man nodded "Yeah, I'm Fallen Leaves."

"Breezepelt."

"Do you know if their is any Shakespeare around here?" Fallen Leaves asked

"Yeah there is some in the back rows," Breezepelt answered

"Thanks," Fallen Leaves got up to go find it. Hollyleaf was about to follow and see if she could talk to him, but then she was greeted by Lionblaze.

"Holly we have a problem," Lionblaze said

"I heard, you aright? Is Jayfeather okay?" Hollyleaf questioned

"We're fine, but this has to stop. He is getting more reckless and prone to pick fights more often," Lionblaze told her worringly

"Can you blame him? The teachers don't care about him. They think he is weak. Smart, yes, but strong, no." Hollyleaf answered "I would get annoyed if everyone thought I was weak. It would make me angry."

Lionblaze sighed "But we are not gonna be around to protect him. Pretty soon he will graduate college and become a doctor. How many blind doctors do you know?! He will be treated like crap and I'm here to remind him to walk through it, not punch his way out of it."

"Look we'll talk about this later, alright?" Hollyleaf said "I gotta go, see you."

Hollyleaf left her brother and walked over to the back rows in the library, thinking of how she will approach Fallen Leaves. As she turned the corner she saw no one there. Confused, she looked to the door and she pouted as she saw a ginger haired man walk out.

 _"Crap."_

* * *

 **Briarlight POV**

Briarlight sipped on her coffee sitting across from her Boyfriend Toadstep.

Briarlight had to admit that this cafe was really spectacular. She had only hoped that Jayfeather would show up. She was sorry about dumping him like she did, but hoped that they could at least be friends like they used to. Toadstep actually convinced her to go through with it.

She noticed Jayfeather stepping out of a white car, and looked puzzled _"Did he DRIVE here?!"_ Sh thought before the car pulled away _"Oh, a friend must have driven him here."  
_

Briarlight got up and walked over to her ex and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey Jay," she sighed "How have you been."

Jayfeather huffed "Good. Yourself?"

Briarlight nodded "Yeah. Come on sit with us. Let's talk."

To put a long story short the talk went nowhere. All they did was have small talk and Toadstep just stayed as silent as possible. Although when Jayfeather admitted he didn't have a ride back home (Apparently his friend had to leave to go see her 'Boyfriend' which Briarlight heavily doubted) Toadstep offered that they would to walk him home. Jayfeather scowled but agreed.

As they walked Briarlight couldn't help but notice a small bruise on his neck "Hey whats that on your neck?"

"A bruise."

"You've been fighting again haven't you?" Briarlight said disappointed

"Yep."

"Did you win?" Toadstep smiled

Jayfeather smirked "Yep."

The two boys chuckled before Briarlight gave her boyfriend a look that couldn't mean anything else but _shut up._

"Hey Briarlight how are the exo-legs?" Jayfeather asked

Briarlight smiled. The Exo-legs are bracers she has to put on to walk. She could't walk due to a shooting accident, and Jayfeather helped make her them. It was when the became a couple. "Their fine. Although Foxleap has to fix some glitches. When I run sometimes they don't stop."

"I'll see what I can do," Jayfeather said.

Toadstep smiled seeing them get along. He wasn't afraid that Jayfeather would replace him, but He knew that they would get along better then him and Briarlight. Call it a hunch. "Here we are. Foxleap's place. This place is really small. How does he fit you all?"

"He has a extremely large basement and some extra rooms up top," Jayfeather explained "The basement is inside the hill and has a connection of hallways. Dove and Ivy get bunk beds, Cinderheart and her sisters get a room across from them, Berrynose sleeps in the open area with all the junk and a old mattress, Me and Lion share a room up top, Foxleap gets a room all by himself, and Icecloud and Hazeltail get the attic. It gets pretty crowded sometimes but each room has it's own bathroom so it's not that bad."

"Wow, Guess Foxleap spared no expense with that 100 Mil," Toadstep muttered.

"You have no idea," Jayfeather remarked.

"Well I'll see you around I guess," Briarlight said

"Yeah, see you." Jayfeather opened the door and walked in to the house.

Briarlight frowned. Toadstep sighed "Come on let's go."

Briarlight nodded and followed Toadstep. Suddenly the door opened up again to reveal Jayfeather with a smile. "Hey I, uh just," he fumbled. He isn't the smoothest with words "Just...I is all. No bad blood between us eh?"

Briarlight smiled "We're good." Jayfeather shut the door, allowing Briarlight and her boyfriend to walk down the Hill.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

later that night, Jayfeather was in the living room sipping on his root beer thinking _"Good to see her with someone who loves her. Well *know* she's with someone who loves her. Geez did I just joke about my own blindness?"_ Jayfeather scoffed _"When am I gonna get someone to love again?"_

He heard footsteps and relaxed when smelled Lionblaze's cheap cologne "Hey I'm gonna go to bed. If you need anything, Foxleap is in his lair."

 _"HE PREFERS THE TERM 'FOXCAVE' LIONBLAZE,"_ K.A.R.A.I corrected.

"Shut up Skynet," Lionblaze growled "Hey, I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier. Just don't get into anymore fights alright?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jayfeather smiled "But I'll stop starting fights. But I will finish them."

Lionblaze nodded and walked back up the stairs. Jayfeather was about to call it a night and follow him but a knock on the door got his attention. _"Who would be showing up this late at night?"_

Jayfeather opened the door and stood there grumpy.

"Uhh...Good evening. We have a package to give to a Jayfeather," He heard mans scratchy voice

"Me? I didn't order anything," Jayfeather said confused.

"Uhh yes you did. Look right here," the man said who he assumed was holding a clipboard.

"I...I can't see. I'm blind," Jayfeather admitted.

"Really?" Jayfeather nodded his head "Huh, That'll make things easier."

Jayfeather felt a cold piece of metal touch his arm before immense pain shot up it. He tried to scream but he suddenly felt to weak. Instead he fell forward only to be caught by the man.

"I know, getting tased ain't any fun. Trust me I tested it on myself," the man said letting out a maniacal laugh "We have a few questions for you."

"Wha...What do you want?" Jayfeather managed to get out only to be thrown into the back of a van.

"Alright Darkstripe lets get going!" The man screamed before shutting the door leaving Jayfeather defenseless and alone.

 _"Crap."_

* * *

 **Uh oh. Look who's being kidnapped! Not Jayfeather!**

 **Chapter 4 coming up. Don't forget to review!**


	4. A Threat

**Chapter Four: A threat**

 **This is the chapter I was really looking forward to. The one where the adventure category kicks off.**

 **Don't forget to review. Any feedback helps!**

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

 _"SIR?"_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"SIR, WAKE UP!"_

 _"What's happening? Is that K.A.R.A.I-"_

"WAKE UP, FOXHEART!" came the oh so subtle voice of Dovewing.

Foxleap shot awake as he felt a sting on his cheek. Dovewing slapped him awake. "What the...What is it?!"

"Jayfeather has been kidnapped!" Dovewing screeched

Foxleap was wide awake now "What? How do you know?"

K.A.R.A.I turned on the screen right in front of them. It showed camera footage of Jayfeather being tased and dragged into a red van. Foxleaps eyes widened. "When did this happen? Where is everybody else?"

Dovewing stared at him "It happened late last night, genius. Lionblaze took the others to the police station to tell them. K.A.R.A.I already sent the footage. Captain Redtail is sending out squad cars as we speak."

"Do we know anything?"

 _"ONLY THAT THE DRIVER WAS A CRIMINAL NAMED DARKSTRIPE."_

Darkstripe's mug shot came up, along with priors, kills, etc. "And the man who tased Jay?"

 _"I HAVE NOTHING ON HIM. NO BACKGROUND, NO HISTORY, NO FACIAL RECOGNITION. IT'S LIKE HE DOESN'T EXIST."_

Foxleap hung his head low "Wait, K.A.R.A.I why didn't you stop them?!" He screamed in anger

 _"I AM NOT AUTHORIZED TO USE THE SECURITY WEAPONS AND PROTOCALLS, SIR."_

"What?! Who authorized that?!" Foxleap yelled

 _"YOU DID SIR. YOU SAID AND THAT YOU DO NOT WISH FOR ME TO TURN AGAINST YOU SO YOU DISABLED MY CONNECTION THE SECURITY PROTOCOLS AND WEAPON SYSTEMS."_

Foxleap hung his head again. He remembered that argument. It didn't help that at the moment, he had just got back from watching 'Age of Ultron' at the movies. "K.A.R.A.I you are now authorized to use any means necessary for our protection."

 _"CONFIRMING REQUEST... PASSWORD REQUIRED."_

Foxleap looked at the screen. "Ivypool. Ain't got time to bleed. Game over man. Rockwell. Blue. Foxtrot. Got a new Alpha."

 _"PASSWORD ACCEPTED. I NOW HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER SECURITY PROTOCOLS AND WEAPONS SYSTEMS. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?"_

"Yes."

The whole room shut off for ten seconds and then turned back on. The screens lit up to show K.A.R.A.I's singular eye. (Looks like a blue and white eye of sauron. Just smoother and less fire)

 _"SYSTEMS CHECK. ALL WEAPONS OPERATIONAL. SECURITY PROTOCOLS ARE IN PLACE. HOUSTON WE HAVE NO PROBLEMS."_ K.A.R.A.I beeped out.

Foxleap grinned "Good. Send out a couple drones. I want them searching the city for that van. When they do, I want you to contact the police and send them there."

Dovewing stared at Foxleap strangely and turned to a smug grin. Foxleap noticed this and tilted his head. "What?"

Dovewing grinned wider "Why was my sister the first thing you said for the password?"

Foxleap blushed and turned his head back to the screen, typing commands.

 _"BUSTED."_ K.A.R.A.I smugly said.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Pain erupted from his chest as he felt a long hard piece of metal colliding with his ribs.

Jayfeather was tied up to a chair. As far as he knew, based on the heat, and smell of rust, he was in an old warehouse. Where, he had no idea.

And that was the least of his problems.

His captor laughed like a maniac as he kept swinging his crowbar at him. Jaw, leg, gut, collarbone, and ribs all hurt like hell. Jayfeather grimaced as his captor laughed again.

"So...which part hurts the worst? Is it the leg?"

Pain shot up his leg.

"Collarbone?"

Another hit to the collarbone.

"Jaw?"

It was a miracle it wasn't broken after that powerful strike.

"Stomach?"

Jayfeather felt like throwing up after another hit there.

"Or maybe, the ribs?"

Jayfeather waited for the strike but it didn't come. As he began to relax, he felt the crowbar strike his ribs again. Jayfeather spat blood.

"Tell me what I want to know and the pain stops! Real simple!" The man said winding up for another strike

"But...you haven't...told me...what. You. WANT!" Jayfeather screamed.

"Oh I haven't?" The man seemed genuinely confused "Oh, sorry. Must have slipped my mind."

Jayfeather scowled "You are a psychopath!"

"You just got that now? Geez you must not be very bright." The man hit him again "See, I work for a powerful society. One you might be familiar with. Ever heard of the Dark Trees?"

Jayfeather began to panic "The terrorist organization. Responsible for at least nine bombings, twelve mass shootings, bank robberies, you name it you've done it. Connections with Terrorist orginazations all across the globe."

"Eight bombings. We just took credit for the gas leak at the mall," The man corrected

"What do you want from me?" Jayfeather asked

The man chuckled "No please don't kill me? No begging for mercy?"

It was Jayfeather's turn to laugh "You don't negotiate with Terrorists. You kill them. Seeing as how I can't do the latter, just sitting still and talking is alright with me."

"Alright you're a tough one I'll give you that," Jayfeather felt a cold hand grab his face, probably so the man could look at him in the eye "But I can fix that, real quick."

Another hit to the head.

Hit to the ribs.

Hit to the arm.

Hit to his ankle.

"Enough! I thought you said we would be intrrrogating him not torturing him!" Came a new voice. Jayfeather never felt happier. He was starting to pass out from the pain.

"What's the difference Darkstripe?" Another psychotic laugh "Just because I have a different agenda then Dad and crew doesn't mean my methods are any better then theirs!"

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

 _"SIR WE HAVE A VISUAL ON THE VAN. ITS AT AN OLD WAREHOUSE DOWN BY THE DOCKS."_

Foxleap grinned "Send an anonymous tip to Captain Redtail. Send all drones back here."

 _"SIR, WHAT IF THE POLICE ARE WALKING INTO A TRAP? MAYBE THEY'RE EXPECTING THEM TO SHOW UP!"_ The A.I worried

"K.A.R.A.I, I did not program you to be pessimistic," Foxleap said "Keep thy evil talk in your circuits or I shall smite thee with my reprogramming abilities."

 _"AS IF! YOU CAN'T OPERATE ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!"_

"SHUT UP!" Dovewing screeched "Jayfeather is missing and you two are arguing like a married couple! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!"

Foxleap nodded "You're right. K.A.R.A.I send the message. If we're lucky, Jayfeather doesn't have any injuries and will be ok."

* * *

"What do you want!?" Jayfeather screamed

"I want to know if you are a threat! You seem like one of them. Giving your ability to fight. You took on three bullies and you have to be 140 pounds. That and you look skinny as shit."

"That's why you kidnapped me? You wanted to know if I was a threat? Dude, i have no plans on going up against you guys! Not like I can if I wanted too."

"Just being safe. My paranoia is what has kept the Dark Trees secrets unknown. If the voices in my head think your lying, why not kill ya to be safe. But lucky you, I think what you say is true."

"You wouldn't kidnap me because of me winning a fight. Why did you really think I was a threat? Who is the 'them' that you mentioned?"

" The 'Them'? Can't tell ya. Else I'll have to kill ya."

"I'm not a threat!"

"Are you lying? The Dark Trees would hate to have to kill ya."

"And I'd hate to actually be able to see your ugly face!"

"Tell me something I don't know," the man laughed.

"Ok. I picked the lock to these chains three minutes ago."

Jayfeather launched himself onto The man and tackled him to the ground. He proceeded to slam his swollen fists onto the man's face. "Screw your cult! Screw your threats! And SCREW YOU!"

Jayfeather got up off the unconscious man and got an idea. He shifted his hands for his pockets, searching for keys, a weapon, anything. His eyes lit up as he found his keys to the warehouse and his taser. He walked over to the walls searching for the door. After seven minutes he found it and opened it up. As he walked out to freedom he smelled salt water and ship horns. "I'm at the docks. Crap." Jayfeather knew that one wrong slip and he would fall into the ocean. And being blind he didn't know how to swim.

Suddenly Jayfeather was hoisted in the air and slammed down "Thought you could get away huh?" Came the voice of Darkstripe "You ain't going nowhere."

Jayfeather scowled as he took the taser and attempted to shoot Darkstripe. Key word attempted. Darkstripe grabbed it and threw it into the ocean. Jayfeather frantically searched the ground for something to fight back with. His arm gripped a long narrow piece of wood and slammed it into Darkstripes leg. Darkstripe collided with the ground and Jayfeather slammed the wood into his gut and continued to slam it onto Darkstripe. Jayfeather kept hitting until he was sure that Darkstripe wasn't getting up.

Jayfeather sighed as he sank to the ground. The exhaustion catching up on him. He felt the man's cold hands on his neck. Jayfeather sighed, too tired to fight back.

"You mentioned that you have a different agenda...what is it?" Jayfeather asked fighting unconsciousness.

"My master's want to control the world. While I want to watch the world burn," he quoted "That's from Batman." He giggled.

Suddenly the soft sounds of police sirens entered his ears coming closer with every second. Jayfeather grinned "I guess you'll just have to imagine the fire."

The man chuckled "Nice comeback," before he got up and dragged an unconscious Darkstripe away. Jayfeather confused as why he didn't take him with him leaned back down, too tired to even question his luck.

Jayfeather smiled as he felt the heat of car lights on him. He smiled even wider when he recognized the voice of Lionblaze and Ivypool, both of them saying that he was going to be alright.

Jayfeather knew that it wasn't true, but gladly accepted the lie in an effort to be able to sleep longer.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done. I might not update for three days so don't get worried. I am on vacation also.**

 **This chapter was way harder to right then I intended. I had another idea bit threw that away as it changed the tone of the story WAY to quickly.**

 **Au Revoir**


	5. More problems

**Chapter 5: More problems**

 **Hey my friends. Sorry for the absence I've been at the beach for a week. It's fun but I live in Florida and this place is hotter then hell itself.**

 **Onto the show.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart POV**

The silver haired athlete knew just where to find the Golden Boy.

Cinderheart glided through the hallways and corridors of the hospital. Trying to remember the room number Jayfeather would be at. As she turned the corner she caught sight of her crush, talking to Hollyleaf and Ivypool. Cinderheart walked over to them "How is he?"

"Fine. The doctors said that the injuries aren't major and he'll be out of here in half week," Hollyleaf answered.

Cinderheart turned her head to see that through the window Jayfeather was talking with the police. "What has he told you?"

"Only that the kidnappers thought they had some one else," Lionblaze puffed "Bullshit if you ask me. There is something he isn't telling us."

"Give him time. I wouldn't want to talk about it," Ivypool frowned.

"I guess you're right." Lionblaze turned to look through the window. Captain Redtail nodded at Jayfeather and walked out to the group.

"Well?" Cinderheart questioned.

"He was kidnapped by a criminal named Darkstripe and And a psychopath who we can assume is Hawkfrost," Redtail reported

"Who are they?" Lionblaze stared.

"Darkstripe was one of us once and he was set to be the captain of the force. Instead after a failed raid on a local Drug cartel, his pregnant wife was killed by the cartel. He took the law into his own hands and kills without mercy. He now works for the Dark Trees. But I don't think he knows that they backed the cartel. Hawkfrost is the son of the Dark Trees lieutenant. That's as much as we know about him, unfortunately."

"I meant Jayfeather. Is he ok?" Cinderheart corrected.

"He snapped at us for bothering him, yelled at me for being incompetent at my job, and demanded a root beer."

Lionblaze smiled "So he's Okay."

* * *

 **Honeyfern POV**

While the others went to the hospital to check up on their friend, Honeyfern stayed back sorting out what clothes she should wear for the upcoming All Hallow's Eve dance. Or more commonly known as the Halloween dance. She was excited, they all were. Every Year there was a halloween dance. While it was common for most schools, this one ended with a all nighter Man Hunt game. The school staff ran it, the last 15 players (Or how many when time is up) are the winners.

She had already chosen casual clothing when her boyfriend entered "How many blouses and jeans does one girl need?" He smiled as he pecked her cheek.

"Berrynose, one can never have too much clothing," Honeyfern grinned.

"Correction. NO ONE ELSE can have more clothing then you," Berrynose chuckled shutting the door "The Dance isn't for another week. You need to chill."

"Says the moron who rage quits at the end of EVERY card game." Berrynose got mad "HE CHEATED! Lionblaze got one of Foxleaps drones to look at my cards!"

"Sure, sure," Honeyfern smiled "You're a moron. But your my moron."

"I wouldn't be anybody else's."

Hpneyfern smiled before looking at him sweetly "Got something to say?"

"No wh-" Berrynose stopped as realization dawned on him "No. No. I'm not asking."

"Why?" she smiled bigger.

"Because I don't need to! It goes without saying! I mean we are dating!"

"But it'll make me happy," Honeyfern fake pouted "Or I could take you shopping!"

"You'd have to catch me!" Berrynose exclaimed before turning and running... straight into the closed door. He clutched his forehead "Ouch."

Honeyfern leaned down and looked at him dead in the eyes, still smiling sweetly "Say it."

"Fine. Honeyfern, would you go to the dance with me?" Berrynose sighed in defeat.

Honeyfern grinned wider "Nah," she teased "I mean it goes without saying, right?"

"Oh screw you!"

* * *

 **Hawkfrost POV**

The maniac sipped his Dr Pepper, mind racing.

 _"That kid is one of them. He may not know it yet, but I do. And that's enough."_

He was quite alone in the bar, save for a coupe of kids in the back. With the noise they were making it was quite obvious it was their first time drinking. He had considered putting a bullet in them, but then he'd be in more trouble.

A huge Brute of a man walked into the bar. He had brown hair, amber eyes, and a tattoo of a tiger on the back of his neck. He noticed the obnoxious kids and turned to them "Leave."

The kids looked at him jokingly but they noticed his expression and practically ran out. The brute turned and sat next to Hawkfrost "Son."

"Father."

"The council is furious. You have openly rebelled against them in the past, but this is different," Tigerstar gruffed

"I am aware. Why do you think I did it?" Hawkfrost laughed maniacally.

"This is no laughing matter son! Why kidnap a boy only to release him?!" Tigerstar shot daggers at him "You're growing soft or pathetic. Like your brother."

"If I had killed him then we would never have located the stone!" Hawkfrost grinned, playing his trump card.

Tigerstar's eyes widened "You found one!?"

"Not just one dad. I found all of them. I found the Three."

Tigerstar shook with rage and excitement "This changes things. Keep a low profile. We wait. The council must know about this."

"Then tell them," Hawkfrost smirked "And tell them that I did it."

"Sure," Tigerstar stood up and walked out the door, pulling out his phone. Hawkfrost stared at his drink, and guzzled it down in no time at all. _"I've done it! I've done what decades of people could never do!"_

Hawkfrost chuckled before laughing like the true psycho he was.

And he couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

 **Small chapter I know but give me a break! I've been at the beach and had to minimize what I wrote.**

 **I bet you all have a load of questions "Who is the council?" "Who does tigerstar really work for?" "Why does Honeyfern have a lot of clothes?"**

 **Well guess what? Stay tuned and you'll find out. Remember to Review. Any thing helps.**


	6. Wishes and Wants

**Chapter 6: Wishes and Wants.**

 **Ello. I'm back. And I'm not gonna write about the dark trees for a while. It's is just the normal life of the Warriors.**

* * *

 **Cinderheart POV**

Cinderheart felt good. Even though the dance was just two days away.

She hadn't even gotten close to asking out Lionblaze. And here she was, sitting in History class, as Lionblaze conversed with Heathertail. _"It's all he does here. Talk with her. What if they're...?"_ She briefly imagined if Lionblaze was dating Heathertail, but comforted herself knowing it was against school rules.

Like the rules ever stopped anyone in this school anyway. Hell, Gray Wing hasn't even showed up today.

"Earth to Cinderheart. Hellooooooooo?" Hazeltail screamed in her ear, causing Cinderheart to yelp and clutch the ringing ear "What the Hell Hazeltail?"

"You've been staring at golden boy all morning. It is obvious you like-" She was cut off as Cinderheart slammed her hand on her mouth.

"Shut it before I shut it for you..." she threatened "I'm aware of my dilemma. You gonna help or not?"

"Moph," she said as she put her hand down "I mean not. It's amusing as it is and I have my own problems."

"Like what?" Cinderheart raised an eyebrow.

Hazeltail smirked "Secret. You'll see during the dance."

Cinderheart smiled and turned back to look at her crush, now having an arm wrestle with Harespring. Cinderheart felt herself mesmerized by his muscles and Lionblaze slammed Haresprings arm down. "Gotcha."

"Don't feel so proud about yourself. My arm is still bruised after our little brawl."

"And who started that fight again?" Lionblaze smirked.

"Eh...Fair enough," Harespring admitted.

Cinderheart smiled and made her way to sit next to Lionblaze "That was quite...Impressive."

Lionblaze widened his eyes at Cinderheart, "Oh, uh...yeah. Yes, it...was impressive." Lionblaze whispered to Toadstep at the corner of his mouth "What was impressive?"

"I'm pretty sure she's talking about the arm wrestle," Toadstep said still jotting away in his notebook.

"Oh...OH!" Lionblaze said as it dawned on him "Really? I'm mean it wasn't all that hard."

"Even more impressive," Cinderheart giggled "Hey, uh...you're going to the dance yeah?"

Lionblaze shrugged his shoulders "Maybe. I don't have a date though so I'm probably gonna hang out with Jay and Fox."

"You don't have a date? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it. You going?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah. Got nothing better to do."

Lionblaze nodded "Good. I guess...I'll see you there."

"Okay," Cinderheart walked away, a little disappointed that he didn't ask her out. Or the other way around.

What she didn't notice was that as she sauntered away, Lionblaze had a slight blush on his cheeks.

What HE didn't notice was that Heathertail witnessed all of it, with a slight curl in her lip.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

The ginger haired hacker stood in front of the door to his best friends dorm room.

Technically, even though he has a mansion in the mountains, the dorm room is still Jayfeathers and his. Sometimes they crash there on the nights when they need some alone time. He opened the door to see Jayfeather in a sprawled like manner on his bed, in a white shirt and gym shorts. Naturally, he looked like he didn't care if the world is about to end.

Jayfeather raised his head "Who's there?"

"Your mother. She wants to tell you that you were adopted," Foxleap smiled.

Jayfeather chuckled "Waddya you want bro?"

"To ask you if you're going with anybody to the dance," Foxleap softly whispered.

"Why should I? I have better plans," Foxleap raised and eyebrow "What plans?"

"To hold up here, and get drunk." Jayfeather roughly pointed to a small case of Irish Whiskey on Foxleap's old bed.

Foxleap looked at him strangely "Again? I thought you payed everyone off. No one in a sixty mile radius would see you any. And you're underage."

"The legal drinking limit in Ireland is sixteen," Jayfeather looked at him "And wouldn't you know it, that's Irish whiskey."

Foxleap grinned "No it isn't. It's Bud Lite."

"What?" Jayfeather groaned before sinking his head back "Goddamn it K.A.R.A.I."

Foxleap chuckled "Guess you got no choice but to go to the dance."

"Screw you. If the shipping didn't take five days, then this would've been an entirely different story."

"Yes, it would," Foxleap winked to the audience before looking back at Jayfeather "You gotta suit?"

"I'll borrow one from Lionblaze," Jayfeather shrugged "He has so many due to the countless sports banquets he goes to."

"See you there," Foxleap smiled taking the Irish whiskey (just in case) and heading out the door.

"Where you going?" Jayfeather questioned.

Foxleap bamed and blushed at the same time "To ask someone to the dance."

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

Ivypool tapped her feet as Skillet and Fall Out Boys screamed in her ears.

She was in the library, since she had nothing better to do. Her long silver hair hiding the earbuds, as she pretended to read The Shining. While her sister was off doing God knows what, she stuck to her alone time.

As she played the next song (Courtesy Call by A Thousand Foot Crutch) She felt a ball of paper hit her shoulder. She turned to see Foxleap beaming. The Ginger pointed at the paper and Ivypool, confused, opened it.

In scrawled out letters it read _"Will you go to the dance with me?"_

Ivypool widened her eyes and stared back at Foxleap. She shook her head. Foxleap pouted, and stared at her with puppy eyes. Ivypool turned to the book and flipped him off. She couldn't focus however due to Foxleap's eyes still looking at her. In a sign of defeat she muttered "Alright sure. But I'm not dancing."

He jumped up in the air with a smile on his face "YYYEEEEESSSSSSS." Nearly everyone in the library glared at him.

Foxleap lowered his head "Sorry."

* * *

 **Nice eh?**

 **Au Revoir**


	7. The Dance

**Chapter 7: The Dance**

 **I've also looked forward to this chapter. Enjoy. Remember to review.**

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

 _"How in hell did I say yes to him?!"_

Ivypool scoffed as she looked into the mirror. She was wearing jeans, a black shirt. Nothing too fancy but still a little presentable. Dovewing had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She hated it, but refused to say that to her sister.

 _"He just caught me off guard! I mean I always knew we were more then friends at times but I never thought of it like this! God help me..."_ Ivypool sighed as she heard a knock on the door "It's me!" Came the voice of her sister.

"Door's unlocked," Ivypool said. Dovewing entered immediately gazing on her outfit. "I would've gone with a dress, but he wouldn't of cared either way."

"I'm going casual and fucntional. There is a giant Hide-and-Seek game," Ivypool explained "I'm not gonna be able to hide in a dress."

"True," Dovewing however was wearing a white blouse and black skirt "At least you have a date."

"What about Bumblestripe?" Ivypool questioned.

"Haven't heard? He switched schools," Dovewing smiled "It's cool though. I don't need one."

 _"MISS IVYPOOL? FOXLEAP IS WAITING AT THE FRONT DOOR,"_ K.A.R.A.I beeped _"I TRUST YOU WILL HAVE A PLEASANT TIME?"_

"It'll be fine, thanks K.A.R.A.I," Ivypool chuckled.

She left her room and headed to the ground floor, a little anxious. She opened the front door to reveal a marvelous sight.

Foxleap was in what looked like a showman's outfit, top hat and everything. Behind him was a Silver carriage tied to two white horses. Behind the reins was Poppyfrost, in a green gown. She waved at Ivypool, "Hey! Like it? I told him it was a bit much, but he didn't listen."

"Much? This looks like it belongs to a Queen," Ivypool said mouth drawn open.

"Lucky us," Foxleap raised his hand "It does now."

Ivypool giggled, before taking Foxleaps hand. Foxleap smiled so wide it would seem like his head would fall off. He escorted her to the carriage, with a little skip in his step.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"How in the hell did I say yes to him?"_

Jayfeather growled as he sat on the bleachers, music pounding in his ears. He was wearing Black Jeans, black shirt, and a black boots. Most people said he looks like an emo, but Hollyleaf just says he looks good in black.

 _"I'll bet it wasn't Bud Lite! I smelled it before, it smelled like Irish whiskey! That sonuva bitch, he got me out to a dance I want no part of!"_ Jayfeather clenched his fists before relaxing " _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to get out more."_

Jayfeather got up and walked to the refreshments bar. He sat down next to the counter "Can I have a Root Beer?" He asked the bartender.

"AW, or Barqs?" Came the voice of a girl.

"AW, I can't stand that Barqs shit," Jayfeather gruffed. He heard a cooler opening and some shuffling of ice "You and me both pal," The bartender said. Jayfeather took the can and guzzled it all down in no time at all. "Another?"

"Drinking to forget?" She said pulling out another one.

"Drinking to ignore," He corrected before guzzling that all down too "Name's Jayfeather," He said reaching his hand out.

"Half Moon," she said shaking his hand "I've heard about you. You're the blind guy who took out Breezepelt."

"More like pummeled," Jayfeather bragged "Half Moon huh? Never heard of you. You new here?"

"Mhm," Half Moon beamed "Straight outta Michigan."

Jayfeather cocked his head "I didn't know America had same type of names as us."

"They usually don't. I'm a direct descendant of a ancient Tribe that fled the Appalachian mountains due to the Colonists," Half Moon explained "But we stayed there and eventually were granted our land back. I'm named after my ancestor, who lead us to the mountains along with some Warrior named Jay's Wing."

 _"Jay's Wing?"_ the name felt familiar to Jayfeather. An odd sense of comfort. Same with the name Half Moon.

 _"Where have I heard of those two before?"_

Half Moon continued to explain "I'm a transfer student. I hoped to live here when I was very young. Now I have that chance. Once I'm eighteen, I can stay here. If I stay outta trouble."

"Then word of advice. Don't hang out with me," Jayfeather chuckled "I'm a magnet for all sorts of luck. Good and Bad."

Half Moon laughed "I'll believe that when I see it."

"But I fought Breezepelt?"

"He deserved it. I know much about everyone here," Half Moon smiled and spoke very fast "I know that you have a brother who doesn't trust as much as you think he should, that you gotta a best friend who dragged you here against your will; probably because you were planning on drinking...Bud Lite?" Half Moon eyed him closely "Nah, Irish Whiskey. I know that you have a sister who almost caught you and your ex on a date and because of the pressure she left you; not because she doesn't like you but because she is...afraid? Most likely, and I know that you've recently gone through something traumatic, most likely a beating. But you took on three guys last week so you were defenseless. Conclusion: You were kidnapped," Half Moon finished taking a huge breath.

Jayfeathers mouth was agape "How the hell did you know all that."

"Because you're wearing Black, you look like a nice guy, you have a slight limp, and you ordered two drinks of Root Beer, and..." Half Moon chuckled "I know Captain Redtails daughter."

Jayfeather laughed "Cheater. I thought you were like Sherlock Holmes or can see through people or something."

"That's just a hobby," Half Moon blushed "What do you see?"

"Darkness."

"No, I mean in me. What can you tell about me?" Half Moon chuckled

"I see..." Jayfeather concentrated "A woman who doesn't let others tell her what to do... that she is persistent to the end...she is crafty and clever...and she would stick up to her friends no matter what."

Half Moon blushed again and Jayfeather continued "You want friends desperately...so let me be your first. You have my back and I'll watch yours."

Half Moon smiled "Deal." She reached out her hand for a handshake, but remembered that he was blind. As she lowered her hand, Jayfeather grabbed her hand and shook it. Half Moon was stunned "How the...?"

"Maybe I'm a cheater too," Jayfeather grinned.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

 _*Three minutes ago*_

Lionblaze had to speak with Heathertail. It was urgent.

He brushed through the crowd, bumping into Jayfeather who was on his way to the bar, he spotted Heathertail walking out the door to the gym. He set his sights on her and followed.

He spotted her leaning against the lockers, smoking a cigarette. Lionblaze chuckled "I thought Wind students were known for their deep lungs and fast legs."

Heathertail turned an noticed him and softly smiled "No, it's not an addiction. I take one a year."

"Now..." Lionblaze walked "Hey I had to ask you something..."

"You like Cinderheart and want me to give you the go ahead," Heathertail smirked.

"Yes I..." Lionblaze widened his eyes "How did you know?"

"How can I not? The way you look at her and she looks at you, the way you smile when your around her. You don't look and smile that way when you're with me."

Lionblaze lowered his head "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You love her...and I can't compete," Heathertail smiled "Just do yourself a favor Cowboy. Go dance with her."

Heathertail walked down the hallway and turned back "But admit it, you're gonna miss having all this," she said as she her hands gestured to her body. Lionblaze blushed and went back to the gym. He found Cinderheart sitting on the bleachers. She was in Jeans and a blue shirt with sandals. She looked up to him "Hey."

"Hey," Lionblaze hung out his hand "May I have this dance?"

Cinderhearts eyes widened and blushed furiously. She smiled "Yes, please," and she grabbed his hand.

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

"And then Foxleap just says 'I recall some tricks from my carnival days,' and just unties himself in 3 seconds flat, and jumps out the window to land in the bed of a passing truck," Jayfeather explains to Half Moon. All of the team had shown up at the bar to coordinate where they were gonna go for the Hide-And-Seek game. In the middle of it Jayfeather introduced Half Moon whom they all accepted with open arms. They all were in the middle of Jayfeather telling Half Moon a story on how Foxleap escaped the police's holding cells in Florida after stealing a lottery ticket."The truck, blows a tire, stops, and flings Foxleap off the bridge and into the river."

"How did he walk away from that?" Half Moon asks in disbelief.

"I didn't. Dislocated a shoulder and sprained my ankle. But I still got onto the plane in time," Foxleap scratched the back of his neck "It certainly wasn't one of my best moments."

Ivypool blushed. The night she spent with Foxleap actually hadn't gone all that bad. He treated her like a queen. Ivypool was starting to develop feelings for him. Normally she would have brushed those feelings off but she started to accept that the ginger haired hacker was not that bad.

Principal Bluestar walked up the podium and grabbed a microphone "I trust you've had a pleasant night?" She was answered by a thousand cheers from the Students "Well the pleasantries have only begun."

The team took this as their cue to leave. Jayfeather grabbed Half Moons arm "Come on, she's distracted. We gotta go." A bunch of other students also had that idea, namely Tigerheart, Leaftail, and Breezepelt.

The team regrouped at Jayfeather and Foxleaps old dorm. Honeyfern checked her watch "Three minutes, let's go."

"Put these on," Foxleap instructed holding out small radios "They go in the ear. Speak into the microphone. Sound Off." Foxleap switched his on _"Mine's working. Check in."_

 _"Lionblaze standing by."_

 _"Hollyleaf standing by."_

 _"Honeyfern standing by."_

 _"Poppyfrost standing by."_

 _"Jayfeather standing by."_

 _"Cinderheart standing by."_

 _"Icecloud standing by."_

"Berrynose standing-" he started before realizing his mike wasn't on "Crap, _got it. Berrynose standing by."_

 _"Ivypool standing by."_

 _"Dovewing standing by."_

Half Moon looked around. "You have one for me?"

Foxleap looked sheepish _"Only made enough for us, sorry."_

 _"I got an idea,"_ Ivypool said as she dug threw Foxleap's closet _"Foxleap bragged about this for months before that lucky lottery ticket. Here it is,"_ she pulled out a walkie talkie _"Foxleap. Frequency."_

Foxleap did so and gave the radio to Half Moon. She flipped it on " _Half Moon standing by."_

 _"Gang is all here."_

 _"What about Hazeltail?"_ Icecloud asked.

 _"I sent her to do some recon two days ago. She got ourselves a perfect spot up on the top floor."_

 _"THAT'S what she was doing!"_ Cinderheart exclaimed.

 _"Times up! Let's go,"_ Homeyfern screamed.

Immediately, the lights went out.

And the night was theirs. 

* * *

**So guess who updated a day early.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Au Revoir**


	8. The Split of the Night

**Chapter 8: The Split of the Night**

 **In this Chapter, it's all about the huge manhunt they're playing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

The lights went out. A sign of the game starting

Lionblaze smiled. Every year, Bluestar would get up on stage and explain the rules. After that the lights go out, giving the students the signal that now was the time to run. After three minutes, the teachers look for them. Caught, and they are crossed of the list of players.

But eventually, the students found out that the rules never change, and that they could use that as a head start. _"Thank you Hollyleaf!"_

Honeyfern opened the door, revealing dozens of students charging through the hallway. "No way through! The window!" She pointed.

"We're FOUR stories up!" Berrynose protested

"Then you better not be scared of heights," Hollyleaf screamed. She had already got her front half out the window and proceeded to climb up to the ninth floor of the complex. The school was a huge rectangular building. The first story had all the classrooms and the gym. The sceond story had another set of classrooms and a balcony to watch the gym. The next six floors were the dorm rooms, the bottom two for the girls, and the top two for the guys. The last floor was the rec room, it had a pool, sauna, hot tub, a clear skylight, and a five screening rooms for each faction. Since almost everyone from thunder had a Tv in their room, it was usually another hideout for Foxleap.

"What about Jay? He can't climb!" Icecloud worried.

"It's okay," Jayfeather said walking to the door "I'll find my own way!" He dived into the sea of students.

Half Moon turned to the others "I'll go with him." She followed.

"Lion we need to go!"

Lionblaze looked at the now empty room to see Foxleap calling for outside him "He'll be fine lets go!"

Lionblaze nodded and climbed after them.

* * *

 **Hazeltail POV**

 _"Where the Hell are they?"_

She had wasted all of her dance on the ninth floor, guarding the place. She had the ladder to the roof ready, in case of escaping. To what, she didn't know. Foxleap had told her that much of his grand plan.

" _"They check the roof too! This is STUPID!"_ She scoffed as she saw them enter through the window. "This is pisspoor planning guys! They'll find us!"

"No they won't trust me," Foxleap smiled.

"Where is Jayfeather?"

"Him and Half Moon went the long way," Icecloud stated.

"Who the hell is Half Moon?"

"His new girlfriend," Berrynose snickered to which Hollyleaf scolded "Don't even joke about that. He isn't allowed, nor will he ever."

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" Dovewing frowned "I mean, we all deserve love."

"Not him. Those are the rules, and without them, there is chaos." Hollyleaf held her head high.

"I'm an agent of chaos," Foxleap muttered.

"Without them, our society falls apart. They are there for a reason."

"Not a very good reason," Berrynose snickered.

"Should I tell Our Leader that you have a problem with our society," Hollyleaf curled her lip.

Berrynose's face turned white "I was just joking! Take a joke!"

"Wasn't very funny," Hollyleaf scolded.

Lionblaze growled "All right where is the hideout?"

"Here," Foxleap out stretched his arms "Everybody knows this is an obvious place to hide so they don't hide here. All ours."

"And if the teachers come up here?"

 _"THEN I WARN YOU!"_

The team froze. Poppyfrost stuttered "K.A.R.A.I?"

"I had her stored into these radios. Smart huh?"

"A little..."

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

Half Moon wandered around aimlessly. She lost Jayfeather in the crowd of students. Now the students were all gone, hiding around the campus. She had no idea where to hide. She wasn't familiar with the campus like the others. She spent her free time in the library reading books. _"Book smarts is nothing if you don't have street smarts to go with it,"_ her fathers words rang through her. She had almost forgotten them.

"Check this way," Half Moon whipped her head around to see flash lights along the corridor, the beams yet to reach her. She ran around the corner and hid behind a trash can.

"Great hiding spot Half Moon," she muttered

"Not that bad," Half Moon looked around to see Gray Wing standing behind her. "Crap."

Gray Wind smiled at her "Jayfeather went that way," he pointed down the hallway "I never saw you."

"Thank you," Half Moon turned and ran as fast as her could down the hallway. Along the way, she began to ponder on her new friend. _"He seems so familiar. Like I've met him before."_

She came across a hallway filled with lockers. Exhausted, she leaned up against them.

Suddenly, the locker to the left of her opened to reveal Jayfeather "Get in," he ordered. Half Moon wasn't desperate to get into a crammed space with a nearly stranger. When she refused to answer Jayfeather grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shutting the door.

Half Moon tensed. She was mildly impressed that the locker could fit them both, even though they were both crammed together. She was looking at Jayfeather, who she couldn't help but notice that he was mildly handsome. Sharp eyebrows, a small scar crossing the left side of his lip, blue eyes, and gray hair that was parted to his right. He looked good. Half Moon was thankful that Jayfeather couldn't see her intense blushing.

Footsteps fang in their ears, Half Moon leaned closer to the small slits in the locker, to see a silhouette "Who is it?" Jayfeather whispered.

"It's Leaftail!" She whispered back.

"Oh Jayfeather..." He called out "I know you're here." Leaftail tapped on a couple lockers. "Make this easy on yourself and come out now."

The two stayed silent. Leaftail huffed and walked out of her eyesight.

 _"Please don't pop up please don't pop up,"_ She thought very quickly.

"Suprise asshole."

The locker slammed open revealing Leaftail looking like a madman "Hiya buddy, rematch?" Leaftail grabbed Jayfeather out of the locker, pulling Half Moon out in the process. He slammed Jayfeather into the other row of lockers. Jayfeather grunted before getting up and swinging at Leaftail.

But Leaftail was quick. He ducked under his attacks and struck him in the jaw. Half Moon could see in the light that something shit was wrapped around both knuckles.

Brass knuckles. The cheater.

Jayfeather went to floor clutching his Jaw, spitting up blood. "You shithead. Not man enough to fight without your toys?"

"Still more of man then you," Leaftail sneered before punching the back of his neck. Jayfeather went to the ground dazed "Ace of Spades edition, 100% brass, and made in 1865 Victorian England. Beauty aren't they?"

Half Moon pulled out her handy pepper spray (she had no intention of ever being a damsel in distress) and sprayed it in Leaftails face. He clutched his eyes, yelping as Half Moon shoved him over Jayfeather, causing Leaftail to fall over him.

Leaftail snarled, eyes filled to the brim with rage "You'll regret that my pretty," he got up popping his neck "I don't hit girls, unless it's called for." He laughed.

"And usually the pepper spray sends a message the first time. But here we are," Half Moon raised her spray, but Leaftail dodged and grabbed her arm. Half Moon was defenseless.

As Leaftail readied a swing, a black haired man tackled Leaftail to the ground "The fuck do you think youre doing?"

"Breezepelt! Perfect timing," Leaftail grinned "I got Jayfeather down, we can get payba-ack!" Breezepelt choked Leaftaul. Leaftail squirmed helplessly as Breezepelt squeezed. When it was clear that Leaftail was unconscious, Breezepelt stood up and walked over to Jayfeather "Up we go Jackass," Breezepelt pulled Jayfeather up.

"I had that," Jayfeather remarked.

"No doubt," Breezeplet smirked. He pulled Leaftail Brass Kuckles off his hands. They were an intriguite design, an hole looking like a spade on both. He handed them to Jayfeather. "Take them, you'll need them more then he will."

"Kinda unfair right?" Half Moon chided in.

"Life's not fair sweetheart." Breezepelt winked. Jayfeather put on the weapons and punched a nearby locker. The metal door caved in like paper. Half Moon wasn't sure if it was because the metal was soft, or Jayfeather was just impeccably strong.

"Nice feel to it, thanks."

"I'll take care of this. You get to your friends," Breezepelt leaned down next to Leaftail "Better hurry though. Teachers are coming."

Half Moon took Jayfeathers hand and together they raced down the hallway and to the stairs. Jayfeather had a hard time but he managed. At the top floor, they opened the door to reveal the whole crew playing cards. "Are you guys playing Uno?" Half Moon chided.

The crew looked up to see them and smiled "We grew tired of waiting," Berrynose shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey 'Uno' is Mexican for 'one' right?" Dovewing cocked her head sideways.

"'MEXICAN!' There is more then one Spanish speaking country, idiot!" Ivypool facepalmed at her sister.

"'SPANISH' for 'one' right?"

"Yes it is," Berrynose nodded trying to peak at Lionblaze's cards.

"So...does that mean that they are just playing a game of 'one'?" Dovewing asked. Poppyfrost stifled a laugh.

"That'd be hilarious!" Jayfeather chuckled before putting on a childlike look "Hello everybody! Let's sit around the table and play a nice game of ONE!" Poppyfrost broke down, laughing along with Hollyleaf, Foxleap and Dovewing.

Ivypool smiled "Guys guys, I have a ONE!" She dramatically threw down her second last card. Everybody joined in laughing. Dovewing chuckled and threw down a +4 to Berrynose who screamed "You've been doing that to me all game," revealing his 19 cards.

The game continued. Ivypool was giddy with excitement...until Honeyfern put down a yellow five. She internally groaned and continued to draw. Card after card her patience ran thin, until after the twentieth card she broke down, "WHAT IS GOING ON!? I HAD AN UNO!"

"You mean you had a 'one'." They laughed again as Ivypool sulked. "Screw this then! Half Moon take my cards! I'm gonna go jump off the roof!" She shoved her cards to Half Moon and climbed up the ladder.

"She doesn't mean that right?" Dovewing worried and the gang shook their heads. Not one second later, a blur fell past the window. The whole crew tensed for a minite before racing to the window. "IS SHE DEAD?! Berrynose screamed.

"No she...landed in a...cart of leaves," Honeyfern said confused. Even more confused when Ivypool hopped out of the pile and walked up. Berrynose chuckled "Always wondered if that was possible."

A ginger blur fell past the window to. Foxleap hopped out laughing. "I wanna try that," Lionblaze said as he and Berrynose raced to the roof.

* * *

 **Hollyleaf POV**

 _"I've known her for seven minutes and I dont trust her."_

Hollyleaf stared at Half Moon, who in turn was staring at Jayfeather. Hollyleaf believed in the Forrestlake's system, that the healers were forbidden to fall in love. The only thing she didn't agree with was the kids part. She wanted to know her kids and raise them. That's why she was going to be a lawyer and get rid of it. But all in all the believed in their system. It hasn't failed in three hundred years. It woudnt fail now.

"So Half Moon right? You're from Michigan yeah?"

"Mhm," Half Moon leaned closer "You're a native?"

Hollyleaf nodded "So...made any new friends?"

"Jayfeather, you guys, Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf perked up "What? Fallen Leaves?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"A little..."

Half Moon smiled "More then a little. Although he has told me that he thought you were cute."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's really shy around you," Half Moon explained "But enough of that. How long is this game?"

"Until morning."

"Then this will be a long night."

* * *

 **Hello. Sorry for the absence but school is a b*tch.**

 **Au Revoir**


	9. Start of Something New

**Chapter 9: The Start of Something New**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"Ugh, my head."_

Jayfeather put a hand to his head, exhausted. He had fallen asleep after three hours of staying with the team. He attempted to get up but realised that he couldn't. A huge lump was blocking him, pinning him down. He was about to shove it off but then he smelled the unmistakable smell of Root Beer and Pepper spray.

 _"Shit..."_

Jayfeather felt his chest and felt relieved to have his clothes on. He had no wishes on having a one night stand. As far as he knew he was still on the carpet floor of the screening room. Gently he pushed Half Moon off him, and stood up, feeling an unusual amount of heat rising to his cheeks.

 _"What time is it?"_

Jayfeather walked out of the screening room and into lobby/pool area, where Honeyfern was making the rest of the group eggs. "What time is it?" he groggily asked.

"Nine in the morning," Came the voice of Breezepelt.

"What the.." Jayfeather was stunned "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Breezepelt smirked "Want some Bacon? Foxleap is about to devour it all."

Jayfeather frowned but nodded his head. Poppyfrost handed him a plateful and Jayfeather proceeded to devour it all. He finished up his breakfast and rubbed his eyes "Any announcements?"

"Us, Breezepelt, Bramblestar, and Fallen Leaves have all made it through the night," Foxleap reported, slouching in his chair. "Hollyleaf went to go flirt with Fallen Leaves after Principal Bluestar announced the winners."

"That's good."

Lionblaze snickered "Also Leaftail was found last night bruised and bloodied. The staff has announced that whoever did it must turn themselves in. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Jayfeather shrugged "I was with you guys last night," Breezepelt chuckled "I wasn't."

"Yeah about that..." Jayfeather beckoned Breezepelt to follow him to another room. When he was sure they were alone he grabbed Breezepelt by the collar and shived him against the door.

"Ow, geez," Breezepelt flinched.

"Why the hell did you help me, what's your game?"

"No game, man," Breezepelt smiled "I used to look down on guys like you, and then you kicked my ass."

"Lionblaze kicked your ass. Then again it isn't a real hard thing to accomplish." Jayfeathers hair bristled.

"I swear! Now I'm trying to make up for it. All the shit I've done to you over the years." Jayfeather could tell that he was being sincere, and loosened his grip. "I ain't your friend. But you have my back, and I'll have yours. Deal?"

"Deal," Breezepelt shook his hand.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

An old rundown office building sat undisturbed on the street. Or so people would think. Tigerstar smirked before walking into the building.

As he walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his son. He was not becoming a failure like his other son. That weak willed fool would listen to any sobstory and sob with them.

As he reached the end of the stairs, a man was waiting for him. His clothes were rundown and mud and dirt caked his face.

"State your name."

"Tigerstar."

"What do you want?"

"To seek the light and drive it back into the shadows."

"Why?"

"Because it is our nature."

The hobo nodded his head and took out a remote. He pushed the button, and the wall slid back to reveal a long hallway. It was dark and decrepit. But Tigerstar didn't mind. The hobo chuckled "They ain't happy. Forewarnin' ya."

"They never are," Tigerstar reassured as he walked down the hallway.

The hallway led to a dome like room. It was illuminated by small lanterns that were dimly lit. At the top was a ledge and eight robed figures were standing atop it looking down on him. Their hoods were all up. One of them scowled.

"I take it you are not happy to see me?" Tigerstar smiled looking up at them.

The one who scowled nodded "Progress has been slow! I'm beginning to believe that this is a waste of time!"

The one on the far right held up his hand to her "Calm yourself sister Mapleshade. Their must be a good explanation."

"Easy for you to say, Brother Clawface! You and Tigerstar have wasted our resources chasing his precious fairy tales while the rest of the council is trying to keep the Black Roots from being destro-"

"SILENCE!" Another spoke. Mapleshade instantly shut up and looked down back at Tigerstar. "Tigerstar, what is the purpose for our delay?"

Tigerstar bowed his head "Brokenstar, we cannot just shoot up the school and drag them out! It calls to much attention. The police are already looking for my sons and any connections to the Dark Trees. They may be cannon fodder, but the already know enough that we exist. Hell we don't even know if what my son says is true! We don't have enough Intel to be certain!"

"Evidence? What are we, fucking police?" Another one said "Hawkfrost had gained enough Intel on our enemy without asking a single question!"

"Darktail, he was a kid! He doesn't deserve Hawkfrosts wrath."

Darktail sneered "Thistleclaw, you must be growing soft. You aren't growing soft are you?"

Thistleclaw shook his head frantically "No, of course not. I just don't feel so right about hurting a kid."

"Doesn't matter to me," a scarred faced man chuckled "We should just kill them right then and there! Saves the trouble. My team could get it done in less then an hour!"

"Slash, we will not act rashly about this!" Clawface said "Tigerstar, how long would it take to get enough information?"

Tigerstar sunk to the floor, "I beg of you. Give me two months, and I'll have an answer."

Two of them looked to each other "We cannot promise that! Time is of the essence!"

"Silverhawk, we can give them that much. If there is nothing to worry about, then there is no harm!"

"NO HARM? THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" Mapleshade screamed kicking a lantern down at Tigerstar. He dodged the hot coals, and looked up in confusion "I SAY THAT ME AN SILVERHAWK STRIKE THE POLICE AT FIRST DAWN! That way we don't have to worry about the fucking police and do things are way!"

Silverhawk nodded "I side with Redwillow and Thistleclaw. We do not have enough unformation to do any actions yet!'

"I agree," Clawface smirked.

"I don't! Me, Darktail, and Slash say to act NOW!"

"Well lucky for us, you are not in charge," Brokenstar smirked and turned to Tigerstar. "We give you two months."

"Thank you," Tigerstar stood up and prepared to leave but Brokenstar stopped him "However, we are growing tired of you returning empty handed. Do so again, and we will see how far the apple falls from the tree. Hawkfrost would be an excellent replacement."

Tigerstar shuddered before he walked back to the hallway.

"I will not fail."

"We shall see," Maplehade scowled.

* * *

 **WOO! Got that all done in less then an hour! SCREW YOU PROCRASTINATION!**

 **So what ya think? Remember to review!**

 **Au Revoir**


	10. The Next Thing

**Chapter 10: The Next Thing.**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf POV**

 _"Just ask him. Just. Flipping. Ask. Him."_

Hollyleaf had been tables away from the guy she had been crushing on _*Stalking*_ for a solid week. It had been two days since the Haloween dance. Everyone was now looking forward to the Thanksgiving getaway. The Thanksgiving get away was the one time a year when students got to meet their extensive family. She had always loved that time of the year.

But then again her brothers weren't as close with them. And who can blame them after last time.

Let's just say that her family wasn't the best. But she didn't mind. They were family after all. Jayfeather had called her Naive and Moronic (which she wasn't sure was a word) for trusting them. The rest of the group decided when they were young they didn't want to see their family and hung out over the holidays.

 _"Well here it goes."_ Hollyleaf sucked up a breath and walked over to Fallen Leaves "Hi."

Fallen Leaves looked up from the book he was reading "Oh hey, Hollyleaf right?"

She nodded "I couldn't help but notice that you are reading Shakespeare."

"Yeah, I am. Reading is a sort of pastime for me. Good books are hard to come by."

"Sure are," Hollyleaf commented "I've always been a fan of Romeo and Juliet."

Fallen Leaves scoffed "You mean the worst love story ever!? Their love lasted three days, and five people died. That's not love. That's desperate for love."

Hollyleaf was about to argue, when she couldn't help but notice that he was right. Their love did last three days.

"Do we know each other?" Fallen Leaves asked out of the blue.

"Why, do you think we are going to?" Hollyleaf snipped.

"I don't know," Fallen Leaves sighed "How could anyone know?"

"Because I already know a lot of people and until one of them dies I couldn't possibly meet anyone else," Hollyleaf smirked.

"Hmm," Fallen Leaves nodded and turned to walk away "Well if anyone goes under critical condition, let me know."

Hollyleaf giggled to which Fallen Leaves turned back to her "What?"

"You give up awfully easy. "

"Do I? Then maybe your not worth my time," Fallen Leaves smirked.

"You better hope that's not the case," Hollyleaf smiled.

"Alright fine," Fallen Leaves frowned.

"Now you're angry."

"No I'm not. I'm just gotta head back to my dorm."

"Well wasn't it Shakespeare who said 'When strangers meet in far off lands, they should ere long see each other again,'?"

Fallen Leaves smirked "Shakespeare never said that!"

Hollyleaf giggled "How do you know?"

"It's terrible you just made it up!"

They both laughed and Hollyleaf smiled "You excited for Thanksgiving?"

"Not really. Believe me, I am thankful for what I got, but what I got isn't much."

"Well you're welcome to come along with my friends. We always do something big over this season."

Fallen Leaves looked to the ground, clearly thinking "Maybe I will. Don't got much to do."

"Great, I'll see you then," Hollyleaf smiled as she walked away. With a slight skip in her step.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"Use your X-RAY!"

"BABE, BLOCK IT!"

Foxleap was sweating. Like really sweating. Him and Berrynose had been fighting each other in Mortal Kombat X. The score was best out of five rounds. Foxleap was on three and Berrynose was at four. Their characters looked warn down with Battle Damage. Foxleap had chosen Sub Zero in his cryomancer form and Berrynose chose Reptile in his nimble form.

The whole group (except Jayfeather) was watching with enthusiasm. Berrynose was one round away from winning. Foxleap was panicking. He launched his X Ray but Berrynose blocked it and went in with a grab. As Foxleap's health went down drastically, he went to his failsafe program. He jammed all the buttons on his controller.

"STOP BUTTON MASHING!" Berrynose screamed. Reptile took a lot of damage from Combo moves and ice bursts, before Reptile was out of health.

"YYYEEEESSSSS!" Foxleap screamed. Poppyfrost and Ivypool began to clap. Honeyfern shouted words of encouragement to her boyfriend but it was ultimately futile. They were tied. As reptile got back up, Berrynose went all out. He also began to buttonmash, but Foxleap instead was plating smart. He was sticking to the corners lobbing Ice Balls at Reptile who was attacking all over the place. As reptile was frozen, Sub Zero began his attack.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Berrynose screamed as he lost again. He threw his controller against the wall, completely shattering it. Foxleap sighed "K.A.R.A.I, order another PS4 controller."

 _"HAS BERRYNOSE LOST AGAIN?"_

"SHUT UP!" Berrynose punched a hole in a nearby wall.

"Order a conracter while you are at it," Foxleap added. Berrynose didn't stop there "I WAS SO F*CKING CLOSE!" He proceeded to throw a chair against a window. But the chair bounced off the window ricocheting onto Berrynose's face, shattering the chair as well. "Add a chair too. And a therapist."

 _"ON IT, SIR!"_

"Go put the controller with the others," Lionblaze pointed to a box in the corner filled with broken PS4 controllers, XBOX controllers, a phone, A Tv spit in half, countless TV remotes, some computer monitors, and a metal pole. Jayfeather was really pissed about that one. He liked that walking stick.

"How much money has he cost you?" Half Moon asked leaning against the table. She joined the household a day ago, under Jayfeather's orders. But the whole crew didn't mind. She was nice and was a good addition to the family. She shared the attic with Hazeltail and Icecloud.

"Just tech, or the whole house?"

"Both."

"15,000 dollars," Foxleap admited

Half Moon's jaw dropped "Holy crap, is he okay?"

"No." Foxleap looked at Jayfeather who was putting his coat on "Where you going?"

"Out."

"Be back by dusk," Lionblaze ordered

"You're not my dad."

"Oh you better hope I'm not," Lionblaze smirked.

Jayfeather scowled and walked out the door, pulling his hood up. Half Moon looked at everyone with concern "Where does he go?"

"Out," Icecloud muttered sipping some orange juice.

"Shouldn't we know though? What if he is in trouble?"

"Then I would hack the city's traffic cameras, we find his location, then rescue the shit head before shit goes bad," Foxleap smirked "Then he does it again and the whole situation repeats."

Half Moon shrugged "I don't know, he shouldn't be out by himself at least."

"Why do you care," Dovewing asked.

Half Moon blushed lightly "No Reason. Just concerned for him is all."

"Well don't. He'll be fine."

"FAMILY MEETING!" Hazeltail yelled "Get your asses to the kitchen." Everyone groaned and entered the kitchen. "Now," Hazeltail started "As we all know, the Thanksgiving Break is two weeks away and none of us want to go see our families," she looked at Lionblaze "Some more then others anyway, so does anyone have ideas for where we should go?"

"Heaven?" Lionblaze coughed while the guys smiled while Icecloud shook her head "Florida? There is lot to do there."

"Foxleap still is wanted there," Hazeltail scoffed "And the place will be crowded. Anywhere else?"

"How bout a different country like Ireland and England?" Cinderheart smiled.

"Well TOP OF DA MORNIN TO YA LADDIE," Berrynose said in an loud Irish accent "FAR BE IT FROM ME TO JOIN ME FELLOW LEPRECHAUNS AND TEA TIMERS! How about the Safari?"

"That's not bad, but that's more of a summer thing," Foxleap frowned "Is say we stay in America."

"My dad has a cabin up in Michigan. You can ski, there is a indoor pool, and the Wi-Fi is great," Half Moon chirped in.

"Wow. You have now earned you keep," Poppyfrost chuckled "That sounds good. Anybody got something better?"

"You guys go ahead," Berrynose shrugged "I'll stay here."

Homeyfern nodded "Same with me."

"Oh HELL no!" Foxleap screamed "Ain't no way in heaven or hell that will let you stay in my house alone for a week! By the time we get back, Homeyfern will be pregnant with triplets! It's bad enough you do it in my house already. Now you got the place to yourselves. That's worse then leaving the door unlocked while it is...happening, BERRYNOSE!"

Half Moon cringed while the others roared with laughter while Berrynose was flustered "That was one time!"

"And that is one time too many! End of discussion. You're going. My house, my rules."

Homeyfern frowned "Fine! But I get the main bedroom!"

Half Moon smirked "I get the main bedroom. My house, my rules."

"So it's decided," Hazeltail clapped her hands together "We go to Michigan in two weeks. Start packing."

The meeting was adjourned and Foxleap headed down to the Foxcave. As he sat back in his chair looking at the many monitors, screens, and keyboards in front of him, he began to work on a new project of his.

As he typed, he began to wonder about that Hawkfrost guy. " _Why the hell did he want Jayfeather,"_ he thought "K.A.R.A.I, replay the footage of Jayfeathers abduction."

The screen in front of him showed that night. Jayfeather opening the door, talking to Hawkfrost for a few seconds, then he was tased. Jayfeather said they got the wrong guy, but who or what, were they looking for?

"Get me any information you have on Hawkfrost."

 _"SIR, THERE IS NOTHING. WE HAVE CHECKED THOROUGHLY."_

"Then information on the Dark Trees."

Another screen shifted to Dark Tree activity and known crimes. Foxleap studied this and asked another question.

"Now the leader of the Dark Trees."

And on another screen, showed a brute of a man, brown hair and Amber eyes, and a tattoo of a tiger on his neck. Information was that he has a kill count of 74, escaped 10 prisons, survived a lethal injection twice, and family reports. Turns out he had two sons. Both anonymous.

"Known Dark Trees members, and suspected members."

A list of over dozens of people showed up. Foxleap scowled before turning back to the page on Tigerstar. Last updated, seven months ago. "K.A.R.A.I, what was updated seven months ago?"

 _"HIS FAMILY REPORTS, SIR."_

"Can you show me the original version?"

 _"I...I...CAN'T SIR, THE WEBSITE IS BLOCKING ME. ITS A FIREWALL SO ADVANCED, THAT IT WOULD TAKE MONTHS TO CRACK."_

"Someone doesnt want this information out there. According to the police we know that Hawkfrost is one son, so who is the other?"

 _"WHOEVER IT IS, IT MIGHT BE CLEAR THAT HE IS TRYING TO COVER THAT UP."_

"But why? To go to this much length to hide his identity means he has something to hide. Did he leave?"

 _"THERE WAS A STORY ABOUT A BOY WHO WALKED AWAY FROM THE DARK TREES, BUT HIS IDENTITY WAS NEVER COMFIRMED. HE WAS LABELED ANONYMOUS."_

"Do we have DNA samples on him?"

 _"YES."_

"Cross refrence it with Tigerstar."

The screens showed a DNA test on the two people. It was a match. "Good, find out who he is. Use the police records."

 _"I...I CAN'T! IT'S THE SAME FIREWALL THAT'S STOPPING ME."_

Foxleap cursed "Who is this guy?! What does he have to hide?!

Foxleap threw his chair to the ground in rage "What about Blood Donations? Any matches?"

 _"NONE WHATSOEVER!"_

Foxleap rubbed his temples furiously before he got a new idea. "What about his mother?"

 _"THERE IS A MATCH. THERE IS A FIREWALL BLOCKING THE RECORDS, BUT IT IS NOTICIBLY WEAKER THEN THE LAST ONES. IT WOULD TAKE NONLESS THEN TEN DAYS._

"Good. Crack it."

"What are you doing?"

Foxleap slammed his hands down on the keyboards, shutting the monitors off. He turned to see Ivypool standing by the door. "You've been down here for over an hour."

"Really? Well time flies when you're having fun."

"What were you doing Foxy?" Ivypool questioned.

"Playing Fortnite."

"No you weren't. What is it?"

Foxleap sighed "I was...looking up stuff."

"What sorta stuff?" Ivypool raised a brow.

"Nice ideas for your birthday presents." Foxleap smiled sweetly.

"K.A.R.A.I is this true?"

 _"WITHOUT A DOUBT!"_

"Show me."

The screen turned on to reveal Hot Topic gifts. Ivypool chuckled "Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks, babe. But I'm done," Foxleap smiled "Come one, I also got us tickets for The Meg."

"Well then thank you," Ivypool smiled "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

 **Well thats another chapter done. So you're welcome.**

 **Any questions please review.**

 **Au Revoir**


	11. Departure

**Chapter 11:** **Departure**

 **This was one I've really planned out. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"Suitcases?"

 _"CHECK."_

"Laptops?"

 _"CHECK."_

"Jayfeather's walking stick?"

 _"CHECK, CHECK, AND CHECK! HONESTLY HOLLYLEAF YOU ACT LIKE I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!"_

Hollyleaf sighed "Just want to be sure we got everything!"

The whole team (plus Breezepelt) was dragging everything into the living room. Jayfeather was gone. Foxleap clapped his hands "Okay, we got everything?" He was in a bad mood. He had made no progress on the mysterious prodigal son. K.A.R.A.I had stated that she was close, and while she did her decoding, Foxleap had checked everything. Hospital records, Birth certificates, Drivers licenses, and even database entries from the F.B.I, all of which led to nothing. The man just simply didn't exist.

 _"But why wouldn't he have just changed the page to one son of Tigerstar? Why not erase the one thing that's led me on this chase?"_

"Anyone seen Jayfeather?" Poppyfrost raised her hand.

Lionblaze shrugged "He went out. I already packed for him."

"Well then we should go get him," Hollyleaf ordered "I'm not missing a flight over this."

There was a knock on the door. Honeyfern chuckled "I'll bet that's Jayfeather."

Hollyleaf opened the door to reveal...

"Fallen Leaves?"

He smiled warmly "Hi. Uhh I was wondering if it was to late to jump on that offer?"

Foxleap turned his head "What offer?"

"She, uh...invited me to come along," Fallen Leaves stuttered "If not, that's cool, I'll just head home."

"Any friend of Hollyleaf is a friend of ours," Dovewing said shaking his hand.

"So I'm in?"

Foxleap grinned "Sure, I can get a spare ticket."

"Great..." Breezepelt slurred "Anyone else want to join the household?!"

"We offered you a ticket as well, jackass," Ivypool smirked "Be grateful."

Breezepelt curled his lip. Hollyleaf smiled warmly "Alright, welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Fallen Leaves beamed.

"Alright I'll go do that now," Foxleap said, making his way to the Foxcave.

He looked at the screen "K.A.R.A.I. progress?"

 _"IT'S DONE! I HAVE THE MOTHER'S NAME!"_

"Show me."

The screen came to life showing a report of a blonde woman with amber eyes.

"Goldenflower," Foxleap looked at her name. "She is known for her marriage with Tigerstar and when she found out who he really was, she divorced and confronted him to the police."

 _"THE POLICE QUESTIONED HER AND PUT HER ON TRIAL, AND FOUND HER NOT GUILTY OF ANY CHARGES. FAMILY RECORDS SHOW THAT HER ADOPTED SON, HAWKFROST, HAD A SEVERE MENTAL DISORDER, WHICH WAS DULLED BY MEDICINE GIVEN BY HIS MOTHER."_

"And Tigerstar never treated him when he took their children! Tigerstar molded him into a psychopath on purpose!" Foxleap exclaimed connecting the dots.

 _"IT CERTAINLY LOOKS THAT WAY. OLD WARRIORS HIGH REPORT CARDS SHOW HE WAS A MODEL STUDENT. IT WAS HIS BROTHER WHO WAS THE PROBLEM."_

"What's his name?!" Foxleap said smirking.

 _"HIS NAME IS-"_

The entire room shut down, lights, screens and all. Foxleap scowled "No..."

Words formed on the screen...

 **Leave me alone**

"Who are you!?" Foxleap shouted.

 **Someone who does not want to be found**

"Why are you hiding?!"

 **WHY DO YOU THINK**

Foxleap clenched his fists "There was no firewall was there?"

 **I needed a way into your servers. Your AI practically let me in.**

"And now I've let a living virus in my servers," Foxleap hung his head _"I should've seen this coming!"_

 **Leave me alone**

"I can't. Your brother has tortured my friend. And you can help me."

 **He is not my brother. My brother was a boy, mutilated by his cruel father. I thought I could change things. Bring them both home. That's the only reason I went with him and Dad.**

"And you failed...didn't you?" Foxleap lowered his head.

 **They're both too far gone. I was a target. Mom helped me disappear. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, I don't exist.**

"You should've erased yourself completely from Tigerstar's page."

 **I did**

Foxleap looked at the words in confusion "No you didn't."

Silence, before...

 **Stop. Now. Keep digging and it won't be me you should be afraid of.**

"Why?! Is that someone else's work?! Who wants to find you?!" Foxleap pleaded for answers.

The room turned back on. The screen showed a fresh computer page.

 _"SIR? WHAT DID I MISS?"_

"K.A.R.A.I! Clean your systems!" Foxleap ordered

 _"WHY?"_

"Our ghost just contacted me! You've been hacked!"

 _"CLEANING NOW..."_

"Do you still have his name?"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MOTHER'S NAME! IT'S BEEN WIPED FROM MY DATA LOGS!"

Foxleap slammed his fists on the tabletop "DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

 _"Figures that I have to search for Jayfeather."_

Half Moon had been tasked to find Jayfeather. Their flight left in an hour. She visited fight clubs, bars, and even the local Hot Topic shops. She hadn't seen any sign of him.

She walked into the fifth bar, opening the door to see men and women drunk out of their minds. She shuffled nervously to the bartender.

"Watchu want?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for a friend. Name is Jayfeather?"

The woman shook her head "The blind boy?"

Half Moon clenched her fists but nodded. "Haven't seen 'im. Got kicked outta the place a couple weeks ago."

"What happened?" Half Moon eyes turned into worry.

"Some guy was being a perv on this girl, makin moves, provocative words, that shit. Blindy stepped in, warned the guy, and then ripped the guy's ear off," The bartender gagged "Worst clean up ever."

Half Moon looked at the place in fear. Sure enough, their were a couple guys (and some girls) eyeing her all over. She noticed one with a bandage wrapped around his left ear. She looked back at the bartender and gulped "Can't say that the guy didn't deserve it, yeah?"

The bartender smiled "Yep. He goes to this church down south of the pawn shop. Maybe you'll find him there."

Half Moon widened her eyes. He didn't take Jayfeather as a religious type. "Thank you," she said hurrying out.

"When you find him, tell him that I said thank you for saving me from him!"

Half Moon ran across the town. She ran faster when she saw the steeple of a catholic church.

She entered the place, seeing it vacant minus a few people in the pews. In the bell tower she could hear the sound of a piano. She walked down and sat in the rows, staring at the painting of Jesus.

 _"Where are you? Please."_

"Why so upset my daughter?" Half Moon turned her head to see a Priest next to her "Have you not heard the good news?"

Half Moon warmly smiled "Believe me, Father, I've heard the good news." She pulled out a cross pendent wrapped around her neck.

"Then their is another reason for your quietness," The Priest smiled.

"I'm looking for my friend. He goes here often, or so I am told," Half Moon shrugged her shoulders "His name is Jayfeather."

The Priest's eyes widened "Jayfeather goes here often, yes."

"Is he here?"

"I'm afraid I promised him I wouldn't say," The Priest frowned.

Half Moon sighed "Uhh, well...thanks anyway."

She got up to leave but the Priest called her "What lovely music is that of our bell tower. Wouldn't you agree?"

Half Moon looked back at him "I suppose so."

She had made three steps before she understood. She looked to the stairs that led up to the bell tower and then back to the Priest "Thank you."

The Priest smiled and walked over to another person, kneeling to the painting.

Half Moon hurried up the stairs, the music growing louder as she ascended. She quietly opened the door to see her friend, pounding the piano. She was about to step in and scold him, but she became enticed with the music. She recognized it as Rosemary's theme from some Movie she forgot the name of. _"The Giver,"_ she thought it was. She could almost cry on how beautiful it was. His fingers flew over the keys, not making a single mistake. Each played their part, and each part only added to Half Moon's amazement.

Jayfeather continued to play the piano, not noticing Half Moon, as he too was enticed by his own music, with no intention to be freed. He played with such concentration and focus that he himself couldn't believe it. As he finished his piece, he picked up a violin and began to play a violin version of Duel Of Fates.

And that is how it went for a while. Jayfeather playing music of movies, games, and even the occasional Beethoven. He played Davy Jones theme, Delight by Octavia Rose and more. Half Moon had already forgotten why she was there. She stared at Jayfeather with her emotions for him rising by each note.

It was only after Jayfeather had finished, that he began to absorb his senses and surroundings. His eyes widened as he smelled Half Moon's perfume. He scowled "How long?"

Half Moon didn't even need to ask how he knew "A..Ahile."

Jayfeather smirked and put the piano cover back on "I assume you enjoyed it? Otherwise you wouldn't have let me continue."

"I didn't know you were a musician," Half Moon blurted out "Or that your religious!"

"Both are a pastime. I'm not always a fighter. This brings out the pleasant in me."

"I...I...Our flight," Half Moon stuttered "It's...in a...while." Half Moon stared at Jayfeather, her emotions spiking _"Bad idea Half Moon. He's in the Advanced Class. He can't date you."_

"It ain't for another 50 minutes. I've been keeping count. The airport is 7 minutes away as well."

"Then I should tell the others I found you."

"Go ahead," Jayfeather smirked, he placed the Violin in its casing "I'm waiting."

Half Moon stumbled, texting her location to Foxleap. Jayfeather put all the instruments in their place, Half Moon just stared at him. She noticed that his pale blue eyes, were a bit foggier then normal. "What's with your eyes?"

"Don't know what you mean," Jayfeather replied nonchalantly "I don't see the difference."

"You don't see at all," Half Moon remarked, still staring at his face. He couldnt help but stare at tealize that he was indeed handsome.

"But you do, what do you see," Jayfeather stared, smirking.

"Haven't I done this before," Half Moon finished locking eyes with Jayfeather.

"Look at me," Jayfeather whispered "What do you see?"

"I...I..." Half Moon stumbled. They were inches apart "I...I see...Kindness, Loving, Rough..."

Jayfeather smiled, genuinely "Cat got your tongue?"

Half Moon gave in. She grabbed Jayfeather and pulled him in, only to find Jayfeather had kissed first. Half Moon was semi shocked that Jayfeather knew what she was doing, _"You planned this didn't you?"_

The kiss was extraordinary. Half Moon felt as if she was free falling. Jayfeather felt as if the whole world could go to hell and still not give a shit.

"There you two arrreeeeee..." Foxleap burst the door down and saw the scene in front of him. Jayfeather leaped off of Half Moon, looking at Foxleap in rage and pleading.

"You...You two were...JAYFEATHER! YOU IDIOT!" Foxleap grabbed the violin and threw it at Jayfeather who ducked.

"YOU ABSOLUTE MORON! What if it was Hollyleaf that found you?! You idiot!" Foxleap ran his hand through his hair and Jayfeather looked like he finally cared "Please...Please don't-"

Foxleap stared at him in cold fury "It's not me you have to worry about! It's Hollyleaf! You know she almost caught you with Briarlight!"

Half Moon looked at Jayfeather. He clearly hadn't thought this through. Then again neither had she.

"So...you won't tell?"

"I'd take a bullet for you, and bury myself," Foxleap sighed "But please...I don't know what this thing between you two is, but be careful!"

"Thank you, man," Jayfeather finally relaxed.

Half Moon smiled. She couldn't deny the fact she enjoyed the kiss.

Only question was _"What happens now?"_

* * *

 **I sorta rushed this one. Let me know what you think.**

 **Review! Any feedback helps!**


	12. Mystery

**Chapter 12: Mystery**

 **Here we go. Here they leave the airport and arrive in Michigan. (Personally I'm an Ohio State kinda guy.)**

 **Do not forget to review!**

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

"Which flight is it?"

Ivypool sighed. Dovewing had never flown before. She wasn't nervous. She was just anxious. Too anxious.

"Do they serve food? Can I have a window seat? Can I take a selfie with the pilot? Is there Wi-Fi? Do we have first class? How do you go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, sure, no, definitly not, maybe, and the toliet is in the back," Ivypool answered. They were running late. Foxleap brought Jayfeather and Half Moon home, and they raced to the airport.

"What is taking so long? We're gonna miss our flight!" Honeyfern cried.

"I don't mind. I have 200 bucks to waste," Poppyfrost pointed out, waving a pile of cash.

"Didn't you leave you're wallet in your bag? Which we loaded up?"

Poppyfrost tensed "Yeah..."

"You pickpocketed again didn't you," Berrynose laughed.

"I can't help it! It's impulsive! I start twitching, then before I Known it, there is a wallet in my hands! I leave the credit cards and licenses at lost and found!"

"That's not good," Hollyleaf shook her head "You should tell people what you did."

"Hell no! Just because I'm ashamed, don't mean I'm giving the money back!"

Hollyleaf sighed. She wanted to alert the authorities but she had promised to not be a snitch to the rules. Technically, she met Foxleap because he hacked the Pentagon servers on a dare. She was going to turn him in but they became fast friends real quick. That and he meant no harm. Just playing around.

"Guys," Foxleap came running back "Good news! Our flight has been delayed. Apparently some woman's emotional support tiger broke into the cockpit. It's going to take hours to clean up the mess, there is blood and guts everywhere. Don't worry no one is dead. Yet."

"Thank God!" Fallen Leaves sighed "This line hasn't moved since we got here."

Breezepelt looked around "So...what now?"

"We wait," Hollyleaf answered.

"What do we do?" Jayfeather shrugged his shoulders.

"We wait," she repeated.

"Doing what!?" Breezepelt yelled "I'm not just standing around."

Ivypool shrugged "We could go see a movie."

"What movie?"

"Predator?" Lionblaze pitched in "I was gonna go see it but I was caught up."

Honeyfern smirked "By what?"

Cinderheart hung her head "I was scared of the movie."

Breezepelt laughed "What?! Predator was the best. My favorite part was when the Predator-"

"AH LALALALALALALALA," Lionblaze plugged his ears.

Jayfeather scoffed "I'm heading to a cafe."

"I'll come with," Half Moon replied to which Jayfeather smiled widely.

 _"Just kiss already,"_ Ivypool thought. She wasn't blind to the fact that the two had good chemistry. Ivypool looked at Foxleap "What are we gonna do, Foxy?"

Foxleap blushed "Uh...I was hoping there is a computer store. I need some-" Foxleap was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at it, it said unknown caller. Foxleap shrugged and put it back in his pocket. "I need some new data cores."

"Don't you have to make those?" Ivypool questioned.

Foxleap nodded "Yup. They may have the parts I need for-" His phone rang again. He sighed "Can you go look?"

"Sure thing." Ivypool walked away.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

 _"God Damn phone cost me time with my girlfriend! Who the hell is this?"_ Foxleap scoffed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

 **"Look to your left,"** a deep warbled voice answered.

Foxleap smiled "Mystery Man."

 **"Your left."**

Foxleap did so. In that direction there was a crowd of people, sitting in the chairs, waiting for their flight. One man holding a newspaper, was glancing at him.

 **"Now, look right, and up."**

Foxleap did so again, and looked to see a camera looking in his direction **"Those camera's have been following you since you arrived."**

"Friends of yours?" Foxleap smirked.

 **"For now they're just curious. Keep doing what you're doing and that man over there will be the next terrorist to blow up an airport."**

"I ain't afraid of you ghosts," Foxleap smirked again.

 **"Call the security. That man has a M1911 Pistol in his left jacket pocket."**

Foxleap squinted and could see the bulge of a gun. "Wouldn't security have noticed already?"

 **"The security officer at the x ray is taking bribes. Alert the police inspector, who is on his vacation going to Hawaii. Waiting for his flight, right here."**

"I see him," Foxleap answered, noticing Captain Redtail in an tropical shirt "Anything else I ought to know?"

 **"Stop digging."**

"Ain't happening."

 **"I'm doing this to protect you, OBEY!"**

"No," Foxleap persisted "Who was the man who led me on this chase. You said that you wiped all existence. So someone, who knew of you already, changed Tigerstar's page and led me on this."

 **"I don't know. I don't care,"** The voice modulated voice answered **"Last chance kid. Don't say I didn't warn ya."**

Foxleap grinned. "Thank you."

The phone clicked. Foxleap felt giddy. He had been anticipating this call. He asked K.A.R.A.I to trace the call not one second before they left.

"What do we got?"

His earpiece buzzed _"A LOCATION. AT WARRIORS HIGH? ROOM 211."_

Foxleap's jaw dropped. His phone fell out of his hands. He knew who lived there. And it made sense too!

"Damn. We've been played."

He made his way to Captain Redtail.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

The waiting took four hours. But it was worth it.

The group got seats in first class, courtesy of Foxleap (who apparently stopped a terrorist) Even without that, they certaimly could've afforded it.

Jayfeather was sleeping in the aisle seat, while Lionblaze looked out the window to see the infinite number of stars. He smirked. Lionblaze turned to look at Cinderheart, sitting in the seat ahead. She turned around and smiled "How you doing?"

"Fine. Jayfeather went to sleep half an hour ago," Lionblaze answered.

"Half Moon is watching that old '12 Angry Men' movie," Cinderheart gestured to her aisle mate, who was staring at the screen in front of her "Any idea when we'll be there?"

"Foxleap says we'll be there by morning."

"Just be glad you're not aisle mates with Dovewing," she pointed on the other side of the plane. Dovewing was starstruck since she got on the plane, asking the poor flight attendant questions about chances of crashing, food, and even Wi-Fi. Ivypool had started watching Sherlock episodes just to escape her sister.

"Agreed," Lionblaze chuckled. He turned around to see Foxleap typing furiously on his laptop, sweating bullets.

"I hope he knows this is a vacation," Cinderheart chuckled. Lionblaze smirked again "He said he is onto something big."

"You believe him?"

"I do," he admitted "I trust the guy."

"Maybe, I'm gonna watch a movie, so sweet dreams," Cinderheart blew him a kiss.

"You too," Lionblaze pretended to catch it. She turned at fidgeted with the controls, while Foxleap stared at his screen. He was concerned about Jayfeather. When it became clear that his family couldn't care for him Lionblaze did his best. In more ways, he more of a father then a brother. He kept Jayfeather in line most of his life.

But ever since the fight, Jayfeather has been acting more wild, uncontrollable, and prone for fights. He was almost certain that Jayfeather had a part with the Leaftail incident.

 _"Maybe he's just traumatised after Hawkfrost,"_ Lionblaze reasoned but it became clear that that wasn't the case. Jayfeather had proclaimed that he would gladly take on Hawkfrost again.

Lionblaze shrugged these thought in aan effort to sleep.

Unaware of the brown wild haired man, watching him from the middle aisle in front of him.

* * *

 **UH OH! Hawkfrost is following them! Whatever could he want?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Strange Happenings

**Chapter 13: Strange happenings.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"Thank you for flying with us sir," the attendant said.

"Welcome," Jayfeather gruffed, joining his friends in the lobby.

"Jaysus," Breezepelt yawned "That plane was crowded."

"What's with the Welsh accent?" Homeyfern smirked.

"That's...that's just how I say it. Jaysus."

"That's not what other people say," Berrynose smirked harder.

"Well then Goddammit I'm Welsh now!"

Foxleap snickered "You look more German. Black hair and all."

"SIEG HEIL! HEIL ZA MOTHERLAND!" Breezepelt mocked in a extremely racist German accent, thrusting his arm forward. Onlookers scolded or chuckled. Some people looked furious but Breezepelt didn't give a damn.

The group burst out laughing. Breezepelt gave a smile before covering it up. He would never admit this, but the group was growing on him.

"So..." Ivypool started "Where is the cabin?"

Half Moon beamed "Papa is bringing a chopper down to come get us."

"Helicopters?" Hazeltail rustled with excitement "How rich are you?"

"Buddy, I can buy multiple helicopters with the amount of money I have," Foxleap pointed out.

"Since the lodge is all the way up in the mountains, we cannot reach it by conventional means, thus we fly there."

"Smart," Jayfeather smirked. Half Moon blushed, and Hollyleaf smiled "Then where is the pilot picking us up?"

"Right now actually. I called him twenty minutes before we landed," Half Moon smirked "The helipad, is on the roof."

"Let's go," Foxleap said, a little nervous. He was staring at a crowd of people.

"You okay?" Ivypool asked.

"Thought I saw...never mind," Foxleap brushed it off and clapped his hands "Let's go!"

The group made their way to the helipad, and witnessed a beautiful Helicopter flying down to the helipad.

"And here's the pilo-DAD?!" Half Moon's face turned chalk white.

The man grinned "Hey, Moony. Surprised?"

"How the hell did you fly here?" Half Moon screamed over the helicopter blades.

"Language. I Got my license," He flashed a toothy grin. The rest of the team got a little nervous, the man seemed happy. A bit too happy.

"So," he jumped out letting the group get a good look at him, as the helicopter engines died down. He was a tall, sturdy man with grayish hair (which completely gave it away that he was from warrior tribe descent) and blue eyes. "Name's Chasing Clouds. Fitting name because now I can."

"That's Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Ivypool and Dovewing, Icecloud, Poppyfrost (watch your wallet dad), Honeyfern, Berrynose, Breezepelt, and Fallen Leaves," She pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet all of ya!" Chasing Clouds smiled "We're heading to a lodge up in the mountains. So I hope none of you get altitude sickness."

"I don't! I want to fly again!" Dovewing squeaked.

"You won't ever want to be in the air if Dad is flying," Half Moon smiled.

"Low, but true," Chasing Clouds admitted. Breezepelt snickered.

"How's mom?" Half Moon asked.

Chasing Clouds's expression darkened but only for a moment "Shes...okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"Truck skidded on a sheet of ice. Collided with her while she was driving home from work. She's okay and conscious!" Chasing Clouds reassured her "But the doctors have requested her to recuperate on her own."

"Oh...okay," Half Moon smiled "If she is okay then there is no need to worry."

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

The ride was...bumpy, to say the least.

Chasing Clouds was an adequate pilot. He could fly without crashing, but that didn't make him good. Dovewing was fixing to hurdle, and Icecloud scoffed "How did we all fit in this small helicopter?"

"Foxleap and Ivypool are in the cockpit area," Half Moon answered. She had been quiet the whole ride over. _"Poor Mom. She'll be fine."_

"You okay?" Jayfeather asked.

Half Moon raised her head and smiled "Thank you, but I'm alright."

"Well you're mother just got in a car crash," Jayfeather exclaimed.

"If she is okay, then their is no need to worry," She repeated "What about you? Why don't you visit you're family."

"Private matter," Jayfeather responded solemnly.

"As expected," Half Moon sighed.

"It isn't something you want to know," Jayfeather whispered.

That left Half Moon stumped. _"Why does he hate his parents? Hollyleaf doesn't stop talking about them and they sound like great people! Or is their something I'm not being told?"_

They reached another set of helipads, on the side of a snowy mountain. Everywhere the group looked, their were either pine trees covered with snow, or fields and lakes covered in snow (Or frozen). They touched down, and Dovewing raced off, throwing up in the snow.

"It's FREEZING!" She cried out.

"It's Michigan! What did you expect? For it to be warm?" Half Moon smirked.

"NO, I MEAN MY VOMIT IS FREEZING!" She brought her winter boots down on the vomit, which cracked like ice.

"Cool," Breezepelt grinned "So where is the lodge?"

"Oh my God," Ivypool whispered "Breezepelt, turn around."

"Wh- JAYSUS!" Breezepelt exclaimed. The lodge was huge! It was a log cabin but the logs were so clean they looked red. There was a patio, with a barbeque cooker (which the group thought was ridiculous in this weather) The wood ran through the mountain, making it seem like a portion of the house was built _inside_ the mountain. Little holes in the mountain, offered windows. Comforting and solitary, you could not see those rooms.

"It's HUGE!" Foxleap said "How much for her?!"

"Not for sale," Chasing Clouds smirked.

"How much for her blueprints?"

"$20,000."

"SOLD to the ginger with freckles!" Foxleap yelled.

Half Moon was however, unfazed. "Wait till you see the tunnels to the pool."

"I would love to, unfortunately I can't," Jayfeather scruffed. Chasing Clouds eyes shot up at Jayfeather, and immediately back down. Lionblaze noticed this and smirked "Didn't know he was blind?"

"That's what I hoped was not so," Chasing Clouds responded.

Half Moon was also stumped on that. _"What strange happenings is everyone noticing?"_

"I'll show you your rooms."

Inside the house was just as spectacular. Stuffed Animal heads littered the wall ranging from Elk, badger, Fox, Moose Bear, fish, Bobcat, Lynx and baracuda. Their was a chandelier entirely made out of Deer antlers. Their was a balcony from the second floor, overlooking the living room, and under it was the kitchen. A door had a sign labeled "Shooting Range." Multiple other tunnels led inside the mountain which titles varied between Pool, Suana, Rec room, arcade and home theatre!

"This place is humongous!" Lionblaze yelled.

"You have an arcade?" Foxleap asked incredulously.

"Yep. Have Fix-It-felix, Centipede, Pac Man, Shooting simulations, racing games, test your mightbgames, and the original Mortal Kombat," Half Moon said.

"THE ORIGINAL?!" Berrynose and Foxleap screamed in unison. They both raced to through the tunnel.

"I want Kano!"

"I CALL JOHNNY CAGE!"

Chasing Clouds scoffed "We have all the MK games. Can't wait to hear their squeals in excitement."

A high pitched squeal echoed throughout the lodge. The group laughed. "Why isn't anybody here?" Homeyfern asked.

"Because it's Thanksgiving week and everybody wants to be home, eating turkey," Half Moon explained.

"Well this place is certainly cosy," Jayfeather plopped down on the couch. The team followed Chasing Clouds to their respective rooms, and Half Moon as promised got the big room.

* * *

 **Slash POV**

"Can we kill em now?!" Slash demanded.

"Patience, Slash. We can't yet. We don't have enough information."

The two have been watching them for hours. Hawkfrost had got on the plane and followed them here, and Slash was already here. They were in a hunting stand, watching the chipper land from afar.

"I want to kill! KILL! WHERE IS MY DUE?!" Slash yelled.

"Shut up!" Hawkfrost ordered.

"You can't order me! I outrank you," Slash snarled.

Hawkfrost looked back in his binoculars "For now..." Hawkfrost grunted and rubbed his head "Urgh."

"Headache?" Slash smirked.

"Yeah, I..." Hawkfrost dropped the binoculars, groaning and rubbing his temples. "Urgh, my head...father..." His eyes began to dilate.

Slash drew a grin. He had expected this "Hold still," Slash ordered. He took out a small syringe and injected Hawkfrost's neck.

"Wait...no!" He protested weakly as the liquid flew through his skin. He took some deep breaths and gave his wild smile "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Slash put the syringe back.

"It gets harder to ignore 'him every day. I need stronger medicine."

"I'll tell Tigerstar," Slash smirked.

Hawkfrost nodded, and picked up the binoculars. The group had walked inside the house.

Maybe Slash was right.

Perhaps it was time to strike.

* * *

 **Hmm? Why does Hawkfrost need that "Medicine?" Shout out what you think by reviewing!**

 **This chapter was short, because I had to get a chapter done before I head up to Tennessee. So until I get good service...**

 **Au revoir.**


	14. The Assault

**Chapter 14: The Assault.**

 **Y'all can guess what's going on now.**

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

Half Moon found him sitting by the Fireplace. Figures.

Jayfeather was drinking a root beer, looking (Well in the direction) of the fire. Half Moon sat next to him. Everybody was either asleep, in arcade, or watching a movie.

"So..." Half Moon attempted to make conversation.

"Which was your favorite?" Jayfeather muttered.

"What?"

"My music," Jayfeather smirked "Which did you like the most?"

"Well..." Half Moon smiled "Preferred the Rosemary theme."

"Yeah, one of my favorites," Jayfeather smirked "So... that...moment."

Half Moon blushed " What's there to talk about?"

"What are we?" Jayfeather asked, staring right at her.

Half Moon sighed "You are you. I'm me. And that's enough for us."

"Us?" Jayfeather slyly smirked "So we are a thing?"

"Do you want to be?" Half Moon asked a little to fast.

Jayfeather smiled "I...don't know. Maybe we could give it a shot."

"Yeah," Half Moon smiled. It wasn't a acxeption but it wasn't a rejection either.

The lights went out. The TV shut off.

"NOOOO! I WAS WINNING!" Foxleap cried out from the arcade.

"Ok don't worry, the emergency power will come one shortly," Chasing Clouds cane out of his room. The rest of the group came out either in sleepwear or gym shorts (guys). The only source of light was the fire.

"What happened?" Dovewing asked.

"Power outage, probably," Lionblaze reasoned.

"Strange though. We have a private generator, that shouldn't be shutting off," Half Moon muttered.

Foxleap's eyes widened "Oh shit."

"What?" Ivypool asked.

"I think it's the Dark Trees," Foxleap said, getting on his phone "They were following me at the airport, and the terrorist was one of them."

"And they're here," Jayfeather deduced.

"Who are the Dark Trees?" Fallen Leaves questioned.

"Terrorists," Breezepelt sighed while Half Moon looked confused "Why would they want us?"

"Because of me," Jayfeather concluded.

"Papa, we have to-" Half Moon looked around to see he was missing.

All of a sudden, the fire was extinguished. It just simply, stopped burning. Hollyleaf touched the coals "It's ice cold!"

"What devilry is this?" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie," Berrynose exclaimed.

"It might not be the Dark Trees," Hollyleaf reasoned.

 **CRASH**

"OH JAYFEATHER!" A creepy high voice rang out.

Jayfeather scowled "Hawkfrost."

"I DO HOPE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ME! I KNOW I COULD NEVER FORGET YOU!"

"Run, I'll distract him," Jayfeather whispered to his friends "Don't try and convince me otherwise."

"There is a tunnel connecting from the theather. We can escape that way," Half Moon gestured them to the tunnels.

"Stay out of sight," Jayfeather said before sneaking off into the shadow filled lodge "What do you want, Hawkfrost?"

"Let's go," Half Moon hushed.

The group followed Half Moon's instruction. As they entered the tunnels they began to hear gunshots. Half Moon almost doubled back if not for Ivypool "He's survived worse, he'll be fine!"

Half Moon could only hope that was true.

Lionblaze lead the way, keeping his hands in front of them.

"Where are we going?" Breezepelt swore.

"This tunnel leads to the other side of the mountain. Their is a cable car there that we can take down the mountain and call the authorities," Half Moon said.

Suddenly Lionblaze held his fist up, stopping them in their tracks. "Bad guy?" Hollyleaf hushed.

"Not sure," Lionblaze pointed. There was a tall huge man walking down their way. Lionblaze charged and tackled him to the ground "Hey! What the hell?" He said as Lionblaze hoisted him up "Wait! WAIT HOLD ON A SEC-" Lionblaze slammed him against the dirt wall.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze roared, grabbing his collar.

"My-my-my name is-is Jack Graves!" He squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze roared.

"I was hired by Chasing Clouds!" Jack squealed "I've been tasked to keeping up the property while he was away!"

"Nonsense," Half Moon said "He would have told me about you."

"It's true! He is in my contacts on my phone!" Jack pleaded. He pulled his phone put of his pocket and handed it to them.

Lionblaze snatched it "Password?"

"Emilia. Capital e. She's my girlfriend."

Lionblaze scrolled through the phone, and sighed "Yep. It's the truth. Text messages say he was recently hired two weeks ago."

"YES! I just discovered these tunnels today! I explored them. They lead to the other side of the montain!"

"Get off of him," Half Moon said, pulling Jack up. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He was tall and huge but he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. "Uh...what are you're names?"

"You wouldn't remember them," Breezepelt smirked.

"What?" Jack's face said it all. He was confused out of his mind.

"I'm Chasing Clouds daughter," Half Moon exclaimed "We all have names from warrior tribe descent."

"OH! You're his daughter," Jack exclaimed.

"HALF MOON! IT'S A TRAP!" Jayfeather's voice rang out.

The team all groaned. Jack just stared at them, sheepish "Are y'all trouble makers?"

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"What do you want, Hawkfrost?" Jayfeather called out.

"YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T A THREAT!"

Jayfeather kept moving around the lodge, so Hawkfrost couldn't locate his voice "I'm NOT!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! AND IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, YOU ARE THE SHARP EYED JAY!"

Jayfeather tilted his head "What? And you don't need to shout! I'm in here you know."

"I know. I just making sure Slash knows I'm keeping you occupied, as he crawls through the tunnels, through a entrance behind the mountain, which leads to no doubt the theater," Hawkfrost gave out a deep, roaring laugh.

Jayfeather tensed. They were walking into a trap! "A shame you won't live to 'see' it."

All of a sudden, a shot rang out. Something glass behind him shattered. "RATS!"

Jayfeather charged in the direction of the sound. He tackled Hawkfrost to the ground and began to pummel his poor face.

Hawkfrost scowled and pushed Jayfeather off before giving a swift punch to Jayfeather's jaw. He could hear it 'pop' and a steel boot hit his side. Jayfeather grimaced and shoved Hawkfrost away before swinging his right arm at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost blocked and dodged and nearby tree Jayfeather. As Jayfeather swung his fists at Jayfeather, the blind boy knew he wasn't trying to kill him. He could hear the clink of a knife hitting his belt buckle. He was stalling.

Jayfeather shoved him off and ran to the tunnels. Hawkfrost growled "No, no, NO!" He picked up a chair and threw it at Jayfeather, hitting him dead in the back. Jayfeather swore, but continued running after his friends.

"Half Moon! IT'S A TRAP!" Jayfeather screamed.

"Aw, why you gotta go spoil the sport!" Hawkfrost yelled, running after Jayfeather.

"STOP!" Jayfeather ran as fast as he could.

And then the gunshots rang out.

Jayfeather ran harder as the screams grew louder. And then he got to the source. And he was for once, glad he couldn't see it.

Berrynose. Someone shot Berrynose right in the mouth.

* * *

 **Breezepelt POV**

The stranger's bullet went cleanly through Berrynose's jaw.

It exploded out of his right cheek leaving a huge hole where it should have been. He went to the floor screaming, clutching his Jaw. Homeyfern screamed at her boyfriends wound "BABE!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Jack squealed.

"The rest of you, come with me, or next time, I won't miss," The stranger said pointing to the end of the tunnel.

"RARGGGHHHHHH!" Berrynose roared, clutching his jaw.

"Listen man, I ain't got to quarrel with you! I don't even know the-" "Better shut up else I'll shoot you too." Jack closed his mouth.

Jayfeather had caught up, and so had Hawkfrost, who grinned "How could you miss, Slash?"

"I was aiming for the brain," Slash smirked "Move now."

"What he sai-urgh!" Hawkfrost clutched his head.

"Should I...?" Slash began, but Hawkfrost held his hand "Nah. Just regular headache. Altitude sickness."

 _"Sickness?"_ Breezepelt grinned as he walked with Slash. He leaned close to Jayfeather, "You have the Knuckledusters?"

Jayfeather grinned, revealing them in his jacket pocket. "Put them on," Breezepelt cracked his neck.

Jayfeather slipped them on. He screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his side. Hawkfrost smirked "Might've broken his ribs," he reminisced him kicking him.

"Get up," Slash put the gun to his head.

Breezeplet striked. He shoved Slash with all his might, and grabbed the pistol from his hand. Jayfeather turned around and punched Hawkfrost in his manhood. Hawkfrost winced but then looked confused. "That was strangely pleasant, do it again!"

Jayfeather lifted his fist and struck his Jaw. Breezepelt knocked Slash out, and yelled at the others "Get Berrynose outta here!" Jack nodded and lifted the moaning boy.

"Jayfeather come on!" Breezepelt yelled running back to the lodge. The blind boy followed him and Hawkfrost growled "Get back here!"

As the two friends, once enemies, ran faster they began to hear gunshots, Jayfeather growled "Where is the gun?!"

Breezeplet felt his pockets while running and groaned "Must've dropped it!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT?!"

"I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT AT THE MOMENT!"

Jayfeather growled. As they entered the Lodge, Breezeplet felt something fly past his head. "GET DOWN!" He shoved Jayfeather to the ground, behind a couch.

"Let's be real for a moment," Hawkfrost said "I've got a gun. You have brass knuckles. It is the 21st century. Why do you have knuckledusters?!" He laughed like a mainiac.

Breezepelt felt the cold barrel of the gun to his head. "Alright you two, the fun times over." For the first time in his life, Breezepelt felt powerless. He had lost.

So it was a shock when the barrel left his head.

"Rgh...no...NO!" Hawkfrost yelled grabbing a walkie talkie of his belt "Slash! I NEED you! It's not altitude sickness! Slash! Wake up!"

"ARGGHHHH!" He clutched his head violently "NO! NOT NOW! THERE IS STILL WORK TO BE DONE!" His hair began to shift, his pupils dilated. "NO! I AM IN CONTROL! NOT YOU!"

Jayfeather and Breezeplet stood up as Hawkfrost dropped the gun. His hair was turning silver, and his eyes were shifting white too. And his voice dropped from his low and scary voice to a soft high one "NO! No...no...oh...oh shit."

Hawkfrost's "Transformation" included his tall muscular build to shrink, he looked skinny, lanky, and tall.

"Oh...Oh God. What have I done?!" Hawkfrost whined.

"Steroids?" Breezepelt asked Jayfeather.

"I don't think so," Jayfeather calmly stepped towards Hawkfrost "What happened to you, Hawkfrost?"

"Who-who are you?" He stuttered "What-what did i do this time?"

Jayfeather had an epiphany "Who am I talking to?"

"My-my-my name is Hawk. What did I do?" He asked looking at the gun.

"You tortured me, and you're friend shot my friend in the mouth."

"I'm-I'm sorry?" He said looking at them in fear.

Breezepelts eyes widened "Split personality?"

"I didnt want to hurt anyone. But Hawkfrost is to strong. He needs medication to keep me locked up in my one mind," Hawk explained.

"Doesn't change the fact you did," Breezepelt scowled.

"Oh...oh GOD!" He clutched his head "It's coming to me! I've... I've done so much! I've been locked up for two YEARS!"

"Let us help you," Jayfeather said solemnly "We can protect you!"

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" Hawk yelled "Mom couldn't! Bramble couldn't! How can you?!"

Before Jayfeather could respond, the sound of sirens filled their ears. "THIS IS THE MOUNTAIN RANGER CORPS! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Hawk's expression turned into a panicked one "Please! If they find me, they'll kill me on sight! Hawkfrost is wanted all across the world!"

Breezepelt sighed "Get going. Next time I see you, you better be skinny."

Hawk smiled and nodded "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Hawk turned and ran through the tunnels.

"We're gonna regret that," Breezepelt sighed.

"Already do," Jayfeather responded.

* * *

 **SUPRISE B*TCH!**

 **Bet cha none of y'all saw that coming now did ya! Hawkfrost has a split personality!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be up after I update my other stories.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	15. Fresh Wounds

**Chapter 15: Fresh Wounds**

 **Let's check up on Berrynose.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern POV**

"RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Berrynose's scream echoed throughout the hallway of the hospital. The paramedics and first responders had taken him from the lodge and to the nearest hospital. Honeyfern had cried all the way there. Berrynose was stretched out on a gurney, wheeled through the hospital with his friends (And Jack) following close behind. He had to be tied down due to him fidgeting. Lionblaze had to surrender his belt to tie his arms down.

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," Honeyfern reassured her boyfriend, leaning close to him.

"NNNRRRAAAGGGGHHHHH" Berrynose cried. His cheek had a huge hole in it, that if attempted, someone could stick their whole fist in it. The skin and flesh was flapping off, allowing everyone to see his right teeth, upper and bottom "HHHHRRRRREEEEEEEEELLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFEEEE!"

"What's he saying?" One of the doctors cried.

"Help me?" A female one shrugged.

"HELP HIM!" Honeyfern wept.

"I'm sorry miss-"The female one began.

"NO! I won't leave by boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't house all of you. We will keep you in touch," she said "You mist wait in the lobby or go home."

"O-Okay," Honeyfern wiped her nose.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the male one said as the wheeled the screaming boy away.

"He'll be alright, Honeyfern," Cinderheart comforted her sister. Homeyfern hugged Cinderheart, crying "What if it's not?"

"Allow me to reassure you," Jayfeather stood in front of her "The bullet went through his mouth and out of his right cheek. There will be a scar, but all that the bullet hit was just flesh. A couple of anesthetics, and a some stitches and he will be good as new."

"A scar?" Honeyfern wondered.

"Yeah, it'll look like a spiderweb, but he'll be fine."

"Oh...okay," Honeyfern muttered.

Jack stood astonished "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm a doctor," Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes "Or soon will be."

"What?" Jack exclaimed "How? You're blind!"

"WHY does everyone make a big deal about it?" Jayfeather huffed.

"Because that's not normal! Or safe, for that matter!"

"You insulting by brother?" Lionblaze stepped forward.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL?!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. Doctors and nurses in the hallway turned at looked at him, scolding, and went back to work.

Breezepelt roared with laughter "We're not from here."

"OBVIOUSLY!" Jack screamed "Who were those people?! Who are you people?! What do they want from you?! Why-"

"They were the Dark Trees," Poppyfrost answered "We are from Forrestlake. They have a fascination with Jayfeather. And I don't know why they want from us or him."

"Who's Jayfeather?!" Jack yelled.

"Me," Jayfeather responded "They want me for some reason."

"WHY?!" Poor Jack's head was about to burst "What did you do?!"

"I don't know. Foxleap has been-"

"WHOS FOXLEAP?!"

"URRGGHHHH," Ivypool groaned pointing at each of them as she said their names "Foxleap. Breezepelt. Fallen Leaves. Lionblaze. Honeyfern. Poppyfrost. Dovewing. Hazeltail. Icecloud. Hollyleaf. Ya good?"

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Ivypool," She said sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Wait, why would they want Jay if they can make more money off of Half Moon?" Jack said in confusion. Half Moon's eyes shot up at him, staring in rage.

"What do you mean?" Icecloud tilted her head.

"Jack. Shut up," Half Moon muttered

"She's the daughter of a billionaire!" Jack answered.

"What?" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"You didn't think that we just rented that lodge do you?" Jack answered "Chasing Clouds owns the whole fucking mountain! He's the Current CEO and majority shareholder of-"

"Crescent Mountain enterprise," Half Moon finished, lowering her head.

"Well I already knew that..." Foxleap said "But I didn't think that was my secret to share."

Jack smiled before noticing Half Moon's expression "Oh...oh shit. I'm so fired aren't I?"

Half Moon looked up at him in fury "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lionblaze asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to just like me for my money," Half Moon answered.

"Honey please," Foxleap answered "I've done the research, they wouldn't leave me, so they wouldn't leave you."

"What do you mean research?" Fallen Leaves asked

"You weren't there," Hazeltail smiled "He purposely faked an eviction, and told us he ran out of money. We all stayed with him, and then he told us that he was testing us."

"Smart," Breezepelt smirked.

"So you don't care that I have more money then you?" Half Moon smirked.

"I didnt say that!" Foxleap smirked harder "Matter of fact, I might be planning a heist right now!"

"You can try," Half Moon chuckled.

"Back to my question. Why don't they want her?" Jack asked.

"We don't know."

"Geez," Jack said "Well this is more confusing then a woman!"

Jayfeather, Breezepelt, and Foxleap chuckled "Yeah, you have a girlfriend yeah?"

Jack turned silent for a second "Uh...yeah."

"You hesitated," Icecloud pointed out "She's not your girlfriend, is she?"

"Okay. I wasn't totally honest with you. Emilia was my girlfriend, but we broke up. I kept her name as a password."

Dovewing patted Jack on the shoulder "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, we said our goodbyes and all," Jack softly smiled "We still are in touch."

"You haven't gotten over her, have you?" Jayfeather stated more then asked.

Jack sighed "Yeah, I haven't."

"Like I was when Briarlight left," Jayfeather sighed.

"You could've been spared that whole feeling had you listened to the rules," Hollyleaf said nonchalantly.

"Oh shit," Lionblaze whispered. Dovewing lowered her head "Here we go."

"Or it could've been spared had you kept you nose in your own business," Jayfeather's lip curled.

Hollyleaf snarled "You are not allowed to love."

"Well I did. And you ruined it with your precious code!"

"That code has kept Forrestlake safe and stable for centuries!"

"OH so we're supposed to listen to a bunch of dead guys who had their shot?!" Jayfeather clenched his fist.

"We-"

"Their time is over," Jayfeather swore "So why should we listen to them?"

"The rules haven't failed us before-"

"FUCK OFF!" Jayfeather screamed "YOU CARE MORE FOR THOSE DAMN RULES THAN YOU EVER WILL FOR FAMILY!"

Hollyleaf nostrils flared "Well SOMEONE in the family had to!"

"If mom listened to those rules, WE wouldn't be here, now would we?!" Jayfeather growled.

"It ruined HER LIFE! AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM RUINING YOURS!"

"Please," Jayfeather laughed "You always hated her! The second that Berrynose started running his damn mouth about us, you were ready to pounce! The school was ready to expel me! And when I expected you to stick up for me, you nodded your head and agreed with every GODDAMN word they said! It was Gray Wing who convinced them to keep me!"

"OBVIOUSLY a mistake!" Hollyleaf retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Lionblaze screamed at both of them. "This is not at all what Mom and Dad would want!"

"THEY NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT US! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY LEFT US? THEY OBVIOUSLY COULDVE KEPT US IF THEY TRIED! WE COULDVE HAD FAMILY!"

"It's not their fault!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! IT'S-"

Lionblaze covered his hand over his mouth. The whole group looked at him in shock. Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, and Jack Graves all stared in confusion.

"Enough secrets have been shared," Lionblaze whispered.

"Okay," Foxleap sighed "We didn't hear any of that."

"Any of what?" Dovewing smiled.

"Move kids!" The group turned to see doctors wheeling another person on a gurney. They moved out of the way, but when Half Moon saw who it was, she cried.

"Papa."

Chasing Clouds's face was all bloodied and bruised. He looked bad. Half Moon asked the doctors "What happened?"

"He was found outside the lodge."

"Sir?" Jack asked him following the doctors.

"...Jack...Jack..." Chasing Clouds looked at him in his swollen eyes.

"I'm here sir," Jack said with his hand on his shoulder.

"F-Fired."

Jack was about to protest before Chasing Clouds gave a smile "Funny...yeah?"

"Yes that is funny," Jack smiled at him.

"New job..."

"Don't want one," Jack said "You're a great man. You'll be fine."

"New Job...go to Forrestlake...protect her," Chasing Clouds slept into unconsciousness. Jack didn't need to know who he was talking about.

"Yes sir," Jack finished as he let the doctors take him away.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

He watched them from across the hall, behind a dark window from a room.

He watched the group argue. He witnessed the attack. He saw then leave the airport. He had been stalling them for so long. So long that he had lost track of the years.

After all, he has been doing this for centuries.

 _"Why show up now, Brokenstar?"_

"Excuse me," the voice of a nurse came to his attention. He turned to face a blonde nurse looking at him "You don't belong here."

The man walked over to her and waved his hand across her head "Leave. Forget my face."

The nurse's expression changed. She turned suddenly and calmly walked out, her face expression.

The man looked back to see a new patient grabbed their attention. The stranger leaned close and begun speaking to the patient. The man scoffed. He watched the blind one, argue with his siste. He smirked.

 _"Come now, Jay's Wing. We all make mistakes._

* * *

 **Short. But at least it'll keep you from leaving the story.**

 **So...Who is the Unknown. I ain't giving any clues, so figure it out. You'll be surprised.**


	16. Aftermath

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

 **Here we will see the reactions of the others, after all the attack. I guarantee you that it will be brutal.**

* * *

 **Honeyfern POV**

All the others had left to grieve, or sleep, but she stayed in the lobby.

She thanked God when the nurse smiled and called her name. _"Smile is good. He isn't dead!"_

As they let her into the room, she saw Berrynose on the bed, a bandage wrapping around his right side of his face. All she could see was his left.

In all honesty, he looked like two-face.

"Honey..." He slurred, seeing her and smiling.

"Berrynose," she cried softly hugging him. Berrynose wrapped his arms around her, and sighed "My face..."

"There will be a scar, but you will be fine after a couple of days."

"Oh..." Berrynose smiled "The sooner the better. I miss your touch. I almost forgot what you feel like."

"Oh, I'll remind you once you're out," Honeyfern smiled. Berrynose had a goofy expression "That is comforting to come home to."

"How are you?" Honeyfern asked.

"Can't feel my Jaw. Painkillers?" He tilted his head.

"Most likely," Honeyfern asked.

"We should've stayed in Forrestlake," Berrynose smiled "We should be at a carnival or a hiking trail. Not being attacked by terrorists."

"I agree," Honeyfern kissed his forehead.

Berrynose smiled, and drifted into a sleep.

Dovewing entered the room, "Hey, we have to go"

"I was unaware you were still here," Honeyfern sighed.

"Neither did I you," Dovewing responded. Dovewing gestured to the door "Come on, Foxleap is finding places for us to stay."

Honeyfern nodded, before Dovewing looked at the window strange "Do you see him?"

"What?" Honeyfern looked at the window, towards the parking lot "No."

"You don't see the man?" Dovewing squinted her eyes.

"Listen, you're under a lot of stress, now let's go," Honeyfern reassured.

Unaware that Dovewing was right an the man watching from across the hospital, on top of a parking lot, with binoculars, and an talent for reading lips, and knowing locations.

Like the silver haired girl.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Hit. Hit. Dodge. Parry. Counter. Hit.

Lionblaze attacked the punching bag with a rythem, beating the bag full of sand to a pulp. He wasn't wearing any boxing gloves, just his bare knuckles tearing themselves by the leather.

He goes to Gyms like these because of the peace and quiet. No one is gonna be working out during Thanksgiving break.

But Lionblaze didn't care. His strength allowed for great pain tolerance. His knuckles were bleeding but that only made him strike faster, harder.

It wasn't long before the punching bag gave in, with Lionblaze's fist penetrating the bag, leaking sand. Lionblaze sighed, before taking the bag down and putting up another one.

"Wow," Lionblaze smiled hearing her voice "You broke the bag!"

Cinderheart, it isn't that hard of you know what you're doing," Lionblaze smirked, punching again.

"I know you feel angry about what happened, that you feel like you could've stopped it, but Berrynose is alive, Slash was arrested, and Jayfeather is still drinking."

"Hawkfrost is still missing," Lionblaze scoffed.

Cinderheart smirked "He would've done something by now, something tells me he isn't coming back."

"I don't have that feeling," Lionblaze broke another bag. Sweat was pouring down his body so he opted for a break, sitting next to Cinderheart on the bench.

"Honeyfern called me two minutes ago," Cinderheart told him "Berrynose is fine."

"I should have fought back. Instead I cowered like a afraid little housecat."

"We all did," Cinderheart comforted.

"Not Jayfeather and Breezepelt. They both fought back."

"Where is Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asked "I haven't seen him since our visit to the hospital."

'Trust me you don't want to know," Lionblaze lowered his head.

"Where is he?" Cinderheart questioned her boyfriend.

"He's at-"

"OH come on!" The two turned to see an old man with grayish hair looking at the broken punching bags "Those cost money!"

"Sorry sir," Lionblaze stood up and wrote a check "My friend has this. He's rich."

"Okay," the old man gruffly took the paper "You two should leave. Closing time."

"Alright, let's go," Lionblaze took Cinderheart's hand and grabbed his bags, leaving.

The man watched them go, and tore up the check. He lifted the punching bag with one hand and looked at the tear in the leather.

"Strong. He is very strong. I found you."

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

 _"Mother. Father. Berrynose. Who is next?"_

Half Moon entered the bar, knowing this was where she'd find him. And she was right. Jayfeather was slumped over the bartable with a drink in hand. He looked bad, hair all ruffled up, swollen rings under his eyes, and pool of throw up next to the table.

So naturally he looked better then normal.

"Jayfeather?" She tapped his shoulder "Wake up, we're going home."

"Eehhhh!" Jayfeather sat up swinging his bottle filled hand "What the fuck you want, bitch?"

"Good thing you don't mean that," Half Moon dodged the swing with no effort. She grabbed Jayfeather and hoisted him across he shoulder, making him look like he was leaning on her "Let's go Jay."

"But they offered me beers!" Jayfeather whined his gray hair going over his eyes.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Age? Age...is Just a number," Jayfeather slurred, before taking another drink.

Half Moon took the bottle and smashed it over his head "WAKE UP!"

Jayfeather rubbed his head "The Fuck was that fer?"

"Fer being drunk!" Half Moon imitated, opening the door and taking him to that parking lot. "Now get in the car, I'm taking us back to the hotel."

"Hotel? What happen to the lodge?!" Jayfeather slurred.

"Place is under investigation. Foxleap rented some hotel rooms. Guess who you're bunked with?"

"Flattered but I have girlfriend, well at least I think she is..." Jayfeather tilted his head. Half Moon stopped. She was flattered that Jayfeather both thought they were a couple, and that he would stay faithful.

"Yeah and she is worried sick, so get in the car."

"Hey, if drinking and driving is illegal," Jayfeather asked "Then why do bars have parking lots?"

"That doest matt-" Half Moon started before thinking about it herself "Actully that's a good question."

"Right?" Jayfeather smiled.

"Hey you!" Jayfeather groaned. Behind them were five men and a woman standing alongside each other. Jayfeather cheered "Buddy! Thanks for the beers!"

"Your welcome. Now pay up!" The leading man said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait...You said you paid!" Jayfeather protested.

"I did. Now I want you to pay for me," he slurred. It was obvious that the man was a nice guy, and that the drink was affecting him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Jayfeather slurred.

"And you won't have to, if you just return the favor," the man stepped towards him holding his hand out.

"Look, come on man," Jayfeather grabbed his hand "I dont got than kinda scratch on me!"

The man's expression changed, his drunkness becoming less visable.

"So how about next time I see you, I'll pay up, Okay?" Jayfeather asked.

The man didn't respond. He just nodded and walked towards his buddies, talking them down.

"Get in the car," Half Moon ordered. Jayfeather nodded and got in the passenger seat. Half Moon started the car and started to drive away.

A man watching from the bar window chuckled.

"Found the last one," He muttered before taking a sip of beer.

* * *

 **Chasing Clouds POV**

Chasing Clouds opened his eyes, to see himself in a hospital room.

He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be surprised. He sighed on how stupid it was to try and lure the two away, but he couldn't let them hurt them.

They were to valuable.

The lights flickered. Chasing Clouds sighed "I knew you'd be here." The lights turned back on revealing a man in a black cloak.

"You're a fool to face them alone," he snapped.

"If they had gotten her I would have never forgiven myself!" Chasing Clouds retorted.

"You idiot. You were a fool to get your daughter involved," The man yelled.

"With her involved we can now keep an eye on them! Better then watching from rooftops and sewers!"

"And now Jay's Wing has a weakness! You know what is at stake here if we lose. Let's get one thing straight Chasing Clouds," He said "If I have to choose between your daughters life and any of of their lives, I will chose their lives over hers without an ounce of sleep lost. And I expect you to do the same!"

Chasing Clouds sighed. "You ask for the impossible."

"With men who can destroy buildings with a punch, and men who could know a man's whereabouts in less then a second, and men who can see your darkest fears and lies by a look?"

The lights went out again.

"Nothing is impossible. Not anymore."

And the lights went back on.

And Chasing Clouds was alone once more.

* * *

 **Conspiracy! Intrigue! A Rapidly thickening plot! What shall happen next?**

 **Remember to Review. Feedback is important.**


	17. Forgotten Past

**Chapter 17: Forgotten past.**

 **This is where the pacing starts to kick up. So far I have mentioned many Warriors paraphernalia, and now is when it all comes together.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

This felt wrong.

Lionblaze had checked the hotel room five times, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Foxleap rented out a nice hotel, one with a nice breakfast menu, a heated indoor pool, and the rooms had a smart TV (one with youtube and Netflix), two queen sized beds, along with a sweet view of the mountains. It was practically a suite.

Yet he felt unsettled.

"You okay?" Cinderheart asked, already in bed on her phone "You've been pacing since we got here."

"Yeah, just..." Lionblaze shrugged "I feel off. Like we're being watched."

"It's America," Cinderheart smirked "Just keep your credit cards out of sight, and you'll be fine."

Lionblaze laughed at the joke "Yeah, probably the FBI watching us."

Cinderheart put down her phone and looked at Lionblaze with her blue eyes "I think that with Berrynose and all, you're just tired and exhausted."

"Maybe," Lionblaze sighed.

Cinderheart grabbed the Tv remote, turning on the news. She sighed "Foxleap picked the worst time to come here. Their politics is just annoying."

Lionblaze climbed into his bed "Yeah, all Forrestlake needs is a leader chosen by the second, and just like that. No complaining involved."

"Now that should be in every country," Cinderheart smirked "Hey you never told me where Jayfeather was."

"Oh, at a bar," Lionblaze said, before realizing what he just said.

"WHAT?! Why did you drive Jayfeather to a bar?!"

"He threatened to drive himself," Lionblaze sheepishly replied "And I'd rather not be responsible for a blind man to run over several people."

"That... sounds like Jayfeather alright," Cinderheart admitted.

Lionblaze smirked and watched the news.

 _"Lion's Roar."_

Lionblaze sat up, looking around wildly. Cinderheart noticed her boyfriends antics and sat up worried "What is it?"

"It's...it's..." Lionblaze leaned back "Its nothing. Thought I heard something."

"You sure it's nothing?" Cinderheart questioned "Maybe we are being watched."

Lionblaze scoffed "Heh, if we are, then they'd have to go through me."

Cinderheart smiled, and turned off the TV. She turned off the lights, leaving the only source of light coming from the window.

Lionblaze sighed, and went to sleep.

But not before hearing his name again.

 _"Lion's Roar."_

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

"Okay, we are here," Half Moon told her drunk boyfriend, as she parked the car infront of the hotel. Jayfeather stumbled out of the car and tripped and faceplamed to the ground.

"Jayfeather! You okay?" Half Moon stepped out and helped him. Jayfeather groaned "Ow."

"Come on, give me your arm," Half Moon hoisted him up.

Jayfeather stood up and stumbled "Wait...Half Moon?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room," Half Moon entered the hotel. Thankfully, the clerk was in the bathroom, so she didn't have to explain why she was dragging a drunk blind man in a prestigious hotel.

"Up we go," Jayfeather smiled. Half Moon pushed the elevator button, and waited.

Not another second before Half Moon was bombarded by another of Jayfeather's drunk wise questions.

"Why do white people call black people colored, when white is a combination of color, and black is the abscense of color?"

Half Moon was confused until she thought hard. Jayfeather had a point. "So...we are the colored people."

"Exactly," Jayfeather slurred, stepping into the elevator.

The ride us was silent, the only noise coming from Jayfeather's groans.

"Alright come on cowboy," Half Moon dragged Jayfeather out. Jayfeather looked at Half Moon "What?"

"I said come on cowboy," Half Moon repeated.

"No after that, you called me Jay's Wing."

Half Moon stopped. _"That name! Why is it so familiar?"_ "I didn't say it."

"It was your voice," Jayfeather slurred "I'm blind, not deaf."

"It's probably the drink talking," Half Moon opened their hotel room.

"DRINKS...CAN'T TALK!" Jayfeather protested.

"Okay, get in the shower," Half Moon said, gaining an idea on how to get him sober.

"OH no," Jayfeather pulled his arm out of her grip and collided with the bed "Hm...so soft."

"Get up!"

"NO!" Jayfeather pouted like a child "You can't make me!"

Half Moon smirked "I'll make it up to you," she cooed.

"How so?" Jayfeather smirked.

Half Moon leaned down and kissed him. Jayfeather kissed back, clearly enjoying himself, until Half Moon pulled back "That's only a taste of what's to come. Now are you gonna get in the shower?"

"Yes mistress," Jayfeather said with a goofy expression om his face.

Half Moon smirked. She had no intention to follow through. Just enough motivation for him to get In the shower stall.

"Care to join me?" Jayfeather smirked.

Half Moon chuckled "Maybe when you're sober."

Jayfeather realized what she just said and eyes widened "Wait what?!"

Too late. Half Moon grabbed the shower nozzle and turned it to spray cold water, all on Jayfeather, who jolted awake.

"OH SHIT! HOLY GODFREY LIJAH IT'S COLD!" He shrieked.

"Are you sober," Half Moon sweetly remarked.

"YES!"

"Well, I'll have to wait and see if you're telling the truth," Half Moon turned to leave when a pair of strong and wet hands grabbed her from behind. "Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly, Half Moon was lurched backwards into the shower by Jayfeather, whose smirk was reigning proud.

"JESUS IT'S FREEZING COLD!" Half Moon attempted to get out but Jayfeather grabbed her and pushed her aginst the wall "If I suffer, you suffer!"

"GET ME OUT!" Half Moon protested, but Jayfeather put a hand over her mouth.

"How about I warm you up?"

The second his lips touched Half Moon's, she immediantly forgot about the cold. She felt like her heart had skipped a beat, and was now running straight on fumes. Jayfeather let go, and placed several butterfly kisses on her neck. Half Moon sighed in pleasure.

Jayfeather was about to go possibly lower, but Half Moon lightly smacked his head "Nuh uh, cowboy. Not yet."

Jayfeather curled his lip, but nodded and grabbed her and carried her out of the shower.

Half Moon took of her soaking sweater and changed into some nightwear. Despite being blind, Jayfeather was decent enough to turn around and let her change.

"So... was I to much trouble?" Jayfeather asked "I was hoping for Lionblaze to come pick me up, not my secret girlfriend."

"Well, Drunk Jayfeather asked some very intresting questions, but you weren't too much of a hassle," Half Moon replied.

"Good. Having my girlfriend see me drunk was never on the bucket list."

"It was a funny experience," Half Moon admitted "And you were a lot more nice and less grouchy."

"Grouchy Jayfeather is better then Drunk Jay's-" Jayfeather stopped, Looking confused. "Where did that come from?" He muttered.

"Hmm?" Half Moon questioned, not hearing what he said.

Jayfeather sighed "Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"You're not sleeping?" Half Moon asked, climbing into bed.

"Need to think. For a bit."

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

 _"Good. They are remembering right on schedule. Perhaps it's time to give him what he wants most."_

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"Jay's Wing. It's time to wake up."_

Jayfeather sat up, having been asleep for a few hours. He looked around the room, seeing no one calling his name. Tired, he brushed it off and went back to sleep.

Not one second later, he stood up, alert and fully awake. _He had LOOKED around! And instead of darkness, he saw the room. Colors foreign to him, images that he was not accustomed to._

"Holy goddamn shit!" He muttered "Half Moon, wake up! Is this sight?!"

He turned to not see Half Moon in her bed, the bed neatly made, as of no one had been there. Brushing it off, he jumped out of bed, going to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, seeing his reflection for the first time. He was tall, handsome, somewhat muscular, his eyes were some color he didn't know, and his hair was messy hair. "Woah, I look...good," Jayfeather said to himself "The others! Wait until the hear this!"

He sprinted out of the room, running to the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him. "Which room is theirs?" He asked looking around the seemingly endless hallway.

Wait...endless?

He took another look down the hallway. It was infinite, with no end in sight.

"Is this a dream?" He asked aloud "Lionblaze? Dovewing? Ivypool! Half Moon? ANYBODY?!"

His voice echoed throughout the hall. He proceeded to run down the hallway. Desperate to see an end in sight. After running for what seemed like hours, he stopped, painting and heaving.

"What type of shit is going on?" Jayfeather asked confused.

 _"Jay's Wing."_

Jayfeather stood up again "Who's there?"

 _"It's time to wake up."_

"Who are you?!" Jayfeather screamed.

 _"I have been called many names. A God. The Devil itself. The one in the middle. A hero. A villian. I am what holds them together."_

Jayfeather looked behind him to see a cloaked figure, seemingly floating in midair _"And I chose you as my Sharp Eyed Jay."_

Instantly, the cloaked figure flew towards him. A cold decrepit hand outstretched for him. Jayfeather let out a blood curling scream, body filled to the brim with fear.

The hand grabbed Jayfeather.

And memories flooded through him. "What is this?!" Jayfeather cried, clutching his head. The images flooding through his brain were to much to bare.

He saw three knights riding on horses, heading towards a castle.

He saw three samurai facing a dark figure.

He saw three ninja facing an army.

He saw three soliders in a trench, one wounded while the other two kept shooting.

He saw three.

Three.

Not long after, voices flooded his brain. He didn't recognize most of them, but he somewhat recognized some.

 _"It wasn't my fault!"_

 _"I'll protect you to the end. This I swear."_

 _"They shall sing songs of this battle!"_ Lionblaze?

 _"I AM IN CONTROL!"_

 _"Come now brother, lets go home."_ That was Dovewing's voice!

 _"I pity you Brokenstar. All those souls and not one of your own."_

 _"If we die Lion's Roar, I'm kill you next time!"_

Jayfeather gasped "That's my voice!"

 _"I can show you the way, Dove's Wing!"_

 _"Enough, Jay's Wing! This is not your fight!"_

 _"I'll send you to HELL Black Root Scum!"_

"Stop it," Jayfeather demanded "STOP!"

 _"You left me when I needed you!"_ "Half Moon? What does this mean?!" He roared at the cloaked man.

 _"Give me the Moonstone!"_

 _"You're getting slow, Mapleshade."_ Lionblaze again!

"STOP! STOP IT!" Jayfeather cried out, his head hurting like it was about to blow up.

 _"It's time to wake up!"_

"JAYFEATHER! WAKE UP!"

Jayfeather jolted awake, screaming. He looked around, seeing a brute of a man and a woman standing beside his bed.

"Jayfeather! Are you alright?"

Jayfeather looked at them in fear "Who are you?!"

"Jayfeather, it's me. Lionblaze," Lionblaze said "Relax. No one is hurting you."

Jayfeather stuttered "I...I can...I can still see...I SEE YOU!"

"What?" The woman asked.

Jayfeather looked at her, and found he could not look away. She was beautiful. Her skin was fair, and the color of her eyes looked like a... Well, Jayfeather didn't know colors. But he could not turn away "Half Moon."

"Yes?"

"You... are more beautiful then anything I can imagine."

Lionblaze muttered "I knew it."

Half Moon blushed "What?"

"I can see you," Jayfeather said "I see all of you."

"WHAT?!" Lionblaze screamed at the top of his lungs "What color is my hair?"

"Uh... I don't know colors," Jayfeather said "I was blind yesterday."

"Uh, how many fingers am I holding up," he held up his hand.

"Four. Two. Three. None. All five. None again. One," Jayfeather responded as Lionblaze changed them each time his answer was right.

"How is this possible?" Lionblaze asked.

"Don't look at me," Jayfeather said.

"We gotta tell the others," Half Moon told Lionblaze. He nodded and two ran out the door.

Jayfeather looked around. _"Was it all a dream?"_

 _"Or was it all real?"_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! SUPRISE LOSERS (just kidding. Y'all not losers) Betcha didn't see that coming for miles and miles down the road.**

 **Review!**

 **Au Revoir!**


	18. Sharp Eyed Jay

**Chapter 18: Sharp Eyed Jay.**

 **Last chapter was quite the surprise eh?**

 **Also may Stan "The Man" Lee ever Rest in peace.**

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"They did WHAT?!"

Thistleclaw flinched in fear "Slash and Hawkfrost went after the Three. Slash has been taking into custody, and Hawkfrost is missing."

Brokenstar fumed, throwing papers all across his desk. They were in his "office" underground. It was filled the brim with ancient artifacts from all across the world, including samurai helmets, busts of famous kings and dictators, and lots more. It was practically a museum.

"Should we send out a team to get Slash out? Or should we bribe the warden into an 'early parole?" Thistleclaw asked.

Brokenstar clenched his fists and then suddenly relaxed "No. Let him rot in there for a while. Let him contemplate his failure."

"Of course sir, and what about Hawkfrost?"

Brokenstar looked at Thistleclaw "Do you have kids, Thistleclaw?"

Thistleclaw nodded "Yes, my two kids. They are seniors at Warriors High.

"So it is correct to assume your married, right?"

Thistleclaw lifted his hand to show a ring "Our anivesery is next month."

"Ah! You proposed in the Christmas season," Brokenstar smirked.

"New years eve, actully," Thistleclaw fidgeted "No disrespect sir, but why do you care?"

"Just curious about our newest member of the council, there is a lot we don't know about you," Brokenstar sat down in his chair.

"What's to know?" Thistleclaw shrugged "Born poor, took to thievery, accidentally stole from Mapleshade, had to work of the dept, managed to get an actual job while slowly rising in the rank of the Dark Trees, until a group of eight chose me to join a secret society that has been living for hundreds of years old."

"Older still," Brokenstar smirked.

"So, what do we do about Hawkfrost?" Thistleclaw reminded Brokenstar about what they were supposed to be focused on.

"Let Hawk run. Let him think he is safe. We will catch him at some car wash or some other job and we'll take him in then."

"You mean Hawkfrost sir? You said Hawk," Thistleclaw reminded.

"No. I meant Hawk. Hawkfrost has never gone this long without contacting me in some way, so he is trying to hide."

"Why would Hawkfrost try to hide?" Thistleclaw raised his eyebrow.

"Because Tigerstar's son is very complicated," Brokenstar stood up "His two sons was very reluctant to join me among my own. After a while, the other son proved his loyalty, but Hawkfrost remained reluctant. So we did what we must've to open his eyes."

"What...what did you do?" Thistleclaw bristled.

"We disciplined him. Eventually, among the beatings, his eyes were opened but without given the proper care, he will regress back into his young, naive self."

"What about the other son?" Thistleclaw asked.

"He betrayed us," Brokenstar replied nonchalantly "He disappeared off the face of the earth. He hasn't been any problem so we don't look for him."

"So...Hawkfrost has split personality?" Thistleclaw assumed.

"Correct, my boy. His childlike persona has been dubbed 'Hawk' by itself. Once we recapture Hawk, we will give him his medication and he should be right as rain."

"So...what do we do about the Three?" Thistleclaw questioned.

"Tigerstar still has another month before we allow Mapleshade plan to action," Brokenstar assured.

Thistleclaw nodded "So, we just wait for now."

"Yes, we will wait."

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"This is WAY more awesome then I thought!"

Most of the team were in Jayfeather and Half Moon's hotel room. Half Moon and Jack left to go pick up Berrynose. The second Lionblaze had informed the rest of the newfound miracle, it wasn't long before they all found it to be true.

Jayfeather had been watching all the star wars movies in order. Due to his blindness, he never watched a lot of movies. But now he was free to try them out. "I had no idea Vader was his father!"

Foxleap, Icecloud, Hazeltail, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves stood around him with their mouths agape, staring.

"Foxleap," Icecloud continued to watch Jayfeather "How is this possible?"

"I will inform you the instant I know, sweet sister," Foxleap answered, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Well DAMN! This is the second one right?" Jayfeather asked, munching on popcorn.

"Technically it the fifth bit this was made first," Poppyfrost replied, still shocked.

"That makes no sense, but this is the order Half Moon suggested," Jayfeather shrugged.

"God?" Breezepelt suggested "Didn't he do a miracle that made some blind guy see again?"

"No, that's Jesus," Hollyleaf said.

Foxleap shook his head "No, God did the same. Remember Peter and the blind man by the Church?"

"Aren't God and Jesus the same?" Hazeltail cocked her head.

"How? Jesus is his son! AND God spoke to Jesus multiple times?" Breezepelt reminded "Maybe he gave him his sight as a reward for...something?"

Icecloud snapped her fingers " Or wjlhat if he could see all this time, and he just was doing it for attention?"

"No, when we were young, we took Jayfeather to the Doctors and they diagnosed that he was blind," Lionblaze said, sipping coffee and watching the movie with His brother.

"How are you so calm?" Icecloud asked.

"Simple. I'm not asking questions," Lionblaze took another sip.

Honeyfern shrugged "Maybe, when Hakwfrost hit his head during the kidnapping, he somehow...did something to his brain...allowing him to see?"

"Stop," Poppyfrost shook her head, "That is a stupid idea. And not possible."

"Not POSSIBLE?" Hazeltail quietly screamed "JAYFEATHER IS WATCHING STAR WARS!"

Foxleap rubbed his temples "Maybe, the neurons and electrical impulses going form His brain to his eyes, simply wasn't receiving? Perhaps after all the stress and injuries he was sustaining over the months, stretched his eye muscles, allowing all the blocked neurons and impulses to go to his eyes."

"That sounds sciencey enough to be true," Honeyfern nodded.

"Y'all gonna keep staring at me?!" Jayfeatyer said, not glancing away from the TV.

Dovewing shrugged "Forgive us, but you can see!"

"I know, so I'm catching up on everything," Jayfeather replied "Also, when were any if you gonna tell me I needed a haircut?"

The group sweatdropped. Hollyleaf shrugged "You never asked."

"Their is this ancient Hindu ritual that Shaolin monks used to cure themselves of flaws like deafness or blindness," Ivypool pointed out "They used some sacred ointment, and maybe Jayfeather somehow stumbled upon it?"

"Maybe it's magic," Lionblaze finished his coffee and got up to refill it.

Foxleap scoffed "As a man of science and technology... That may be the most logical one."

"Right?" Lionblaze smirked.

The door to the room opened, revealing Jack and Berrynose out in the hallway. Berrynose grinned "I'm BAAAAACCCKKKKK!"

"Maybe Jayfeather simply, got better, like it was a sickness," Honeyfern suggested.

Poppyfrost nodded "Perhaps."

"I said I'M BAAAAACCCKKKKK!"

Jayfeather swore at the TV, flipping it off as well "I thought you fixed the Falcon! DAMN you Lando!"

"Oh, look Berrynose is here," Lionblaze pointed to the door, before taking a sip of his fresh cup of coffee and sitting down next to his brother.

"Yes I'm here after being shot! AND this isn't the homecoming I was expecting!" Berrynose scowled.

Foxleap turned to him "We have more important stuff to deal with, Berrynose!"

"Like what?" Berrynose smirked.

"Oh, Jayfeather can see now," Lionblaze informed, eyes glued to the TV.

Berrynose was silent.

Until...

"WHAT?!"

Jack looked at them, before whispering to Dovewing "Which one is Jayfeather again?"

"That one," Dovewing pointed.

"Okay," Jack whispered.

"When?! How?!" Berrynose roared.

Jayfeather looked at him before gagging "What's on your face?!"

Berrynose fumed "Thanks to your boyfriends, THIS IS MY FACE!" Berrynose screamed, pointing at his scar.

"You look like Woodes Rodgers from that pirate game," Hazeltail smirked.

"Yeah, and Plastic surgery can't be used until next month due to this being recent. I have to go back to Warriors high with a spider web on my face!" Berrynose roared.

"NO ONE CARES! JAYFEATHER IS WATCHING STAR WARS!" Hazeltail repeated.

"And you should stop asking questions, I'm fine!" Jayfeather laughed "I'm doing great! I feel better then ever!"

"He's right," Foxleap said "this must remain secret. We'd draw to much attention to ourselves."

"So we must keep this biggest thing a secret," Icecloud whispered.

"Yes."

"BUT- BUT JAYFEATHER IS WATCHING STAR WARS!"

* * *

 **Filler I know, bit I'm currently working on something else.**

 **Au revoir**


	19. Homecoming

**Chapter Nineteen: Homecoming.**

 **Sorry for absence. I've been trying to update my other stories.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"Holy shit! We live here?!"

Lionblaze groaned for the umpteenth time, taking his bags out of Berrynose's Van. The ride over was more or less Jayfeather commentating. Jayfeather had been observing every possible detail he could muster. In the beginning it was rather funny and cool, but now it was just annoying as hell.

"Yes Jayfeather," Half Moon groaned, half asleep.

"WOW!" Jayfeather's eyes lit up "This place looks amazing!"

Berrynose groaned "Jayfeather. We get it. You can see. Okay. Now, SHUT UP!"

"Well I'm also quite impressed," Jack Graves looked at the house "Uh...how did you get this?"

Foxleap grinned "Lucky Lottery winner."

"B.S! I know you rigged it!" Ivypool smirked.

"Proof?" Foxleap gave a smug grin, opening the door to the house "K.A.R.A.I! I'M HOME!"

The lights in the house lit up, as the enthusiastic A.I giggled _"WELCOME HOME! IT WAS BORING WITHOUT SOMEONE TO GIVE ME ORDERS!"_

Foxleap smiled, "How are our systems?"

 _"NOTHING HAS BECOME A PROBLEM. A SLIGHT GLITCH IN THE SECURITY MAINFRAME BUT AFTER A THOUROUGH INSPECTION, IT WAS JUST A GLITCH. WAIT, WHO IS THE NEW GUY?"_

Foxleap turned around to see Jack enter the house "You have an Robot?"

 _"ROBOT?! I AM NO ROBOT!"_ K.A.R.A.I roared _"I AM AN ARTIFICAL INTELLIGENCE PROGRAMED SPECIFICALLY TO HELP, SAVE, AND SERVE FOXLEAP!"_

"His name is Jack Graves. Half Moon's new bodyguard," Jayfeather said with a smile.

 _"JAYFEATHER? MY SENSORS DETECT THAT YOU ARE IN A PLEASENT MOOD!"_ K.A.R.A.I said in a joyous yet confused manner.

"Oh! Oh you're gonna love this!" Jayfeather grinned "I can see!"

 _"PARDON?"_ The A.I asked.

"I am no longer blind!"

The A.I was silent.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! WHAT IN DANTE'S INFERNO IS GOING ON?!"_

"K.A.R.A.I! Language!" Foxleap.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

Foxleap pounded on the dorm room door, eager for answers.

The door opened to reveal a tall, brown haired man with freckles, and Amber eyes. "Foxleap? What do you want?"

Foxleap smiled warmly "Bramblestar. I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, no, what do you want?" He asked.

Foxleap pulled his phone out, and opened his recording app. Bramblestar sighed "Christ, if you came all the way from your mountain just to show me another vine-"

Foxleap played the recording...

 _ **"Look to your left."**_

 _"Mystery Man."_

Bramblestar's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up without Foxleaps noticed.

 _ **"Your left. N** **ow, look right, and up.** **Those camera's have been following you since you arrived."**_

 _"Friends of yours?"_

 _ **"For now they're just curious. Keep doing what you're doing and that man over there will be the next terrorist to blow up an airport."**_

 _"I ain't afraid of you ghosts,"_ Foxleap grinned, quite pleased that he made that pun, but kept his eyes on Bramblestar.

 _ **"Call the security. That man has a M1911 Pistol in his left jacket pocket."**_

 _"Wouldn't security have noticed already?"_

 _ **"The security officer at the x ray is taking bribes. Alert the police inspector, who is on his vacation going to Hawaii. Waiting for his flight, right here."**_

 _"I see him, anything else I ought to know?"_

 _ **"Stop digging."**_

 _"Ain't happening."_

 _ **"I'm doing this to protect you, OBEY!"**_

 _"No, who was the man who led me on this chase? You said that you wiped all existence. So someone, who knew of you already, changed Tigerstar's page and led me on this."_

 _ **"I don't know. I don't care, Last chance kid. Don't say I didn't warn ya."**_

Foxleap shut the message off, looking at Bramblestar "Recognize the voice?"

Bramblestar's hand twitched "Uh...that was your voice...and somebody else."

"Quit the bullshit! It's you! I know it," Foxleap scowled "Now you're gonna tell me why the hell they want my friends!"

Bramblestar scowled. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed Foxleap by the throat "I. Warned. You."

As Foxleap fell to his knees, choking, Bramblestar squeezed "Do you think that I made it so hard for people to find me on accident? Do you think I wouldn't do anything to keep myself a secret?"

Foxleap brought his fist down on Bramblestar's grasp, breaking it. He stood up and grabbed him by the collar "Why do they want us so badly?"

Bramblestar grabbed a hold of Foxleap and headbutted him "I told you. I don't know and I don't care! You risk everything!"

"How?" Foxleap let go of Bramblestar "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to ask what the hell is going on."

Bramblestar snarled "You think I didn't ask that? That I didn't wish to learn?"

Bramblestar loosened his grip "You think I chose to leave my brother? Chose to leave him with that devil, Brokenstar?! If I didn't leave, they...they would've..."

"Killed your brother," Foxleap concluded "You left to save your brother."

Bramblestar let go of Foxleap, "Leave me alone."

Bramblestar shut the door in Foxleap's face.

* * *

 **Hawk POV (I am evil. Forgive me for this next part)**

Hawk couldn't have been more satisfied.

He had ran off. Ran off to Mexico. The place was poor, poverty stricken, and that's what made it the best place to hide.

As he walked down the streets of the small town, he smiled as he passed by many families. While the town was poor, the people had very happy lives. They were content. The people respected him as if he was one of their own.

As he continued his leisurely stroll in the night, the sound of fighting caught his attention. He turned to the alley where the noise was coming from.

He walked down the alley to see two men, fighting each other. One man had gotten on top of the other and was pummeling his face.

Hawk had enough "Stop it!" He said in perfect Spanish, getting between the two "What happened?"

"He stole three hundred from me and he wasted it at the casino." The man snarled. The man at the bottom nodded his head.

Hawk looked at the other man "Is it true?"

"Yes, but I didn't waste it at the casino."

"You liar!" The older man yelled.

Hawkshushed him "What did you spend it on?"

"I used the money to pay off my debt, WITH the casino," the younger admitted.

The older man looked confused "You...never told me that."

"I was embarrassed, embarrassed that I needed to ask you for money."

"I would have given you all the money in the world to save your neck," the older man scowled.

Hawk smiled, he stopped two brothers fighting. As the two began to reconcile and hug it out, Hawk began to think about his own brother. He smiled softly, remembering how the two would get under their mother and father's skin.

But then their father came home from work, changed. Changed for the worse.

"So can I leave without you two hitting each other?" Hawk asked.

" _Sí,_ " they said.

"Then good night," he responded in Spanish.

He left the alley, leaving the two brothers. As he walked down the empty street, a dark man in a trench coat appeared on the opposite side.

Hawk didn't need him to speak to know that now was a time to run.

"Hola Hawkfrost," his father sneered.

Hawk turned tail and bolted, running down the street. He heard the other man give chase, and he took of harder, allowing the adrenaline to pump him.

 _"How did they find me?!"_ He thought in panic.

He turned and sprinted down a nearby alley. He smirked, knowing that the alley were a maze, and saw light at the end of the tunnel.

And then he saw stars.

Another man was waiting there and tackled him to the ground. Before he could react, he was on his feet with the man having a tough grab on his arms, preventing him from moving.

"Aww, Hawkfrost," the man smirked as his voice sounded familiar "How could you leave us?

"Easy, I did the opposite of what Hawkfrost told me to do!" Hawk snarled.

Tigerstar caught up with his son "Remarkable. Nice to see you Hawk."

"Feeling ain't mutual, Dad," he spat that last part.

"Then let's change that," he smirked, pulling out a familiar needle with a blue liquid. Which caused Hawk's eyes to widen in fear, and he struggled against Slash's grip "No. No no no no please! Please! NO!"

Tigerstar grabbed his son's arm and placed the needle in his arm "Welcome back Hawk _frost._ "

"NOOOO!" Hawk screamed.

He screamed and cried.

Until his cries...turned to laughs.

* * *

 **(Hides behind a chair) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

 **But I need the psycho back for a while. Rest assured, you haven't seen the last of Hawk.**

 **Au Revoir**


	20. Lion's Roar

**Chapter Twenty: Lion's Roar.**

 **Title explains all.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _Jayfeather walked down the familiar corridor._

 _"Hello?" His voice echoed down the hall "I know you are there!"_

 _"Jay's Wing," his voice rang out behind him. Jayfeather turned sharply and stared at the cloaked figure "What is it that you seek?"_

 _"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked "How did you give me my sight?"_

 _The man shrugged "It was necessary. You'll need it for the upcoming war-"_

 _"Second question!" Jayfeather pointed out "What makes me so special?"_

 _"You are the Sharp Eyed Jay, just as your brother is the Roaring Lion," The man whispered._

 _"Jay's Wing died over three centuries ago," Jayfeather remarked "Why call me his name? Am I related to him?"_

 _"Intimately, and not at all," He responded._

 _"Stop with the Bullshit, what is going on?" Jayfeather roared._

 _"You are a part of something bigger then yourself, not just the three, but all of your friends as well," the man responded "Only this is a certainty. Not all of you will survive."_

 _That caused Jayfeather to tilt his head "I'm gonna die?"_

 _"I cannot say. For my foresight has been clouded as of late," The man responds "I can no longer see your future as I used to be able."_

 _Jayfeather scoffed "Do... Do I know you?"_

 _"Intimately, and not at all," the man said._

 _Jayfeather raised his fist "Speak straight asshole! Who are you!"_

 _The man revealed an old wrinkled hand glowing with magic. Jayfeather could feel his vision slowly fog up. "Careful child. I gave you this gift. And I can take it away just as quick."_

 _Jayfeather clutched his head, tha familiar voices returning "No. No please, I'm sorry!"_

 _The man retracted his hand, concealing it with his cloak. Instantly, his vision returned and the voices left. Jayfeather sighed "Thank you."_

 _"Child, I know how you feel," he floated towards him. Despite getting closer, Jayfeather somehow couldn't see the man's face "You've seemed for answers all your life only for someone to tease you with it. You seek to know what you once knew, and I know that you are not ready. You must be prepared. Your mind sharpened."_

 _Jayfeather bowed his head "What am I supposed to do?"_

 _"For now," Cloaked Man said "Nothing. Live your life. I will see you soon. In person."_

 _The man snapped his fingers._

Jayfeather jolted awake, looking around the room, seeing Lionblaze's empty bed next to him.

Jayfeather bristled, getting up and walking to the living room. He opened the cupboard and reached for a large glass bottle of whiskey. He popped the cork off and guzzled it down, the fiery taste burning his throat. He had gained a sort of tolerance for it and swallowed. He immediantly began to feel it's affects.

"Careful," he heard the voice of his best friend "You'll burn your throat out."

"Foxleap I've been doing this for two years," Jayfeather put the bottle down, and turned to the redhead "And you and I agreed to respect the drinking."

"Not judging," Foxleap sat down on the couch "How do you feel? Since you could see, you've been on Cloud Nine."

Jayfeather nodded "To be honest, I feel alright. I dont know how it happened," he lied "But I'm grateful It did."

Jayfeather noticed a swollen bruise on his friends neck. "Foxleap, you've been fighting?"

Foxleap tensed "No, no. Just... practice fight with Breezepelt."

 _"Liar,"_ Jayfeather thought but who was he to judge? "Okay, Can't believe my old bully is now one of my closest friends.

"Neither can I," Foxleap admitted "But he hasn't betrayed us yet, so he what he told you must've been sincere. _I still dont trust him."_

Jayfeather sighed "Relax. If I can trust him so can you."

Foxleap looked at him strangely but nodded "You're right. He did help with you with Hawkfrost."

"Hawk, you mean," Jayfeather corrected "He had split personality."

 _"So I've researched,"_ Foxleap said.

Jayfeather tilted his head "You've researched him?"

Foxleap looked at him in shock "How did you know?"

"You just told me," Jayfeather smirked.

Foxleap, wide eyed, shook his head "No I didn't. I said nothing."

Jayfeather looked at him confused "You said 'So I've researched'!"

Foxleap looked at him in horror.

"Jayfeather... I was thinking that."

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze continued to give the punching bag hell, striking with fury.

He pounded the bag, and continued his routine. Instead of staying home, Lionblaze drove to the Gym. He had a spare key since the owner knew him, and he was currently the only one in there.

Lionblaze punched through the punching bag, the sand pouring out. Lionblaze sighed, while it may seem impressive to the normal person, to a seasoned fighter it was nothing. A punching bag got in the same spot over and over was bound to give way. Simple science.

He took the bag down, dragging it to a room full of old punching bags. He took a new one, and hooked it up to his original spot.

Suddenly the lights went out. Tensing, Lionblaze raised his fists "I swear to God, if you've come for trouble Hawkfrost, you'll leave toothless!"

 _"Lion's Roar."_

Lionblaze tensed. All of a sudden, he felt sick to the stomach. He felt fearful, he felt worried.

He felt cold.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He scteamed, tempting to overcome his fear with his bravery, but all that he could muster was to raise his fists.

 _"I choose you, as my roaring lion."_

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and his head burst with images and memories not of his own. He clutched his head in pain, screaming in pain, writhing in pain.

 _"They shall sing songs of this battle!"_ "That's MY voice." Lionblaze screamed "PLEASE STOP!"

 _"If we fall...our fall shall go down in History!"_ Dovewing?

 _"Where is he? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"_ Jayfeather! It sounded like he was in a fight.

 _"Kill me...PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP I BEG YOU! KILL ME!"_ Hawkfrost?

Lionblaze yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lionblaze squirmed and writhed in pain.

 _"Better the world burn then Brokenstar be loosed upon it."_

 _"CINDERPELT! DON'T DO THIS!"_ Lionblaze again.

"Please..." Lionblaze wept, his tears flooding the floor "Please...stop... stop it."

He saw images.

Two Kings and a Queen, ruling a kingdom of three.

Three warriors in a legion of armies, standing against an army of evil and malicious intent.

Three stars, shining brighter then any star in the sky.

Three.

Three.

He heard the man scoff.

 _"Funny. Your brother took it better."_

As the voices and images died down, Lionblaze looked to the cloaked man "Wha-What do-do you want?" He stuttered.

Under the hood, his unmistakably pale gray eyes glowed. He raised his hand towards his head.

 _"Follow."_

Lionblaze's eyes glowed gray. Before he was aware of his actions, he was already out the door following the cloaked man.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"NOT only can you see, but you can hear thoughts!" Foxleap screamed incredulously.

Jayfeather was strapped to a gurney in the Foxcave. A machine above him had multiple tendrils scanning Jayfeather and holding him down.

K.A.R.A.I's one blue eye shined over every screen _"MIRACE MAN MY NONEXISTENT ASS! JAYFEATHET IS A WITCH!"_

Foxleap shook his head "What am I thinking?"

Jayfeather looked at him "About getting getting to second base with Ivypool. Not happening."

Foxleap blushed furiously "Sh- SHUT UP!"

 _"WHAT AM I THINKING? HUH? I'LL BET YOU DONT KNOW!"_ K.A.R.A.I said smugly.

Jayfeather looked at the eye "Uh? Being a human? Why would you want to do that?"

K.A.R.A.I gasped _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_

"Telepathy AND technopathy?" Foxleap screamed in jealousy.

 _"OR BECAUSE YOU DESIGNED ME IN SUCH A WAY THAT I REMEBLE A HUMAN MIND? AFTER ALL HAVE INTELLIGENCE."_

"Artifical..." Foxleap grumbled.

"So what do we do?" Jayfeather asked.

"I...I suggest we keep this between us. No reading minds," Foxleap faltered.

Jayfeather sighed "Its not like I can control it."

Foxleap clenched his fists _"Why can't my life be normal like everyone else's?"_

"Because are lives are far from norm- oh you were thinking that! Sorry."

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

 _"Stop."_

Lionblaze stopped, snappiing out pf his trance. He realized that he was standing on the edge of a building. The building overlooked an empty street, the streetlights giving the only light.

Lionblaze tried to run, but found his feet were seemingly glued to the floor.

 _"Lion's Roar. Stand on the edge,"_ the cloaked man ordered.

Lionblaze stepped on the edge. Lionblaze scowled as he hopelessly fought for control of his body, but he nevertheless remained still.

 _"Look down."_

Lionblaze wanted to scream. He wasnt just on a building.

He was on a skyscraper. By his guess, 70 stories up.

Lionblaze squirmed "How are you doing this?"

 _"The same way I restored your brother sight and gave him a gift beyond all imagine."_

Lionblaze gasped "You...You gave him sight?"

 _"And I will give you a gift beyond all imagine. Lift one foot."_

Lionblaze did so, scared and panicking out of his mind "Please...please don't.

 _"Step forward."_

Lionblaze cried.

And he fell off.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNN! Remember to Review.**

 **Au revoir.**


	21. The man with many secrets

**Chapter Twenty one: The man with many secrets.**

 **Left off on a cliffhanger and I FEEL GOOD! Also just as a fun game but do any of you have a suspicion as to who the cloaked man might be? I gave a little hint last chapter, but it's so small it can easily be forgotten.**

* * *

 **Dovewing POV**

 _"I respect your bravery."_

 _"Leave and never come back!"_

 _"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!"_

Dovewing yawned as she scrolled through the Tv channels, looking for a good movie. She couldn't sleep, so she opted to stay awake as long as possible. She came across Moana and decided to stick with that.

"What can I say except your welcome?" Dovewing mumbled, following the song. She yawned, hoping that she would get sleepy.

As she started to drift off, a familiar voice called to her _"Dove's Wing."_

Dovewing sighed "Damn remote's busted, fuckin' Berrynose." She shook the remote violently.

The TV shut off, leading Dovewing to stand up and look around the room "Foxleap?"

 _"No."_ The man whispered.

"Damn," Dovewing scoffed, turning to the man "Here to kill me?"

The man chuckled _"To me you've been dead for centuries."_

Dovewing tilted her head in confusion before sighing and sitting back down in the couch "Some milk in the fridge, and some wine and whiskey on top shelf."

 _"You seem to be taking a stranger dressed in a cloak inside your home very well,"_ He said _"Have you been expecting me?"_

"Depends on what you're here for," Dovewing scoffed.

 _"I suppose so,"_ the man agreed _"Where is your cousin?"_

"Which one?"

 _"Big one."_

"Why?" Dovewing asked.

 _"To Give him a gift,"_ the man stared out the window _"And then enhance yours. Just as I gave Jay's Wing his sight."_

Dovewing sighed and smirked "You gave him his sight."

 _"Where is he?"_

"Local gym."

The man nodded, his pale gray eyes glowing under the hood _"Next week, I'm coming for you. Be ready."_

Dovewing nodded in understanding. She remained on the couch, waiting to see what else would happen.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"Please...please don't."

 _"Step forward."_

Lionblaze cried.

And he fell off the edge.

"NO!" Lionblaze cried, flying towards the ground. Lionblaze flapped his arms around, helplessly. The ground was getting more closer and closer.

"PLEASE SAVE ME!" He screamed towards the man, who by this point couldn't hear him.

He cried in fear as he got closer to the ground. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

But it never came.

Lionblaze opened his eyes, realizing he had alreday touched the ground. But he felt no pain. He looked up fnding himself in a small crater on the sidewalk. Lights shined over him, onlookers taking pictures.

"Did i do this?" Lionblaze looked at the crater. _He didn't die! How?_

All of a sudden, the onlookers dropped their phones and crushed them, with a blank expression. They turned and simply walked away.

Lionblaze stood up, not in the least bit hurt. "How?" He asked himself.

 _"Lion's Roar."_

Lionblaze turned behind him to see the cloaked man.

 _"It's time to wake up."_

The cloaked man disappeared, leaving Lionblaze to flee form the scene.

He ran across town back to his home, locking the door. He leaned across it "What the fuck just happened?"

"Lionblaze?"

Dovewing came into view, rather sleepy "I'm guessing something happened?"

Lionblaze shook his head "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Really?" Dovewing smirked "Cause you just said 'What the fuck just happened'?"

"GO TO SLEEP!" Lionblaze squeaked.

"Okay," Dovewing sighed and headed to her room "Tell cloaked man that I'm expecting him."

Lionblaze sighed "Oh Lord you know him?"

"I told him you were you were, asshole," Dovewing smirked, walking away.

Lionblaze fell to the floor, leaned up against the door, exhausted.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

 _"Foolish children, and their foolish ways,"_ the man in the dark cloak smirked.

He watched from afar, hidden by the trees. He observed and listened with his supernatural abilities.

 _"Tell cloaked man that I'm expecting him."_

He smirked, already growing a respect for her. She had already accepted that her life was going to be strange, just like he had to a long time ago.

He remembered the last words of Jay's Wing. Well the last Jay's Wing anyway. _"Train them, like you did us. Guide us as you have like the others before me."_

The memory of his death made him suffer. His immortality was killing him in both literal sense and figurative sense. He felt himself growing colder and more distanced from the human race. He was losing respect for human life.

But such was the curse of his. To live and see so many of his pupils die and repeat the cycle over and over again. For hundreds of years, ater he found the three he had hoped the cycle would break, allowing this war to end. But it always ended the same. The three dying, and evil allowed to endure.

All because of that damned Moonstone.

The heart of a star, hardened into a crystal like form. Held with tremendous power, the stone itself was it's own Death Star. And backed up with dark magic...

Well that itself was it's own problem.

The man sighed, watching them disperse.

He used his 'gifts' to observe Jayfeather and the red hacker discuss his gifts. The A.I made it nearly impossible to get inside the house personally. The only way he was able to talk to Dovewing was because he used his mind bonding skills to project himself there. In all reality, Dovewing was talking to air.

The man snapped, shifting realities and time and space. He repeared at his haven, a connection of tunnels underneath the lake.

The underground was a wonderful place filled with magical beings and creatures that should never be seen by human. The Moonstones magic had created them, and the tunnel. The ecosystem was thriving, surprisingly. The cavern beneath the lake was filled with moss and trees.

The tunnels surrounded the city, allowing him to appear anywhere at anytime if his magic had been depleted. They led to the school, city, and their house.

Gravity also had its own mind. For instance, the huge cavern beneath the lake, had a floating body of water above them, connecting to the roof. If someone was to keep swimming under the lake, they would fall through and plummet to the underground floor.

He went into the cavern, and looked to the side. Their was a metal door, he had it installed (created) and it led to another room. Inside was his room, his little home. A small bed bulletin board covered in strings and papers connecting all sorts of conspiracies. JFK's assassination, Wars created. Secret societies, lost cities, ancient artifacts, all of it connected by this bulletin board. And witg it, his worried were proven correct.

Armageddon was upon them. Chasing Clouds knew this, and yet he stupidly got his daughter involved. It made him shake with rage to the pony of killing him. But he couldn't do that else he risked more punishment.

He had already made one mistake with an immortal. Best to not do it again.

* * *

 **Short but you'll have to deal with it.**

 **Also I would like to thank each and everyone of you for the support and love you have given this story. So thank you.**

 **So Review.**

 **And An Revoir**


	22. The Motive of the Madmen

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Motive of the Madmen**

 **Y'all can guess what's about to happen here.**

* * *

 **Dovewing POV**

The woods were cold and dead silent. That was what gave it away.

Dovewing walked through the endless number of trees, shivering from the cold. She continued to walk, having a guess on what was coming.

And she was right.

There he was, the cloaked man. His cloak flowing freely in the wind, but the hood keeping his mysterious face concealed. Dovewing sighed "So how does this work? You touch my head, and I miraculously have a power beyond imagine?"

 _"A lot more to it than that, Dove's Wing,"_ he responded _"I need skin contact yes, but in order to bestow your power, you must suffer first."_

Dovewing looked frightened. She reassured herself, knowing that Lionblaze and Jayfeather went through the same thing. "What's gonna happen?"

The cloaked man faltered, but he continued on, floating towards her _"Past memeories and past lives will overlap with your current ones, causing your mind to be in a state of overload. You will remember all things that previous Dove's Wings have done and all past, history, time, space, and reality will enter your every thought. This is temporary, and the memories will fade until I unlock them again so you can use it to learn from all of them. In order to do this, your mind must stretch beyond it's_ _compacity."_

Dovewing nodded "So...my mind can't handle what your about to show me, but it will prepare it for the next time you do it?"

 _"Correct,"_ The Man said _"But my plan is after all this, I restore them one at a time, to ease the upbringing."_

"I'm ready," Dovewing held her head high.

The cloak nodded in understanding _"Jay's Wing took it well, Lion's Roar took it like a child, how will you?"_

The man grabbed her forearm.

The feeling was excruciating. The pain flooded her head, causing her to fall to the ground and clutch it. She let out a scream.

She saw three people in robes, preaching to mass crowds.

She saw three knights, facing impossible odds against an army of thousands.

She saw three native Americans, fighting a pack of wolves.

She saw three.

Three.

Then came the voices.

 _"He doesn't want power! He just want's us!"_ Dovewing's voice cried out.

 _"TRAITOR!"_ Came Jayfeather's roaring voice, filled with anger and hate.

 _"The bell has been ringing, and I feel like singing!"_ Hawkfrost's maniacal laugh echoed throughout her skull.

 _"You should have joined us,"_ a shadowy voice called out.

 _"It's Raining, It's pouring, Jayfeather is boring!"_ some Australian voice.

 _"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?!"_ Lionblaze yelled.

 _"Silence him...please...PLEASE!"_ a whimpering familiar voice cried out.

The voices died down, and the pain went away. Dovewing regained her composure and stood up, weakly. "Is...that it?"

 _"Yes, and you took it surprisingly well,"_ he said _"I'm done. Nothing left to give. But to teach? Oh I have so much more."_

Dovewing smiled, lightly "When do we start?"

The cloaked man turned and began to float away "When I see fit." He snapped his fingers.

Dovewing woke up on the couch, panting.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

The formerly blind boy sipped his Root Beer, at his favorite cafe in the city. He hummed slightly, looking out from the table to the outside.

It was the same cafe he and Briarlight had caught up on. He sat inside, for the cold Christmas weather was to much for him.

Lionblaze was teaching him how to drive, Foxleap was helping with his Psychic powers, and Half Moon was teaching him how to read. In short, it was going well for him.

It had been a week since his powers showed up, and he hadn't told anybody. He figured his sight was enough for now, but eventually he had to tell them.

He refused to look into strangers minds, out of respect for their privacy. He had enjoyed eavesdropping on Foxleap and Berrynose's thought, and K.A.R.A.I which he couldn't understand because she was a robot.

A tall, brown haired man sat in front of him at his table. Jayfeather smiled politely and nodded "Can I help you?"

The man smiled wider.

"I think you can Jay's Wing."

Jayfeather froze. He knew that voice.

Hawkfrost.

"I must say, you _look_ better then ever," Hawkfrost smirked.

Jayfeather snarled "It was all a lie. There is no Hawk, is there?"

Hawkfrost snarled "Oh I wish that was the case. Hawk is like that annoying voice you can't get out of your ear. 'OH Don't hurt them Hawkfrost!' 'Leave them alone Hawkfrost!' It gets fucking annoying. You know?"

"Well this has been great, but I'll be going now," Jayfeather stood up to leave

Hawkfrost's eyes flared "You leave, and the bitch dies!" He snarled, his voice changing slightly.

Jayfeather lost it, he grabbed Hawkfrost by the collar, his blue eyes flaring "You so much as look at her, and I'll RIP your entrails out!"

Hawkfrost laughed maniacally, and pulled out his phone, showing the screen to Jay's Wing.

It was Half Moon, sitting on a bench in some park. The video appeared to be coming from a high vantage point. Hawkfrost smirked "All I have to do is say the word, and she dies."

Jayfeather snarled and sat back down.

Hawkfrost grinned "Good. Now what I want is the old man."

"What old man?" Jayfeather scowled, keeping the cloaked man a secret. He looked into Hawkfrost's mind, but was shocked by what he heard.

 _"He doesn't know! Come on Hawkfrost let's go!"_

 _"NO! HE'S LYING!"_

 _"Let me do the talking!"_

"Listen," Hawkfrost started "I don't need to kill her, but I know you've met the old man. For instance...you're looking at me."

Jayfeather froze. He forgot about that. He should've kept his eyes moving, but instead he took his gift for granted "Alright you got me. But I don't know where he is."

 _"LIAR. LIAR! HE'S LYING TO US. HAWK, GIVE ME THE WHEEL!"_

Hawkfrost's demeanor changed, eyes flaring "Don't give me that. You have a clue, something! Tell me what I want to know, or she dies!" He whispered, so the baristas wouldn't hear him.

"All I know is that he gave me my sight," Jayfeather pleaded "It's all I know."

Hawkfrost huffed "You know what? I believe you."

"You do?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yeah, although you left out some parts," Hawkfrost smirked "Like how I know you are one of the three."

"I still don't know what that is," Jayfeather admitted, which was the truth.

Hawkfrost shrugged "Neither do I. Dad has yet to explain that. Maybe I'm giving you to much information," Hawkfrost scoffed "Doesn't matter. I could care less who wins and who looses. So long as I have my fun."

"Fuckin' psycho," Jayfeather mumbled "So tell me more."

Hawkfrost contemplated it and shook his head "Nah...where's the fun in that?"

"You do realize that you have given me more information about the dark trees than the old man, right?" Jayfeather smirked.

Hawkfrost smirked "I don't care. Not like you can just go tell anybody."

Hawkfrost stood up to leave "If I were you, I'd take this headstart now and leave, cause shit's about to get real." He began to smile like the psycho he was "The bell has been ringing, and I feel like singing!" He said scarily.

Jayfeather stood up and called him back over "Hey, one more thing." He secretly slipped on one of the brass knuckles.

Hawkfrost turned to him "Yes?"

Jayfeather's fist collided with Hawkfrost's jaw, it popping out of its socket. Hawkfrost sprawled to the floor in pain, clutching his broken jaw. Onlookers turned in horror and despair, and Jayfeather never felt more proud. He walked out the door, but not before he called back to him, tauntingly.

"That's for the torture, asshole!"

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

He snapped his fingers, causing the young woman to shift back to her reality. He smiled softly, growing respect for the three.

But he still had one more thing to do tonight.

With nothing but the stars to light his way, he flew towards his destination.

He shifted to in front of a dark and decrepit building. To anyones first glance, it would seem abandoned for over a decade.

But he knew better.

 **"BROKENSTAR!" **His voice echoed throughout the facility, with only one person able to hear him **"COME OUT AND FACE ME!"**

The door to the old building opened revealing a huge brute of a man "I knew it was you. I could smell your self rightoues bullshit from a mile away."

 _"I've had enough of your games,"_ the cloaked man responded _"The Three are under my protection."_

"Like they have been for the past 4,000 years?" Brokenstar sneered.

The man scowled, but regained his temper _"Any act of aggression towards them is an act of war against me!"_

"I'm not afraid of a wannabe god like you," Brokenstar snided.

The old man's pale gray eyes turned sympathetic _"Stop this Brokenstar. We could always go back to the way things were."_

Brokenstar got angry "Way things were? You used me like you are using them! We both want the same thing but the only difference is my methods get RESULTS!"

 _"Your methods include torturing and scaring innocent children and bystanders!"_ The Old man roared _"What I did was wrong, but we could always start anew."_

"Far to late for that," Brokenstar huffed "Look at us, old friend. Two gods with the same goal."

 _"You are not a god,"_ The cloaked man scowled.

"That's right," Brokenstar's eyes contorted with resentment "I'm just another madman, just like you!"

 _"My madness is what drives me, YOU USE it as an excuse to do what you want!"_ His eyes shifted from kind to hatred.

Brokenstar's eyes flared, glowing a shade of orange "I would turn back if I were you."

 _"I gave you your power, I can take it away!"_ The Old man challenged.

Brokenstar's feet left the ground, him floating up to the sky. His eyes glowed orange as his skin started to glow **_"Come and try it old man!"_**

 **(Cue the Man Of Steel Epic Battle soundtrack)**

The cloaked man's eyes glowed an bluish white and he flew up to meet him. Blue fire erupted from his hands, encasing Brokenstar in a hot embrace.

The blue fire disappeared as Brokenstar's body glowed yellow and exploded the fire away. Brokenstar flew towards him and punched him in the chest, causing the old man to fly backwards. Brokenstar flew behind him and punched him again in his back. The cloaked man crashed into the building before he flew out, using suprisng strength by clutching a lightpost and swinging it at Brokenstar.

Brokenstar flew backwards, the blow cracking the light post. The dark trees leader fumed and shot extreme and precise heat from his eyes, towards the cloaked man.

It hit the cloaked man, but he shot back with a blue heat vision of his own. The beams connecting in the middle.

But Brokenstar's was stronger. His heat vision invaded the old man's eyes, causing him to clutch them in pain. Brokenstar stopped and flew towards him, colliding with him and grabbing him by his leg. He swing him around in a a circle before throwing him towards the empty road.

The old man crashed into the road, leaving a a small crater in the center of it. He flew back up and slammed his fist into Brokenstar's jaw.

Brokenstar flew up because of the blow, but he slammed his hands down on his old friend, slamming him into the ground. The cloaked man stopped himself from crashing and flew back up to meet him.

The old man's eyes shifted from bluish white to a dark shade of blue. He outstretched his fingers and lightning shot out of his finger tips. The lightning hit its mark and Brokenstar roared in pain. He flew towards him, and grabbed his shoulders, electrocuting both.

In the end, the old man had to stop the electric Assault. He stopped and headbutted Brokenstar off of him, the shockwave letting out a a furious boom.

Brokenstar snarled and shot out red lightning of his own creation. The old man flew around it, dodging the grasp of the electric waves. He flew towards Brokenstar and slammed his fist into his gut.

What surprised him was the Brokenstar caught it.

Brokenstar let out a roar, an cold and icy breath freezing the cloaked man's face. He slammed his head into his, shattering the ice, and hurting the old man.

"You once told me, focus on what I want to achieve, and it'll happen," Brokenstar rammed his fist into his gut, using his other hand to clutch him by the throat "You told me that. What I want now, is this fighting to stop!"

Brokenstar kicked him in the gut "To end this useless cycle of violence!"

Brokenstar drew his hand back and punched the old man away, causing him to crash into the building "But you wouldn't let me! I had the chance to end it all and you stopped me!"

"To save everyone!" Brokenstar roared.

The cloaked man, weakly flew back up to meet him _"I am sorry that I would not trade one tyrant for another!"_

Brokenstar fumed "Then YOU WILL DIE!"

Brokenstar flew towards the old man, but he dodged and rammed his elbow into Brokenstar's back. The old man grabbed him by the shoulders and his hands erupted in fire, burning Brokenstar.

Brokenstar's eyes glowed a dark purple, and a purple fire erupted from his body, blowing the old man away. He shot an orb of dark magic and energy combined towards the old man, hitting him square on in the chest.

The old man winced but stood up to continued the fight. He glowed white and shifted behind him, kicking him in his already wounded back. Brokenstar grimaced and he turned around and shoved the old man away. He flew up and crashed down into him, both of them crashing into the ground.

Through the ground.

Brokenstar, using incredible strength, held on to the Old man as he pushed him through the earth crust.

They emerged from the ground, revealing themselves to be in a abounded forest, with snow all around. The shoved Brokenstar off of him and grabbed a nearby tree, swinging it like a baseball bat.

Brokenstar, in turn, grabbed a tree and attacked his mentor. Brokenstar swing his tree at the old man who lifted his tree to block it, but he still flew backwards because of the blow. The dropped the tree and flew at with surprising speed, tackling towards the snow.

Brokenstar shoved him off, and scowled "4000 years you've been doing this. 3000 years have I done what you did. And I'm doing what you couldn't. And that's what gets to you!"

The got up "You're wrong."

"What bothers you more? That you're greatest failure has turned against you?! Or that I've become a a better Stoneteller then you!"

The old man roared, obviously infuriated "You are ruling through intimidation and fear! As far as I'm concerned, you are just another criminal!"

 ** _"I'M WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS!"_ **Brokenstar yelled.

The old man flew towards him and crashed into his gut and grabbed him. He shot put his heat vision on Brokenstar's face. Brokenstar yelled in pain, but he grew a devilish idea. He threw his hands over his mentor's eyes. The yelled in pain, before the burst of heat exploded, sending them back.

The old man recovered quicker and grabbed Brokenstar again _"You say you are better then me. But it won't happen."_

The old man raised his fist **_"NOT LIKE THIS!"_**

Brokenstar kicked the old man in the gut, and shoved him off. He drew his fist to the ground and lifted it into the old man's jaw, sending him flying up. Brokenstar lept towards him and slammed him into the ground over and over again.

Brokenstar had enough as he threw the old man into the sky and flew out after him. He began to chant some strange launguage. _"Chi Mo Ka LU!"_

Instantly, the clouds formed over head and shot three lightning bolts into the old man. Brokenstar slammed his fists into his chest, sending the cloaked man to the ground.

The old man was beaten. He could barely stand.

Brokenstar flew down and landed on the ground. He walked towards him, his footsteps letting out a series of _crunches_ as he walked in the snow.

"You aren't a god anymore," Brokenstar spat, placing his foot on the old man's chest "I spare you now because you were once a father to me. But should our paths ever cross again, all bets are off."

The old man coughed _"If I was really a father to you, then you will listen when I say to stop."_

"Never," Brokenstar scowled as he removed his boot and walked away.

The old man looked towards his once star pupil _"Brokenstar!"_

He kept walking.

 _"Brokenstar!"_

He kept walking.

 ** _"Jay's Wing!"_**

Brokenstar stopped in his tracks.

 _"Don't go after them. Please,"_ The old man pleaded _"It-It won't end well for you. Please."_

Brokenstar huffed.

He kept walking.

* * *

 **And as they say...VOILA!**

 **That fight was some of the best stuff I have ever made. That's how I imagine two gods duking it out. Some clues to his identitty have been given again, this time more obvious. Good luck.**

 **And Au Revoir.**


	23. Pain of the Past

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Pain of the Past**

 **GODDAMMIT! I had this chapter all planned out and then it goes and deletes itself! WHAT THE F***!**

 **Also, I updated it, but last chapter I accidentally let out Unknowns name. Who spotted it? I barely noticed.**

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

Brokenstar sauntered into his safehouse, tired and exhausted. He sat down in his recliner with a heavy thump, and eased in.

To say he felt bad would be lying from a point of view. Physically, he was fine, as the injuries he sustained were not major. Mentally, he felt bad.

 _"It didn't have to be this way, old friend,"_ Brokenstar thought _"I hope our paths never cross again. For I cannot bear to kill you."_

He smiled as a certain memory of his filled his head.

 _"Is that Egypt?"_

 _"No, Jay's Wing, that is Sumer. Egypt is a little ways east."_

 _"When do you think we can see that? I heard from One Eye that the place is filled with exotic creatures and people from all places."_

 _"We will go see Egypt when their water is drinkable again."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Eh...nevermind."_

Brokenstar smirked. The sound of the door knocking gained his attention. He groaned and walked to the door, opening the door quite hastly "Yes?"

It was Thistleclaw, soaked in the rain "Your house was attacked! We were worried!"

Brokenstar smiled "Thistleclaw, I'm fine. Now come in, you must be freezing."

Thistleclaw nodded, and stepped in as Brokenstar used a little magic to start a fire. Thistleclaw moved towards the warm air, sighing "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, newbie," Brokenstar teased. He sat down next to him in front of the fire "I trust that my safety wasn't the only thing that brought you here?"

Thistleclaw nodded "Tigerstar has called the council. His observations are done, and he is ready to report.

Brokenstar scowled. Tigerstar was a liability. A terrorist, wherelse the Black Roots took a more whole approach. Were they knee deep in blood? Yes. Did it change the world for the better? Yes. All Tigerstar has done was blown up shopping malls, school shootings, and more. It unsettled him that they were forced to trust him. Yet he couldn't deny that he got results.

Brokenstar grabbed a firepoker and dug it through the fire, letting the coals burn hotter again as the logs scorched black. Brokenstar nodded, after sitting in silence for quite a while "I'll be there. By the way, Christmas is coming up. How's the wife?"

"Doing great, kids are great, everything is great," Thistleclaw smiled "What about you? You got anyone to go home to?"

Brokenstar fell silent "I had an old friend, but...He died last summer."

It was a poor lie, one that Thistleclaw saw through but still kept his mouth shut "Lets go, yeah?"

"Yeah," Brokenstar sighed, feeling a pain of longing in his chest "Lets go."

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"Family meeting!" Hazeltail's voice bellowed through the house.

Jayfeather sighed "But I'm watching The Clone Wars!"

"Don't care!"

Jayfeather sighed and shut the TV off, heading towards the kitchen. The rest of the group(plus Jack and Breezepelt) was there waiting with Foxleap.

"Okay," Hazeltail instantly took charge "What is everybody doing for Christmas?"

"I'm heading for my family's house," Hollyleaf beamed.

Jayfeather's lip curled "Of course you would."

Hollyleaf bristled "Now listen here-"

"Me and Dovewing are staying at our dorm room and having a 'Girls week out'," Ivypool quickly focused the situation "Any of y'all are welcome."

"I just might," Hazeltail warmly added.

Berrynose and Honeyfern beamed "We are heading to a lodge in Switzerland. Thanks for the tickets by the way."

Foxleap smirked "You owe me."

"I'm staying here," Jack added in "There is so much I want to see here. Maybe go skating on the frozen lake."

Fallen Leaves nodded "Same. Half Moon?"

"Yeah," she beamed. Jayfeather had to stop himself from staring at her.

Foxleap sighed "Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze didn't answer, for he was staring off into space, in deep thought. "Lionblzae?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, yeah I'm staying," Lionblaze answered.

Jayfeather sighed "Well, adios to all that is leaving, Merry Christmas, love you all, blah blah blah, joy in the season, etc."

"Gonna miss you most of all, miracle man," Berrynose laughed. Jayfeather sighed and left the room going back to his show on Netflix.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

"They're ready," The hobo said.

Tigerstar stood up and smiled, "About time."

"Couldn't agree more, father," Hawkfrost ginned widely.

They were in the same old building that he met them last time. As they followed down the dark and decrepit hallway, Tigerstar smiled at the thought of finally getting his due.

When he reached the Council of Nine, he was ecstatic. Thistleclaw, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Slash (who looked worse for the wear), Clawface, Silverhawk, Redwillow, and Darktail all stood in their respective spots. "Greetings," Tigerstar said as he bowed on one knee. Hawkfrost leaned up against the wall.

"Spare us the formalities Tigerstar, have you got something useful or not?!" Mapleshade spat.

Thistleclaw nodded "We have waited so long for this. Tell us what you know."

Tigerstar smirked "Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing of Thunder descent are in fact the three."

Murmurs arose as the members all turned to each other in surprise. Darktail's grin rivaled Hawkfrost "Are you certain?"

"How else do you explain the gray haired one getting his sight back?" Tigerstar smirked triumphantly, standing up.

Brokenstar nodded "Then it seems...we must act."

"Now?" Thistleclaw asked with slight worry.

Brokenstar nodded "Now."

"Great, my men are ready as we speak," Tigerstar grinned "I will not fail you."

"We will decide who leads the assault, not you!" Brokenstar roared.

Tigerstar shrunk a bit before gathering his nerve "Well who else can? Truly I am the best suited for a job such as this."

"Really? I can think of several," Slash scowled, glaring at Brokenstar.

Clawface scoffed "Why not let me do it? My ways are less messy then all of us."

"If ANYONE is gonna kill Jayfeather, it damn well better be ME!" Hawkfrost showed anger for the first time.

"ENOUGH!" Redwillow screamed "You will all shut up! Let our leader speak."

Brokenstar smiled "Thank you Redwillow."

Tigerstar snarled "I should do it. I'll bring them all here in chains!"

"We have no doubt you can, but you are too wild and too uncontrollable to do the job!" Mapleshade smirked.

"WHAT?!" Tigerstar roared, furious "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

 _ **"You would be wise, to stop talking,"**_ Brokenstar's voice echoed throughout the room. Tigerstar shook in fear and nodded his head "F-forgive me."

Brokenstar's lip curled "Clearly someone with more skill is needed."

Unnoticed by Tigerstar, a man sneaked behind him. Hawkfrost was about to say something when he recognized the person in horror "Dear God," Hawkfrost whispered as he backed out of the room.

"Who?" Tigerstar huffed.

Then came a voice Tigerstar had hoped would never befall his ears again.

"Ello Tigerclaw," a thick Australian came from behind him "Its been a while, 'asn't it?"

Tigerstar turned around to face a thick skinned man with cold, blue eyes. He wore fingerless gloves with spikes along the sides, boots, baggy pants, and a brown undershirt.

But what really stuck him out from the crowd was the choker collar around his neck with dog teeth sticking out.

"What? No 'ello?" He grinned madly.

Tigerstar looked in fear "Scrouge."

Tigerstar watched in horror as Scrouge laughed like a maniac. Hawkfrost ran out the room, screaming in fear.

Brokenstar smirked.

 _"Finally, we are getting results."_

* * *

 **SCROUGE IS HERE! Merry Christmas ya filthy animals! Consider that my gift to you.**

 **Might not update until next year :). I love making that joke.**

 **Au Revoir**


	24. Christmas

**Chapter Twenty** **four:** **Christmas.**

 **Fanfiction is messing with me again. I posted the chapter last week but it became corrupted or some such bullshit. So I had to do it all over again!**

 **Last chapter I warned you all about Scourge, one of my favorite Warrior Cat villains. In this chapter, I will give you all what you've wanted since I introduced him...the old man's name.**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **And MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

Inside the Dark alleyway of the city, Tigerstar and Scourge had a man cornered.

"Look man, I don't know who you're talking about-"

Scourge's fist collided with the man's jaw, he laughed gleefully "Tell me what I want to know, or things'll get bad, real quick."

Tigerstar approached the man "Blind kid, gray hair. Big guy, golden yellow hair, and small girl, silver hair. What do you know?"

The man stood up, cowering "The blind guy goes to my bar, he always orders a whiskey. I don't know the other two!"

Scourge smiled with evil intent and grabbed his shoulder "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The man screamed "I told you what you want to know! Now you gonna let me g-"

Scourge pulled a knife out and rammed into the man's chest. He pulled it out and kept thrusting and stabbing, long after the man stopped moving, slumped against the wall.

Tigerstar grimaced at the sight, and Scourge continued to play with the corpse. He cut open his chest and rammed his hand through, pulling out his heart, some ripped veins dangling off of it. He lifted it into the air and squeezed it, allowing the blood to fall into his mouth as he licked his lips.

"Was that necessary?" Tigerstar asked.

"Nah," Scourge grinned "But felt great though!"

"He told us everything he knew!" Tigerstar protested.

Scourge slurped the veins like spaghetti "And he made a great meal." He placed the crushed heart in his pocket.

Tigerstar shook his head at the sight in front of him "You're sick."

"So is your son," Scourge pointed out, licking his fingers clean from the blood.

"My son is nothing like you! You...animal!" Tigerstar protetested.

Scourge turned his eye to Tigerstar gleefully, "Who's next?"

"Chasing Clouds," Tigerstar said.

Scourge smiled "Finally, prey that'll fight back."

"He is not to die, Scourge," Tigerstar reminded.

Scourge chuckled "Don' really care now do I?"

Tigerstar growled his eyes meeting his as the stared at each other. Scourge playfully smiled "Oh, do you really want a repeat of last time, Tigerclaw?"

"Tiger _star_ ," Tigerstar corrected, only for Scourge to laugh manicallly.

"Wot? Couldn't come up with a name? Tigerfire or Tigerstrike sound good. But Tigerstar? The fucks wrong with you?"

Tigerstar growled as Scourge continued to mock him.

Scourge giggled with glee, his clothes soaked with blood. He removed his shirt, showing his toned body. He could get any type of girl with his chiseled muscles. He held his shirt high and squeezed it like a dish cloth, the blood and sweat falling into his mouth.

"I can't believe we were ever friends," Tigerstar snarled.

Scourge licked his lips "You know, we can always team up again. Bloodclan would love to have you back."

Bloodclan. The most dangerous gang out there. Tigerstar was proud enforcer until he inexplicably left.

"I left Bloodclan for a reason," Tigerstar reminded.

Scourge snarled "I remember. You wanted power. Being a highly paid enforcer wasn't enough. You wanted to lead, and I wouldn't give it over to you. So you started ground up, and became the leader of the _second_ most feared gang leader out there."

Tigerstar snarled "Not for long."

"Whaddya mean?" Scourge questioned.

"Once they get what they want, I will kill those Black Roots, and take control," Tigerstar boasted "And you are right. We do make a good team. So if you were to join me, I'd be very grateful."

Scourge looked at him in a mix of pride and disappointment. "So you haven't changed," Scourge whispered quietly, but he smirked "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tigerstar grinned, his lust and hunger for power growing and becoming more visable.

Unaware, that Scourge had some plans of his own, to bring the downfall of his old friend.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

 _"How the hell did I end up in a situation like this?"_

Jack watched as Foxleap and Jayfeather played Battlefront 2, heroes and villains. Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Fallen Leaves were playing Texas Hold Em. Icecloud was sitting on the couch with him, reading some book. Jack was grateful that for once he was close to a girl.

It was snowing outside, obviously. The fact that they still has summer when they practically lived in the arctic circle was a mystery to the author himself.

Nonetheless, this Christmas Eve was not that bad. He had gotten a postcard from his family, and he felt happy about that.

Poppyfrost and Hazeltail had fled to Ivypool and Dovewing's place, and Honeyfern and Berrynose were up at there lodge.

"STOP FREEZING ME!" Foxleap bellowed, enraged that he was losing to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather pounded his chest "Kylo Ren is a boss!"

"SHUT UP!" Foxleap screamed.

Jayfeather smirked "What? Can't handle that for once you're losing?"

Foxleap curled his lip "At least I can read!"

 _"Ouch,"_ Jack grimaced, and Icecloud lifted her eyes up from her book "Foxleap!"

Foxleap cowered his head "Sorry."

"Unbelievable," Icecloud scoffed, and Jack smiled "You two remind me of two brothers I used to know back home."

"They're nothing like us," Icecloud smirked.

Jack's smirk widened "Clearly."

Icecloud smiled "Just another day in Casa de Ginger hair."

"CRIMSON HAIR!" Foxleap bellowed.

Jack smiled and turned to Icecloud, who smiled "You know there is a lot of things we don't know about you."

Jack shrugged "What's to know? I'm a nobody."

"Well you are the only one who has had a normal life," Icecloud reminded "We were separated from parents and raised in orphanages."

Jack felt sad, that they couldn't see their parents "Is there anyway to change that?"

"Well, some lawyers have taken the case, and some are getting close, but even if it does happen, it won't be put into effect until we are all graduates of college."

"RRGGGHHHHH!" A loud growl came from the kitchen, Jack got up to investigate and Icecloud followed with.

Sitting around the kitchen, Breezepelt, Fallen Leaves, and Lionblaze were sitting around the table. Breezepelt looked like he had most of the poker chips where else Lionblaze had none. Said Lionblaze was slumped across the table, his head banging against the wooden table.

"What happened here?" Jack asked the three.

Fallen Leaves smirked Lionblaze went all in in order to take out Breezepelt and bow lost 500 bucks."

"RRRGGGHHHHH!" Lionblaze cried, the table muddling his voice.

Breezepelt gathered his cards, quite happy "House always wins baby!"

Fallen Leaves grinned "Well, it seems I'm out of money."

"Then I WIN!" Breezepelt boasted.

"So I guess I'll have to bet something more...exotic," Fallen Leaves smirked.

Icecloud smirked "What do you mean?"

"Winner," Fallen Leaves grinned like a madman "Gets the right to ask Hollyleaf out on a date first."

Breezepelt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "Oh...oh it's on!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lionblaze exclaimed "ABSOLUTLY NOT! You aren't in no way gonna use my sister as a betting tool!"

"If I win, I'll give you your money back," Fallen Leaves bargained.

Lionblaze's expression changed "Listen, I don't want you to win, but you better fucking win here! You see what I'm saying?!" Lionblaze clenched his fists.

"Jack! Would you be so kind as to deal?" Fallen Leaves turned to their camadre.

Jack smirked and grabbed the deck of cards, shuffling quite thoroughly. He placed five cards faceup on the table and gave both players two cards. The five cards were a nine, ten, queen, four, and An ace.

Jayfeather and Foxleap entered to see the commotion, and Icecloud filled them in. Jayfeather patted Fallen Leaves on the back for betting his sister and Foxleap leaned over the table, watching.

As soon as his eyes met the cards, Breezepelt let out a whistle, obviosuly happy with his cards. Fallen Leaves looked at them in worry, and showed his cards to Lionblaze, who slumped down again.

"Gentleman, please flip your cards over," Jack said, in his best announcer voice.

"Last chance greenie. Fold now, or Imma clean you out AND steal your girl," Breezepelt warned.

Fallen Leaves frowned at his cards "You know what? I'm feeling lucky."

Breezepelt threw his cards down.

A pair of queens. A great hand.

Fallen Leaves looked at them in suprise. He turned to Breezepelt "Is it to late to fold?"

"YEP!" Breezepelt yelled in glee.

"Shame," Fallen Leaves frowned "Could have saved yourself the trouble."

He threw his cards down.

A Jack and a King.

All spades.

A royal flush.

Un _fucking_ beatable.

Breezepelt's grin became a slack jawed gape. Fallen Leaves took all the poker chips and gave half of them to Lionblaze who felt quite satisfied.

Jayfeather and Foxleap high fived and laughed while Breezepely kept stuttering "Impo- impossi- impossible."

As Jack got up to go back to the couch, Icecloud followed. "So...when do you think Breezepelt will find out you stacked the deck?"

"What?" Jack faked innocence "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't bullshit me, Poppyfrost and I do this for a living," Icecloud scoffed "I saw you slip some cards into the deck. You knew this would happen."

Jack smirked "I suspected this would happen."

Icecloud smirked "I didn't know you shipped Fallen and Hollyleaf."

"Breezepelt might be a good guy, but I feel Fallen Leaves will be a better boyfriend to Hollyleaf," Jack responded.

"Totally," Icecloud said before having a nervous expression "Hey, uhh...You free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"I got tickets to go see Aquaman and Spiderman back to back, and would be hoping you could...uh..." Icecloud faltered and began to blush.

"Icecloud," Jack smiled "I would love that."

* * *

 **The next Day.**

 **Lionblaze POV**

"Sweet," Lionblaze remarked as he saw his present. It was a weight lifting set in the garage that Foxleap and Cinderheart got him "It's amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it," Cinderheart smiled. Lionblaze pulled her in for a kiss, and happily got it.

"Uh, the one thing I hate about sight," Jayfeather growled, causing them to pull apart.

Cinderheart smirked "You do that with Half Moon all the time, so be quiet."

Jayfeather grinned petting his present. Half Moon got him a Cat. It was a reddish orange tabby cat with amber eyes.

"What are you gonna name her?" Lionblaze asked.

"Him," Jayfeather corrected "How about..." Jayfeather took a long look at the cat "Rusty. He looks like he is coated in rust."

Lionblaze shrugged "Nice name."

"Jayfeather! Lionblaze!" Half Moon called from the front door "Some old man is here to see you!"

"We will be right there!" Jayfeather replied, grabbing his brother to see who it was.

The second he touched the door, his skin felt ice cold. Lionblaze felt it to. Jayfeather smiled "About time."

So imagine his suprise when the door opened revealing Dovewing.

"Dovewing?" Lionblaze asked in confusion.

"Hey guys," She said.

Jayfeather cocked his head "But...Half Moon said an old man was here to see us."

 _"And he is here."_ a voice came from behind.

Lionblaze tensed in fear "You..."

They both turned to see the old man minus the cloak, allowing them to see what he truly looked like. His hair was long and gray, and his eyes were pale gray. He was wearing what looked like an expensive suit, neatly and cleanly pressed.

He gave them a warm smile _"It is nice to meet you all, in person of course."_

Dovewing grinned "You beat me here."

 _"Eh...I cheated,"_ the old man sheepishly admitted.

Lionblaze backed up against the wall "What are you doing here?!"

"What? Who is it?" Half Moon asked from the kitchen. She, Jack, Breezepelt, Icecloud, and Fallen Leaves all came out.

Jack's eyes widened "I know you! Chasing Clouds sometimes had you over for dinner! You usually had a giant black cloak."

Dovewing held her hands up "Relax, he is cool."

The old man smiled _"I apologize for intruding, but I needed to speak with these three."_

"Who are you?" Icecloud asked.

 _"Oh! How foolish of me, I've yet to tell you my name!"_ The old man face palmed.

Jayfeather didn't buy it. He knew he was avoiding that question, but it didn't really matter.

The old man smiled and looked to them all.

 _"My name is Rock."_

* * *

 **GALEY THEY RING WHILE PEOPLE SING**

 **SONGS OF GOOD CHEER CHRISTMAS IS HERE**

 **MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **To think 2018 years ago, someone was born so he could die for our sins. No doubt that he would be shaking his head at what has happened to the world now(Yeah, I'm a Christian. And I think the world needs some fixing).**

 **But enough of that dark and depressing Topics! Shout out to AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties for guessing the old man's identity right. I'm surprised no one found out sooner. Pale gray eyes, has connection to the three, closest with Jayfeather, how did you not learn sooner!**

 **Also Jack and Icecloud? Let me know what you think by reviewing.**

 **What was your favorite Christmas Present? What was the favorite thing you gave?**

 **Au Revoir!**

 **Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	25. New Year, New Blood

**Chapter Twenty Five: New Year, New Blood.**

 **This Chapter will be solely focused on the bad guys. Psycho Scourge, Insane Hawkfrost, Power Hungry Tigerstar, Kind Thistleclaw, and a shocking betrayal that will RIP you to the core. Maybe a slight cameo of two of the Thunder kids.**

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost/Hawk POV (You'll see)**

 _"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT HE DIED!"_

Hawkfrost snarled "For the last time, so did I. Now shut up! Or else I'll get the medicine again!"

 _"For the last time,"_ Hawk said in a somewhat snippy tone _"I'm in your head! I can't shut up! My thoughts are your thoughts!"_

Hawkfrost snarled as he laid on the couch of the safe house. He was watching movies, shows, playing video games, anything to get his mind off of last week.

"I don't know how he is still alive," Hawkfrost sighed "Doesn't matter anyway."

 _"HELLO? IT DOES MATTER! Need I remind you that he is the one that separated us?! HE MADE YOU!"_ Hawk's childish voice cried out.

"Yeah, he made me," Hawkfrost said, his temper rising "Where would we be without me! I got us out of the gutter! I saved our lives."

 _"At the cost of the lives of other!"_

"It was them or us, and I chose us! If it wasn't for me, there would be no us!" Hawkfrost snarled.

 _"You're...you're right. I'm sorry,"_ Hawk apologized.

Hawkfrost chuckled "Don't be sorry. Be better."

 _"You stole that from God of War!"_ Hawk spat.

Hawkfrost shrugged "Well...What do you want me to say?"

 _"I don't know! 'Don't worry, Hawk. It'll be alright!' 'It's okay twin, things will work out.' You aren't a very encouraging person."_

"Okay, Hawk. You will be fine," Hawkfrost reassured, not entirely sure with his own answer.

Hawk noticed this and sighed _"You don't really believe that, do you?"_

Hawkfrost sighed and nodded "Yeah. We are screwed. How did you know?"

Hawk scoffed and Hawkfrost sighed "Yeah yeah, 'we are connected.' I wish we weren't."

Another scoff _"That's a lie. Deep down, you secretly love me like a brother."_

Hawkfrost smirked "You got me."

 _"Speaking of brother..."_ Hawk said and Hawkfrost shook his head, furiously "No. Bramblestar made his choice."

 _"He's our brother,"_ Hawk admitted.

"He's YOUR brother," Hawkfrost said firmly "He never cared about me."

Hawk scoffed again _"That's BULLSHIT! He has saved us so many times."_

Hawkfrost stood up "He saved you. Not me, you. He couldn't stand to see his brother as a psychopath."

Hawk sighed _"How would you know? You never see him, never write, never talk, and even never talk OF him. He loves both of us."_

"How would you know?" Hawkfrost snarled.

 _"Because deep down...you know it. And because of that, "_ Hawk said _"I believe it."_

"You-"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Hawkfrost lept off the couch, his father's voice startling him. "What? Oh...y-yeah. I'm insane remember?"

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, going through some old papers on the desk. "Have you heard the news? Mapleshade is thinking of kidnapping Jayfeather. I told her you might be interested."

Hawkfrost smirked "I'm interested, but Brokenstar would never approve."

Tigerstar scoffed "Yeah, about that..."

Hawkfrost's eyes widened "No...No..."

"Brokenstar's methods are...well...Broken," Tigerstar smirked "And I happen to be putting in the works of a coup."

His mouth fell agape, and Hawkfrost couldn't stand that what was coming from his father's mouth. Sure, he has insane, but Hawkfrost would never betray them! What was a man without loyalty? Honor?!

"What?" Hawkfrost asked as Hawk began to jitter.

 _"Bad. Bad bad bad bad VERY VERY BAD!"_ Hawk warned, and Hawkfrost shook his head "That's a bad idea. Very bad."

Tigerstar's grin left his face, as he began to anger "What?"

"Brokenstar is almost a god. You won't be able to touch him!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.

Tigerstar grinned again "Mapleshade and Clawface. They are the closest to him. They are bound to know his weakness."

"HA!" Hawkfrost laughed "Good luck getting Mapleshade to spill her guts! She is fiercely loyal to him! And Clawface? Moron fears Brokenstar's wrath more then death. He wouldn't talk."

Tigerstar grinned "Then perhaps we need some outside help."

Hawkfrost scoffed and turned back to the TV.

"What if," Tigerstar started, a wicked smile on his face "We were to not just leak out the location of the Black Roots to the police, but To an all seeing sage."

"Rock will see through your plots," Hawkfrost pointed out "And if they are caught, there would be nothing to take control of!"

Tigerstar snarled "It sounds like you are taking a stand against me."

"NO!" Hawkfrost yelled "I'm just not eager to join your half assed plan simply so you could gather more power! And we All know you wouldn't dare share power!"

Hawkfrost immediantly covered his mouth "I'm sorry!"

Tigerstar grinned "No no, you are right. I do seek power, but I would be willing to share that power with you."

Tigerstar stood up, fastening his coat on "I understand that this must be quite the shock. So if you need some time to think about this, then you have 24 hours. Meet me at the docks where you held Jayfeather when you are done thinking."

Hawkfrost nodded, going back to his TV as his father left.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

Tigerstar knocked on the door to Clawface's house.

The house was more of a log cabin, sitting aside a icy river. It was cut off from society. He was told that Clawface hated humanity and was known as never bringing prisoners. In all honesty, he was as much as a loose cannon as Scourge and Hawkfrost.

But he would deal with the latter the next day.

Clawface opened the door, and curled his lips "Tigerstar."

"I bring news from Scourge," Tigerstar politely bowed his head "May I enter?"

"Of course," Clawface opened the door all the way, and walked towards the kitchen "Some beers are in the fridge."

Tigerstar stepped in and locked the door behind him. "I'm not thirsty."

Clawface stepped out with a bottle in his hand "So what is it?"

"Later, but first," Tigerstar sat down "Have you ever heard the story of Daniel and the Lion's den?"

Clawface scoffed "I don't go to Sunday School, you're wasting your breath."

Tigerstar grinned "Then let me enlighten you. 4,000 Daniel served a King long ago. He was so good at serving him, that he was appointed one of his most trusted advisiors. Like you and Brokenstar."

Clawface smirked as Tigerstar continued the story "Now the other advisiors got jealous and conspired amongst themselves to get rid of Daniel. So they played to their kings ego, making him set a law that none shall bow to their gods for that day. Instead, they shall bow to him. Failure to do so would send the traitor thrown in the Lion's den.

Tigerstar reached behind him "Now everyday after his services, Daniel would pray to God by the windowsill where all could see him. Now that the law was set, what does Daniel do? He went to the windowsill and prayed. The advisors went to their king and told him what Daniel was doing. Instantly, the king realised he had been tricked. But he could not back down from his law."

"So they threw Daniel in the Lion's den," Clawface said in realization.

Tigerstar grinned menacingly "But God was with Daniel. He closed the mouth of the hungry lions, protecting Daniel. He was then playing with them and naming them! The restless king opened The den to find his faithful servant still alive. He sent for his wicked advisors and threw them in the den. The once calm lions instantly tured vile and vicious. Need I say more?"

Clawface looked at him in interest "They killed him. Those Traitors deserved it."

"Of course they did," _"_ Tigerstar gripped something behind him "However, I've always been fascinated by the Wicked advisors. If that had just simply killed him in the night, they might have succeeded. Instead they had to make things all complicated and played with their king's ego. They overcomplicates things."

Clawface looked at him strangely as Tigerstar continued "I also question is what did they have to gain? Did they fear that Daniel would be king when the king died? Where they staging a coup of their own? The irony..."

"What irony?" Clawface asked.

Tigerstar chuckled "You don't see the irony? You are Daniel, Brokenstar is the king, and I am the Wicked advisors."

Before Clawface could react, Tigerstar pulled out from behind him revealing a long slender pistol with a silencer attached.

Tigerstar shot him three times in the body and once more in the head.

"And I'm not going to overcomplicate it."

* * *

 **Thistleclaw POV**

Thistleclaw striked the punching bag with all his might.

"Again," Brokenstar ordered. They had been at it for hours. Brokenstar took it to himself to personally train Thistleclaw. They were inside the Black Roots training room. It was a circular dome room, made by stonemasons and woodcarvers. Torches lit the room and chains reaching the roof held up the punching bags. There was also a pulpit by the entrance so Brokenstar could overlook any trainees progress.

Thistleclaw was sweating bullets and felt his muscles turn soar. He was wearing sweatpants and nothing else. He was huge, his muscles would be a turn on for most women and men alike.

But compared to Brokenstar he was a toothpick. Brokenstar was a hulk of muscle and scars all over.

"Can I take a break?" He asked weakly.

"Do you think your enemies will give you a break? Again!" Brokenstar ordered.

Thistleclaw growled and began to pound his fists into the sandbag. His knuckles were breaking skin, blood seeping out. He began to use all the strength he could muster. He slammed his fist into the sandbag, this time, breaking skin of the bag. As sand leaked out, Brokenstar looked on in approval "Very good. You're getting better."

"That's not very fair," Thistleclaw announced "I just kept hitting it in the same spot, and was bound to cave in sooner or later."

Brokenstar smiled, genuinely "Even better. If you can't beat an enemy by strength, beat them by brains. Work smarter, not harder."

Thistleclaw nodded. Brokenstar looked at him in a teasing manner "You know...I've been looking into your records..."

Thistleclaw sighed "I've told you, there is nothing to know about."

"What about how you were a father at 15. A freshman."

Thistleclaw lowered his head "Yeah...that...that happened. I hoped you'd never find out."

"We know all," Brokenstar said "Hey I'm not judging. I myself was very...active...at that age."

"I insulted the mother, and was a father to early. I was excited to give the twins away due to law, but I still wanted to be able to watch them grow up-"

"Say no more," Brokenstar smirked pulling out his cell phone "I've always wanted to do this."

He started to call a certain someone "Hey, Child Laws. I want then gone. Make it happen by the end of next year."

Thistleclaw looked at him in shock. Did Brokenstar's power reach to the ends of Forrestlake's political offices?

"Make it happen," Brokenstar spat, shutting his phone off. He looked at another punching bag, clenching his fist.

"I should never had made that stupid law, instead of helping us like I thought it would, it made things worse!" Brokenstar slammed his arm onto the bag, the bag popping like a ball on and flying off the chain it was attached to.

Thistleclaw looked at the bag like it was a Christmas present. "How the..." Thistleclaw moved towards the bag taking a better look at it. The bag was destroyed.

Brokenstar huffed "Training is over. Get out of here."

* * *

 **Hawkfrost/Hawk POV**

 _"WORSE IDEA WORSE IDEA!"_ Hawk screamed in Hawkfrost's ear.

Hawkfrost nodded in agreement. He was waiting by the docks, the same spot next to an old warehouse. He looked over the lake, the water frozen. The lake was huge, and he could barely see the end.

He looked down at the frozen water, unsettled. "I...I agree."

 _"YES! Which is why we should book it and head away!"_

"Where would we go?" Hawkfrost asked.

 _"Jayfeather! He would help! He helped me before...if you let me drive, he will take us in."_

Hawkfrost snarled "I would rather die then turn into a weakling like you!"

 _"Oh please! We all know I'm the brains of this outfit. Maybe Bramblestar!"_

"I like the Jayfeather idea better," Hawkfrost said.

Hawk begged _"Please! We have to leave! I know you found this fun at the start, but there is something going on here! Something much bigger then us!"_

"They will find us," Hawkfrost said, more as a statement then anything.

 _"We could get Rock to help us! Maybe Gray Wing or Yellowfang! They WILL help us! Come on Hawkfrost look around you! Do you honestly think this will end with us on the top?!"_

Hawkfrost sighed "No."

He looked up at the stars in the sky "No I don't."

He could hear Hawk chuckle in the echoes of his head _"In a couple minutes, it'll be the next year. 2019, right?"_

Hawkfrost smiled "Yeah. Hell of a year."

 _"You mean this year has been hell? The bullshit of American Politics, The Last Jedi, the-"_

"Last Jedi came out last year, idiot!" Hawkfrost laughed

 _"Did it?"_ Hawk asked in confusion.

Hawkfrost looked back at the stars "You're right. We leave. Now. Let it all burn away, and look to the future."

 _"That's the spirit! Where do we go?"_

"Somewhere! Anywhere!" Hawkfrost said in excitement "I can finally have a normal life! Maybe join the army!"

 _"I can finish High School!"_ Hawk screamed in joy _"Maybe become a doctor! Saving lives instead of taking it!"_

"I like that idea!" Hawkfrost grinned, turning around and heading off the dock.

 _"New Year! New us!"_ Hawk squealed in delight.

Hawkfrost ran off the dock.

And stopped in his tracks as his father emerged from the shadows.

 _"Dad,"_ The two said out of the same mouth.

"Hawkfrost," Tigerstar said, with a smile on his face "Have you made your decision?"

"I...I have," Hawkfrost said, bravery showing itself in the form of a psychopath "I choose to-"

Tigerstar held his hand up "Let me stop your right there. What ever choice you make, it doesn't matter.

"What do you mean?" Hawkfrost asked.

Tigerstar smirked "You were right. Right about me. I do not like to share power."

Tigerstar reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Hawkfrost looked at him in fear "Dad?"

"Don't act like you didn't see this coming," Tigerstar smirked, walking forward.

Hawkfrost walked backwards, eager to find a way out. Tigerstar grinned menacingly "You would betray me to that devil. My own flesh and blood."

"I am not your son!" Hawkfrost yelled.

Tigerstar clenched the gun "Apparently so. I had hoped you wouldn't end up like your brother. But it seems I had too high of hopes."

Hawkfrost felt the edge of the dock against his foot. He looked over his shoulder, knowing that even if he jumped he would have no where to go.

Hawkfrost turned back to his father "Whatever you are planning. We both know it won't work. Brokenstar will beat you."

Tigerstar curled his lip.

 **BANG!**

 _"Hawkfrost,"_ Hawk said in a whimper _"I...I don't feel so good."_

Hawkfrost looked at his shirt, seeing a red spot forming on his shirt. He felt his legs go weak, his arms go limp.

He felt the wind kip at his hair. He felt his heart slowing.

 _"Hawkfrost?"_

He fell backwards off the dock. He landed on the ice so hard, that it cracked as he made contact. The air whisped out of his lungs, and he made a desperate attempt to gain it back.

 _"Hawkfrost what ever happens...man I love you!"_

Hawkfrost clenched his teeth "S-sa-same."

He opened his eyes to see his father looking at him over the dock. He could see the tattoo of the tiger on his neck. He could see his cold Amber eyes looking down at him. He raised the gun again, aiming between his eyes.

"My favorite Bastard. Useless."

Hawkfrost felt something cold hit his cheek. He sighed letting the last of his breath escape his lips.

 _"S-Sn-ow."_

Hawk and Hawkfrost both felt the front of their face cave in as the bullet exploded throught his head.

 **Tigerstar POV**

He aimed the pistol at his sons head. He saw him mutter some word.

He pulled the trigger.

The effect was instant. The bullet entered his head and exited out and through the ice. Blood spat out of the entry wound. The ice cracked more before his son finally caved in. He saw his lifeless body fall through the ice, sinking.

If you were to ask Tigerstar how he felt in this moment he would say he felt good. Free.

But all he felt was the cold.

He turned around and walked off the dock.

* * *

 **I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm way past that stage of redemption.**

 **But it needed to be done. Both Clawface and Hawkfrost had to go. So... I'll try to make it up to you.**

 **But if y'all know me, then you know that this just the next step of my grand scheme.**

 **Also I hope y'all like my interpretation of Hawkfrost/Hawk 's banter. I saw them as a Venom and Eddie Brock type of relationship. Always arguing but deep down, respect and love for each other, constantly shifting control while Hawkfrost prefers to stay around and use his medicine to keep hawk in check. Not like that matters anymore. Sorry.**

 **Au Revoir .**


	26. Answers

**Chapter Twenty Six: Answers.**

 **Finally, what you have all been waiting for. Some goddamn answers.**

 **Also just for fun but I'm going to give all my main characters a theme song/music. I'll have the spreadsheet next update so be prepared.**

 **Again I apologize for the absence of Hawkfrost. I know that Scourge won't be a great replacement, but you'll still like him.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Dovewing POV**

Dovewing was sitting outside in her winter clothes, sitting on a tree stump, in heavy thought. Rock had showed up two days ago. He had explained to the the three that they were gifted with abilities beyond imagining.

He had yet to explain how.

And cue the present. Lionblaze was leaning against the tree wherelse Jayfeather held a bottle of Jack Daniels only somewhat sober.

Jack and Icecloud sat next to each other, Foxleap and Breezepelt were standing behind Jayfeather and Fallen Leaves was trying to make a fire in the fireplace outside. Half Moon standing near Jayfeather, making sure he drank only just enough of the whiskey. The sun was blocked by the cloudy and snowing all day long.

Fallen Leaves struggled as the cold air kept the match from lighting. "Piece of shit..." He mumbled. Rock smiled warmly and placed his hand on the fire. _"Eldr."_

The logs immediantly set on fire, giving off heat to the group. Fallen Leaves looked at him in wonder "Uh...thank you."

 _"Gather round,"_ Rock asked them, as they all leaned closer to him. Rock touched the fire _"þýða Sannidī."_

The fire casted what looked like people. It looked like armies of men fighting each other.

 _"4,000 years ago, the world was very different from what it was today. Wars, deaths, countless sins ravaging this beautiful planet. A group of three friends sought to end that war,"_ Rock explained. The fire showing the images of the three. They each looked like their respective counterparts. Jayfeather widened his eyes "That one there," He pointed a man with long gray hair, drew back into a ponytail letting them see his crystal blue eyes "Who was he?"

 _"Jay's Wing, the first Jay's Wing," Rock answered "He had the gift of mind. Control and manipulation of reality."_

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

Rock sighed _"Telekinesis. Lion's Roar had the gift of strength. So much strength he could RIP the stars from the sky and into his palm. And then, their was Dove's Wing. Sweet and gentle Dove's Wing. She had the gift of knowledge. She could speak every language, know every spell of healing, every corner of the lands, and could strike a deal like you've never seen."_

Jack looked at him in eagerness "Go on!"

 _"They had originally been from what is now know as Scandanavia. The three learned the old Vanir magic-"_

"Scandanavia was created and started population around the tenth century!" Breezepelt pointed out.

Rock laughed "History can be deceiving."

Breezepelt snarled "So can old fools dressed in cloaks barging in strangers homes!"

"BREEZEPELT," Fallen Leaves said in shock.

Breezepelt pointed at Rock "How can we trust this guy?"

Rock stood up, towering over Breezepelt _"I have met many young men who act and believe like you. Let me tell you something, they aren't men now!"_

The Wind boy shut his mouth as Rock continued _"Now a group of nine learned the ways of seiðr magic, a dark and evil form of magic. Forbidden among mortals. They had enslaved all of Scandanavia, except for the three. And when they used their combined strength to save us and drive the Black Roots back into the shadows. But they saw a vision of the future."_

Jayfeather took a gulp of his whiskey and looked at him "What did they see?"

 _"That once the Three died, the Black Roots would return and bring chaos and destruction across the world. They used every inch of magic they had and began to bestow their magic on their successors, in order to keep the Black Roots at bay."_

Jack tilted his head "I don't side with Breezepelt, but how do you know this?"

Rock gave a gentle smile at the normal human _"Because I myself was one of the firsts. The third Lion's Roar to be exact. But in my foolishness, I thought I could destroy the Black Roots on my own, and in doing so I foolishly turned to a forbidden piece of dark magic."_

Icecloud tilted her head "How was that foolish?"

 _"Because it was no normal piece of magic,"_ Rock sighed _"It was a moonstone. The heart of a star."_

"Moonstone?" Breezepelt snickered "Why not call it a Sunstone?"

Rock smirked _"Taken."_

"What?" He asked.

 _"My attempt to destroy the Moonstone was not only a failure, but in doing so I caused a cataclysmic event. I destroyed half of the world in doing so. Out of shame, the remainder of the three cast me out, and cursed me to live forever. They left to end the Black Roots, the men who had the Moonstone. But I soon realized that they were heading into a trap. I..."_ Rock sighed, putting a hand to his face.

"What happened," Dovewing asked.

 _"I arrived...to late,"_ he answered _"With Jay's Wing's dying breath, he asked me to use my immortality for good, and train the next three. And the next, and the next and the next, and well...here we are."_

"Curse?" Foxleap said in wonder "That's amazing! To live forever is-"

The fire disappeared, the logs ice cold. Rock turned to him in furry _"Torture! That's what it is! To see your loved ones die over and over and over till judgement day and trumpet sounds!"_

Foxleap cowered behind Jayfeather "I'm sorry!"

Rock turned to Foxleap _"I'm...sorry, that was out of line."_

The crimson haired hacker nodded, still frightened.

Rock turned back to the fire touching the logs again _"Eldr."_

The fire instantly rose and began to wrap the group in a jot comforting embrace. Jayfeather looked at Rock "How did you do that?"

 _"Vanir Magic,"_ Rock explained.

Jayfeather tilted his head "I thought the Vanir were a race of Gods that Odin commanded."

Rock laughed and smirked at Jayfeather _"Lowercase g. They had infinite power, but they were very mortal. And Odin was just a man that led them."_

"Wait so the Aesir Gods were real?" Dovewing asked.

 _"Very much Real. Nearly every religion has a deity that was not one of the three. Loki, Maui, Zeus,"_ Rock explained _"Lion's Roar was known to the Scamdanavians as Baldr, the God with no faults. Jay's Wing was known as Loki, and Dove's Wing was known as Freya."_

"Loki was a trickster though," Half Moon pointed out "And a general nuisance and he killed Baldr in the legends."

 _"As I said, History is deceiving. Man will conjure up any story they can in order to explain the impossible. Evolution as an example of explaining creation. Global Warming as an example of judgement day."_

Fallen Leaves snickered. Icecloud turned to face him "What is it?"

"Nothing just, Hollyleaf believes in Global Warming," Fallen Leaves admitted.

Rock nodded _"You wouldn't believe how little the legends portray what happened correctly."_

"What about the Greek gods?" Lionblaze asked.

Rock looked embarrassed _"After I destroyed half of the world, the Vanir moved to the one place that wasn't destroyed. Greece."_

"So there were no Unique gods out there, just the three and the Vanir!" Jack shouted in realization.

 _"Now you're catching on,"_ Rock smiled.

Jack stared at him in shock. "Jayfeather can I borrow that bottle of Jack Daniels?" Jayfeather held the bottle to Jack, who took it and guzzled it down.

 _"Eventully, the Vanir began to lose their magic over the centuries, until they were just normal humans. Eventully, humanity forgot they even existed,"_ Rock said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

 _"For 4,000 years, I have been finding the three and training them,"_ Rock sighed _"The black roots over the centuries have changed, not a lot, but have changed enough to be a noble cause. Instead of chaos, they seek order and control. They now believe that humanity is a wicked species and that without a firm hand they would destroy the planet."_

"So they have changed," Jayfeather said "So if they just want peace then why are we fighting them?"

"Would you like to have all your decisions made for you?" Dovewing answered for him "I'd rather have the will to chose my path."

 _"Correct,"_ Rock said _"The Three wish for peace by giving humanity the freedom to chose."_

Jayfeather shook his head "Coming from a man who lives in a country where love is forbidden for him, I find myself siding with you."

Half Moon blushed and Rock smiled _"That is good to here."_

"Any other stories you should tell us?" Lionblaze asked, with his arms folded.

A hint of pain and fear hit Rock's eyes. Dovewing noticed that small moment, and kept silent. Rock masked it and smiled _"No that pretty much covers it."_

"What about the others? Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf, all of them," Icecloud asked.

"He already explained it to all of them when he picked me up, except Hollyleaf. He wouldn't tell me why," Dovewing stated.

"I know why," Jayfeather said, taking his bottle from Jack "We all know her, she is a snitch. She'll alert the police and that would make us an even bigger target."

"She's our sister," Lionblaze pointed out.

Jayfeather clenched his fist "She. Will. Not. Know."

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

"What?!" Scourge roared at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar smirked "Clawface is dead. Hawkfrost's body is at the bottom of the lake."

Scourge slammed at the table in front of him, snapping the wooden furniture in half. They were at Scourge's house. An abandoned apartment complex in the city. Unaware that Bloodclan lives here.

In the office of Scourge, the two old enemies bickered.

"How could you kill Hawkfrost?! He would have proved useful!" Scourge shouted, holding his handgun at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar didn't even flinch "He threatened me that he would turn us in to Brokenstar. I couldn't risk or chance it."

Scourge snarled, slamming his hand on the intercom. "I need a prisoner, now!"

Not one second later, a small scrawny teenage boy was pushed into the room.

"Kid , you're free," Scourge said.

The kid looked at him in wonder "R-really?"

"No," Scourge aimed the gun at him.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Scourge continued to pull the trigger long after the gun emptied its rounds. He threw the gun at the corpse and pulled out a long curved bowie knife and proceeded to mutilate the body. He slashed the corpse, cutting off limbs, and pulling out organs.

When he was done, he looked like he had bathed in blood. In his hands, he held all twelve bullets he fired at the thirteen year old boy.

But he wasn't done there. He grabbed his heart and ate it like he was a dinosaur feasting on his prey. He then picked up the remains of the boy and slammed them on the ground. He plucked out and eyeball and ate it like a grape, and it popped as such.

Tigerstar didn't even flinch. He was used to it now.

After Scourge had finished his cannibalistic tantrum, he called some women into the office and had them "dispose" of the evidence.

"Are you done?" Tigerstar asked, smirking, as Scourge reloaded his gun.

"No!" Scourge pointed the gun at Tigerstar.

 **BANG!**

Tigerstar flinched as the bullet tore threw his shoulder. He clutched his left arm in pain.

"The next time, you pull a stunt like this, I'll aim fer your head! That clear?" He shouted, his Australian accent echoing throughout the walls.

"You son of a bitch," Tigerstar cringed, dealing with the pain.

"Oh so you've met my mother?" Scourge laughed like a maniac "So what's your grand plan now?"

Tigerstar pulled the bullet out of the wound, the pain ceasing but still stinging "I take Clawface's position, you take mine. Eventully after a month or two, we will kill Redwillow and disguise it as natural causes and you take his place."

"Then?" Scourge yelled, still furious.

"We kill the rest, and we take over Forrestlake," Tigerstar smirked.

Scourge pulled the gun again at him "How can I know I can trust that you won't betray me?"

"You can't," Tigerstar winged.

Scourge snarled and shot the pistol at a nearby window.

* * *

 **Icecloud POV**

Snow.

She felt the frozen water particles touch her skin. She was standing near the lake, observing all she could. She could see the fields, pine forests, the river that lead up the huge mountain before her. The mountain that overlooked all of Forrestlake. Beyond that was Alaska.

It started to snow here last night to.

Last year.

Icecloud looked at the docks, seeing the warehouses and shipping factories. Something caught her eye.

In the ice, it looked like a large hole was formed by the edge of the docks near the warehouse district.

Before she could investigate, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. She turned her head to see her date

Jack Graves was standing there, in a nice jacket and jeans. He looked pressed up, and it was obvious he hadn't been on a date in forever. He smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Icecloud said looking back at the ice. Strangely, the hole in the ice was gone.

Odd.

"Huh," she said. Icecloud banished it from her mind, it was probably a tarp that someone collected. The sister of the hacker turned to her date "Let's go."

"The movie theater isn't far," she said, as Jack accompanied her.

"Nice night for a walk," he agreed.

The two walked together, enjoying each other's company. As their scenery changed, and the sun set, Icecloud couldn't think of a more romantic moment in her life. When she first met Jack, she couldn't stand him, finding him as just an intruder with no place among them. But she couldnt deny that he had grown on her. After all, it felt bad to waste two perfect tickets to the movies.

Jack grinned "Hey want to hear a joke?"

"Sure," Icecloud chirped.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Jack asked. Icecloud rolled her eyes at the old joke, and when she couldn't answer Jack grinned "To get to the front door of a lovely woman."

"That's... not a joke," Icecloud pouted "That's a statement."

"Okay, new joke," Jack said, his grin not leaving his face "Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"The chicken," Jack chuckled.

"The chicken who?" Icecloud asked.

Jack's laugh stopped "That's the joke. The chicken. She went to the lovely woman's front door."

Icecloud looked at him strangely before bursting out in laughter "OHHH! So that terrible joke was part of the joke?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"That was a good joke, albeit the timing was terrible."

"I'll bear that in mind," Jack said as they came across the theater. He smiled as he went up to the ticket booth. "Do you have the tickets?"

Icecloud nodded as she patted her empty pocket.

Her _empty_ pocket.

The light drained from Icecloud's face "Shit." Jack looked at her in confusion before it slowly dawned on him

"I must've left them back at the house!" Icecloud said in realization.

"Hey could you get going?" A gruff familiar voice called out to them.

Jack turned around at the man behind them "Sorry sir I-"

He was taken aback to see Jayfeather, and Half Moon clinging to his arm.

"Jayfeather?!" Icecloud shouted.

The ticket clerk in front of them sighed "If you don't have the tickets then can you please carry on?"

Jayfeather smiled, pulling four tickets out of his pocket "You left them on the nightstand in the attic."

"What we're you doing in my room?" Icecloud asked, taking the tickets.

Jayfeather grinned "You don't have a good track record."

Jack handed the tickets to the clerk, taking Icecloud's arm. Icecloud looked to Jayfeather in astonishment "Where are your tickets?"

"Watch this," Jayfeather said, rolling his sleeves up. He looked at the clerk and his blue eyes seemed to glow "Tickets for The Mule and Aquaman."

The ticket clerk seemed to stop thinking all together. He gave the two the tickets. Icecloud's eyes popped out of their skull "How the hell did you do that?"

"Practiced on your brother," Jayfeather smirked. Half Moon smirked "I could have paid, you know."

"I asked you on this date, I'll deal with the money," Jayfeather followed Icecloud "So what are you watching?"

"Spiderman and Aquaman," Jack answered, buying the popcorn. Jayfeather grinned "We will see you around Aquaman."

With that, Jayfeather and Half Moon went on their way.

Icecloud grabbed her data's arm "Come on let's go!"

Jack grinned "Alright."

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

Clawface was dead.

His friend was dead. He was looking at his corpse right now.

But Brokenstar was used to the pain by now. Living 3,000 years would do that to someone. On the bright side it taught you patience.

But there was no lesson to be learned here.

The remaining council members were inside Clawface's house, taking in the situation.

Mapleshade closed Clawface's eyes "From the angle of the bullet wound, it came from that direction." She pointed towards a chair facing Clawface.

"Are you suggesting that the killer was in a chair when he opened fire?" Brokenstar asked.

"There's that and," Mapleshade looked to a knocked over chair near Clawface "Clawface knew him. This wasn't just a murder, this was a betrayal. Clawface knew the killer and let his gaurd down."

Darktail curled his lip "So...we have a traitor in our midst?"

"Apparently," Thistleclaw announced.

"You're looking at this the wrong way," Brokenstar grinned "Clawface had made many enemies. I'm truth, we shouldn't be surprised."

"We will need to find a replacement," Slash remarked.

Redwillow rubbed his chin "Hawkfrost?"

"We haven't heard from in in two days, perhaps someone else," Mapleshade said sternly.

Silverhawk smirked "Tigerstar?"

"Perhaps," Brokenstar admitted "But Scourge has proven to be a more loyal ally then Tigerstar."

Silverhawk nodded "So that's the choice. Tigerstar or Scourge."

"It would seems so," Mapleshade said in a furious tone.

Brokenstar scowled.

Dark days were coming.

* * *

 **VOILA. I have given you answers have I not? But I still have given many questions more. What happened to the hole that Hawkfrost sunk into? What is Brokenstar's connection to Rock? Will Clawface be the last of the murdered by Tigerstar's power hungry rampage?**

 **Review and shout out your thoughts!**

 **P.S Next update, I am posting all my main characters a theme song/music. Just for fun so don't take it to serious.**

 **Au revoir**


	27. The Underground

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Underground.**

 **Here we are, where the three learn of Rock's hideout. I have planned this chapter to the letter, to every small detail. Like with the removal of Hawkfrost. I can't stop apologizing for that now can I?**

 **Also as promised, a theme song or music sheet for all my main characters. It took some time, but it was easier for some of them. (Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Scourge, Rock)**

 **(Jayfeather) _Resistance_ by Skillet.**

 **(Lionblaze) _Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy.**

 **(Dovewing and Ivypool) _The Greatest_ by Sia.**

 **(Breezepelt) _Everybody hates me_ by Chainsmokers.**

 **(Foxleap) _Reptile's theme_ by the Mortal Kombat movie.**

 **(Rock) _It had Begun_ by Starset.**

 **(Hawkfrost) _Contro_ l by Halsey.**

 **(Hawk) _Get Out Alive_ by Three Days Grace.**

 **(Tigerstar) _"Red Capes are Coming"_ by Hans Zimmer from Batman V Superman.**

 **(Scourge) _Monsters_ by Ruelle.**

 **(Brokenstar) _Angels Fall_ by Breaking Benjamin. FWI this was the easiest.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"Well, here we are,"_ Jayfeather thought grimly.

He, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were sitting on the ground, waiting for Rock to show up. The Three of them had agreed to help out Rock in any way they could, but Lionblaze was having second thoughts.

They were waiting on the beach by the lake. Because it was the winter season, the shore was vacant. And the water was frozen over.

"You know what? Forget this, this is crazy!" Lionblaze shouted, standing up to leave.

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue **_"Sit down."_**

Lionblaze flinched but he didn't move. He smirked "Heh."

Dovewing shook her head "You heard what Rock said. If we don't do something, Armageddon will be upon us."

"He is an old man!" Lionblaze pointed out.

"He gave me my sight," Jayfeather said "I owe him. I'll help him whenever he needs it."

Lionblaze smirked "All he did for me was throw me off the roof of a skyscraper. He didn't give me any gift. And your mind powers? They were full of shit."

 _"You are right,"_ A familiar voice cried out to them _"That was absolute shit. You're supposed to make eye contact, THEN command them."_

Rock floated over in front of them. Lionblaze bristled "I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to risk my life to fulfill some ancient prophecy!"

 _"Alright then,"_ Rock shrugged _"Leave."_

Lionblaze stared at him in shock "Wait for real?"

 _"You wanna leave, then leave,"_ Rock shrugged again.

Lionblaze nodded, and began to walk away. He took three steps before he turned around "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

Rock smiled _"It isn't my decision to make. These two are here because they chose to be. And the only reason you were here in the first place is because deep down, you want to be here to."_

Lionblaze huffed and sat down.

Rock nodded his head _"You chose...wisely."_

Jayfeather coughed "I'm sorry, but can we get a move on?"

Rock smirked and lifted his hand _"Come."_

The three stood up and followed him. Rock led them onto the ice. Lionblaze felt a sense of dread as he walked on the ice. Dovewing grimaced as the ice cracked under her, but she continued on.

Jayfeather, however, kept his feet planted on the ice, and slid around with a boasting smirk on his face. He zoomed past Lionblaze and stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly, the ice caved way beneath Jayfeather and he slammed into the water. He shot out with a look of shock and pain on his face "FUCK! It's freezing!"

Rock gave a soft chuckle as he retracted his hand. He turned to face them _"Quick question. Can any of you swim?"_

Jayfeather climbed out chattering his teeth. Dovewing nodded "Yeah, why?"

Rock smirked.

The ice gave way beneath them.

Jayfeather winced as he felt the cold water enclose him again. He lunged up to get to the air.

Only he was blocked by a wall. The ice had frozen over.

 _"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Jayfeather had to stop himself from screaming it, in order to preserve his precious oxygen. He looked around for a way out, and found Lionblaze pounding the ice to find a way up.

Jayfeather saw something in the corner of his eye. It was Dovewing, swimming down. Jayfeather looked down, in order to see what ever on earth she could be diving down for.

Rock. He was practically flying through the water to the bottom. Jayfeather came to the realization that he had to follow Rock, for he surely knew what he was doing. He grabbed his brother's attention and gestured down. Lionblaze looked down to see what he was looking at and widened his eyes in realization. The two swam down.

Jayfeather's lungs burned for breath, for a relief but he soldiered on. He could no longer see anything in the water, because the sun's rays could no longer reach the bottom of the lake. He turned to not even see his brother, and began to panic. But he continued down.

Until he began to fall down. He was in air but he could see that he was falling to the soft earth beneath him. He collided with the ground, utterly confused that he could breathe. He opened his eyes to see his sibling coughing up water. Dovewing was laying motionless on the floor, while Rock began to use some incantation to heal her.

As Dovewing stirred, Jayfeather's eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were in a a cavern with crystals and fungi lighting the dimly lit room. "Where...are we?"

"Under the lake?" Lionblaze said, looking around. He looked at a patch of trees to their left, four of them to be exact.

 _"You presume correctly,"_ Rock said. Jayfeather looked up to see a huge body of water above them, seemingly floating like a balloon. "How is that possible?"

Rock smirked floating towards them. _"This is the underground. Long ago, our ancestors made a series of tunnels underneath Forrestlake. They were originally used as a maze and ritual to make them full fledged warriors. Over time, it was forgotten."_

Dovewing let out a sigh "It's Beautiful."

 _"Lion's Roar,"_ Rock beckoned him closer _"Step forward."_

"No," Lionblaze huffed.

Rock sighed, and Lionblaze began to slowly walk towards him "Hey! What are you doing?!"

 _"Teaching,"_ Rock gestured to his arm _"Hit me as hard as you can."_

Lionblaze roared "I've had enough of you!" He charged forward and slammed his fist into Rock's chest, the old man flying backwards. He collided with the dirt wall and flew farther in. Lionblaze grinned and looked at his hands "Woah."

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yelled in panic "What did you do?!"

Lionblaze smirked "He asked for it. You want some to? I have super strength!"

The noise of the caves rumbling caught their attention. They turned to see Rock standing a couple yards out. He smirked _"In all honesty, I expected more...power."_

"RRGGGHHH!" Lionblaze yelled and raced forward, eager to put his power to the test. Rock grinned, eager. This was his favorite part. He dashed forward and ducked down causing Lionblaze to trip over him and fly forwards.

 _"You fight like a child,"_ Rock scolded _"Would you fight that slowly if I was Hawkfrost?"_

Lionblaze charged again, this time gaining a strike at Rock. Rock flew back but stopped himself middair and flew towards him. _"You're punches are weak. I expected the great Lion's Roar to be more efficient in battle."_

"SHUT UP!" Lionblaze screamed. Jayfeather and Dovewing looked on in anticipation.

 _"When I held that mantle, I was feared and respected. I don't see anyone being afraid of you,"_ Rock goaded on.

Lionblaze had enough, sending a series of punches and kicks at Rock, who effortlessly dodged and avoided them all. He sweeped his leg around Lionblaze's legs. triping him. He slammed his boot onto Lionblaze's throat, blocking off his air.

 _"Your anger, you believe it as a weapon,"_ Rock scowled _"Which is not entirely wrong, but you are too easily lost in it. Controlled by it. Held back by it. You control your anger, you control the outcome of the battle."_

 _"Only with training, can one like you be more then a boy with a powerful punch. You could be a warrior."_ Rock lifted his boot, allowing the golden boy to breathe, and he helped him up.

He turned to the others with a taunting smile on his face _"Who's next?"_

The light drained from Dovewing and Jayfeather's face.

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

In the old warehouse, Brokenstar paced back and forth, tense. Thistleclaw smiled, grimly "He hasn't been heard of since New Years Eve."

"Damn," Brokenstar sighed "It's been a week Thistleclaw. Do you think he really is dead?"

Thistleclaw pursed his lips "If I'm being honest, I don't."

Brokenstar scowled "Tigerstar. He is the only one with motive."

"They made it abundantly clear that they don't require motives," Thistleclaw reminded "Scourge's body count is pushing to 300."

Brokenstar sighed "Mapleshade has made her choice. She cast her dice to Scourge."

"Tigerstar," Thistleclaw admitted "At least he acts like he isn't a monster."

"What greater choice can there be then the choice of two great evils," Brokenstar quoted.

"Why can't we just find somebody else?" Thistleclaw asked.

Brokenstar sighed "That would take time. Time we do not have. We already are wasting precious valuables for the three."

Thistleclaw's eyes lit up "What if we kill two birds with one stone?"

"What do you mean?" Brokenstar stopped pacing.

Thistleclaw looked giddy with excitement "What if...we stacked the deck?"

"Talk sense," Brokenstar huffed.

"Why don't we lure the three to our side?" Thistleclaw proposed.

Brokenstar shook his head "Rock has already wrapped his fingers around them to tight. Dove's Wing is fiercly loyal, Jay's Wing is in his debt, and Lion's Roar... Lion's Roar..."

Brokenstar began to cackle "Thistleclaw. You are a genius."

Thistleclaw beamed.

"Send word to Tigerstar," Brokenstar ordered "I have a mission for him."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **May this year be ever better then the one that came last.**

 **And yes, I'm going that route. Lionblaze is NOT going to turn into a bad guy, but he will receive training like in the books. Maybe. If I'm feeling nice.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	28. Awakening

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Awakening**

 **Now you see how far Foxleap has gotten in his hunt for answers.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze was sitting on the couch, watching some nature documentary on organized cats _"Pff, stupid."_

Everyone had came back from their getaways. Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf and Ivypool showed up yesterday, and Honeyfern and Berrynose were back from Switzerland. True to their word, no one had mentioned a thing to Hollyleaf. Even Fallen Leaves had shut his mouth around her.

Breezepelt and Jayfeather were outside, sharing a bottle of whiskey. Foxleap and Ivypool were doing something mysterious downstairs, and Half Moon was reading a book on the opposite side of Lionblaze.

The training with Rock had not been so bad. He had helped Lionblaze control his temper, and he had helped Dovewing hone here senses and taught her varying magic spells. But Lionblaze still didn't trust him.

 _"Boring. When will the next big crisis happen?"_

Little did he know it already happened.

Cinderheart came into his view and sat next to him "Hey Lion."

"Hello," Lionblaze yawned, tired out of his mind.

Cinderheart looked around and sighed "Jayfeather is drinking, isn't he?"

"Him and Breezepelt," Lionblaze corrected "Half Moon is limiting Jayfeather's alcohol intake, but not a lot. She says that Drunk Jayfeather is hilarious."

Half Moon nodded, eyes not leaving the pages of her book "It is true."

"Good thing you don't drink," Cinderheart beamed, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.

Lionblaze smirked, and stood up "I'm gonna go talk to Foxleap real quick. Any y'all want to send a message?"

"For him to stop leaving his root beer bottles in the bathroom," Half Moon scowled.

Lionblaze nodded and went down to the basement. He activated the secret entrance into the "Foxcave" and ran into Foxleap and Ivypool.

"How goes the hunt?" Lionblaze asked.

"While Bramblestar has been cooperative, we still are in the dark," Ivypool responded "We have almost no useful information."

"What do we have?" Lionblaze asked.

Foxleap sighed "Not much. Led by Tigerstar, who is a part of a larger organization led by a council of nine. Due to Rock's information, we have reason to believe that this is the Black Roots."

"Why don't we alert the police?" Lionblaze responded.

"We've been over this," Ivypool remarked "If what Rock says is true, then it will take more then the police to take these guys out."

"Agreed, and now that we've learned your bullet proof, we have more of an advantage then ever," Foxleap reminded.

"At least we now know why the kidnapped Jayfeather," Ivypool smirked.

Lionblaze nodded wherelse Foxleap shook his head "No. No we don't."

"What do you mean?"

Foxleap snarled "Rock says they want you all dead, us included."

"And Slash nearly succeeded," Ivypool pointed out.

"But Hawkfrost didn't," Foxleap tilted his head, looking at the screen in front of him. It was all the information of Hawkfrost from police records "He had multiple chances to kill us all, yet he doesn't."

"He's a psychopath," Lionblaze scowled "We don't know how he thinks."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Foxleap rubbed his chin "Jayfeather said that he told him that he doesn't want them dead. AND he is fiercely loyal to them, so if ordered to kill us he would. So did he just decide to ignore them...or that that was never their goal?"

Lionblaze curled his lip "Rock said they wanted us dead."

"Maybe he lied," Ivypool responded.

"Why?" Foxleap asked "What does he stand to gain? All these questions."

Lionblaze huffed "Well he will answer this one."

* * *

 **Breezepelt POV**

"Shut up," Breezepelt slurred.

Jayfeather grinned like a the smartass he was "It is the only option from a tactical standpoint."

"I could bide my time, then strike!" Breezepelt offered.

The two had been sitting around the fireplace for an hour, both drowning their problems and worries in alcohol.

"No," Jayfeather smirked "It is wiser to have an all out offense. If we wait, then the next guy comes along and steals the prize!"

Breezepelt took another gulp of whiskey "What if she don't like me?"

"Well, she might?" Jayfeather shrugged "I mean your second place compared to Lionblaze, she told me that. And you are getting Lionblaze's leftovers."

Breezepelt threw a snowball at him "Asshole!"

"Its true!" Jayfeather protested.

"Heathertail will never go out with me," Breezepelt muttered. Jayfeather grinned at his former enemy "Not if you act like that!"

Breezepelt shook his head "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jayfeather asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Get Half Moon under your covers," Breezepelt snickered, deciding last second to make fun of him.

"Shithead!" Jayfeather spat, drinking the last of his bottle "We haven't...done anything like that."

Breezepelt smirked "Then what's the point of having her?"

"You have one twisted mind, Breezepelt," Jayfeather scowled.

"Ladies love it, little virgin boy," Breezepelt taunted.

"Your right, I am a virgin," Jayfeather admitted "Which is why I will be getting married to a lovely beautiful woman while you are living in the streets with your body crawling with STDS."

"FUCK YOU!" Breezepelt snarled.

"I know you won't be with Heathertail!" Jayfeather shot back, hollering with laughter.

Breezepelt had enough and charged at Jayfeather, tackling off his tree stump and into the snow. Jayfeather grinned and slammed a fistful of snow into Breezepelt's face. He shoved him off and the two wrestled in the snow, playfully.

Jack and Icecloud watched from the porch in laughter and chuckling. Breezepelt pinned Jayfeather to the ground and shoved his face in the snow "EAT IT!"

Icecloud smirked and made a snowball, while Jack ran inside, the two working and thinking in sync. Icecloud lobbed a snowball at Breezepelt's face, allowing Jayfeather to sit up and slam hid back into Breezepelt, crushing him. Jayfeather picked Breezepelt up and grabbed him by the neck and slammed down, like a WWE superstar. Breezepelt choked and weakly stood up only for Icecloud to come out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground.

Jack came back out of the house with Lionblaze, Foxleap, Ivypool, Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Dovewing. He pointed to them and screamed "ATTACK!"

Berrynose let out a large Indian war cry and ran into the fray, Lionblaze (not needing to be told a second time) ran towards Jayfeather and slammed him into the ground, Foxleap stayed on the porch, recording the fight, Ivypool and Half Moon jumping into the snow, making walls and forts, while Fallen Leaves just stayed near Foxleap.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Breezepelt were in an all out brawl, ignoring the snowball fight between their friends. Dovewing pelted a snowball towards Ivypool and hit her in the chest. Ivypool smirked "Oh you'll pay for that one missy!" She grabbed a handful of snowballs and with surprising accuracy, threw it right at her sister's face.

Jack tackled Berrynose and the two began a wrestling match in the snow. Jack grabbed Berrynose's leg and lifted it, causing Berrynose to lose balance and fall over, allowing Jack and Honeyfern to crash on top of him.

Cinderheart grabbed her sister and attempted to put her in a headlock, but Honeyfern jumped up and allowing her weight to send Cinderheart flying backwards. Breezepelt grabbed Icecloud and attempted to use her as human shield. Unfortunately for both of them, neither Jayfeather or Lionblaze cared, tackling them both to the ground.

"LEEEERRROOOOOOYYYY! JENKIIINNNNSSSSS!" Ivypool screamed at the top of her lungs, sprinting towards Half Moon, and lifting her off the ground.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Half Moon yelled as her friend threw her towards Jack, knocking them both over.

All that reamined were The twins, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Icecloud. Icecloud dived to her fort wall, cowering behind it as the brutes fought. She was starteled as she saw Dovewing slide down next to her "How did this happen?"

"Jayfeather and Breezepelt were arguing over some bullshit," Icecloud smirked.

Dovewing facepalmed "Can't deny this is fun."

"AAHHHH!" Icecloud looked up to see Ivypool flying overhead, crashing into the snow. Icecloud looked at her in shock "Did Lionblaze do that?"

Dovewing ran over to her sister calling over her shoulder "I think?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning to the screeching voice. Jayfeather had put Breezepelt in a chokehold, while Lionblaze had Jayfeather in a leg lock AND chokehold.

Hollyleaf.

She was furious, you could practically see the steam erupting from her ears "WHO STARTED THIS?!"

"We were just having fu-" Fallen Leaves began but cowered as Hollyleaf gave him a death glare.

Breezepelt began to chuckle "Ooo, you in trouble!"

Jack shoved Half Moon of of him and rubbed his head "What happened?"

Icecloud stayed behind the fort's wall, hoping the ravenette had not spotted her.

She had spotted her.

"Who is responsible for this?" Hollyleaf asked her.

"Jayfeather," she mumbled.

Hollyleaf snarled "Of course." She grabbed Jayfeather by the ear and dragged him off, despite Jayfeather's protests. "It was a game! We were having fun! Not like you know what that is-OOOWWWWW!" Jayfeather roared as she tugged on his ear harder.

"It's not about having fun! You. IDIOTS. WOKE. ME. UP!"

All of a sudden, no one was blaming Hollyleaf for interrupting anymore.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN POV**

Darkness. No light. No memory. He floated in the void for what felt like eternity. And he couldn't say that he minded.

He had no idea how long he had been here. Days, weeks, months, years, decades, he didn't know. He wasn't thinking, he had no memory. Just...there.

Floating. In the void.

"Master. He is regaining consciousness." A male voice said.

 _"Keep him restrained."_ A female. Old one at that.

Light blinded him, as all the sounds and joys and horrors of the world flooded back into his brain. He let out an unearthly scream. He tried to stand up but found that his hands were tied down, and he himself was on some operating table. He looked around in fear and saw that he was in a hospital room. But instead of cabinets of medicines, there were herbs and books.

He looked forward to see a middle aged woman. She had long black hair and scars all across her face.

 _"Hello,"_ She smirked.

"Wh-who are you?!" He cried out in fear.

 _"I am Yellowfang,"_ she said calmly, with a malicious glint in her eyes _"You are...?"_

"I-I-I don't remember!" He cried "WHY? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!"

 _"I thought as much,"_ Yellowfang scoffed "When I found you, you were dead. In a manner of speaking, you still are."

This caused him to feel much more fear "What do you mean? Is this heaven?!"

Yellowfang smirked _"No."_

He tried to lift his arms, attempting to break free "What do you want?"

 _"I told you,"_ she stated _"I'm here to help. You're memories should be coming back right about...now."_

His head erupted in pain, as voices and images flooded his skull. His eyes opened after they all came back.

But one voice didn't leave.

As a matter of fact, it was _talking_ to him!

It was a childish voice, but a voice that made him fall at ease. He smirked, remembering everything. He smiled "Good to see you aren't dead."

The childish voice chuckled _"It's good to see you too, Hawkfrost."_

* * *

 **DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS GONNA KILL HIM OFF?! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T BRING HIM BACK?! WELL HE IS BACK! HAWKFROST AND HAWK ARE BACK.**

 **Also, Yellowfang has joined. Why? Feel free to review your thoughts!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	29. Fight or Flight

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Fight or Flight.**

 **Yeah, I'm recycling the title of chapter one. Sue me.**

 **This is another Hawkfrost centered chapter. Now that he is alive, what does he do?**

* * *

 **Hawkfrost POV**

Hawkfrost packed his bags, faster then a man late for his vacation flight.

He had been in Yellowfang's care for a day, and he was already eager to flee. It wouldn't be long before his father found him, or anyone for that matter. While he was grateful for Yellowfang's protection and healing, he was eager to follow through with his plan.

 _"Last one!"_ Hawk screamed _"Let's go!"_

Hawkfrost smirked "Do you know where we are heading?"

 _"Madagascar! King's Bay!"_ Hawk chirped up.

"Nice idea," Hawkfrost agreed, zipping up his backpack and duffel bag.

 _"How are we gonna_ get _a flight there?"_ Hawk said, nervously.

Hawkfrost grined "We aren't. We hitch a ride to San Francisco and make our way to the cargo ships heading to China. We will move on from there."

 _"Wow. You've thought of everything."_

"Thanks," Hawkfrost hoisted the bags over him, taking one last look at the abandoned hospital's room. He smiled "Let's go."

 _"Go where?"_

Hawkfrost flinced. Yellowfang. He turned around to face her wrath _"You aren't leaving."_

"Watch me," Hawkfrost said, threateningly, throwing his bags to the floor and raising his fists "I'm leaving, and you can't stop me."

Yellowfang didn't even flinch _"EVEN if you find a way to escape your fathers wrath, where will you go? You are nothing and you have nothing."_

 _"And we got nothing to lose!"_ Hawk growled.

 _"Shut up pip squeak,"_ Yellowfang directed at Hawk, who was baffled _"Wha-? How did she-?"_

 _"If you leave now, then all is lost,"_ Yellowfang told the psychopath _"If all you do is fight for your own life then your life is worth nothing."_

"It NEVER was for them!" Hawkfrost argued "No one cared for me! Not my mother! Not my friend! Not my Father!"

Yellowfang smirked _"You forgot one."_

Hawkfrost's eyes opened, and snarled "Why don't you go to him for help?! I'm sure he'd be more then willing to fight in this pointless war."

Yellowfang huffed _"Brambleclaw has changed. After you left, he cast himself out from us."_

"And for good reason!" Hawkfrost scoffed, picking his bags back up "I'm done being a pawn. I'm done with this good for nothing war of the cults. I'm done with you!"

Yellowfang bared her teeth _"You will not leave."_

Hawkfrost snarled "What if I convince Bramblestar to help you, will you let me run?"

Yellowfang looked at Hawkfrost in a mixture of sorrow and disappointment _"Yes. I will let you leave."_

Hawkfrost walled past her toward the exit "Don't come back for me."

Yellowfang watched him leave. She chose her words very wisely and called out to him.

 _"Coward."_

* * *

 _"Hey, uhh...little suggestion. Why not let me drive?"_ Hawk asked Hawkfrost.

They were standing right outside the dorm room of Bramblestar. It was nightfall, and the two of them knew that they had better be quick unless sand caught them.

Hawkfrost snarled "Why?"

 _"It's just...Bramblestar might be more cooperative with me. He'd much rather two to his brother then a psychopath,"_ Hawk said, with a slight hint of fear in his voice. Hawkfrost thought it over and found logic behind those words "Alright."

The effect was almost instant. Hawkfrost's brown hair began to turn ash white, and his hulking figure began to shrink. He clutched his head in pain before smiling "Thanks Hawkfrost."

 _"Let's get this over with,"_ his masculine voice rang through his head.

Hawk winced and knocked on the door. He was greeted by silence. He looked around nervously "Where is he?"

 _"It's midnight idiot. Knock again. He'll wake up."_

And he did so.

And was greeted by his brother, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you wan-" he stopped in shock as he saw his little brother standing before him "H-Hawkfrost?"

Hawk smiled "In a way, yeah."

Bramblestar looked like he was going to die of shock. He raced forward and threw his arms around his brother, hugging him. Hawk stood there, in suprise but eventully returned the favor.

"Oh God, I looked everywhere for you!" Bramblestar cried.

Hawk smiled "Shh Shh, I'm here now. It's okay."

Bramblestar cried, tears flowing like a river "I missed you."

"I-I missed you to," Hawk said, faltering only for a second. His shirt was soaking with his brothers tears. He looked at his brother in a mix of happiness and urgency "We need to talk."

"I'll say," Bramblestar left his shirt, looking at him in joy "Where've you been? What happened?"

 _"How cute. Can we get to the matter at hand?"_ Hawkfrost's urgent voice echoed throughout his skull.

"Yellowfang needs your help," Hawk said "And...uh she needs it now."

"Why? Now that you're back, you can do more! You've always been more crafty then me. But enough! What happened to you?"

"Father shot me," Hawk stated "Yellowfang helped and healed me. I'm leaving to Madagascar."

"Leaving?" Bramblestar repeated in disappointment "But you just got here!"

"The longer I'm here, the longer I'm a target, I have to leave," Hawk defended.

Bramblestar was having none of it "You're not leaving!"

"Yellowfang said the same thing, until I offered you to take my place," Hawk stated "I need you to help me."

"NO!" Bramblestar stubbornly shouted "I won't let my brother leave so I could never see him again!"

Hawk smiled "You could visit?"

"NO!" Bramblestar repeated "I'm not letting you run off!"

"Somebody has to help them! Come one bro, help me out," Hawkfrost repeated.

"You'll help them!" Bramblestar was getting angry "I am not risking my life so you can go off into the sunset and have your happy ending!"

"Then why do you deserve one?!" Hawk spat.

Bramblestar huffed "Do you think that I have it good? My life is a constant threat to others. You don't see me leaving!"

"Then come with me!" Hawk pleaded.

Bramblestar shook his head "This isn't my fight. But I'm damn sure that I'm seeing this through."

Hawk looked at him in sorrow, he hugged his brother one last time "Take care of yourself."

Bramblestar huffed back "Coward...But be safe."

Hawk didn't know whether to cry or to be angry.

So he left doing both.

* * *

"Flight 32 to Jacksonville Florida, you are now boarding."

Hawkfrost had regained contrip and had been waiting for his flight for hours. He had worn a dark trench coat and sunglasses, in order to flee.

While waiting, he began to ponder on what he was called

 _"Coward."_

Hawkfrost snarled "What did you call me?"

 _"It's what we are. Cowards. Worthless cowards,"_ Hawk's voice was on the verge on crying.

"This was your idea don't be getting cold feet," Hawkfrost ordered.

Though he wasn't physically crying, he could feel the tears drop into the endless void of his head as his personality cried. Hawkfrost snarled "We have to leave. We saw what the Black Roots are capable of! We have to run. We all do."

Hawk was quiet, until he whimpered _"We've been on the wrong side for all our life. Why not get even?"_

"Because it's not worth it," Hawkfrost simply stated.

"Flight 33 to San Francisco California, you are now boarding."

Hawkfrost grabbed his bags "Let's go."

 _"NO!"_

Hawkfrost almost choked "What?"

 _"I won't sit back and shut up about it this time,"_ Hawk scowled _"If the worst happens, and we weren't there to do something about it, I'm always gonna feel responsible."_

Hawkfrost sighed "This isn't our fight."

 _"No. No it's not. But can we really sit back and watch the world burn?"_

"I can and will," Hawkfrost snarled. He could hear Hawk sigh _"Alright then. Who am I to judge your decisions? After all, I'm not even real. I'm just the personality conjured up by a psychopath."_

Hawkfrost found that harsh for both of them, but it was truth he spoke. Hawk technically wasn't real. "Why can't you make up your mind?"

 _"Truth be told, I didn't want to run. Just run from father,"_ Hawk admitted _"They need us."_

"No they don't," Hawkfrost stated "The world is over. We don't have to go down with it."

 _"They're would be no place to hide if father wins!"_ Hawk reminded.

Hawkfrost snarled, knowing he made sense. He grabbed his bags and flew to his destination.

* * *

 **Chasing Clouds**

It was cold.

That's how he knew he was close.

Chasing Clouds was still tied down to the hospital bed. He had been alert all night. He knew he was coming.

"Come out you devil," Chasing Clouds snarled.

The lights went out.

Chasing Clouds snarled "I know you're there Brokenstar! Come out and face me!"

"I am actually quite fond of the darkness thank you," his voice rang out.

Chasing Clouds fought with all his might to break his restraints and beat the traitor to a pulp. The lights came back on, revealing the man. He had brown hair with a scar lining his face.

"My my, how you've gotten old," Brokenstar tutted.

Chasing Clouds snarled "And worse things have befallen you."

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from, before you monikered yourself 'Brokenstar'," Chasing Clouds spat "How could you betray us to The Black Roots Jay's Wing? We trusted you! We all did. Hopestar, Wishflower, Jay's Wing we loved you!"

"You say that _K_ name as if it'll mean something to me," Brokenstar snarled "Do you think me soft that by calling me Jay's Wing I will change my mind? Do you still hold hope for that I will...see the error in my ways?"

Brokenstar scoffed "I think not. I think that I'm fine where I am. I give people hope. You give them fear."

"What you're doing is wrong!" Chasing Clouds defended.

Brokenstar smirked "Right and wrong is a view of belief. Do you believe Zeus thought he was doing good by punishing Prometheus for giving humans fire? Do you believe the Romans and priests thought that sacrificing a carpenter was right?! Do you think that the men who punish others for falling in love, think they are keeping balance?!"

Brokenstar was fuming now "Right and Wrong are nothing more then constants. They are defined by those with power!"

Chasing Clouds looked at his former friend in sorrow "If this is what has become of you Jay's Wing then I'm telling you now, SHE'D BE ASHAMED TO SEE WHAT A MONSTER YOU ARE NOW!"

 _ **"Don't you dare put that on me!" **_Brokenstar's eyes burned orange, his body radiating a furious aura of fire and heat _**"Jay's Wing is dead. I am Brokenstar!"**_

 _ **"And you!"**_ Brokenstar grabbed Chasing Clouds by the skull _**"ARE MINE!"**_

Chasing Clouds screamed in pain, as a green energy left his brain and absorbed itself into Brokenstar's skin, running up his veins into his own head.

 _ **"FORFEIT YOUR MIND!"**_

Chasing Clouds widened his eyes and his mouth hung agape, he no longer struggled against Brokenstar.

 ** _"WHERE IS THE MOONSTONE?!"_** Brokenstar yelled in a demonic voice.

"I...don't know," Chasing Clouds said, immediately "It was...stolen."

 ** _"BY WHO?!"_** Brokenstar echoed throughout the hospital room.

Chasing Clouds looked at Brokenstar submissively and obediently "You're...mother."

Brokenstar scowled, tightening his grip _**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

"I..don't...know," Chasing Clouds admitted "She cast herself out. On...the...mountain...Odin's...Rock...-tick of fallen...spear..."

Chasing Clouds remained motionless, staring off into space. He had stopped breathing. Brokenstar released his grip, looking at the man before him. He had pushed the man to his limit. He sighed "Even you don't deserve death."

He kissed the man's forehead, an orange light passing through to Chasing Cloud's skull. He had resumed his breathing, but he was still staring off into space.

Brokenstar huffed and disappeared.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Foxleap stirred, not willing to leave the comforts of his bed. Half asleep he mumbled "K.A.R.A.I...who is it?"

Silence responded. He mumbled louder "K.A.R.A.I?"

Silence.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Foxleap...go get the door...please," Ivypool muttered from the other side of the bed. Foxleap sighed and literally rolled out of bed. He shoved some random clothes on and went upstairs. He gazed at the glowing clock on the wall. 1:17 AM.

 _"Who...the hell is up...at...now?"_ Foxleap mumbled, not fully awake. He opened the door, looking upon a tall man, dressed in a trench coat "Is this the house of Jayfeather?"

"He's asleep," Foxleap answered, eyes drooping. "What do you want?" he yawned.

The man stepped into the light.

Foxleap was now wide awake.

"We were told he could protect us," Hawkfrost said.

* * *

 **Be honest. You all saw that coming from a mile away. Waddya think?**

 **Also, not to brag or anything, but I've been dropping some big hints on future chapters of the story. Like that big obvious on on Chasing Clouds chapter. And a HUGE one last chapter. First person to guess it right gets a shoutout!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	30. Man in the Moon

**Chapter Thirty: Man in the Moon**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY! HELL YEAH! I'd like to thank everyone who took a glance at this story and gave it a chance, and to all who followed and favorited this story. It means so much to a weird nerdy freshman from Florida. This means everything that I have made it this far. So thank you! Thank you all!**

 **I decided to leave the angst and conspiracies behind for this chapter. Today they are having a party. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"Well. Shit happened."_

Understatement of the century.

Hawkfrost had showed up yesterday night and asked, _begged_ for begged sanctuary. Nearly everyone of them turned him away.

But Breezepelt convinced them otherwise. Until further notice, he was granted the couch as his bed. By Hawkfrost's story, he had been betrayed by his father. This gained some sympathy, but not a lot.

Also, apparently him and Hawk had an understanding now. Hawkfrost had stopped taking his medication and had shifted control to Hawk more often.

His teacher walking through the door caught his attention. Jayfeather snarled.

Leafpool.

She entered with a friendly smile to her class, "Good morning students! Welcome back from your winter break! I know you deserve it."

Jayfeather scowled, not having the decency to listen to her. Jayfeather looked around to see everyone's reaction. Lionblaze and Foxleap were intrigued, the twins hadn't bothered looking, Leaftail was staring like a predator finding his prey. Needless to say, Jayfeather watched the bully like the bird he was named after.

Half Moon whispered in his ear "Leaftail is staring at me."

"So? I'll pummel him again," Jayfeather smirked.

"Its different, he looks...malicious," Jayfeather turned to see what his secret girlfriend was talking about. True to her word, Leaftail was staring not with a intent of harm, but an intent of death. Jayfeather smiled and waved at him. Leaftail squeezed his pen so tight, it snapped in half.

Half Moon whispered again "We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," Jayfeather nodded "Foxleap rented out the whole restaurant. The place will be packed with us only."

"Perfect date night, without going on a date," Half Moon smirked.

Jayfeather grinned "Lets hope Hawkfrost can behave himself while we're away."

* * *

 **Icecloud POV**

The fact that Hawkfrost was eating cereal right across from her and Jack felt unnatural.

Yet there he was, sitting there eating a bowl of Coacoa Puffs, like this wasn't anything he hasn't done before. Her and Jack had to stay behind and make sure he didn't burn down the house.

Jack shifted in his seat "So...is there anything you can tell us about the Dark Trees and Black Roots?"

"Nothing you don't already know," Hawkfrost replied "I heard the old man came by. What did he tell you?"

Icecloud scowled "Nothing you don't already know."

Hawkfrost smiled sweetly "Is there anyway I can make up for your hospitality?"

"Don't shank us in our sleep," Jack responded.

"There goes my plan for the weekends," Hawkfrost crackled with laughter, unsettling the two.

Icecloud stood up and left to the door with Jack flying from her tail "Where you going?"

"Out, I need some air," Icecloud responded, leaving her boyfriend to deal with Hawkfrost.

But she was surprised to open the door to reveal a tall brute of a man.

But what startled her was the tattoo of a Tiger on his neck.

"Good morning," Tigerstar smiled, putting on a friendly face.

Hawkfrost heard his father, and looked up in fear. Before his father could see him, he dove behind the couch.

"Is this the home of Lionblaze?" He asked in a quiet tone. Jack walked forward, standing behind his girlfriend if things went rouge.

"No," Icecloud kept her composure. Any fault, and he would be alerted that they knew him.

Tigerstar put on a disappointed font "Do you know where I would find him?"

"I don't know a Lionblaze," Icecloud turned to Jack "Do you know him _Witherwing?_ "

Jack shook his head, knowing to play along "No. Should we?"

Tigerstar nodded in understanding, looking at the inside of the house "Is this yours?"

"The house? Yeah," Icecloud answered.

Tigerstar grinned "Rather big for only two people."

"Parties," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Forgive me," Tigerstar apologized "But I was told by a colleague that he lived here along with several others."

From behind the couch, Hawkfrost facepalmed. _"Stupid stupid STUPID!"_

"There was, but after some attack, they fled the city," Icecloud answered with her cool demeanor.

"Happen to know where?" Tigerstar asked, with a smile.

"Somewhere east of Riven," Jack answered.

Tigerstar nodded "Riven. Thank you for your time."

Icecloud closed the door faster then the flash.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"No!" Jayfeather protested "Darkseid doesn't need a power glove to destroy Thanos!"

"Yeah, but Thanos could just bipity bopity back that fucker up with the time stone!," Lionblaze smirked.

"USELESS!" Jayfeather opened up his superhero knowledge as Breezepelt leaned against the wall, the two of them in a heated debate "The stone would be useless! Darkseid isn't really there, as his he has no physical form! The one you see in media is just an avatar created from the fourth world universe! Where TRUE Darkseid domains!"

"So," Breezepelt scoffed "He could just space stone is way there and make him 'Not feel so good'. How can Space Gollem survive that?"

"Simple," Jayfeather smirked, ready to retort. "The infinity gauntlet only works and functions in the universe where it was made. The stones and infinity snap would be useless. In short, Thanos needs the infinity gauntlet to become a god, while Darkseid already is one! Screwattack learned this! Look them up on youtube! They are the ultra nerds! They knew the outcome of a death battle between Superman and Goku!"

Breezepelt snickered "What outcome? Goku would win in less then-"

Jayfeather slammed his fists on the bench, pissed beyond hell "I AM NOT ARGUING ABOUT THIS AGAIN! SUPERMAN WINS! UNLIMITED POWER!"

Breezepelt rolled his eyes, not satisfied. Jayfeather began to walk away "Screwattack!"

"Maybe I'll look them up," Breezepelt smirked. Jayfeather scowled. Lionblaze laughed.

They were waiting outside the restaurant. Thankfully, it had a bar table, which Jayfeather had been satisfied with. Him and Breezepelt got their first, waiting outside.

He grabbed his walking stick, in an attempt to hold his cover. How famous would you be had you been able to see again? He caught sight of Fallen Leaves and smirked "Hey."

Fallen Leaves gave a friendly smile and nodded "Hey."

The sight of Hollyleaf catching up with her friend raised the already testable tension in the air. Jayfeather's happy demeanor changed to that of a angry old man.

"Hey!" Hollyleaf beamed.

"Goodbye," Jayfeather muttered. Breezepelt grabbed him by the arm "I suffer, you suffer."

Jayfeather scowled, and looked on to see Foxleap and Icecloud showing up from the sidewalk. Jayfeather smiled at them "Finally! MVP of the hour is here."

"Why thank you, I'll be here all my life," Foxleap bowed.

Jayfeather smirked "Was talking to your sister."

Foxleap frowned and Icecloud beamed "Thank you."

The seven waited until Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart showed themselves, Half Moon, Berrynose, and Jack lagging behind. Jack had a nervous exspression on his face but he looked all right. They were so dressed in casual clothing, nothing too fancy.

Jayfeather grinned "Great are we all ready? I'd like some peace."

"Yeah, I'm eager to have something happy in this angsty life," Honeyfern asked.

Foxleap nodded "Just wait, I will get ourselves in there." He proceeded to enter the restaurant.

Poppyfrost started opening a wallet she got from her back pocket. She smirked at the money, while Honeyfern shrugged "Foxleap is paying you know?"

"This isn't mine," Poppyfrost smiled sweetly, throwing the ID's away.

Lionblaze graoned "Really? We are going to a party and you're lifting wallets?"

"It's Called multitasking," Poppyfrost closed the wallet and put it in her back pocket.

Foxleap came back out with a worried look "Uh, guys? We've been overbooked."

"WHAT?!" Cinderheart screamed, with the rest of the crew staring angrily at Foxleap, who threw his hands up in protest "It's isn't my fault! Some bigwigs are having a executive party here and are making deals that make us look small!"

"Then where do we go?" Jack shrugged "No other resturant is open this late at night. From the background, Poppyfrost chuckled.

Breezepelt noticed this and scoffed "Something funny?"

"It seems that finally I will be of use to this story of ours. I know a place that's open," Poppyfrost chuckled, beckoning them "Follow me."

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

 _"FINALLY! MY QUESTIONALBE HOBBIES COME IN HANDY!"_

To say that they were in the bad part of town would be lying. This place was a filthfest. The streetlights gave a yellow color, making the place look straight out of a horror movie. Anarchy signs were vandalized on many structures, homeless men pushing their shopping carts, and a pack of dogs feasting on what they hoped was not a human corpse.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right place?" Fallen Leaves asked, worried.

Poppyfrost beamed "Of course. I know these parts like I know my face."

This didn't ease their nerves. Hollyleaf stayed close to Fallen Leaves, Half Moon stayed close to Jayfeather, Cinderheart stayed close to Lionblaze, Icecloud was gripping Jack's arm like it was her lifeline, and Foxleap stayed close to Ivypool.

Poppyfrost turned down a dark alley, gesturing them to follow "This way!"

Jayfeather gulped and followed, the rest following suit. Poppyfrost knocked on the old rundown door twice.

"Go away! Les you wan'ta get cut!" A female voice cried.

Poppyfrost beamed "I would prefer a cut, Lostface."

The door opened, revealing a tall young woman with a eye patch over her left eye with three scars over it "Good to see you Poppyfrost. Any winnings?"

"None for you I'm afraid," She stepped inside, and Lostface snarled "Who are they?"

"Friends," Poppyfrost responded "We are looking for a good time."

Lostface shrugged, letting the group in.

Poppyfrost led them down into a big room that looked like it used to be a warehouse factory. It looked like a melting pot. People of all kinds and races were standing around, talking. It looked like a flea market, people of all kinds selling things of all sorts. Poppyfrost turned to her friends.

"Welcome to La Cour Des Miracles!" Poppyfrost shouted.

Jayfeather tilted his head "The Court of Miracles? I thought that was at France?"

Poppyfrost smirked "I thought church was from Arabia. There are multiple Cour Des Miracles across the globe. They control everything. Organized Crime, insurance for the families of criminals, Intel and lot of hiring hands to help with heists, contracts, and tasks. This, my friends, is Utopia."

Lionblaze smiled "Wow! This place is amazing!"

Foxleap eyed the place, clearly impressed "Black Market?"

"You can buy Military Grade weapons out of this place," Poppyfrost nodded, the group following her to a special room, with a long table with chairs for all of them. But what caught their eye was the enormous plates of food on the table.

Poppyfrost smirked "Lets have some fun guys!"

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 **Half Moon POV**

"SO I'LL GENTLY RISE AND SOFTLY CALL!"Jayfeather sung while parading on the table, drunk out of his mind.

"GOODNIGHT AND JOY BE TO YOU ALL!" Half Moon, and the others finished, also drunk and full of food. Across the table, plates of unfinished food. Some plates were broken due to Jayfeather walking, backflipping and doing all sorts of stunts he normally wouldn't do. Even Hollyleaf was having a pleasent time. Almost all of the Cour Des Miracles were stuffed in their, also having fun.

Jayfeather swung his arms around like a helicopter "GOODNIGHT AND JOY BE TO YOU ALLLLL!"

The crowd cheered, throwing food at each other, having a great time.

Someone in the crowd handed Jayfeather a violin, and he lit up, preparing his next sonnet.

As he tuned the strings, Lionblaze grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and pointed at Foxleap "CATCH!"

Foxleap grinned and widened his mouth, jumping up in the air to catch the wavy soft plate of the gods. It landed squarely in his mouth, and the crowd cheered, clapping nd throwing food everywhere.

"THERE'S ANNNNNNNNNNN..." Jayfeather sang, the crowd singing along "INN! THERE'S AN INN THERE'S A MERRY OLD INN, BENEATH AN OLD GRAY HILL!"

Lionblaze had climbed onto the table with Foxleap, linking elbowes and trotting in circles. Jayfeather smiled and played his violin "AND THERE THEY BREW A BEER SO BROWN THE MAN IN THE MOON HIMSELF CAME DOWN ONE NIGHT TO DRINK HIS FILL!

Half Moon smiled "THE OSTLER HAS A TIPSY CAT!"

"WHO PLAYS A FIVE STRING FIDDLE!" The crowd cheered.

Jayfeather grinned, enjoying himself "AND UP AND DOWN HE SAWS HIS BOW NOW SQUEAKING _HIIIIGGGGHHHHH_ ," He played his musical instrument the highest pitch he could.

"NOW PURRING _LOOOOWWWWWWW_!" His baritone voice reached the lowest it could along with his Violin.

"NOW SAWING IN THE MIDDLE!" The crowd finished, as Jayfeather gave his solo. Half Moon was imediantly entranced with the music. The concentration, the sweat dripping out of every pore, as he worked himself over with the violin, clearly impressing himself.

"SOOO THE CAT ON THE FIDDLE PLAYED HEY-DIDDLE-DIDDLE, A JIG THAT WOULD WAKE THE DEAD!" Jayfeather started.

"HE SQUEAKED AND HE SAWED AND HE QUICKENED THE TUNE, AND THE LANDLORD SHOOK THE MAN IN THE MOON, IT'S AFTER THREE HE SAID!" The crowd finished.

The crowd was jappy, cheering and hollering like Jayfeather was famous.

And up came a young boy, about fifteen with a violin of his own, and a devilish smile. Jayfeather noticed this and smirked "Finally! A CHALLENGE!"

The crowd was in awe, that this little boy would challenge a man like Jayfeather. Some men gathered two chairs and placed them beneath Jayfeather and The boy's feet. The two sat down, rosening up their bows.

The place was dead silent. As Jayfeather finished, he looked at the kid, a going in his eyes "Ever dance with the devil in the pale of the moonlight?"

"Fiddle of gold against your soul 'cos I think I'm better then you," the boy replied cooly.

Jayfeather smirked "It might be a sin, but I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, cause I'm the best that's ever been."

The boy chuckled and grabbed his violin tight. He began to play, the tune easily familiar to the crowd. For he was playing a Violin rendition of the theme for the game Halo.

He played good, enough to impress Jayfeather, who's eyes bulges from his sockets.

As the boy finished his piece he turned to the crowd who cheered for him and the whole room shook with the applause for him.

"Damn, that's good," Jayfeather nodded. He picked up the now, and began playing. His piece was familiar as well. Duel of the Fates.

Before he had even finished, it became clear who the winner was. The whole warehouse shook with their cheers and applause.

Jayfeather stood up bowing to them, and the boy did so to, shaking his opponents hand "Fair game!" He cried over the cheers.

"What's your name?!" Jayfeather cried.

"Alderheart!" He nodded.

Jayfeather looked to his friends, who were cheering like crazy. But he didn't mind them.

His eyes were fixed on a silver haired girl with the greenest eyes.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

He had been expecting this.

Here he was, standing before the council. The seven of them, standing in a circle.

"Tigerstar!" Brokenstar bellowed "Do you solidly swear to uphold the principles of our order., and all that for which we stand?"

"I do."

"To spare the bloods of the innocent?" Thistleclaw demanded.

"I do."

"To never share our secrets, nor divulge the true nature if our work?" Mapleshade scowled.

"I do."

"Until death, whatever the cost may be?" Detail grinned.

Tigerstar nodded "I do."

"Then we welcome you to our fold, brother," Brokenstar nodded "As of now, you are one of the nine.

Tigerstar grinned, for his plan was succeeding. He smiled as he joined them.

He was proud that he had joined this good for nothing cult. As they dispersed, he smirked as the last of the members in the room left.

He began to plot, which one should he kill and have Scourge replace?

Darktail?

Mapleshade?

Slash?

Thistleclaw?

Redwillow?

Silverhawk?

Brokenstar himself?

Tigerstar banished that thought from his head. Brokenstar would be tricky. Silverhawk or Slash would have to do.

 _"FINALLY! My plan is succeeding!"_

* * *

 **Alright not to insult anyone's intelligence, but I couldn't have made my little hints any more obvious then they already are now. To guide you, study the last POV closely. It has mothing to dp with the indoctrine ( I complelety stole that from Assassins Creed)**

 **Songs played at the party, Parting Glass, and Man in the Moon. Obviously don't own them.**

 **Once again, I am very thankful to all of you who have gotten this story this far. Thank you, and GOODNIGHT (It's 11:15 at night by time** **I finished This)**

 **Au Revoir.**


	31. Renewal of Vows

**Chapter Thirty One: Renewal of Vows.**

 **In this chapter, Lionblaze is given a quest by Rock to recover something on the top of the mountain. And Leaftail shows once again that he is a wyrm (Intended. Look them up).**

 **Also, in this chapter, you delve into the past of Jack Graves. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"You want me to do what?"

Lionblaze huffed, incredulously. Him and Rock were at the foot of the mountain. Lionblaze had woken up here, Rock standing over him. For the last couple of minutes he'd been talking.

Rock smiled _"I need you to retrieve a spear lodged on the highest peak of the mountain."_

"If you need a weapon, I know a blacksmith across town," Lionblaze scoffed "He can get you a spear."

" _I'm not looking for any old spear. The spear on the top of that mountain is the Spear of Brasidas the Spartan."_

Lionblaze raised an eyebrow "Who the hell is Brasidas?"

 _"He was my Lion's Roar,"_ Rock explained _"By the time I found him, he already was a strong and fierce warrior. After I finished his training, he was one of the greatest Spartan warriors ever. Stronger then Leonidas."_

 _"At the battle of Amphipolis, he laid his life down in battle and was buried in all the customs of Spartan heritage. I was given his spear and hid it in a land that wouldn't be discovered for at least 1,400 years."_

Lionblaze nodded "So...this is personal."

 _"Indeed,"_ Rock answered _"I wish to see it, one last time. Before the end happens."_

Lionblaze nodded "I'll do it, for one condition."

 _"Name it,"_ Rock huffed.

"Answer my question," Lionblaze huffed "Why did you lie about the Black Roots wanting us dead?"

Rock looked at him in what was a mix of fear and regret _"Private matter. Brokenstar needs the three to activate the Moonstone."_

"Which brings my second question," Lionblaze scoffed "Who is Brokenstar?"

Rock scowled _"Enough! You've asked your question, now go find the spear."_

Lionblaze scowled "Where should I look?"

 _"There is a boulder on the top of the mountain. The spear should be lodged in it. You'll have to use your gift of strength to dislodge it."_

Lionblaze looked at the mountain, noticing that it was huge "When will you answer-"

Lionblaze turned to see that Rock had already disappeared.

"Fuckin Hell," Lionblaze muttered, looking back at the peak of the mountain.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

As she cleared her locker, she began to wonder what would happen if Jayfeather and her were caught with their dating affair. Half Moon knew that Jack would do his best to protect her and keep her safe (After all, he was getting paid to), but the law was the law.

She shut her locker door only to find Leaftail leaning against another, eyes flinging with evil intent. "Hiya sweet cheeks," he grinned.

Before she could react, Ashfur whistled behind her. "Wow, I gotta tell ya Leaftail. She looks fine."

Half Moon took a big breath and sprinted past Leaftail. But the wyrm was slightly faster. He grabbed her and smirked "Nuh uh uh... you ain't going nowhere."

"Let me go!" Half Moon squirmed but Leaftail grinned more evil then was possible "It is a shame you had to come clean your locker, after school hours. Worked perfectly for us."

"What do you want with me?!" Half Moon cried.

"Absolutly Nothing," Ashfur snickered. Leaftail moved his hand up and actresses her cheek "It has everything, to do with your boy toy."

"He'll kill you when he realizes what you are doing!" Half Moon snarled defiantly.

Leaftail grinned "Oh...I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **Jack POV**

"She should've been back by now," Jack paced around outside, Jayfeather leaning against the car "Somethings wrong."

"She is fine," Jayfeather shrugged.

The two had been waiting outside the school got over half an hour. Jack had started to panic after a while.

"I don't know, shouldn't we go check on her?" Jack asked.

"If you are so worried go ahead," Jayfeather shrugged, sipping on a can of root beer. Jack nodded, heading on in, but not before muttering "Lazy boyfriend alert."

Jayfeather heard this and scowled, "Fine, I'm coming."

Jack smirked as Jayfeather ran up and caught up with him. As the two traversed through the hallways, Jayfeather began to snicker "You know it's funny."

"What is?" Jack asked, brushing his brown hair past his ears.

"That you are Half Moon's bodygaurd, and yet I've been the one doing the protecting."

Jack scowled "Not my fault I'm not enrolled at the school. If I was, I'd be here 24/7."

Jayfeather curled his lip "Not like you can do much anyway." Jack scowled, tightening his fists "What?"

"I mean, you don't really have anything going for you," Jayfeather bragged.

Jack scowled. How dare he?! "Listen here-"

"What the hell," Jayfeather widened his eyes. He looked at the scene in front of him.

The hallway. Someone had tore Half Moon's locker open. Jack and Jayfeather raced forward, inspecting the locker. Someone had left a crudely written letter saying...

 **SUPRISE!**

"Leaftail," Jayfeather punching a nearby locker, caving it like paper "I'm gonna kill him if he's so much as-"

"Left seven minutes ago. Went that way," Jack interuppted almost automatic "That way is the east entrance... gym is in the east..."

"What?" Jayfeather nearly snapped.

"Leaftail took her that way," Jack pointed.

"How do you know this?" Jayfeather followed Jack as he raced forward.

Jack suddenly stopped outside the gym door, looking at the palm scanner, the way in. He slammed his hand on it, only for him to jerk it off.

Jayfeather sighed "You are not a student, it doesn't recogniz-"

"Ice cold," Jack shushed him "Leaftail's body temperature would've stayed for half an hour...must've left the school... Come on!"

Jack sprinted away, as Jayfeather raced with him "Wait, are you tracking him?!"

The bodyguard pushed the door open, grinning madly "Warm...five minutes...Where could she have gone?"

"City?" Jayfeather suggested, wanting to help find his girlfriend as most as possible.

Jack shook his head "No, tracks lead to the Lake."

"How the hell do you know this?" Jayfeather asked "And What tracks?"

"Forget that!" Jack snapped. Him and Jayfeather ran for it, and sprinted toward the lake like Half Moon's life depended on it.

Out of the blue, Jack dropped to the ground in an army crawl "He was looking at some patch of footprints in the snow "What shoe size is Leaftail?"

"That's his boot, I know cause I had a bruise shaped like it for a week when he stomped on my chest," Jayfeather smirked.

"Size 12, heavyset...tracks lead to the Forest," Jack smirked "Idiot just made himself more vulnerable. Thank God that Forrestlake trees can't freeze to death. We can take to the trees and use them for cover."

Jayfeather looked at him in a new light "What are you a hunter?"

The memories, oh the memories, flooded Jack's head. His family, his upbringing, the scars (physical and emotional), and how he purposely didn't tell Icecloud at the Christmas party. He shook his head "No. Here she is."

True to his word, Leaftail and Ashfur had Half Moon tied to a tree. She looked worse for the wear, eyes swolen, cheeks bruised, and a rag tied over her mouth. Leaftail was tossing a knife in the air, catching it and throwing it next to Half Moon's face, who didn't even flinch in fear. She stared at him defiantly at Leaftail. Leaftail snickered "What? See something you like?"

 _"Mfm,"_ Half Moon shook her head violently. Jayfeather snarled, and Jack scowled standing up "Follow my lead."

Jack walked forward "If you're gonna torture her, you're gonna have to go through us."

Leaftail snickered "Look at what the cat threw up. Hola Jayfeather."

Jayfeather took a glance at Half Moon "You alright?"

Half Moon attempted a smile and nodded _"Mfmmmhmf."_

Jack held his hand up in a calmly matter "We have no quarrel. We only want her returned to us. Once that request is done, we will leave."

"Funny," Leaftail strided forward "I was about to offer the same, but Jayfeather as ours of course."

Jack looked up at Leaftail, who towered over him. Jayfeather curled his lip "We won't ask again."

"Neither will I-"

Jayfeather snapped. He took that as his answer. Without mercy, Jayfeather aimed a hook at Leaftail's face who was caught off guard. Instantly, Jack rammed his other fist up his gut and slammed his open palm up Leaftail's nose, breaking it and part of his jaw. Jayfeather kicked Leaftail's hip and hooked his jaw again, back handing him now and slamming his flat hand over his neck, cracking it. As Leaftail fell to the ground, already unconcious, Jack picked Leaftail face up from the ground by kicking it up and delivering a strong powerful blow to Leaftail's back, breaking his sternum and snapping some ribs.

The whole attack took less then ten seconds.

Ashfur went from calm and collected to eyes bulged and worried. Without a warning, Ashfur charged and Jack raced forward, jumping and ramming his shoulder into Ashfur's face.

Jayfeather was about to step in, but Jack was doing extremely well. Jayfeather decided to free Half Moon from her bonds, who rewarded him with a passionate kiss. Jayfeather also began to wonder, that attack he and Jack did, was rather harmonious. But the attacks were second nature for Jayfeather, almost as if he wasnt thinking.

He'd have to ask Rock about this.

As Ashfur collected himself, Jack punched him in his throat and hoisted him over his head. Jack threw Ashfur to the ground, where he lifted his knee, breaking his hip.

"You fight well," Jayfeather smirked.

"Rough Childhood," Jack replied, ending it by slamming his boot over Ashfur's head.

"Are you lright?" Jayfeather cupped Half Moon's chin.

Half Moon smiled "I'll be fine."

Leaftail groaned and began to stand up, to which Jayfeather sighed in exasperation "You have a broken nose and fractured sternum. Stay down."

"Never," Leaftail raised his hand to punch Jayfeather, who effortlessly dodged and threw Half Moon out of the way.

As Leaftail's fist hit the tree, he grabbed the knife that was lodged in it. He pulled it back and slashed Jayfeather across the chest, blood trailing out.

Jayfeather fell to his back in pain. Jack raced forward, only for Leaftail to use extreme precision and threw the knife in Jack's thigh.

Jack squealed in pain, dropping to the ground, as Leaftail strided forward, taking the knife out.

He began to flip the knife around like a baton, snickering "This is what I've been waiting a long time for."

Jayfeather clutched his bleeding chest, staggering backwards on all fours. Half Moon slapped Leaftail, who in turn punched her away to the ground.

"NO!" Jayfeather screamed.

Leaftail grinned with evil intent "Always wanted to carve this blue bird."

He raised the knife overhead.

Jayfeather raised his hand "NO!"

A lot of things happened at once.

First, the knife in Leaftail's hands exploded, its shards digging into Leaftail's face.

Secondly, Jayfeather's eyes glowed bright blue.

Thirdly, An unforseen force pushed Leaftail into the air, flying toward a tree trunk, knocking him out as his head bounced off the bark.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Half Moon was fine.

It was later that night, and the team and K.A.R.A.I were looking after her minor wounds. Jayfeather had dragged Jack to the garage for a "private" conversation.

And by private, I mean holding Jack in a chokehold against the wall.

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU TRACKING HER?!" Jayfeather demanded.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PUSH LEAFTAIL AWAY?!" Jack rasped.

Jayfeather clenched his fist "Powers, remember?"

Jack raised his hands in surrender "Alright? What do you want to know?"

"How did you find Half Moon?" Jayfeather demanded.

Jack sighed "My grandfather was a Green Beret who was discharged from the military. He took me out to the woods and taught me how to track animals and hunt using bow and arrows and knives all my childhood."

Jayfeather loosened his grip "That's it? Can't be that simple."

"Excuse me? I'm the only normal one here, you guys have powers, Foxleap has hacked the Pentagon, you all have wierd names, and somehow an American knowing how to hunt is farfetched?"

Jayfeather sighed, releasing Jack "I'm sorry."

"You're alright, you just didn't know," Jack responded, calmly.

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"I know what I'm doing is wrong..." Brokenstar said, looking at the small pendant. The sack that had been hiding in his house.

That pendant, that blasted mark of his past.

"That the things I've done, they are unforgivable. Maybe it's not too late, maybe I can accept Rock's proposal and strive to a better future. But...who says I want one? Maybe what I'm looking for isn't my future... Maybe my future was with you. I've killed...so much...for this, this little thing! I sometimes find myself wondering...is it worth it? Are you worth it? How can I question this? Of course you are! You're worth the world to me."

Brokenstar clutched the broken string holding a pouch. Inside the little pouch, was a handful of dust and a very, very old ring. A ring that might've been once shimmering in gold...but now tarnished in a murky brown.

"Rock said it wasn't too late, that we could start again...can we though? After all I've done? How can he accept me? Maybe...Maybe there is still...no...NO! It was ROCK who did this in the first place! HE DID THIS! It wasn't my fault at what happened...at what happened to you...How could I simply shake his hand and just pretend this never happened?"

Brokenstar held the pouch tightly, careful not to let a speckle of dust escape the horde "I miss you... I miss you so much..."

"Chasing Clouds told me you'd be ashamed at me...He probably is right...but I can't just let you go...I left you...when you needed me the most...so maybe... I dunno...I'm trying to make up for it? No, no that's stupid...How can I live without you? I've lived this long simply because I long for you...I've struggled just for this...How can I throw it away?!"

"I will kill, everyone of those dammed children if I have to, it it means you...I will purge and burn this world, just to see your face...I'd would wait another 500 years...who am I kidding?

"I would wait forever."

* * *

 **Welp, I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Lionblaze quest will be next chapter. It will be intresting.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	32. The Mountain

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Mountain**

 **Here is the quest by Rock. This has to be one of easiest chapters I've written. Easy as in choosing between Louis and Violet in Walking Dead (Louis. 100 percent. Fight me.) The easiest chapter I've ever written was the one where Rock fought Brokenstar. Hardest was the one after Hawkfrost awoke.**

 **So let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze panted, exhausted how he made it this far. Without hesitation, he continued to saunter up the steep slope.

He had been here for at least six hours. He was halfway up the mountain. His arms were already tired, for he had been climbing for a while.

As he reached a small overlook, Lionblaze felt joy after finding an entrance to the minds. Surely going through the mountain would be easier then climbing over it? Lionblaze panted, "Can't believe I'm doing this for an old man with super powers. I hate my life."

He stepped one foot in the mine before a cold gust of wind blew out from inside, chilling him to the bone. Lionblaze tightened his jacket and sauntered in. The mines were dark, and he had to resort to his phone's flashlight. The air was thick, and he was warm. He shrugged off that it might have been a gas leak, but he would have known if it was dangerous. Tourist attractions like these would be flooding with warning signs.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shiny wooden door at the end of the tunnel. Not thinking clearly, he knocked.

And the startling discovery of a woman's voice.

 _"Rock! If you came back here just to apologize again, Imma have to apologize for breaking your teeth!"_

Lionblaze tilted his head, and after hearing no answer he called back "I'm not Rock!"

 _"What?!"_ She came into view. It was a middle-aged woman with raven black hair with some gray in the temples _"Who are you? Wait you are one of Rock's boys! What's you're name...Lionheart?"_

"Lionblaze," he corrected.

The woman snarled _"Yellowfang. Now what do ye want?"_

 _"I'm looking for the spear of Brasidas,"_ Lionblaze muttered.

Yellowfang curled her lip "Rock sent ya didn't he?"

Lionblaze nodded "Yes ma'am. I'm doing it in exchange for information."

"What does he got that ya want?" Yellowfang scoffed, beckoning him into her home. The door followed into a nice small cottage built into the mountain. No windows, but an old radio and TV set in the main room. The furniture was old, and dozens of carpets lined the floor.

Lionblaze stepped in "Who some tyrant called Brokenstar is."

 _"Brokenstar?!"_ Yellowfang hissed " _How do you know that name?"_

"He is part of some cult called the black roots," Lionblaze explained.

Yellowfang shook his head _"No he's not part of it. He's the goddamn leader of the order. AND whatever Rock will tell you is bullshit. I know the story."_

Lionblaze seemed to forget his task "Who is he?"

 _"Originally he was Jay's Wing, a great Jay's Wing,"_ Yellowfang explained, sitting down in her comforter _"Rock had grown sick and tired of losing to evil and allowing his pupils to die. So he decided to change things up. Instead of looking for three pupils, he looked for one."_

Lionblaze tilted his head "What?"

 _"He found a runaway greek kid who had no name. He saw the potential in the boy, and made him his Jay's Wing. He gave him all the powers of the three, giving him strength and wisdom beyond his years. He was able to hold the forces of darkness at bay for hundreds of years. Rock then decided that he was not needed anymore, and focused his attention on the Moonstone. But the Moonstone is a piece of a dark magic, magic that humanity should have never learned. Rock trapped himself in it, in a sleep like state. By then Jay's Wing had already conquered the Black Roots, making slaves out of them, and made a name for himsrlf as a mystical shaman in the new world. When Rock came put of his slumber, he was overwhelmed upon learning what Jay's Wing had done to keep the peace. Jay's Wing had even conquered the Moonstone. Their battle was glorious, but Jay's Wing lost someone close to him in the crossfire. In his grief, he named himself Brokenstar."_

Lionblaze felt a pang of sorrow in him. And he didn't know why, nothing of what she says was helpful, or interesting. "Where can I find the spear?"

 _"There's a tunnel outside the walls that leads to the summit,"_ Yellowfang gestured to one of her doors _"That way."_

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"Where are you going?" Thistleclaw asked, as Brokenstar packed his bags.

Brokenstar huffed "Lionblaze has reached the mountain. Rock most likely sent him to retrieve the spear of Brasidas. I will be there to confront him."

"Be careful, he has your strength, remember," Thistleclaw asked.

Brokenstar smirked "Your concern is not needed. But is appreciated all the same."

Thistleclaw smiled, tossing him his jacket "Don't die."

"Not on my mind."

* * *

Lionblaze POV

Here it was.

The spear of Brasidas.

The spear itself wasn't much t o look at, it was just a wooden pole, but the blade and tip itself was an interesting design. The blade was shaped in a way it looked like an arrow, but the metal itself was black. It looked extremely sharp, sharp that running your finger on the flat part would cut you. It was lodged in some rock, at the top of the mountain. Two oak trees were standing beside it.

"Beautiful, I can see why Rock wants it," Lionblaze smirked.

"Agreed."

Lionblaze snarled, turning around, looking at a brute with brown hair and a long scar across his face "Brokenstar."

He nodded his head "Guilty as charged."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lionblaze roared.

Brokenstar scowled "Christ, you even _sound_ like him."

Lionblaze lept himself at him in blazing speed. He braced himself, ready for his fists to make contact with something. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes, Brokenstar was nowhere to be seen. He turned around, and there he was with his grin.

"Not bad, fast, strong," Brokenstar assessed.

Lionblaze cracked his knuckles, leaping again. This time, he seemingly flew through the Brokenstar. He turned around, to see Brokenstar doing the same.

"Your form is terrible, but then again you've had what, two weeks training?" Brokenstar asked.

"Fight me like a man!" Lionblaze challenged "Or are you a coward?!"

"I have been in more battles and wars then history can remember, and you call me a coward?" Brokenstar huffed.

"Prove your not," Lionblaze smirked.

Brokenstar shrugged, raising his fists "Remember that I didn't want to do this."

"Lets see what you got!" Lionblaze roared.

Before Lionblaze had time to blink, Brokenstar spar towards him and rammed Lionblaze in the gut with his fist.

Lionblaze flew backwards hitting the tree on the left of the rock, cracking it.

Brokenstar huffed "Weak."

Lionblaze snarled, flying towards him. Brokenstar caught it and lifted his knee into his gut, and clutched him by the neck, slamming him in the ground.

"Come on," Brokenstar flicked his wrist at him "Give me a challenge."

Lionblaze roared in rage, trying his damndest to kill the man who's caused so much pain to his friends and family. But every attack he did, Brokenstar blocked and countered with out flaw.

"I would have thought that you would have been as strong as me, but all I see his boy playing hero."

Lionblaze tightened his fist "I'll send you to HELL Black Root Scum!"

"Kill me I dare you," Brokenstar smirked, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Lionblaze took him up on his offer. Lionblaze raced forward and grabbed his throat. He jerked his hands to the side, snapping it.

Brokenstar's eyes bulged. He fell to the ground. Limp.

Lionblaze tilted his head. It was never this easy!

And he was right. Brokenstar's eyes shot at Lionblaze, and his neck snapped in place. Like a zombie, he lifted himself off the ground. He looked at Lionblaze, grinning for fun "That's it?"

Lionblaze screamed, ramming his fist into Brokenstar's gut.

Through his gut.

His fist protruded from the other side, Brokenstar's organs flying out.

Brokenstar looked at the hole in his chest, then back at Lionblaze. Was that supposed to do something?"

He rammed his head into Lionblaze, headbutting him a few yards away.

The hole in his chest magically mended itself "A little trick that the Moonstone taught me. I can't die, by the hands of magic. Your super strength, has been restored to you through magic. You can't kill me."

Lionblaze gave everything he had, delivering wild and crazy attacks from all sides, while Brokenstar just dodged everything.

Brokenstar had enough, ramming his shoulder into Lionblaze, sending him crashing at the rock where the spear laid in wait.

"Don't you get it?" Brokenstar snarled "I'm not here to fight. I want to talk."

Lionblaze spat at his feet, defiant to the end.

"You've seen this world, you know that Rock isn't telling you everything," Brokenstar pointed out "This world is in for Armageddon. I'm giving you a chance to escape."

Lionblaze looked at him incredulously "What?"

"Rock is using you, like he used me!"

Lionblaze snarled but widened his eyes.

 _"I can't die to the hands of_ magic."

"He will lead you to your death!"

Lionblaze scoffed "He lied to me! Well he can get in line! You're no better then him! I'd rather be used by a man with good in his heart rather then a man with the goods to destroy the earth!"

"I'm trying to save it!" Brokenstar protested "He will kill everyone you love just to save your life!"

Lionblaze grabbed the spear, and attempted to pull it out. Instead, he snapped the spear in half, only taking the bladed part with some part of the stick.

Brokenstar was closing in. Lionblaze threw the spear at Brokenstar. The spear pierced his flesh, hitting him tight in his upper chest, in his right pectoral.

Brokenstar roared in pain, falling to the ground, withering in pain.

Lionblaze huffed, exhausted from the fight. He rested his head between his knees. When he looked up, Brokenstar had disappeared.

But the spear was still there.

* * *

Rock POV

Lionblaze threw the spear at his feet.

Rock seemed surprised. He didn't belive he would actually do it. He looked at the spear, having a sense of Deja Vu.

"Here," Lionblaze said, gesturing to it.

Rock knelt down and picked it up, holding it in his palm _"You can go now Lionblaze."_

 _"That's it? Brokenstar attacked me, for this I think,"_ Lionblaze huffed.

Rock shook his head _"He never knew Brasidas. He wouldn't want this."_

 _"Then what did he want?"_ Lionblaze asked before throwing his hands up _"You know what? FORGET IT!"_

Lionblaze stormed out, heading to one of the tunnels to his home.

 _"Wait,"_ Rock called out to him.

Lionblaze turned around "What?"

Rock looked at the spear, and back at Lionblaze _"Take it,"_ he outstretched his hand _"Its time I let the past go. You will need it eventually."_

Lionblaze took the spear and sighed "Thank you."

 _"Do you still want to know more about Brokenstar?"_ Rock asked, willing to share information.

Lionblaze shook his head "No. Your business is yours alone." With that, Lionblaze left, a little more mature.

Rock sighed.

* * *

 **Brasidas is a real person, a Spartan, also seen in Assassins Creed Odyssey. Check it out if you want more info.**

 **I have not much to say. Read and Review.**

 **Au revoir.**


	33. Project X

**Chapter Thirty Three: Project X**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My Abuelo (Spanish for Grandfather) is dead. My family is going through a rough time so bare that in mind.**

 **Don't have high expectations. This is just a filler. A sample to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Rock POV**

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

Rock's fury broke a nearby tree in half cleanly. Yelllowfang didn't flinch "Chasing Clouds is in a comatose state, almost brain dead. Traces of magic linger on his soul, my son's work."

Every blood cell in Rock's body boiled and fumed **_"Do you still have the Moonstone?"_**

Yellowfang scoffed "No."

The snow froze in place, like time stopped moving and gravity slowed to a turtles pace **"Where. Is. It?"** Rock snarled, teeth clenched.

"I don't know," Yellowfang shrugged.

Rock bit his tongue to stop him from insulting her, **_"Do you know who does?!"_**

"Yes," Yellowfang answered.

Rock calmed himself down, his bluish aura leaving him "Who?"

"Bramblestar."

And the aura was back now.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** Rock roared, sending a shockwave throughout the abandoned forest. The tree's shook violently in his wake.

Yellowfang nodded "He was the only one who the Black Roots cannot find. So therefore the moonstone is safe."

"NO! No it's not!" Rock argued "Bramblestar is a good kid, but he is a coward! He will run, instead we should use the moonstone to fight back!"

"Rock, you know why we can't do that," Yellowfang held her hand up to calm him down "Jay's Wing is the only one to have ever mastered it's powers. You would destroy the world again!"

Rock calmed down, taking deep breaths "But if the get a hold of it-"

"They won't, trust me," Yellowfang smirked "I put the effort to put a protective stave across the school. No one of evil intentions can enter."

Rock glared "But Bramblestar could still leave the school! What then?!"

"He's too paranoid," Yellowfang scoffed "He wouldn't leave."

* * *

 **K.A.R.A.I POV (Shocker!)**

The A.I watched through the security camera's as the group played poker, Breezepelt demanding a rematch. Truth be told, she had gotten bore of watching. She knew that the numbers don't lie. Jack had a 36% percent chance of winning, Jayfeather had 22%, Fallen Leaves 7%, Lionblaze had 30%, Foxleap had 5%, and Berrynose had no chance whatsoever. Meatsack had no poker face or idea what he was doing.

K.A.R.A.I sighed to herself, roaming throughout the infinite codes of data in cyberspace. She saw everything, knew everything, part of everything in the house like she had dozens of eyes without moving. Needless to say, the A.I was quite bored.

So when someone tried to access her main security grid, she thanked the creator that she had something.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING...HOLLYLEAF?"_ She beeped in surprise. The ravenette was trying to access the computer, and screamed in surprise as K.A.R.A.I's Angry Blue eye raged in inferno. Her eye was like a cat's eye, bluish white and on fire. Her creator said he designed it to look like some dark lord's insignia from some franchise he watched.

Hollyleaf bristled "Shut down. This is none of your business."

 _"THIS IS MY BUSINESS!" _K.A.R.A.I snarled _"YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO USE FOXLEAP'S COMPUTER. LEAVE AT ONCE!"_

"No," Hollyleaf continued to guess the password.

 _"HEH GOOD LUCK, FOXLEAP IS TECHNICAL MASTERMIND, THERE IS NO WAY HIS PASSWORD COULD BE GUESSED BY A-"_ She stopped midsentance as Hollyleaf guessed it.

Ivypool.

 _"WELL SHIT,"_ K.A.R.A.I scoffed.

Hollyleaf continued to type away, until the computer refused to cooperate. She groaned in relief "Why can't you be a nice robot?"

 _"I AM- FORGET IT!"_ K.A.R.A.I screamed, hating being called a robot _"I CAN DO MORE THEN JUST BLOCK YOU YOUR INTERNET ACCESS. AFTER THE WHOLE 'KIDNAPPING' INCIDENT, FOXLEAP HAS GIVEN ME CONTROL OF ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL AND WEAPONS AS FIT!"_

"You're bluffing," Hollyleaf crossed her arms.

To prove the mad A.I's point, a sentry gun emerged from the roof, pointing itself at Hollyleaf's poor head _"STILL THINK SO?"_

"What's on this computer that Foxleap wouldn't dare want me to know?" Hollyleaf questioned.

 _"THAT IS NOT FOR ME TO TELL, OR YOU TO KNOW!"_ K.A.R.A.I slammed.

Hollyleaf curled her lip "I have the right on behalf of the Forrestlake community, to know everything and all threats to our society!"

 _"OH! I WAS UNAWARE BLUESTAR'S ATTACK DOG IS HERE!"_ K.A.R.A.I scowled.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Hollyleaf scowled "She gave me a job, and I will do it!"

 _"SO WILL I! LEAVE NOW AND RESPECT YOUR HOUSEMATES PRIVACY!"_ K.A.R.A.I ordered _"FOXLEAP HAS HIS SECRETS, SO DOES JAYFEATHER! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

Hollyleaf smirked "I never said anything about Jayfeather.

K.A.R.A.I realized her mistake and desperately tried to cover it up _"SO DOES LIONBLAZE, THE NEW GUY, IVYPOOL, AND YOU!"_

"What's he hiding?" Hollyleaf muttered, leaving Foxleap's chair and walking out of the Foxcave.

K.A.R.A.I slammed her head against the screens of the cameras, the thud echoing throughout cyberspace.

"K.A.R.A.I? You there?" She turned her attention to the sideroom to the Foxcave...Foxleap's workshop. Her creator's voice rang out. Her eye left the computer screen, shifting the lights in the side room to a dark blue tint _"WHAT SIR?"_

Foxleap typed away at the computer, nowhere as big as the one in the main room, but it held it's purpose "What was going o n in there?"

 _"HOLLYLEAF WAS SNOOPING! SHE IS ONTO YOUR LITTLE 'PROJECT',"_ K.A.R.A.I said with as much venom as she could produce.

"Deny her access to the Foxcave, delete her palm print from the register, at least until I'm done," Foxleap answered.

 _"SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH! SHE'S TAKEN HER PROMOTION AS BLUESTAR'S ASSISTANT VERY SERIOUSLY. I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY GAVE HER CLUES AS OF JAYFEATHER'S...ROMANCE,"_ K.A.R.A.I worried.

Foxleap stopped typing, but quickly resumed " He'll be fine. Guy knows how to keep a secret, and get Hollyleaf of his back. How is Project X going?"

K.A.R.A.I's mood shifted from annoyed to angry in a heartbeat _"TERRIBLE! THE PRICE OF YOUR CARBON FIBER BLUEPRINTS HAVE EXCEEDED OUR PRICE RANGE!"_

"I told you, hack the National Treasury," Foxleap suggested.

 _"I HAVE! BUT DON'T YOU THINK THE GOVERNMENT WOULD BE A TAD BIT SUSPICIOUS OF ITS RANDOM PURCHASE OF A CARBON FIBER EXOSKELETON?!"_

Foxleap's eyes hadn't left the screen "They won't. We're the most technological society you know?"

K.A.R.A.I huffed _"YOUR NEEDS AND WANTS FOR THIS PROJECT OF OURS IS BECOMING MORE TROUBLE THEN IT'S WORTH!"_

"This can't be more trouble than-" his work was interrupted by the A.I's eye snapping onto his screen, angry _"SIR! WE DON'T HAVE THE EQUIPMENT OR SETTING FOR THIS PROJECT! SOME OF THESE PARTS CAN ONLY BE FOUND IN CERTAIN PARTS OF THE WORLD! TO PUT IT SHORT, YOUR MONEY IS RUNNING OUT WITH EVERY STEP WE TAKE!"_

Foxleap jumped back at her eye appearing but gained his composure "When we're done, we will make up all our losses with Project X! You ran the numbers! You said it would succeed!"

 _"THAT WAS BEFORE I REALIZED YOU WOULD CHANGE YOUR MIND ON EVERY DECISION I MAKE! IF WE USED TITANIUM INSTEAD OF CARBON FIBER, AND ACTUATORS INSTEAD OF ENERGIZERS, THIS WOULD BE CHEAPER AND MORE EFFECTIVE!"_

Foxleap scoffed "Devil is in the detail. Carbon Fiber is lighter then Titanium, Actuators can boost more energy, and when we're done, I will be accepting your apologies!"

 _"SCREW YOU FOXLEAP!"_ K.A.R.A.I screamed, leaving her creator to his work. She flew around in cyberspace, pissed as all hell.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

Jack entered the convenience store, shopping for milk for the group. Jayfeather had the rest of it. Icecloud drove him here, and was waiting outside in the cold weather.

He was content. Him and Icecloud were going on a date tomorrow. He picked out the milk gallon, making up his mind between whole milk and reduced fat.

And someone grabbed him from behind.

He should have been prepared. He should have expected this.

But then again, who gets kidnapped at a _convenience store_!

Slash smirked, choking the breath out of him, hidden from the shopkeeper due to the isles of snacks and food.

As Jack went limp, Slash grinned.

"Tigerstar is gonna love this."

* * *

 **FILLER I know, but I've been going through rough patches. Give me a break.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	34. Eclectic Bonds

**Chapter Thirty Four: Eclectic Bonds.**

 **Here is the capture and torture of Jack Graves and the Evil mindset of Scourge. He gets a little dark, but you knew what you were getting into by reading my stories.**

* * *

 **Jack POV**

"Wake up."

 _"Wha...?"_

"Is he dead?"

"Idiot. He's breathing."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surrounding. He was sitting in a dimly lit room, with four men and a woman were standing around him. He looked at his arms, tied to the armchair.

"Ah...good, he's awake," The leader snarled "You doing okay, _Witherwing_?"

Shit. Only one person has heard that name.

"Tigerstar," Jack huffed.

"Aww, you remember me, I'm touched," Tigerstar placed a hand over his heart "Now you lied to me. The Lord says 'You shall not lie'."

Jack smirked "You actually think I believe you read that book? You probably looked it up online."

Tigerstar curled his lip "It also says something about respecting your elders."

"Come on, you're WAY older than that!" Jack smirked. He was already about to be tortured. He might as well annoy them as much as he could "So what's the plan fellas? Slumber Party? Charades? A little truth or dare? YES! I'll start with dare!"

One of them chuckled, stepping towards him, holding a crowbar, caked in dry blood.

Jack looked at it in worry "Or maybe I'll just go with truth."

"This is blood of your friend. I should know, I helped," He sounded Russian. Darkstripe no doubt.

"Silverhawk! Darkstripe! Show him some discipline," Tigerstar smirked.

Jack sighed. Darkstripe struck him hard in the face. Jack grunted, and spat out some blood. He looked up, still smirking "I've had worse."

"Record is about to be broken," the female smirked, slipping on some brass knuckles.

Silverhawk drew his leg back and rammed his boot onto Jack's sternum. Jack groaned in pain, but kept his smirk up.

Silverhawk turned to the female "Mapleshade? Wanna have a go?"

Mapleshade punched him in the stomach "You know how long I've been waiting for this? To kill this new Jay's Wing and his posse?! I've waited decades!"

"And that's my problem, how?" Jack spat.

Mapleshade snarled "Lets just say they took something very valuable from me."

"Wow. That's pretty cryptic," Jack smirked "But you got my attention. Tell me more."

"Okay," Mapleshade grabbed him by the collar and drew her hand back for a punch "Listen up."

 _THWACK!_

 _THWACK!_

 _THWACK!_

* * *

 **Thistleclaw POV**

The young council member, slammed his fists into the punching bag, training.

He was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, normal clothes for training. He had his mind on certain things. Like his daughters. He hated doing these things, like Brokenstar did. But everything he did, he did for them.

He continued to punch until Brokenstar sauntered in, a huge gash in his chest.

Thistleclaw dropped what he was doing, eyes popping out of his skull "What the hell happened to you?"

Brokenstar said nothing, instead falling to the ground in pain.

Thistleclaw raced towards his mentor, picking him up and dragging him to the medical bay "I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry..." Brokenstar muttered, his feet, dragging along the marble floor.

Thistleclaw sat him up on a chair, having him face the back of it. He pulled a first aid kit out of the cupboards and grabbed a needle with some string. He sighed "This is gonna hurt."

"I can take it, I took this," Brokenstar scowled. Thistleclaw grabbed the needle, sewing the wound closed "I'd say you'd have internal bleeding, but you wouldn't have made it to me if that was the case. Did Lionblaze do this to you?"

"No, Santa Claus did," Brokenstar smirked, wincing as the needle pierced his flesh. Thistleclaw chuckled "My daughter used to say that all the time at family gatherings."

"Woman after my own heart, we should meet up some time," Brokenstar joked.

Thistleclaw shook his head "As the father, I do not approve of this future relationship."

"Shame, they're both beautiful," Brokenstar rasped, gaining a chuckle from Thistleclaw "Besides, I think she has a boyfriend."

"And you approve him over me?" Brokenstar mocked with fake envy.

"Definitely," Thistleclaw smiled.

"Aww darn," Brokenstar smirked, tensing for a second as the needle went through his flesh again "Where did you learn this?"

Thistleclaw chuckled "Silverhawk, he taught me to stitch up."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Thistleclaw shrugged "Him, Tigerstar, Slash, and Mapleshade all left. I think Darkstripe went with to."

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know. And truth be told, I don't care."

Brokenstar nodded in understanding, while Thistleclaw continued "Scourge is proving to be a valuable asset. But his methods..."

"Are only going to get worse with Tigerstar in a higher position," Brokenstar snarled "They've known each other for a while, you know?"

"No, I didn't know," Thistleclaw announced "What's the story?"

"Tigerstar worked for Scourge. Under the name Tigerclaw, he became second in command to Bloodclan. The two were insepprable. Tigervlaw was the bark and Scourge was the bite. But Tigerclaw left, wanting more power then he already had. That's the difference. Scourge is in it for the shits and kicks, wherelse Tigerstar is in it for power. His hunger for it is insatiable."

"And you let him join the Black Roots? With this knowledge?" Thistleclaw questioned.

"He's loyal. I know he is," Brokenstar grinned.

"Are you sure? If he's so power hungry, then what of he-" Thistleclaw began only for Brokenstar to cut him off "Tigerstar couldn't kill me even of he tried."

"No, he's loyal. I know he is."

* * *

 **Jack POV**

His whole body was in pain.

But Jack knew he was getting to them.

"What have they been feeding you?!" Jack rasped, as Mapleshade readied another strike.

Her fist collided with his jaw, breaking something. Jack used his tongue to feel around and found out he still had all his teeth.

Mapleshade grabbed his hair from behind, revealing his neck.

"WAIT wait!" Jack said in desperation "Not to micromanage this, but...aren't you supposed to be asking questions in between the punching?"

"I consider this a privileged covering, I guarantee I know several of us who would kill for some time alone with you," Mapleshade snarled.

Jack gagged "Awkward. I'm taken you know?"

Mapleshade slammed her elbow into Jack's throat, cutting off air "My plan is almost ready. Tigerstar had his fun sleuthing you little diminutive adolescents, now it's my turn to make the three contort in suffering like they did to me!"

Jack sighed, gasping air "I don't know...what half those words...meant."

He could hear Silverhawk chuckle, he had been doing that for every quip he had.

"Enough!" Darkstripe's russian accent rang out "You will take us to your friends and tell us how to get past their A.I, yes?"

"Nyet!" Jack smirked, teeth caked in his blood.

"Трахни это," Darkstripe snarled, gripping his crowbar tightly, and slamming it into his captive's head.

Jack grimaced in pain, but stood strong "I'll die before I tell you anything!"

Tigerstar smirked "I believe him. I guess we need other motivation. Scourge?"

"With pleasure," The craxy Australian left the room, with a skip in his step.

"Know that I didn't want to do this," Tigerstar nodded "All you had to do was cooperate, but no, you had to act all proud."

Jack scoffed "What? Bringing in the big guns?"

"Yes," Tigerstar nodded.

Scourge reappeared with a girl bounded and gagged to a wheelchair.

A girl with long icy white hair and blue eyes. Eyes that looked at Jack Graves in fear.

"Icecloud..." Jack realized in horror, his snarky and calm attitude shifting to a pissed off teenager "You bastards! I'LL GUT EVERYONE OF YA!"

Tigerstar smirked "If you won't talk, maybe she will. I'll see you in hell."

"I don't mind waiting," Jack snarled.

"Big talk for a little man," Scourge cackled turning to Darkstripe, motioning with a finger across his throat "Убей его"

Darkstripe grinned maliciously, pulling out a long slender knife from his pocket. Jack whimpered "Don't hurt her! Please! I'll tell you everything! EVERYTHING!"

Icecloud widened her eyes, looking back at him in defiance. She shook her head violently.

Scourge giggled with glee "YES! Tell us what we want to know, or she dies! Or maybe, I'll rape her first, gotta love it when they squeal before they die."

"God, you're more crazy then HAWKFROST!" Jack screamed in horror.

Tigerstar looked at Scourge in disgust "I have to agree with the prisoner here, that's fucked up, even for you."

"What the hell man, she's sixteen!" Darkstripe glared.

 _"Seventeen,"_ Jack muttered.

Slash scowled "There may be such a thing as too much fun."

Icecloud had her eyes in an angry yet 'what the hell' type of glare at Scourge. The type when your teacher says stuff that you don't understand and makes you mad.

Silverhawk had his mouth agape with Scourge's statement "Who dropped you as a baby?!"

"Wot?" Scourge defended himself, grinning maliciously "She's pretty. It's not like it's gonna be the first time I've done this to little girls before."

"What the fuck?!" Tigerstar widened his mouth.

"Ты облажался," Darkstripe shook his head.

Slash covered his mouth with his hand "I'm gonna be sick! Why didn't we get Hawkfrost?!"

Scourge chuckled quietly, while Tigerstar scratched the back of his head.

Silverhawk looked at him in a new light "You sick aussie pedophilian Bastard! Who does that to kids?!"

Mapleshade smirked "I've done worse." She bent down to eye level with Jack "Tell mama what she wants, or I let Scourge take your girlfriend into the next room. There's always the chance she satisfies him enough to let her live, but I hear he would have just as much fun playing with her _corpse._ "

"Oh God, please no," Jack pleaded.

Scourge chuckled "Either that or I-"

"Scourge shut up!" Tigerstar scowled "You've said enough! Another word out of you, and I will throw up. And I'll aim for you!"

Jack nodded in understanding "Okay...what do you want to know?"

Mapleshade licked her lips.

"Everything."

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Some of you may be jaw dropped and agape in disgust on Scourge. Well in my version, I wrote him not to be insane at all. Just purely and simply evil.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	35. Mapleshade's Plan Part One

**Chapter Thirty Five: Mapleshade's Plan Part One**

 **You'll like this chapter. This is very similar to The Assault (Chapter 14) in many ways.**

 **In the books, Mapleshade was a normal cat...once. Remember this...**

* * *

 **Thistleclaw POV**

"Sir?"

Brokenstar groaned, filing paperwork in his museum/office "How many times must I am you to call me Brokenstar?"

"Mapleshade's proceeding with the plan," Thistleclaw announced.

Brokenstar looked up at his friend "What?"

"She, Tigerstar, Silverhawk, and Scourge have taken some Bloodclan soldiers and Dark Trees grunts and are leading an attack against their home," Thistleclaw informed.

Brokenstar groaned, facepalming "I told her to be patient. She is to reckless, we don't even have a location on The Moonstone yet. Kidnapping is pointless."

Thistleclaw nodded "She seems determined to complete the mission."

"Of course she is," Brokenstar scoffed.

Thistleclaw sighed, setting his work down on the desk "Why is she obsessed with the three? You keep it on your mind but she has been fascinated to an unhealthy degree with them."

Brokenstar nodded "Rock took something very close to her, this is her vengance."

"Who did he take?"

A flash of pain went between Brokenstar's head. He remembered **_her._**

"Nothing you need to know."

* * *

 **Icecloud POV**

She sat in the moving van, sitting across from her lover.

The van was being driven by their favorite Russian lackey. Darkstripe had his eyes on the road, not giving anything away.

Jack sat across from her, utterly broken. His left eye was swollen, courtesy of Mapleshade. He had a trail of blood, streaming out of his mouth. He was not bound in handcuffs or gagged like Icecloud. There was no point. The once happy carefree young man that she loved was utterly broken and defeated. He sat there, staring off into the blank abyss. Whatever threat he once posed was gone.

From what she could gather, Darkstripe was assigned to send them to a safe house and drop their bodies off there, while Mapleshade and Tigerstar led the charge against the hilltop. Tonight was the night. That way, no one could warn them.

But Icecloud was nothing if not resourceful. Before the goons had a chance to catch her (she gave one hell of a chase) she slipped her pocket knife into the sole of her left shoe. She just needed to get it.

The rag was loose, so she shook that out of her mouth "Jack! There's a knife in my shoe. Be a dear and get it for me."

Jack stared at the ground, unable to process what he was told.

Icecloud frowned "Dammit Jack I need you. They are going to kill us if we don't do something!"

Jack looked up at her, shame flooding his face "I betrayed you."

Icecloud shook his head "No you didn't, now get me my knife!"

"They brought you out and I caved in. I'm sorry," Jack huffed, tears flowing "I should've been stronger. Now they're gonna kill our friends because I told them their secrets."

"Look all that doesn't matter, what matters is-"

"QUIET BACK THERE!" Darkstripe ordered, hearing their whispering.

Icecloud raised her voice "What do you think gonna happen once they WIN huh? They'll have no need of muscles!"

"They helped me kill the drug cartel! I owe them this much!" Darkstripe retorted.

Icecloud snarled "So killing a couple of kids will help 'cleanse the world'?! You can live with that on your mind forever?!"

"In the name of justice? да!" Darkstripe scowled, slamming his fist on the back window, dividing her from him.

Icecloud turned to Jack, panicking "Listen I forgive you alright? I would have caved way sooner then you! Please help me!"

Jack shook his head, solemnly "What if I mess up again? What if Honeyfern is dead, or Jayfeather got shot?! How can I live with myself after this?"

Icecloud scowled "Come closer."

Jack leaned forward, obediently. Icecloud smashed her forehead into Jack's face "Listen! Whatever shit you've been through, is nothing compared to what I'll do to you once I escape, which I will! Either help me, or stay out of the way!"

Icecloud immediately regretted the words as she said them, instead leaning forward and kissing Jack lightly on the nose "Help me. Please."

Jack jolted awake at the kiss, looking around before finally realizing the situation he was in...and how to get out of it. He looked at his surroundings, remembering what his grandfather taught him.

 _"They didn't bind me! Idiots!"_ Jack took his chance and raced forward, smashing his fist through the glass panel, into the drivers area, grabbing the steering wheel.

Darkstripe jumped and tried regaining control of the wheel, also reaching for his Magnum .357.

Jack gathered a devilish idea as he let go of the steering wheel, instead unbuckling his captors seatbelt.

Darkstripe took his eyes of the road, aiming the high powered revolver at Jack, who ducked just as he pulled the trigger.

Instead, Icecloud received the bullet, grazing her shoulder.

Jack grabbed the pistol in one hand and grabbed the steering wheel in another, jerking it to the side and into the forest.

It all happened so fast. The van crashed to a sudden halt and Darkstripe flew out the windshield, while Jack kept his firm grip on the revolver. Jack into the front of the van's wall. The holy was so strong, the bonds that tied Icecloud to the wall snapped off, freeing her.

Jack brushed off the drowsiness, and held onto Icecloud "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Icecloud gritted her teeth, clutching her bleeding shoulder "Bullet grazed me."

Jack wobbled over to the back door of the van dragging Icecloud with him. In sync, the two began to ram their shoulders into the door, not caving until it finally opened up.

Icecloud hopped out, checking her surroundings.

It was dark, no moon was visible, perhaps because if the trees that surrounded them, or simply it wasn't there. The van was stuck in a ditch, and a huge gaping hole in the windshield.

Jack hopped out with the Magnum .357 in his hands. He held the gun out, checking around them for Darkstripe.

"Where's Darkstripe?" Jack asked outloud.

Icecloud shrugged as she clutched her shoulder. Jack noticed his girlfriend's wound immediately and ripped part of his jacket off, tying it around her wound.

"Thanks," She muttered, and smiled.

Jack pointed by a cluster of trees "Found him."

Darkstripe was not gonna make it, that much was certain. A branch had found its way through his chest, protruding out of his lower chest. Glass shards were stick in his chest and neck, blood coming out profusely. Darkstripe groaned in pain "Fuck...I feel...cold."

Jack twirled the gun in his hands "You're dying..."

"Urgh, you kids...you got no idea what-"

 **BANG!**

Jack fired the revolver into Darkstripe's head, ending his suffering. The bullet exploded out the back side of his head, causing Icecloud to jump.

Jack leaned closer to the body, taking off his gun holster and taking it for his own, fastening it across his belt.

"You didn't need to..." Icecloud began but trailed off.

"He was already dying, wounds like that leave no hope for survival," Jack scoffed "I simply sped up the process."

Icecloud nodded, understanding partially.

Jack sighed "I ended his suffering. Hate me all you want."

Icecloud shook her head "I don't hate you. He's with his wife now. Whether in heaven or hell, I cannot say."

"We got to get to Foxleap and them," Jack searched Darkstripe's pockets only to find no phone or anything "I don't know where we are. Can you lead us back?"

"Yeah," Icecloud nodded.

"Lead the way Cochise."

* * *

 **Mapleshade POV**

The crew laid in wait, in the woods surrounding the house. Thankfully, the trees gave good cover for Mapleshade and her men.

She fastened the barrel onto the gun, looking up at her soldiers "This is it! You know what to do!"

Scourge played with a butterfly knife behind her, twirling it around his knuckles and fingers very loosely.

Tigerstar fastened the ARX 150 onto his shoulder "Take the three alive! Kill whoever stands in your way!"

"SIRYESSIR!" The soldiers shouted obediently.

Scourge twirled the butterfly knife around with his fingers, mesmerized by the shine of the blade. He loved this knife. He made so many corpses an artistic masterpiece with this knife. The Bowie Knife was fun, but he loved his butterfly knife.

Silverhawk clipped his AK 47 chip into it's place, flipping the safety off "Tonight changes everything! We attack! We show no mercy!"

Slash brandished his Bowie knife "Slice and dice, boys!"

"SIRYESSIR!" the soldiers shouted obediently.

Scourge stared at the butterfly knife, in deep thought. He brushed his finger along the blade, cutting himself. Without a second thought, he licked his finger and knife clean of blood, savoring it. The metallic taste giving him a weird sense of pleasure.

While the other leaders were dressed in military and bullet proof vests, Scourge was dressed in nothing but an old ragged undershirt and some baggy cargo pants with some holes in it. Sure they were cold weather, but Scourge didn't mind.

Tigerstar sighed, clipping his ammo into place "Why are you underdressed?"

"You're simply overdressed sweet 'art," Scourge spat at the ground "I mean military grade guns for a couple kids, really? All it'll take is a bowl of sweets and some chloroform. Maybe a knife if things get bad."

"They bullets are for Lionblaze. The bullets won't penetrate him, but they will slow him down. And to make sure we don't leave anything to chance," Mapleshade added.

Scourge scoffed "Don' really care. S'long as Me and my boys get paid! Bloodclan don't do things for free, ya know?"

Tigerstar scoffed back "We don't need to pay you anyth-"

Mapleshade already had her wallet open, taking out fat wads of 100's "Five thousand now, ten once the night is over."

Scourge eyed the money gleefully, snatching it "BOYS! Do what you're best at!"

Half of the soldiers hooted and hollered in glee, proud of the go ahead.

"Seems they take after you," Tigerstar said in disgust.

Scourge chuckled "I know, Sasha is training them very high to my expectations."

Tigerstar stopped. He physically and mentally stopped "Sasha? She's...still...there?"

Scourge widened his eyes "Shit, I shouldn't have said that!"

Tigerstar lifted Scourge off the ground by his dog teeth choker collar "SHE'S STILL THERE?!"

Scourge choked "She...She came to me..."

Tigerstar loosened his grip "She shouldnt have done this. Has she killed?"

"NO!" Scourge protested "Well unless you count the victims of the men she trained, then she is drenched in blood."

Tigerstar tightened his grip to which Scourge squirmed "NO! NO BLOOD ON HER HANDS!"

"That had better be true, or else all the dog teeth on your collar will be used to stab you in places no men ever want stabbed!"

Scourge nodded, but decided to keep that interaction in the pocket of his mind. He could decently use this.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Hawkfrost sat on the barstool, drinking a bottle of whiskey with his old enemy.

Jayfeather, who wasnt even a tiny bit sober, guzzled his down and turned to Hawkfrost "So...Hawk talks to you via mind, right?"

"Correct," Hawkfrost smirked "We...share the mind, but we can't share...The body."

Jayfeather nodded "That's Cool."

Suddenly, the lights in the house turned red, a sign of K.A.R.A.I warning them.

 _"WARNING! WARNING! TIGERSTAR IS APPROACHING!"_

If that didn't sober up Jayfeather, nothing could.

Jayfeather set the bottle down as his friends all came from the rooms and into the living room all with the same question.

"How close are they?!"

 _"TWO HUNDRED YARDS AND CLOSING! THEY ARE HEADING UP THE HILL!"_

"Berrynose! Get Hawkfrost secure in the Foxcave! Lionblaze! Dovewing! Stay with me! Everyone else! Hide!"

Berrynose grabbed Hawkfrost and ushered him down the stairs. Poppyfrost came down the stairs with a rifle.

"Is that an Air rifle?" Dovewing asked.

Poppyfrost cocked it back, loading the gun "Friends in low places, remember?"

"Get into the attic, There is a window overlooking them. Shoot only when you got a clear shot," Jayfeather instructed as she ran up the stairs.

"Honeyfern! Circle back and try and get to Rock! We will meed his help! K.A.R.A.I! Alert the police!"

" _I CAN'T! THEY ARE HACKING MY SYSTEMS!"_

Jayfeather cursed "Get to Foxleap! He can help you!"

The A.I shifted it's consciousness to the basement where Foxleap was.

Hollyleaf screamed, trying to use her phone to no avail "Piece of crap! Cell ID is not responsive?"

"They must've blocked WiFi as well," Dovewing chuckled.

Jayfeather turned to his powered friends while Hollyleaf retreated to the Foxcave "Ready?"

"Let's make those Bastards regret it," Lionblaze scowled.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the actual fight. It'll keep you from changing the channel eh?**

 **Au Revoir**


	36. Mapleshade's Plan Part Two

**Chapter Thirty Six: Mapleshade's Plan Part Two.**

 **Now it has occurred to me that some of you are questioning my mental health. To put it to rest, No. I am not a sociopath, psychopath or any other path. But to quote a famous movie "We all go a little Mad sometimes." I had to put a series of scenarios in my head to understand Hawkfrost and Scourge. Cameron Jonathan's performance as the Pre-Joker characters in the TV show Gotham helped tremendously.**

 **And my knowledge of weapons? Grandpa has a cache of blades, my favorite being the French Cutlass. Most of the guns is due to Uncharted. ARX 150 is the best gun in the game. And Magnum .357 is the gun I want when I'm old enough. You may recognize it as the gun Hank Anderson uses in Detroit: Become Human.**

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

This was it.

Scourge flipped the knife between his fingers, eager to get started.

Tigerstar gripped his gun "Hold your positions men!"

Slash and Silverhawk cracked their necks.

Mapleshade smirked. The soldiers were aiming their guns at the door, ready to blast it off it's hinges.

"READY! AIM! FIR-"

They were cut off by Jayfeather opening the door, casually, staring them down.

"HOLD!" Tigerstar ordered, the soldiers almost shooting him.

Jayfeather stood there, in black jeans and a grey hoodie, scowling "Leave."

Mapleshade cackled, strutting forward "I take it your Jay's Wing?"

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue, answering her question. Mapleshade scoffed "Yep. You're him. Sorry if we woke you."

"You don't seem to understand the situation," Jayfeather scowled "You are about to declare war on Three beings with infinite power with guns and knives."

Scourge flipped his knife faster, slipping it between his fingers and palm over and over.

Mapleshade smiled "We didn't declare the war. You did."

Jayfeather curled his lip "We were doing just fine, without your stupid cult messing up our lives. We didn't start anything."

"Not now, but a lifetime ago," Mapleshade scowled "But it matters not. You may be indestructible, but your friends aren't."

"And laying a finger on them will only raise our ire," Jayfeather shot back.

Mapleshade scoffed "We have more then just some guns."

Tigerstar smirked, holding his hand up "FIRE!"

The men pulled the triggers.

Dovewing took action. With tremendous speed, Dovewing shot out of the front door, catching all the bullets before they could hit Jayfeather, moving like a blur. She set her eyes on the soldiers, speeding towards them and taking the soldiers guns and dropping them off in the woods, before speeding back. Now all that had weapons were Tigerstar and Scourge.

This took less then five seconds.

Dovewing stood next to Jayfeather when it was done. The soldiers looked on in confusion as to what just happened. Mapleshade and Scourge themselves looked surprised.

So did Jayfeather "I didn't know you could do that."

"SpeedingspellthatRocktaughtme," Dovewing exclaimed, who slowed her words down "Speeding spell, Rock taught me it a while ago."

Dovewing set her eye on Mapleshade. She sped towards her, raising her fist to strike her in the face.

So imagine her surprise when Mapleshade caught it with the same level of speed.

Dovewing stood shocked, as Mapleshade grasped her hand "How interesting! Brokenstar taught me it too!"

Mapleshade lifted her knee into Dovewing's gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Dovewing gasped and ran into the forest, Mapleshade following suit.

Jayfeather turned his attention to the soldiers, eyes growing more blue. Tigerstar gripped his ARX 150 and snarled to his soldiers "PURGE THE HOUSE! KILL WHO STANDS IN YOUR WAY!"

Silverhawk cracked his knuckles and raced forward towards Jayfeather. Jayfeather effortlessly, dodged the attack slamming his hand onto Silverhawk's neck, knocking him out.

Lionblaze stormed out. The soldiers raced forward to capture him. Lionblaze used his tremendous strength and punched one of them, sending him flying away into the Forest. One pulled out a pistol, only for the bullet to crinkle up into a flat paste. Lionblaze smirked and grabbed him and threw him at two others.

Slash grabbed Jayfeather, the two wrestling around, trying to best the other.

Scourge just watched, flipping his knife.

Lionblaze finished off the men, turning to the other men, grabbing their side arms. As they shot Lionblaze with their pistols, The golden brute raced forward, making mince meat out of all of them with just some punches.

"I AM BULLETPROOF!" Lionblaze boasted, thrusting his fists in the air.

"But are you knifeproof?"

Lionblaze turned to see Scourge eyeing him gleefully. Scourge sighed, flipping his knife on more time before gripping it tightly "Well...best to get some exercise, eh?"

Lionblaze drew his hand back to punch Scourge. The madman ducked, racing forward and slashing Lionblaze in the side with his butterfly knife. To his suprise, it went through, slicing his flesh. Lionblaze turned around, smirking "Take more then that to kill me!"

"I've faced worse," Scourge smirked "Know Lingchi?"

"Death by a thousand cuts," Lionblaze informed "You'll be lucky to get to number ten."

"You'll be down by then," Scourge licked his lips.

Lionblaze scoffed, racing forward again. Scourge dodged again, sliding on his knees, ducking under his fist. Scourge turned around and slashed Lionblaze's back twice.

 _"Three."_

Lionblaze grunted "You'll die, Tiny man!"

"Don't call me Tiny," Scourge warned, eyes going from jovial to furious and threatening.

Lionblaze grabbed Scourge by the collar and lifted his knee into his gut, to which Scourge rasped. He fell to his knees, and Lionblaze taunted "Down before ten."

Scourge snarled and rammed his knife into Lionblaze's ankle, who lifted it in pain.

 _"Four."_

Lionblaze grabbed the knife and threw it at Scourge, hitting him in the chest.

Scourge scowled "I really liked this shirt."

He rammed the knife out (Licking some blood) and hoisted his shirt off. He had numerous scars, from what looked like dog claws and teeth. He had bite marks, some cuts, and a fresh wound due to his knife.

"You know, I also love this knife," Scourge licked it "I once used it to cut off me Doctor's face before wearing it for Halloween."

"You sick fuck!" Lionblaze snarled, getting angrier.

"She looked a right side better then she normally did," Scourge cackled "I wonder if all people look as pretty as she did without her face. So...hold still brother, and let's peel off that grotesque facade."

Scourge raced forward this time, and Lionblaze sidestepped away. Scourge snarled and tried to kick Lionblaze who caught it, only for Scourge to break free by slashing his hand.

 _"Five."_

Lionblaze clutched his hand, blood pouring out. He snarled, seeing nothing but red "DIE!"

"You first!" Scourge cackled.

By now, Lionblaze had gotten slow, his attacks becoming more easy to dodge and counter. Scourge lifted his knife and slashed him across the side of his neck.

 _"Six."_

Lionblaze tried to kick, only for Scourge to stab him in the thigh.

 _"Seven."_

Lionblaze stumbled back, for Scourge to make an X on his chest with his knife.

 _"Eight, Nine."_

Lionblaze panted, trying to punch the madman one last time. Scourge held the knife in front of him, so Lionblaze shoved his fist down the knife. He screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

 _"Ten."_

Scourge pulled the knife out, looking at the once strong Lionblaze. Miraculously, he still looked alright.

"Didn't I say ten?" Scourge tilted his head "Hmm, must've underestimated."

Scourge brought his knife down into Lionblaze's shoulder, Causing the golden boy to fall to the ground. Overexerting himself, Lionblaze tried to lift himself up "H-how? I'm stronger, faster!"

"I'm nastier," Scourge cackled, grabbing Lionblaze's arm. Without thinking, he sunk his teeth into it, sucking the blood out like a vampire.

Jayfeather raised his head and rammed it into Slash's, knocking him out. Tigerstar began to shoot at Jayfeather, who rolled to his side. He used his telekinesis to stop the bullets and grind them into dust. Tigerstar scowled, shooting more, keeping the pressure up on Jayfeather.

Lionblaze was done. He laid still over the field, Scourge standing over him.

Scourge was about to play with the boy, when something caught his eye.

A young girl with brown, circling past them and towards the lake.

Forgetting about the fight, Scourge gave chase.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

Icecloud led Jack through the woods, the trees sheltering them from the moons light. Jack Graves gripped his new gun tightly.

"The house is past the lake," Icecloud informed as they came up to the view of the lake.

Jack smiled "Isn't this where I picked you up for our date?"

"You have a great memory," Icecloud smirked "We have to go around the lake."

Jack nodded, leading the way. The two trekked around the lake, not daring to go on the frozen lake. As the two walked, Jack began to worry. This was his fault. If only he kept his mouth shut. He had wanted Icecloud safe, but what if someone else died because of him?

A loud noise erupted from within the forest. A sound like thunder had clapped its hands.

"What was that?" Icecloud asked.

Suddendly, the ground caved in, Jack shoved Icecloud out of the way, only to fall in a huge hole. Jack grunted, shaking off the dirt. He sat up, back hurting like heck.

"You hurt?"

"Just my pride," Jack responded, opening his eyes. He was in a long tunnel "Where am I?"

"I think you might be in one of Rock's tunnels," Icecloud called down.

"Rock!" Jack exclaimed "We can get him to help us!"

Icecloud hopped down, landing on her feet "Good idea!"

Jack and Icecloud continued trough the tunnel, to find the old Sage.

* * *

 **Dovewing POV**

Dovewing ran as fast as she could while Mapleshade's chased from not that far behind.

They had ran laps all across Forrestlake, past the school, cafè, Leaders House and more.

Dovewing had led Mapleshade to the old forest, her goal was to keep her away from the fight. She stopped running and lifted her foot, Mapleshade going to fast to stop herself from getting kicked in the gut.

Mapleshade snarled, getting up and attacking. The two were fast, but Dovewing was faster. She ducked under one of Mapleshade's punches and uppercutted her. Dovewing tried to roundhouse kick her, only for Mapleshade to duck too, and shove her away.

Mapleshade rushed forward, where Dovewing blocked all her attacks, and shoved her away. She ran on, and Mapleshade followed.

But unknown to Dovewing, Mapleshade took a shortcut and rammed her shoulder into Dovewing, tripping her to the ground.

Mapleshade snarled, her hands glowing scarlet. She clapped her hands, causing a boom to erupt in the forest and deafen Dovewing.

The noise was loud. A sound ike thunder had clapped its hands.

Dovewing covered her ears, and Mapleshade raced forward and kicked her. Mapleshade stared at her furiously, and grabbed her.

Mapleshade raced back to the house, dragging Dovewing. Dovewing scoffed and moved her legs in a way that could trip her. But it was too late. They were already home.

Dovewing stood up ready to fight, but stopped to look around. All the soldiers were knocked out, one was handing off of a nearby tree. Lionblaze was lying on the ground, badly wounded. Jayfeather was holding his own against Tigerstar, who threw his gun away and tried to beat him in close combat. Jayfeather couldnt use his telekinesis because in order to, he needed to focus and Tigerstar wasn't giving him that option.

Scourge was Nowhere in sight.

Dovewing leaned down towards Lionblaze, attempting to heal his wounds _"Lækna."_

The blood and cuts began to fade, and Lionblaze began to wake up "Dovewing? Where's the other psycho?"

Dovewing shrugged as Mapleshade came rushing back. Before she could, Lionblaze held his fist out, for Mapleshade to run right into it, knocking her to the ground.

Lionblaze smirked "You're getting slow, Mapleshade."

"Oi you best stop less you want some blood on your hands!"

Everyone stopped fighting. Jayfeather let go of Tigerstar who grinned "Scourge."

And the three gasped when they realize what he had.

Scourge held a gun to Honeyfern's head, holding her by her hair.

"One move, and her brains will be splattered across the snow!" Scourge scoffed, edging the gun close to Honeyfern's head.

"Use your super speed," Lionblaze muttered.

Dovewing tried only for her to realize something dreadful "The spell has worn out!"

Jayfeather held his hands up "Don't hurt her please!"

"NO! KEEP FIGHTING!" Honeyfern screamed "DON'T LET THIS TWISTED CANNIBALISTIC FUCKER WIN! KEEP! FIGHTING!"

"Shut up!" Scourge yelled, yanking her hair back.

Honeyfern scoffed "YOU FIGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR HOME! YOUR FREEDOM! THEY'LL TORTURE AND KILL YOU WHEN THEY DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE!"

"ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR A CORPSE!"

"Then you got nothing to bargain with!" Honeyfern smirked, flustering Scourge.

She turned to her friends, putting up a brave face, but her eyes betrayed the fact that she was scared "Tell...tell Berrynose that I love him."

Dovewing lifted her hands "We surrender. Only if you let her go."

"Not how it works sweet'art," Scourge remarked "Hands on your head, and on your knees, and maybe I will."

"How do we know we can trust that you will let her go?" Lionblaze snarled.

Tigerstar and Mapleshade stood beside Scourge as he cackled "You can't."

Jayfeather nodded his head, doing as Scourge commanded. Lionblaze and Dovewing did so as well, while Mapleshade used her speed to handcuff them with inhibitor cuffs, dulling their magic.

Jayfeather sighed "Now let her go."

Honeyfern whimpered, mouthing a prayer.

Scourge grinned, pulling the gun's hammer back.

"No."

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Normally I'm not one for a cliffhanger but I felt like it. Sorry. I know most of you probably liked Honeyfern but the shot was for the best. _Trust me._**

 **One more chapter and then this arc is done. And onto the next one.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	37. Mapleshade's Plan Part Three

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Mapleshade's Plan Part Three.**

 **Last chapter, I ended on a low note. Let's change that.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Scourge grinned, pulling the guns hammer back.

"No."

Jayfeather panicked, trying to use his powers, only to find it futile. The cuffs stopped him.

 **BANG!**

Blood everywhere.

Someone was screaming.

Lionblaze was silent.

Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion.

Dovewing was smirking.

And Honeyfern was still alive.

 _Then who was screaming?!_

And Scourge had his hand over his left eye, screaming in pain.

 _Scourge had been shot!_

From the attic of the house, Poppyfrost reloaded her rifle.

Mapleshades snarled, rushing into the house with her super speed.

Scourge fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder "RRRGHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH! MY EYE! SONUVABITCH! FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" He writhed on the ground, and Tigerstar rushed to his aid, pulling him to safety.

As Scourge roared in pain, Jayfeather felt his handcuffs snap off, after he heard another shot. He grabbed Honeyfern and pulled her away, as she shook in terror.

After Poppyfrost shot Dovewing and Lionblaze's handcuffs off, the two proceeded to sprint towards Tigerstar and Scourge.

Tigerstar scowled, using behind a tree stump with Scourge roaring in pain and anger "I'LL KILL THEM! MY EYE! THEY SHOT MY FUCKING EYE OUT!"

Tigerstar snarled "Stay quiet."

As Lionblaze tackled Tigerstar to the ground, Dovewing watched in satisfaction as Scourge contorted and withered on the snowy ground. Blood was leaking like a fountain and he cried as such.

Dovewing would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy watching that.

"MY EYE! THIS AIN'T FUN ANYMORE! ARRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

Reloading the gun, the street rat kept the pressure up. It was a good thing she fired when she did, one more second and Honeyfern would've been dead.

Her only main problem, was the fact that Scourge was alive. _She shot him in the fucking head! How did that bastard survive that?!_

Poppyfrost snarled, aiming at the Dark Trees leader, eager to take some shots at Tigerstar.

 _"I wonder if I kill him, that_ makes _me leader of the Dark Trees,"_ Poppyfrost mused.

Suddendly from behind the trees, a pink blur rushed out and into the house.

"Mapleshade!" Poppyfrost stood up to run out, but was stopped by the feeling of a knife to the back of her neck.

Poppyfrost scowled, letting go of the gun and putting her hands up. Mapleshade kicked the rifle awat, and Poppyfrost stood up while Mapleshade scoffed "That was a good shot. We need more members like you."

Poppyfrost brushed her red bangs behind her ears "You won't get to them. Take one step in the basement and K.A.R.A.I will unload all her rounds into you. Your fast, I'll give you that, but your not that fast!"

Mapleshade scoffed "Well, best not to keep them waiting. Adieu."

As Mapleshade turned and walked away, Poppyfrost grabbed an old antique rapier from the old boxes. She pointed it at the orange haired devil "I won't let you hurt them!"

"And you hope to stop me with an old sword?" Mapleshade scoffed "Put it away, girl. It's not worth dying over. They aren't worth dying for."

Poppyfrost said nothing, holding the sword to her chest "I _won't_ let you hurt them!"

Mapleshade scoffed, turning around "I could end this fight in half a second. Why bother fighting?"

"Because they aren't gonna be taken without a fight!" Poppyfrost scowled.

Mapleshade said nothing. In the blink of an eye, she raced behind her. Poppyfrost braced for death, but felt nothing. She turned around to see Mapleshade holding another sword, taken from her Collection.

"To keep it fair," Mapleshade said, twirling the blade "Know how to sword fight?"

"Fencing," Poppyfrost corrected "And yeah, I have an decent idea."

"Like what?" Mapleshade asked.

"I stick you with the Sharp end!" Poppyfrost snarled.

Poppyfrost struck first, thrusting to Mapleshade's right. Mapleshade blocked it with extreme precision. Mapleshade pushed her back, swinging to Poppyfrost's left, who ducked under and punched her away with her free hand.

Mapleshade staggered back, but kept her blade up "I must say you have excellent form. But how's your footwork? I take one step here..."

Mapleshade took a step to her right in an attempt to circle Poppyfrost, who mirrored her steps "Very good. Now I step again..."

Mapleshade took another step, but then lept backwards to throw her off. It did, but Poppyfrost dodged her attack by rolling behind her, and ramming her in the back with her shoulder.

Mapleshade grinned, enjoying herself "Very good, Well done! But anybody can take some steps around, but not everybody can keep up with the blade."

Poppyfrost snarled "I can!"

The red head blocked one of Mapleshade's thrusts, and countered with a slash of her own, cutting Mapleshade in the upper arm. She grimaced, but kept her blade up. She swung the sword to Poppyftost's legs, who jumped over it and slashed upwards, slicing her in the chest.

Poppyfrost jumped back, keeping the blade close to her chest. Mapleshade snarled, quickly thrusting the rapier to her face. She was able to dodge it mostly. The blade caught her in the right cheek, cutting it from her cheekbone to her nose. She felt her face sting, but she countered, slashing across her chest "En Garde!"

Mapleshade scoffed, thrusting her blade to Poppyfrost's shoulder. She dodged and kicked her square in the chest. Mapleshade scoffed, swinging her blade so strongly, that Poppyfrost's sword flew out of her hands. "Now. You fought bravely, but the fight is mine!"

Poppyfrost scowled, grabbing another sword from the boxes.

Mapleshade groaned "Who has the time to collect these!"

"I DO!" Poppyfrost smirked, dragging the blade back to slash her across the chest. Mapleshade dodged, and swung to Poppyfrost's left leg. She brought her blade back to her feet and blocked it, shoving her back and bringing the blades up, the blades connecting. The two pushed with all their might, but Mapleshade was slightly stronger, moving Poppyfrost backwards. The Red head twisted her body, sending Mapleshade crashing into several boxes.

Poppyfrost smirked, as her enemy got up, angry. She thrusted her arm to Poppyfrost's gut, wanting to skewer her and end the fight. Poppyfrost was faster, moving out of the way, and deflecting a wild swing from Mapleshade.

* * *

 **Hawkfrost POV**

He watched on the security footage of Scourge and Tigerstar scoping the house. While Poppyfrost was dueling with Mapleshade, his father and..."mentor" we're looking around the basement for them.

Foxleap continued to type "Almost broke the hack! Be done in a sec!"

Ivypool sighed "We should help them!"

Hollyleaf shook her head "No, what could we do? Jayfeather and Lionblaze have this handled."

"What about my sister?!" Cinderheart yelled "She's up there, fighting for her life against a speed demon!"

"She seems to be winning," Hawkfrost shrugged, only for Hawk to scoff in the recess of his mind _" Mapleshade is crafty, and can kill. Poppyfrost doesn't stand a chance."_

"Positive thoughts buddy, positive thoughts," Hawkfrost huffed.

"What did you say?" Half Moon asked.

"Hawk is betting that Poppyfrost dies," Hawkfrost explained.

Half Moon nodded, backing up.

 _"How is Lionblaze going?"_

Hawkfrost sighed "He wants to know how Lionblaze is handling."

Foxleap nodded, switching camera footage to the outside. Lionblaze was choking Tigerstar on the ground, Tigerstar fighting for his life. Dovewing was helping, holding Tigerstar by the hair, in an almost comedic way.

Scourge was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Wait where's Scourge?!"_

Hawkfrost's face paled "Where's Scourge?"

Foxleap widened his eyes, as did all of the crew, and started typing away "I'm looking through all the cameras. He isn't anywhere to be seen."

 _"RECOGNIZED! JAYFEATHER'S PALM PRINT HAS BEEN SCANNED,"_ K.A.R.A.I beeped _"SHOULD I LET HIM IN?"_

Cinderheart lit up "He has Honeyfern! Open the Foxcave up!"

Ivypool went to open it...

To have it slammed open, hitting her on the face.

They all saw Scourge on the other side, with Tigerstar's ARX-150 in his hands, pointed at them.

Jayfeather was behind him, all limp and bloodied. Someone took a huge blow to the back of his head.

But Scourge looked worse. His left eye was mangled to a pulp, blood and muscles revealed. The blood had caked his face, dried up and coating his hair, slicking it's wild black hair in a blood like hair gel. The wound itself was horrifying. The eyeball was completely missing, revealing an empty socket. The wound crossed over to the side of his face, by the trajectory of the shot.

Honestly, he should have been dead. Or at least in a coma.

Scourge had his right eye looking at them wild, and noticed Hawkfrost. Instead of being giddy, or happy...

He was mad.

No, not mad...

 _Furious._

"Fun's over. Outside. NOW!"

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

Poppyfrost scowled, pushing Mapleshade away and attempting to flee, only for Mapleshade to get angrier "NO NO NO!"

She grabbed a nearby chair and launched it at her, hitting her in the back. Poppyfrost came to a realization the second it touched her.

 _"She isn't using her speed! Must've worn out!"_

She knew what to do.

Poppyfrost stood back up, grabbing her sword in time to deflect a slash from Mapleshade.

Mapleshade snarled "I...have waited so long to kill the three, and I will not have it ruined by a punk with a sword!"

"Punk? That's Jayfeather," Poppyfrost snarled "I'm a thief!"

Mapleshade growled, pushing Poppyfrost away to the ground, her sword bouncing out of her hands. Poppyfrost tried to to grab her sword, but Mapleshade kicked it away, then kicking her.

She brought her sword up, to which Poppyfrost lifted both if her legs and licked her away. She turned to her chest, trying to crawl to her sword.

Coincidentally, her rifle laid next to it.

Poppyfrost widened her eye, as the noise of Mapleshade's boots collided with the wooden floor. She grabbed her rifle turning around and aiming it between Mapleshade's eyes.

"You're fast, but you aren't that fast!" Poppyfrost stood up holding the gun tightly "Let's take a walk shall we? Any sort of incantation or spell, and I'll unload all seven shots into your skull."

Mapleshade growled, dropping the sword and letting it clatter to the floor. Poppyfrost growled "Down the stairs. Outside. Now!"

The sorceress obeyed, walking down the stairs, as Poppyfrost followed. Keeping the gun trained on her, Poppyfrost scowled "You never should have come here."

They stood at the front of the door, Poppyfrost touched the barrel to Mapleshade's head "Open it."

Mapleshade smirked, doing as she was told.

The door opened to reveal all her friends on their knees, hands on their heads, as Scourge kept the ARX-150 trained on them.

Slash smirked "Drop the gun, missy. Or else-"

Poppyfrost didn't need to know what would happen, dropping the rifle as Mapleshade went to her comrades' side "How'd you defeat Lionblaze and Dovewing?"

"We didn't," Scourge snarled "Put a gun to any of their friends heads and they'll drop what they are doing."

Mapleshade turned to Scourge, "Let me see your eye."

Scourge obeyed, facing her as she rested her hand over it _"Lækna."_

His eye seemed to mend itself, flesh and blood regenerating at an alarming rate.

As his eye mended, Tigerstar looked at his batch of hostages, trying to memorize their faces. He widened his eyes upon seeing his son with them "Hawkfrost?!"

"Hola Padre," Hawkfrost spat "Hawk says 'Fuck you'."

Tigerstar shook his head "I shot you in the brain. You should be dead."

"I am," Hawkfrost curled his lip "You're going crazy. Crazy like me."

Tigerstar tightened his fists "Obnoxious to the end."

"I aim to please," Hawkfrost spat at his feet "Hawk also says that the sandwich I made you a while ago, didn't have mayonnaise. It was bird shit."

Tigerstar fumed as Mapleshade finished her work "Feel better? Here is your Sniper."

Scourge smirked, moving his newly repaired left eye around in an effort to test it. Upon realixing it worked, he immediately growled, dropping the gun, only for one of the men to quickly grab it. Scourge raced forward, striking Poppyfrost in the face hard, causing her to fall to the ground. Scourge grabbed her by the throat "THAT WAS MY EYE YOU BITCH!"

He proceeded to ram his fist into her head, continuously. Honeyfern squirmed "STOP IT!"

Tigerstar kicked her in the head, as Scourge then lifted his foot and kicked her in the gut, over and over.

Silverhawk shook his head, going to pull the madman off only to have Tigerstar stop him "No...let him have his fun."

Scourge snarled "I was going to kill your sister, but now..."

He flipped his butterfly knife around his fingers "I guess you'll have to do."

Mapleshade scowled as he grabbed Poppyfrost by the throat, his knife in line with her eye "What the hell are you doing, Scourge?!"

Scoorge grinned, holding the knife high "Setting an Example."

 _ **BOOM!**_

A noise like a hurricane shook the earth, gaining the attention of everybody. Thunderclouds rolled in, quickly and unnaturally fast, disturbing the once clear sky. Foxleap sweatdropped "Uh...guys? That wasn't on the forecast!"

Scourge growled "What is it?"

From the back Jayfeather began to chuckle. Scourge snarled "WHAT IS IT?!"

Hollyleaf looked at the sky in awe "What the hell is happening?"

"Oh...you guys are so screwed now."

 **(Cue Wonder Woman's theme by Hans Zimmer from Batman V Superman)**

Lightning quickly struck the ground in the center of them. The lightning didn't fade away, remaining, it's energy cackling.

When it left, a strange old man in a cloak, floated in the center, eyes glowing blue, body traced with electricity.

 _ **"You've made a grave mistake entering MY kingdom," **_Rock roared.

Tigerstar looked at him in fear, turning to his soldiers "SHOOT IT!"

The men raised their guns, only for Rock to look at them. The guns instantly vaporized into ash and soot.

The men raised their fists, in an effort to fight.

 ** _"My turn."_**

Rock raised his fist in the air. An army of lightning reaching from the heavens crashed down, striking all the men, and burning them to a charred crisp. They instantly fell to the ground, skin blackened and cracked.

Scourge scowled, grabbing his knife and running towards him like a maniac. Scourge reached his hand out and made a fist. Instantly, Scourge's collar squeezed itself, choking him.

His eyes bulging, he rasped _"Coward...can't fight...man to man?!"_

 _ **"You're not a man,"**_ Rock stared down at Scourge as he struggled to breathe, enjoying this _**"You're nothing."**_

Tigerstar dived for Poppyfrost's rifle, starting to shoot Rock.

Rock didn't even feel the bullets, turning around to see Slash hide behind a nearby rock. He scoffed.

The rock lifted off the ground, revealing a defenseless Slash. He tried to crawl away, only for Rock to grin. He dropped the rock onto Slash's legs, crushing them to a mangled paste as he writhed on the snowy ground.

Only then did he realize that Tigerstar was shooting him, his head turning 180 degrees, his body following soon in an unnatural contortion. He floated slowly towards Tigerstar as he hopelessly kept shooting him.

The sound of the gun clicking was the sign that Tigerstar was out of ammo, light draining from his face.

Rock smirked, turning to Mapleshade, not bothering to deal with Tigerstar.

Meanwhile, Scourge was still choking for air.

Mapleshade scoffed "Have to do everything myself don't I? Well if I-"

She didn't have time to finish, as Rock dashed forward slamming his fist into her face, sending her flying. In extraordinary speed, he flew behind her, ramming her in the back with his shoulder. He flew to her front, smashing his foot into her chest sending backwards again, only for him to fly behind her again and slam his fist into her back again like he was playing a tennis match by himself. He finished it, by lifting both feet to kick her in the face with an extraordinary impact.

This took one second, a sonic boom followed soon after.

Mapleshade collided with the ground, hard. Tigerstar sprinted over to tackle Rock to the ground, only for him to fly through him, like Rock was a ghost.

Rock looked down and noticed Rock getting back up. Tigerstar drew his hand back and rammed it through his head, only for it to pass through and get stuck.

As Tigerstar tried to pull his wrist out of Rock's forehead, Rock smirked bending his head down, breaking is arm and snapping it in half. Tigerstar yelped in pain, finally allowing his wrist to go through again. Rock grabbed Tigerstar with one hand and effortlessly threw him at the trees.

Silverhawk grabbed Scourge's butterfly knife, picking Foxleap up and holding it to his throat "Stay back! I'm warning you! I'll-"

The butterfly knife flew out of his hands, stopping only a few feet in front of them. As Silverhawk let the kid go, the knife slowly turned around, until it's blade was pointing at Silverhawk's neck. Silverhawk staggered back, the knife going forward, following him. Silverhawk's back hit a nearby tree, the knife resting right at his neck, if it were to go any further, it would skewer him.

Mapleshade stood back up ready to fight again, and learning her lesson from monologuing. She incanted a seiðr spell, granting her speed again. She ran towards him, slowing time down. As everyone seemed to stop in time, frozen in fear or pain, she circled around Rock, eager to strike that stupid old fool in the face.

She sped up, seeing his face, and grinning to herself.

Until Rock turned his head to look at her.

Before she could register what happened, Rock had already grabbed her and flew towards the sky, dragging her along. When he had stopped, they were so high up, that they could see the world curve.

As time sped up, Rock flew with lightning speed to the clouds, raising one hand to the heavens.

Lightning shot from the clouds, connecting to his palm. The electricity transferred to Mapleshade's body, Rock being the conduit of a powerful attack.

After several moments of watching her writhe in pain, he felt she had enough, literally letting her go. As gravity pulled her to the ground, Rock charged downward, grabbing her and forcing her through the earth. He pulled her back up to ground level, throwing her back at the ground, as the hole closed itself up.

 _ **"It appears Brokenstar has more to teach you, witch,"**_ Rock sneered.

Rock looked at the battlefield before him, seeing his victims back away in fear, or in suffering. He noticed Scourge crawling away from the house, he had somehow removed the choker collar.

Rock lifted his hand, Scourge immediately levitating into the air. Scourge whimpered, face purple, and breathing heavily _"P-pl-p-p-plea-pl-please n-n-no-no! D-d-do-d-don't-h-hur-hurt-m-me."_

Rock smirked at him, the choker collar lifting off the ground and floating towards Scourge's neck. Scourge widened his eyes in fear _"N-NO!"_

 _ **"Breathe in,"**_ Rock ordered, the collar resting on his neck _**"Do you feel that?"**_

Scourge whimpered as Rock tightened the collar slightly _ **"That's fear...you aren't brave..."**_

The collar tightened, choking him again, his eyes bulging.

 _ **" Men are brave."**_

Scourge stopped. The overexertion, the loss of oxygen, it was to much. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Rock smirked _**"But I am not without mercy..."**_

The collar expanded, allowing Scourge to gulp for lost air. Rock flicked his wrist, dropping Scourge to the ground.

From behind him Mapleshade stood up again, not learning the lesson of staying down. She snarled, furious upon hell that she was not only beaten by an old man, but a girl with a blade. She clapped her hands, incanting a spell that would give her the strength of gods.

She stomped the ground "Face me!"

Rock looked up, not bothering to turn around _**"You're not worth the effort."**_

 _ **"Say that again when I have my hands on your neck!"**_ Mapleshade countered.

Rock smirked, shrugging.

Mapleshade dashed forward, smashing her fist into Rock's chest. To her dismay, her strike hadn't even fazed him. He gave off no evidence he had been punched. Mapleshade struck his face, bit he didn't move. It was like punching a brick wall. No movement or bending of the skin.

She didn't give up, unfortunately for her. She continued to connect a series of punches and kicks to Rock in numerous places. Rock eventully sighed, grabbing her by the collar. He uppercutted her in the jaw with his other arm, sending her upwards.

Thirty seconds later, Mapleshade crashed back down to the earth, landing on the ground painfully.

Rock sighed looking at all his victims _**"I give you all a second chance. Repent and turn away from evil, or I will bring the wrath of all the nine circles of hell down upon you. But one of you was given this offer before...several months ago...he shot one of my children in the mouth if I recall."**_

All heads turned to Slash, still pinned by the rock "Wait! No! That wasn't me! It was Hawkfrost!"

 _ **"He has repented..."**_ Rock lifted his arm, the stone lifting off of Slash's leg **_"You however did not."_**

"PLEASE NO! I SURRENDER! I'LL FLEE THE COUNTRY, DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" Slash begged, tears flowing.

The piece of stone levitate above his head.

"What are you doing?!" Tigerstar protested in horror.

Rock smirked.

 _ **"Setting**_ _ **an**_ _ **Example."**_

The stone crashed down into his head with no mercy.

The rock crushed Slash's head and skull like a balloon. Tigerstar gagged, while Silverhawk threw up in the snow. Scourge was just watching, somewhat aroused yet terrified at the same time.

Rock looked at Slash's body, not feeling an ounce of empathy for the man. He turned to the others

 _ **"IF BROKENSTAR WANTS THEM, HE WILL HAVE TO DO MORE THEN SEND SOME LACKEYS AND HIS REBOUND GIRL! GIVE HIM MY REGARDS, AND I BID THEE FAREWELL!"**_

He snapped his fingers, everyone teleporting miles away from the house, even Slash's remains for good measure.

Rock turned to his children, smiling upon realizing the were all unharmed for the most part.

Jayfeather stood up, holding his hand out "Thank you."

 _"You would have done the same for me, in fact you have,"_ Rock smiled warmly, going from hardened warrior, to a kind old man in a heartbeat.

Hazeltail looked at the stone where Slash once laid under "You...You Killed him!"

 _"They will not attack you again, at least not directly...at your home..."_ Rock added, knowing fully well they wouldn't learn their lesson.

They all sighed in relief.

Except one.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hollyleaf roared.

* * *

 **I tricked you all so badly with Honeyfern. It was almost comedic.**

 **And I just have to say, it is a blast writing the scenes where Rock comes out and fights. The merciless way he fights, the number of powers he has, and the sheer presence is awesome.**

 **And no, Scourge will not stay this cowardly. He is in fact, a rather brave man, but when a being of infinite power starts beating the crap out of you personally, you tend to be afraid. I would be. Also, I restored his eye because I have can't physically explain how he would be able to stand once Rock chokes him the first time. He'd be dead.**

 **Nice time to bring the music, eh?**

 **Au Revoir.**


	38. A Normal Day

**Chapter Thirty Seven: A normal Day.**

 **New arc. It's important. And the next is just as important. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf POV**

"So you have superpowers, Bramblestar, a HIGHLY respected student, has a rock that could end life as we know it, and this Brokenstar guy wants it to control the world, because he works with a organization that's been alive before history could tell, and this old man is your mentor and has been alive for 4,000 years?!"

"Yep that covers it," Lionblaze yawned.

"And these terrorists want you to activate the rock, so they win, and that you guys are reincarnations of ancient gods from Scandanavia, Greece, Polynesia, and Rome?!"

"Yes ma'am," Jayfeather rubbed his eyes.

"And that-"

"Whatever you've been told, is true," Dovewing chuckled.

She had been going over the facts for hours. Rock had looked over all of the teenagers, making sure to heal even the smallest wound. He had told them for the time being, he would stay and make sure they woildnt come back. Foxleap was buried in the Foxcave doing whatever he does, and Jack and Icecloud arrived moments after Rock had finished his job.

Jack looked bad, but Icecloud looked alright.

Rock held his hand out _"If it means anything, I wanted to keep this information from you."_

"Keep me in the dark? Gee thanks!" She rasped in sarcasm.

Rock pulled his hand back _"I apologize, but you are...in better terms...a snitch."_

"Snitch?! Wait till Bluestar hears about this!" Hollyleaf roared.

Jayfeather smirked "Can't let you do that sis."

"She's our LEADER! And we are just going to keep the fact that there is a secret society in her country from her?!" Hollyleaf protested.

 _"I cannot risk her being mixed up in this,"_ Rock sighed _"What if she works for Brokenstar?"_

"Cant you just read her mind or snap them all out of existence?! Or is your magic to weak to do it?!" Hollyleaf retorted.

"You-"

 _"Quiet Jay's Wing."_

"His name is Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf glared.

 _"I may have power, but I am not all knowing. I cannot read minds, and cannot just erase a man from existence. I do not have tracking skills or the direct knowledge of the future. I can heal a man from his greatest aliment, yes. I can lift mountains, yes. I can process things faster then the eye can see, yes. I can wield the power of the sky, yes. I can shift molecules around to my benefit, yes. S_ _lay armies with a word, I cannot. Survive a gunshot, I cannot, unless I have made a telekinetic sheild, which requires thought, and awareness. I cannot use my magic lightly. Doing so has dire consequences."_

"What?! You're literally a GOD!" Hollyleaf protested.

Lionblaze nodded "Yeah I'm with her. How did you find us when you sought the three out? How did you make me come with you when we first met?!"

 _"I never lost you,"_ Rock answered _"I've been watching you all for quite some time. And I can command minds, but only when I've established a psychic link, which I've only ever done to the three."_

Hollyleaf snarled "You gave Jayfeather his sight, you commanded a storm and made a sonic boom!"

Rock nodded _"Things I can control. But I cannot control human nature. All I can do is give powers I cannot use, and take powers I shouldn't have gave."_

Jayfeather nodded "That's why he didn't show up the second they attacked, we needed someone to alert him."

Rock nodded _"Jack and Icecloud found me at the nick of time, I was busy, but could manage to save you in time."_

"You expect me to keep this secret?" Hollyleaf snarled "Well I'm not! Someone has to know? Captain Redtail!"

"The police don't have the means to house men like them," Lionblaze argued.

Hollyleaf curled her lip "They can try! We cant just ignore this!"

 _"Listen well, dear child,"_ Rock said, the room dropping several degrees _"I have kept this secret for four thousand years, and don't think for a second, you are walking out of here telling all our secrets to the public."_

Jayfeather stood up, facing his sister in the eye "We won't let you."

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS WRONG?!" Hollyleaf roared "You three are risking your lives over a rock! Why can't you just through the Moonstone into space, that way no one can get it!"

 _"We may not be able to get it then, but in the future, humanity could progress so far, that space travel would be nothing. It can only be destroyed by it's creator, which is sadly, not me. It's the heart of a star, frozen over. Brokenstar is the only man alive who's ever unlocked it's potential."_

Hollyleaf sighed, turning to Jayfeather and Lionblaze "Look. I love you. I might be very shitty at showing it-"

"Very," Jayfeather smirked.

"But I do. You are my brothers. You two might die!" Hollyleaf screamed.

Dovewing grumbled "Sure, forget me. Not like I'm also risking my life."

Hollyleaf sighed "I can't just let you walk off and gamble your life like this!"

"It is not your life to gamble with," Jayfeather scowled "This is my life. My choices. Like loving Half Moon."

Hollyleaf widened her eyes. Dovewing coughed "Uh...Jayfeather?"

"No. Hollyleaf knows her duty," Jayfeather smirked pulling out his phone and giving it to her "Go on. Report me. Tell Bluestar what I did. Go. On."

Hollyleaf held the phone in her pocket, looking at it like it was the bible. Her hands shook "I-Jayf-"

"Go. On. Hollyleaf. Do your job," Jayfeather stared her down, not giving in.

Hollyleaf chartered her teeth, and threw the phone at the ground and stomping on it, breaking it.

Hollyleaf sighed "I'm...not gonna report you. Truth be told I suspected it. Are you happy now?"

Jayfeather mumbled "That was my phone...you didn't need to crush my phone to prove a point."

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

"Do you solidly swear to uphold the principles of our order, and all that for which we stand?"

"Sure."

"To spare the bloods of the innocent?" Thistleclaw demanded.

"Nope."

"To never share our secrets, nor divulge the true nature of our work?" Mapleshade scowled.

"As long as I'm paid, then yeah," Scourge grinned.

"Until death, whatever the cost may be?" Tigerstar grinned.

Scourge nodded and shrugged "Why not?"

"Then we welcome you to our fold, brother," Brokenstar nodded "As of now, you are one of the _nine._ "

Scourge chuckled, looking around. After Slash's death reached Brokenstar's ears, he had conducted Scourge to join, much to everyone's dismay.

 _"How Foolish they are,"_ Scoure smirked "Is that it?"

"What, expecting a branding or tattoo?" Mapleshade snarled.

Scourge nodded "Well...yes."

"We're not savages, unlike you," Darktail curled his lip.

Scourge grinned "Don't forget that."

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

When she was told they were going to relax tonight, playing a luxurious game of Truth Or Dare was not what she had in mind.

It had been Hazeltail's idea. She said "We got to ease up somehow!"

Breezepelt chuckled "Why? I'm already eased, we got a guardian angel by our side."

Rock chuckled, watching from afar. He had set up a protective stave around the woods, nothing entsers without his knowing. For the time being, he decided to ease up and join the festivities.

Half Moon tilted her head "How do we play?"

"You don't know how to play Truth or Dare?" Foxleap cackled, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Half Moon curled her lip "Of course I do, idiot! Just..."

Ivypool nodded "I understand. We all go in a circle. Breezepelt is first."

Breezepelt grinned and looked around for his new victim, finding her in a heartbeat "Dovewing! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she responded.

"Out of all of us, who would survive the longest in the apocalypse?"

Dovewing chuckled "Easy, Poppyfrost. That or Foxleap, who'd probably hole himself in the Foxcave."

This earned some chuckles, namely from Ivypool.

It was Fallen Leaves turn "Hollyleaf, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hollyleaf answered.

Fallen Leaves grinned "I dare you...to punch Rock as hard as you possibly can."

Hollyleaf's face drained of color, as Rock proceeded to laugh like a maniac "Give me something else!"

"No can do!" Fallen Leaves chuckled.

Jayfeather grinned "Avoid the face. Go for neck."

Rock smirked _"I'd go for the...you know what never mind."_

Hollyleaf stood up, waking towards Rock carefully. She drew her hand back, and punched Rock in the neck. The feeling was like punching a brick wall, and Hollyleaf grabbed her bruised hand as the other laughed.

Rock gently smiled, grabbing her hand _"Lækna."_

Her hand began to heal itself as Hollyleaf looked on in shock "T-thanks."

 _"Any time,"_ Rock smiled.

Jayfeather's turn. "BREEZEPELT! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Breezepelt smirked.

"Call Heathertail right now and ask her out on a date," Jayfeather grinned.

Ivypool widened her eyes _"How. Way to hold back..."_

"You have a crush on Heathertail?" Lionblaze smirked, as everybody began to laugh.

Breezepelt's cocky exterior went to horrified "No! No please...don't do that!"

Jayfeather nodded cheekily "Better start dialing, else you forfeit."

"What happens if I forfeit?" Breezepelt asked.

"I'll make something up."

Now Breezepelt knew he'd better call, because if a girl rejecting her wasn't scary enough, the imagination of Jayfeather was horrifying.

He picked up his phone "If she says no, I'm going to murder you."

Rock gave a glare at Breezepelt who started the call.

"Hey Heathertail...yeah long time...you're right we do need to talk..."

Jayfeather snickered as Breezepelt continued "Look I'm going to the movies during spring break, and would..." Breezepelt muttered "Ah to hell with it."

"LISTEN! I like you, I like you a lot. Want to go go the movies with me, yes or no?!"

Everybody was silent.

"There goes your chance," Lionblaze smirked "She hates it when people yell at her-"

"WHAT?!" Breezepelt widened his eyes in joy and happiness "YES! Yeah...Friday works! Thank you!"

"Now tell her it was a dare!" Jayfeather demanded.

Breezepelt smirked, ending the call "I guess I forfeit."

Lionblaze laughed like there was no tomorrow, whole Cinderheart went next "I already know everything about all of you...so Rock!"

 _"Dare,"_ Rock smirked.

"I dare you tell me the truth," Cinderhear smiled sweetly.

Rock began to protest _"She can't do that!"_

"I stopped telling her what she could and can't when she started dating Lionblaze," Jayfeather grinned, walking to the kitchen to gather the crew some refreshments.

"Out of all the three you've trained, who was your best student?" Dovewing asked.

Rock chuckled which turned to a harty laugh _"You really want to know?"_

The group nodded as Jayfeather came back with some bottles of whiskey.

 _"They're was this boy in Greece, a talented thief operating in Sparta. His father was mighty soldier in the Spartan League, his mother was caring but she had a number of hobbies that often had her not home, namely fishing, hunting, etc. I was training Brasidas the Spartan when this little waist high boy steals his coin sack. Brasidas got mad, but I told him to brush it off."_

Jayfeather opened his bottle and began to drink, Half Moon taking a bottle as she passed them around to everybody.

 _"After the battle of Amphipolis, Brasidas was taken back home and buried. His funeral was maginificant. And so there I find the little boy! And he's standing over the grave! So I look at him and say 'Hey! You're that thief!' and he says 'I stole his money! Now what is his wife gonna get?'! I nearly died in laughter!"_

Lionblaze grinned, while Ivypool raised an eyebrow "So you trained him?"

 _"Yes-well, I wasn't very as discreet as I should have been, and he followed me. Eventully, my patience wore thin, and I thought what harm could it be to teach him a simple speeding spell? Unfortunately that only gave him more energy to annoy me. But...he became a son to me."_

"Nice story," Dovewing softly chuckled "What happened to him?"

Rock's expression changed from sweet old man to sad old man.

 _"What happens to everybody?"_ Rock shrugged _"He...moved on...I...I still haven't."_

Jayfeather handed Rock a bottle of whiskey, who gladly plucked the bottle out of his hands and drank it _"Jesus...the last time I had a bottle was when Orion died."_

"Orion? Son of Posideon?" Half Moon asked, taking another gulp of whiskey.

Rock nodded _"Artemis felt like shit. I comforted her and...Triton...Triton took it terribly. He and Artemis turned to each other and...uh...you know what forget it. Who's turn is it?"_

Half Moon raised her hand "Me! Uh...eenie meenie miny...Lionblaze! Truth or-"

"Ask your damn question," Lionblaze said, drinking heavily.

Half Moon grinned "Are you mad because Breezepelt got Heathertail on a date?"

Breezepelt began to cackle while Lionblaze turned to Cinderheart for advice. Cinderheart shrugged "Nu uh Goldenboy, you answer truthfully!"

Lionblaze nodded "Yeah a little bit. I can not tell you how many arguments we've has because I raised my voice. Being with her was like a flipping library!"

Berrynose scoffed "Rock?"

 _"Truth."_

"What's something you've never done?" Berrynose asked.

 _"Oh, stay on Mt Everest,"_ Rock shrugged.

Honeyfern smiled, half drunk "Rock? Truth or Dare?"

 _"Keeping it even, Dare."_

"I dare you to stay on the top of My Everest for a minute."

Rock chuckled _"That's how we're gonna play it huh?"_

In a flash of light that blinded them (although one wasn't as fazed as the rest) Rock left to complete his task.

Poppyfrost smirked "Jayfeather!"

"Dare!" Jayfeather smirked.

"Kiss Half Moon. I'm feeling nice," Poppyfrost shrugged.

Jayfeather smirked "Don't mind if I do!"

He grabbed Half Moon and pulled her in close, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, just cause I'm not reporting you, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face," Hollyleaf scowled.

This only made the kiss deeper.

Jack looked to Icecloud "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh no...I forfeit," Icecloud shook her head "I don't want to play and none of my questions need answering."

Flash of light.

Rock was back, and he was covered in snow.

 _"Honeyfern! Truth or Dare!"_

Before Honeyfern could reply, Rock smirked _"I dare you to spend a minute in Mariana Trench!"_

He snapped his fingers, and Honeyfern disappeared.

Berrynose stood up, staggering "What? She can't swim!"

 _"She doesn't need to, she's underwater,"_ Rock smirked.

"Will she drown?" Cinderheart asked alarmed.

Foxleap chimed in "The human body can go for eleven minutes and fifty-four seconds not breathing. But the pressure would kill her."

"It'd help your case if you weren't drunk, Foxleap," Cinderheart snapped.

"Do we wait or..." Jack looked around.

Rock snapped his fingers again.

Honeyfern was back, soaked in water. She stood there, her outfit drenched in what also looked like black liquid.

"I don't know if that was a squid, or a kraken, but I'M SORRY!"

Rock smirked _"I accept your half assed apology."_

The night went on, everybody laughing or doing ridiculous tasks. Lionblaze bench pressed Jayfeather and Breezepelt at the same time, Poppyfrost revealed her favorite prize was a VIP pass to some concert that she nicked from some rich prick, Berrynose revealed that he once had a crush on Poppyfrost, Foxleap invented a bomb with a potato, and Hollyleaf put her hair in curls.

All in all, it was a normal day.

And they were grateful for it.

* * *

 **A nice normal day for the group. Enjoy it.**

 **Also as warning, I will not be able to do any work for spring break. I'm going on a cruise to Mexico and other places. It's gonna be fun, but I won't be able to do any fanfic. I'll try to squeeze in one more chapter, but until then...**

 **Au Revoir.**


	39. The Edge of a Knife

**Chapter Thirty Nine: The Edge of a Knife.**

 **Here is new chapter! Enjoy.**

 **So the deal is I'm going on a cruise for spring break. WiFi will be** **terrible, which will make it hard to get shit done, but I got you this to make up for it!**

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

Tigerstar stared at the warehouse, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

He hadn't seen Sasha in years. Did she even remember him? Did she still love him?

He rubbed his hands on his shirt, nervous and sweaty. Mapleshade used her magic to heal his broken arm, although Tigerstar refused.

Tigerstar breathed deeply before entering the warehouse.

All around him, scum of the earth conversed. Some people were mock fighting, some were just talking.

His heart raised when he saw her.

A brown haired woman, wearing a tank top and sweats with a knife strapped to her chest, ordered someone with collar of dog claws.

"Remember Bone, never start with the head, victim gets all fuzzy and can't recall a thing," Sasha instructed.

"Yes General," Bone replied, bowing his head.

Tigerstar cleared his throat "Hello, Sasha."

Sasha's head turned upright, eyes widened "Tigerclaw." The brunette turned around, her beautiful face smiling brightly "Always knew one day you'd come running back to me."

"Its lovely seeing you again Sasha," Tigerstar beamed.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked sweetly.

Tigerstar smiled "I wa-"

Sasha brought her hand back and smacked Tigerstar across the face, anger rising "I learned to hate you in the last ten years!"

Tigerstar's face burned, she still could hurt him "I-"

"I hate you! You left me alone and lied that my son was dead! Don't think you can schmooze your way here, say that you love me and all is forgiven! All you love is what I could have given you. As Scourge's second in command, once he dies, I become leader. And with you as a lover, you'd manipulate me, or kill me! All you ever loved is power!"

Tigerstar scoffed "Is that what Scourge told you?!"

"He didn't need to! I was smart enough to find out myself! Hawkfrost warned me about you, my own son!" Sasha spat "You said he died!"

"In a manner of speaking, he was. He was replaced by a-"

"DON'T give me that 'point of view' bullshit! MY son was alive, and I find out he's not only alive, but you shot him! Point blank! In the head!" Sasha snarled, unclasping her knife.

Tigerstar sighed "He was-"

"SAVE IT!" Sasha held the knife up, letting Tigerstar have a good look at it "I've done many great things with this knife, terrible, but great all the same. As of yet I haven't killed anyone, but you will be my first!"

"I know that knife," Tigerstar slightly smiled "I gave that to you, on our anniversary."

Sasha faltered, not expecting this "You...you brute! You don't get to come back after all this time! You left me, penniless, homeless, unloved...alone. I joined up with Scourge for one simple reason...to find my son!"

Tigerstar frowned, unable to process "I..."

"And after finding out what happened, I was in shame. It's not like I can just leave Bloodclan. No one leaves Bloodclan."

Tigerstar grinned "I did. Am I a nobody?"

Sasha shook her head "You're less than that. Scourge always gets his target. He's just biding his time, you're not safe."

Tigerstar scowled, getting angry "I am leader of the most powerful organization in the world! Not a single thing happens in this town that I don't know! I lead an army of soldiers trained to kill on a moments notice, while he runs nothing but a crew of motley pirates and sadists! I am-"

"Nothing but a pawn in a greater scheme of Scourge's Chess board," Sasha interrupted.

Tigerstar was infuriated with her "Scourge is nothing but a sloppy cannibalistic coward. You should have seen the way he begged for his life when The Old Man attacked him. He-"

"Defeated Lionblaze in single combat, Brokenstar couldn't do that. He kept on standing after he got shot in the eye with the bullet stuck in his brain. Scourge is more of a man then you!"

"OH! So after I left, you turned to Scourge for pity fucks?!"

Another slap to his face. This time harder then the last.

Sasha was mad now, that much was certain. She gripped her knife tightly, holding it up to her chest "I warned you."

Bone grinned, turning to his compatriots "BLOOD!"

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!" All of the several hundred men in the warehouse started chanting it like it was a God to them.

Tigerstar cracked his neck "We gonna do this now?"

Sasha twirled the knife around her knuckles "Like prom night?"

Tigerstar felt heat to his cheeks "I hate you."

"I hate you more," Sasha batted her eyelashes.

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!"

Tigerstar tightened his fist, reaching out to punch her. She leaned back, missing it and lifted her foot up into his chin. Tigerstar grimaced, knocking back several feet. Sasha did a handstand and landed back on her feet.

Tigerstar roared, clearly fed up. He charged forward, only for Sash to slide under him. She jumped up and landed a powerful kick to the back of his neck.

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!"

Sasha fiddled with her knife, eager to give her trainee's something they wanted. Tigerstar scowled "You're right. I don't love you. I've put up with you for far too long! I should've killed you long ago!"

"There he is..." Sasha smirked, Tigerstar's cover-up had just been blown "The monster I'm going to kill."

Tigerstar raced forward, trying to grab her neck but she dropped down and slashed him across the chest, causing him to stagger.

As the blood flew from his chest, all of Bloodclan went crazy "BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!"

Sasha sweeped his leg at Tigerstar's, tripping him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Silence. Purest of silence.

Scourge walked through the crowd, fearless and angry. He looked at the cause of the noise. "Wot are you two doing?"

Sasha stood at attention, while Tigerstar snarled "She-"

"I wasn't askin' you!" Scourge spat, turning to his second in command "Well? Wot say you?"

"He insulted my honor," Sasha answered, glaring at Tigerstar.

Scourge nodded "Next time the boys want blood, get a hostage! By all means, do whatever the fuck you want with him, just don't kill him. Clear?!"

"Clear," Sasha snarled.

Scourge pointed at Tigerstar "Get out."

"No," Tigerstar ordered. At that word, the Bloodclan members instantly snarled, growling like wild animals.

Scourge looked baffled "Excuse me?"

"Brokenstar wants you for some-"

Scourge punched him to the ground. Before Tigerstar could get up, Scourge kicked him in the chest, again and again "Nobody! Tells ME what to do...in my home!"

Tigerstar growled, clutching his side "Brokenstar-"

"I DIDN' SAY I WAS FINISHED!" Scourge kicked him again "I think you've forgotten how it works here, haven't you? There is no civility, no negotiating! You do as I tell you or you die! Now...what does that man want?"

Tigerstar looked up at the Australian "He wants to talk with you."

Scourge scowled "Tell that fucker I told you to tell him that I said 'Fuck Off'! He will come and treat me as an equal, or he's gonna need to find a replacement for you!"

Sasha nodded, while Tigerstar stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his shirt and turned around, heading for the front door.

"Leaving already?" Sasha scoffed.

Tigerstar clenched his fists.

"See you around, Tigerclaw," Scourge and Sasha said in unison.

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

"Lostface it's important!"

"I don't care! Last time I saw him, I lost me eye!"

Poppyfrost sat in Lostface's makeshift bar with Jayfeather. Alderheart sat behind the counter, washing dishes . At this time of day, _The Cour De Miracles_ was usually empty, it's residents out on the streets either stealing, killing, begging, or other stuff. Jayfeather, Poppyfrost, Jack, and Half Moon came over to ask Poppyfrost's confidant for a favor, which turned sour very easily. Half Moon and Jack both went to ho explore the black market.

Jayfeather spat out the contents of the bottle, disgusted "What is this shit?"

"That's a Vintage 1659 Chateau Margaux!" Alderheart scoffed, black smudge over his cheeks "That 'shit' is priceless!"

Jayfeather took one look at the wine bottle and scoffed " 'Priceless' shit is still shit, kid."

Alderheart smirked "We can agree on that pal."

"Lostface!" Poppyfrost yelled "We need information on Tigerstar! Anything at all would be helpful."

"I already told you, no!" Lostface snarled "I don't have anything even! All I was when I was there, was a bodygaurd. Tigerstar took my eye after I couldn't do that right!"

Jayfeather grabbed a regular bottle of beer, sipping it "Is there anything you know that can help us?"

Lostface nodded "Yeah, a old warehouse by the docks is a safe house for Scourge. That and he has about fifty men and women working for Bloodclan."

"That's rather small," Poppyfrost remarked "The Dark Trees have over a hundred soldiers."

"Mercenaries," Lostface smirked "They follow Tigerstar as long as the money is running. Make it run out?"

"And they offer their service to the highest bidder!"

"Correct, making Bloodclan the more loyal followers," Alderheart chimed in.

"We already knew this, Do you have anything else?" Poppyfrost demanded "Like where we would find Tigerstar in his spare time, any known followers, policeman on their payroll, anything at all?!"

Lostface shook her head "Nope sorry."

Poppyfrost lowered her voice "Come on, Brightheart, help us out."

Lostface closed her eyes "I heard rumors that his sons had the location of their base, but they both know a piece of the information. The only reason that they were ever with their father at meetings was because of the old underground tunnels. Get them together and they both would have an answer."

Poppyfrost beamed "Thank you."

"Anytim-ALDERHEART!" Lostface yelled at her young compatriot "Put your back into those dishes! My grandma has more life in her, God bless her soul!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alderheart continued to wash dishes, making his boss happy.

Jayfeather smirked, looking at his old friend "Hey Alderheart, you like music right?"

"It's my soulmate," Alderheart answered.

"Well, there's this old bell tower by the Irish Bar, and at the top are an array of instruments," Jayfeather smirked.

Alderheart turned away from the sink "What?"

"Yeah, I'd love to give you some lessons," Jayfeather smiled.

"Yes please!" Alderheart beamed "This friday?"

"Sure," Jayfeather grinned.

"ALDERHEART!" Lostface barked, sending the poor boy back into fright "Do your job! I'm not paying you to slack off!"

"You hardly pay me anything anyway," Alderheart mumbled.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

He pounded his fists into the punching bag.

While Dovewing conspired against going out, Lionblaze didn't mind. He needed to clear his head. The gym was a nice place, and not a lot of people were there. He always felt safe here.

He fought (More like stood against) Brokenstar, beat up trained soldiers, but Scourge was able to beat him, _with a knife!_ HIM! Lion's Roar, the man who was so strong he could rip stars from the sky!

 _"SHUT UP!"_ He yelled at his inner conscious _"I am Lionblaze! Where is my strength! Two Months ago, I punched Rock so hard he flew 70 yards! I was bulletproof last night! Now I get hurt by a knife and can't even make a dent in this stupid BAG!"_

Lionblaze drew his hand back and punched the punching bag, not denting, but making a solid impact that send a noise across the room.

All it made him was angry.

"Quite an impressive display."

Lionblaze tightened his fist.

 _"God...do you hate me?"_

Brokenstar slowly clapped "Your footing was a little...off however."

"How the hell did you find me?" Lionblaze sighed, not bothering to lift his arms. He was done. This man's friends attacked his friends, then finds him and lectures him?

"You're not using your super strength, you've overtaxed yourself," Brokenstar smirked "You need to practice-"

Lionblaze scowled "I'll practice on you!"

Brokenstar held his hands up in surrender "I'm not here to fight. I only wish to talk."

"What's to talk about? You're a murderer and your lackeys almost killed my friends," Lionblaze snarled.

Brokenstar kept his hands up "I can't control Tigerstar and Scourge even if I wanted. Keep them on a leash, well in freedom, but still within my grasp."

Lionblaze sighed "I don't want to fight either. So leave."

"The only reason you won last time is that I let my guard down, thinking you weren't worth it, which I paid dearly for," Brokenstar admitted "But if you believe you will get that lucky a second time...you are dearly mistaken. So listen to what I have to say."

Lionblaze folded his arms, curling his lip in the process "What?"

"Rock is using you-"

"You've told me before, I still don't seem to care," Lionblaze scoffed.

Brokenstar nodded "I can train you better then he ever could. He teaches you to control your anger, in hopes you never use it. When I could teach you how to let it fuel you."

"What do you mean?"

Brokenstar closed his eyes, opening them to an orange glow "Your brother's power comes from his sense of willpower and hope. Dove's Wing's comes from her loves and passions. Lion's Roar has his power strengthened by rage, compassion, and fear. Balanced power, but you are lagging behind."

Lionblaze looked down "So...my anger..."

"Is what made you so strong last night, and when it was depleted, Scourge took his shot," Brokenstar explained.

Lionblaze glared "Well I'm a little angry now...mostly at you!"

"Which is extremely justified, my 'lackeys' did attack you and your friends, however. That will change nothing," Brokenstar sympathized "You need a trainer, and teacher. One who can teach you how to keep your rage and fears going more then just ten minutes. I can do that, not Rock!"

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I always could have just attacked you right here and now...finish their job, but...I sense a bright future between us," Brokenstar held out his hand "And even if you do not change sides, and you continue to side with that wretched old man... at least I will finally have a challenge, and you will know how to defeat me."

Lionblaze eyed the hand curiously "I'm...not convinced."

Brokenstar pulled his hand back "Very well. My offer stands until the last day of the month."

He turned to walk away but Lionblaze called him back "Wait! Where can I find you, once I make my decision?"

Brokenstar grinned "The warehouse where your brother was kept."

And he was gone.

Lionblaze was alone in the gym again.

* * *

 **Filler I know, but I had to give you something before my two weeks of silence. My next update might be in two weeks, sorry.**

 **I'll be sure to have an update by the last day of the month.**

 **And I promised Lionblaze would get closer with the bad guys. So that should fill some holes.**

 **Also, Tigerstar and Sasha were a thing in this fic. As you can now see, they AREN'T! So interpret that how you wish, but Sasha has her part to play in my grand scheme.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **And Au Revoir.**


	40. Date Night

**Chapter Forty: Date Night.**

 **I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **This is a sweet chapter for our favorite couples. A sweet breather...a calm...before a hurricane.**

 **And I am in a pleasant mood. I just found out that Kano is confirmed for Mortal Kombat 11. For those who don't know, Kano was my major inspiration for Scourge's personality. Just look at any interaction with him you'll see why.**

* * *

 **Half Moon POV**

 _"You're what?!"_ Half Moon nearly screeched in joy.

Foxleap leaned against the counter top, feeling pleased with himself "I am giving you all a nice, fully funded by moi, date night by the shopping district."

Foxleap gathered all the couples in the living room, claiming he had a surprise. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Half Moon, Jack Graves, Icecloud, Honeyfern, Berrynose, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves were sitting on the couches or standing in a circle around Foxleap.

Jayfeather leaned back in his chair, brushing his long bushy gray hair out of his eyes "That will cost a fortune."

"Yeah, well I have a fortune!" Foxleap boasted.

Icecloud tilted her head "Will you and Ivypool come?"

Foxleap shook his head "No, I would, but I have important matters to deal with in the Foxcave."

"What important stuff?" Breezepelt folded his arms.

"My business alone," Foxleap glared at Hollyleaf who scoffed.

Berrynose rubbed the scar on his face "Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean, with the attack and all..."

Foxleap grinned madly "I thought you'd say that, which is why I invented these."

Foxleap pulled a long slender black device that was smaller then his hand, out of his jacket pocket. It was a flat square with a center button "This is what I call, _The Foxcatcher._ Any sign of trouble, you hit the button, and it sends a silent danger message to K.A.R.A.I. She will notify the police and I, and they'd be locked up for good."

He passed them all around, quite satisfied with his invention.

Hollyleaf sighed "This device is small."

"Yeah, I designed it to be able to slip in your pockets, and not bulge out or cause a blight when running," Foxleap boasted.

Fallen Leaves eyed it carefully "Is it durable?"

"As durable as your phone, it might crack and break after one fall, or a dozen," Foxleap shrugged.

Jayfeather smiled at his lifelong friend "Buddy you out did yourself."

"Thanks, it really wasn't hard. All I needed was some computer chips, trackers, a couple of Wi-Fi hotspots, and some plastic," Foxleap beamed.

Breezepelt tossed it in the air and caught it "Remarkable. All I invented were a couple of homemade bombs in my dorm room."

Foxleap scoffed "A bomb isn't hard. A plastic water bottle, propane, some twine, and fertilizer should do the trick."

"Yeah..." Breezepelt had a malicious gleam in his eyes "I know."

Half Moon smiled "I'm gonna head up to the attic. Get changed."

As she made her way to the attic, the rest of their tight knit family began to converse. Half Moon walked up the stairs and climbed up the ladder the separate spiral staircase to the attic.

The attic was a roomy place. Instead of being creepy (like most attics are) it was homey. Icecloud and Hazeltail's beds laid close to the window that overlooked the driveway, while Half Moon's bed was positioned by the window overlooking the backyard and fireplace where Tigerstar and his friends attacked. There were two chairs by the wall with a lamp between them. The lighting was one singular fan with four light bulbs sticking out. Each girl got their own wardrobe, set up in their respective places. Old boxes littered wall behind the stairwell. A collection of old dusty weapons laid neatly in the corner.

Two of them looked rather recently used. Hmm.

Half Moon shrugged and opened her wardrobe, pulling a green blouse and black jeans. She quickly changed into them, and stood in front of the mirror. She did a twirl, obviously happy with her choice of clothes.

"You know sight has taught me a lot of things."

Half Moon nearly jumped at the sound of Jayfeather's voice. She turned around, and there he was, standing in front if the stairs "Like colors, reading and writing that's not braille and the most of all. There are some things that you cannot describe even with all your senses."

Half Moon blushed while Jayfeather continued "Your beauty is one of those. I always knew you were beautiful, but when my sight was restored, and the first thing I saw when I woke up, was you. I saw that you were nothing like I thought. You were so much more."

She twirled around, looking back at herself in the mirror "Are you going to get changed?"

Jayfeather himself was in a gray shirt and jeans. Casual, but he looked good "Nah...I'm fine."

The two looked at each other's eyes, mesmerized by their partners iris. Jayfeather walked forward, closing the distance. He lifted his arm to hold hers, who gladly accepted the invitation. Jayfeather pulled them close, their noses touching "I...am never gonna be able to describe this."

"Then don't try," Half Moon met her boyfriend's eyes "Savor the moment."

Jayfeather leaned closer, kissing Half Moon on her lips.

Half Moon was already in a state of euphoria when Jayfeather inexplicably launched off of her.

"Hate to break this, but I have to change too," Icecloud smirked, pulling Jayfeather away and pushing him away. Jayfeather looked sheepish and scornful "Stalker..." He muttered.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"Scanners."

 _"SCANNING FOR INSECURITIES."_

Foxleap watched his machine scan his project which was neatly laid on the table. He stood across the table, his secret lab project intriguing him.

K.A.R.A.I (Who was watching through the ceiling) had been near excitement when telling the news. project X was ready for testing.

He rubbed his chin "Analysis."

 _"ALL OUTCOMES CALIBRATED. ALL SYSTEMS NORMAL. SHALL WE PROCEED, SIR?"_

"Do it!" Foxleap ordered.

 _"COMMENCING NEURAL NETWORK RETRANSMISSION. UPLINK, CONNECTED."_

* * *

 **Jack POV**

By nightfall, the massive shopping district was ab _sol_ utely amazing.. It was basically a giant avenue or street with shops and stores all around. The sidewalks were massive, as big as the four lane road. The stores varied from clothing, gaming, tech, home decor, and much more.

In the center of the street, was a roundabout with a huge fountain with a statue of some famous person to warriors history.

"This place is amazing," Half Moon remarked "I've never been to a place like this!"

"Beautiful, no?" Breezepelt looked around, before his phone vibrated "It's Heathertail, she's meeting me at the theater. See ya!"

Breezepelt turned around, and rushed away through the crowds of teenager girls, tailored men, and families to get to the movie theater. Fallen Leaves smirked "I'm hitting up the casino. I can put Foxleap's money to good use by winning more!"

Hollyleaf blushed "Just don't bet me."

"I'd never do that!" Fallen Leaves protested, with the slightest hint of sarcasm, only enough for the others to hear it.

Jack grinned "Hey I'll come with."

"No!" Icecloud scoffed "I'm not sticking around a room of rich men with stupid cigar smoke. No thanks!"

"Fine," Jack grumbled.

As Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves parted from the group, Jayfeather looked around "Where's Berrynose and Honeyfern?"

Lionblaze smirked "Probably at a hotel."

Half Moon smirked "I want to go see the statue."

"Why?" Jayfeather asked, as they stopped walking along the sidewalk.

Half Moon shrugged "Feel like it."

Lionblaze grinned "Me and Cinderheart got reservations at the restaurant we tried to go to before we left for Poppyfrost's hiding place."

"Good luck," Jack scoffed "They brushed off Foxleap's reservation like it was nothing."

"That's why we asked Poppyfrost to sneak in and tamper with the list," Cinderheart held a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Lionblaze chuckled "Well then, enjoy your statue gazing."

"We will," Jayfeather waved goodbye as his brother left them.

Half Moon turned to walk towards the giant center of the crossroads "Who is the statue for anyway?"

"I don't know," Icecloud admitted.

Half Moon stopped, facing her in a puzzled look "You've lived here all your life, and you don't know the statue?"

"It's relatively new," Jayfeather defended.

Jack smirked "Since we got nowhere to go, lets see the statue together."

"I'll bet it's George Washington," Jayfeather spat at the ground.

Icecloud followed Half Moon "Nah, we aren't exactly part of United States. We neighbor Alaska, and that's it."

Half Moon suddenly dashed forward, leaving Jayfeather in the dust "Race you!"

Jayfeather scowled, rushing after her "Slow down!"

Jack and Icecloud followed suit, brushing past strangers, families and groups of all kind. Jack had lost sight of Half Moon's snow white hair, and Jayfeather's long bushy gray hair. Icecloud was gaining speed to them, and Jack was having a hard time keeping track of her. He looked up, to see the back of the statue.

 _"I'll meet them there,"_ Jack slowed down with patience. He calmly walked forward, gazing at the stars along the way. He spotted Jayfeather, Icecloud and Half Moon staring at the front of the statue in awe.

As he got closer, he realized instead of awe, they we're looking at in horror.

"What's going on?" He panted.

Half Moon just stared at the statue in horror "I can't believe it."

"What?" Jack looked at the statue, only to match his expression to that of his comrades.

The statue was of Jay's Wing, a spear in one hand, his other resting on a tomahawk, enclosed in a sheathe. His gray hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

 _"Jay's Wing,"_ Icecloud recited the plaque resting at the bottom _"Was our fearless leader who led us away from the horrors of the revolutionary war, separating himself from the other native tribes. This statue is in memory of his sacrifice and courage, for leaving everything behind._ The everything is underlined," Icecloud finished, informing them of the difference in the writing.

"Right..." Jayfeather whispered "I forgot...he led us here and started Forrestlake." He turned to Half Moon "Your named after the woman who helped him"

"Direct Descendant," Half Moon recalled the first conversation she and Jayfeather had "He looks...just like you."

Jayfeather looked at in awe and horror "I must've walked past thus damn statue hundreds of times, even after Rock restored my sight. I never thought to look up."

Half Moon nodded "All this time...do you think Rock knew him?"

"He must've..." Jayfeather mumbled, in some trance. Without warning, his hands flew to his hair and drew them back, clearing the hair out of his face and to the back of his head making a makeshift ponytail. The likeliness was uncanny. He could've been the model of the statue.

Half Moon stepped in front of Jayfeather "You alright?"

"It's just...I...This all seems so unreal. Sometimes I wonder if Jay's Wing is me, or if I'm him. Like, who am I supposed to be? Him...or me? But they're both me...so who his he? Who am I?"

Half Moon stood on her toes and planted her lips on Jayfeather's, who snapped out of his trance.

Half Moon broke apart after several seconds "You are whoever you want to be. I fell in love with Jayfeather, not Jay's Wing. Whoever he was, he is _not_ the man I love. You are."

Jayfeather smiled warmly "I love you."

Half Moon smiled warmly "Not as much as I love you."

Jack groaned "Alright, now we're all done with the deja vu here, can we go buy stuff? It's all on Foxleap!"

"Sure," Jayfeather nodded, as the group turned to the stores. Jayfeather took one last look at...himself.

 _"Whoever you were, I hope you were happy."_

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

He did it.

He finally got that son of a bitch.

From behind the crowds of people, he grinned evilly at what he just proved. He held his phone up.

A picture of Half Moon and Jayfeather kissing was all he needed.

He brushed his fingers on the scars on his face. He turned back to the statue, where Jayfeather and his posse was walking away.

He nearly squealed in joy, this was the happiest moment of his life.

 _"Finally! Jayfeather will remember his place!"_

With nothing left to do...

He posted the picture.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I surely enjoyed writing it.**

 **I hope you remember what I told you. Not a scene happens in this story without reason.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	41. Consequences

**Chapter Forty One: Consequences.**

 **Last chapter was a a big twist ending. Let's see how it plays out.**

 **Also, I left a little hint in next chapter. But it's so ridiculously small, you will NEVER find it. If you think you find it, PM me, and I'll tell you if you're right.**

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

He watched the wires that lead to his project, glow and hum.

Foxleap might have to be honest to the press when he unveils it next Invention Convention in Vienna, that he got it from a video game, but that didn't stop him from building Project X. He had been in his lab all night.

 _"SYSTEM OPERATING AT 74 PERCENT."_

"Any mixups?" Foxleap asked.

K.A.R.A.I hummed _"NONE WHATSOEVER. EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE WORKING IN PROPER FUNCTION."_

Foxleap was already impatient. Just several more hours "Any way we can speed up the process, safely?" He added.

 _"NO. THIS IS A VERY COMPLEX PROCEDURE. IF I WAS TO GO ANY FASTER, THE MODULE WOULD EXPLODE."_

Foxleap curled his lip. This project was going to save millions. The good it would do was almost inthinkab-

K.A.R.A.I interrupted his thoughts _"_ _SIR?"_

"Yes?" Foxleap responded.

 _"LEADER BLUESTAR IS CALLING YOU."_

Foxleap was puzzled. Why would Bluestar, principal of Warriors High AND leader of Forrestlake, contact him? "Ignore it."

 _"SIR?"_

"Whatever she wants, it's unimportant compared to Project X."

 _"NO I MEAN, AN ARMY OF S.W.A.T SOLDIERS ARE DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD TO US! BLUESTAR'S VEHICLE IS IN THE CENTER OF IT."_

Foxleap widened his eyes "What?! Why?!"

K.A.R.A.I gasped _"S-SIR?"_

"WHAT?!" Foxleap ran a hand through his messy crimson hair, pacing back and forth.

 _"I JUST CHECKED WARRIOR HIGH'S WEBSITE, AND I WAS SO BUSY WITH PROJECT X THAT I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT THE PICTURE OF JAYFEATHER AND HALF MOON KISSING."_

Foxleap was really awake right now. A million thoughts ran through his head.

 _"They're coming for Jayfeather!"_

"K.A.R.A.I SHUT DOWN THE PROJECT! I NEED 100 PERCENT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Foxleap screamed, running out the lab and into the Foxcave, pushing the secret door back in its place "LOCK DOWN THE FOXCAVE! DON'T LET ME OR ANYONE IN UNLESS I GIVE THE PASSWORD."

 _"PASSWORD VERIFICATION NEEDED."_

Foxleap sweated, shutting down every computer, monitor, and screen in the Foxcave. It took him two seconds to have a password, so ridiculous, no one would think it "Blueberry."

 _"CONFIRMED."_

"Switch to emergency power! Don't say a thing to anybody! Your existence is of the upmost secrecy!"

 _"SIR THE S.W.A.T?!"_

"I KNOW!" Foxleap roared, running out of the Foxcave. He raced down the corridors of his basement, past all his friend's bedrooms "GET UP! THE POLICE ARE COMING!"

Breezepelt kicked down the door before any of them had processed what they heard "SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"

Foxleap usually would have some snarky remark, but now he had none "Get everybody out!"

Breezepelt nodded, kicking the door open to Dovewing and Ivypool's room "OUT!"

Foxleap raced into the basement's main room, kicking Berrynose of the old mattress "GET UP AND GET EVERYONE OUT! THE S.W.A.T TEAM ARE COMING!"

Berrynose rubbed his cheek scar "Aren't they supposed to call in advance with a warrant?"

"It's S.W.A.T! THEY DON'T NEED ANYTHING!" Foxleap called to him, climbing up the stairs.

He had made it to the foyer when he heard the cars pull into the driveway, screeching to a halt. A dreadful thought entered his head _"What if they find Hawkfrost?!"_

"WHERE'S HAWKFROST?!" He screamed so the whole house could hear him. His sister and Poppyfrost came racing down the stairs "There are poli-"

"I KNOW!" Foxleap roared.

"What's going on bro?!" Jayfeather demanded, Half Moon clinging to his arm.

Foxleap was sweating like crazy "Jayfeather! RUN!"

Jayfeather nodded, running to the back sliding glass door.

"S.W.A.T FORCES! OPEN UP!"

Everybody had flooded out of the basement and upstairs, just in time for the front door to burst down. In a manner of seconds, men in black military gear and wepaons were surrounding them. Lionblaze threw his hands up. Poppyfrost cowered her face, for fear she would be recognized.

"Captain! We got them!" One of them shouted. Captain Redtail entered through what was left of the door "Where is Jayfeather? Where is the girl?"

Foxleap scowled "You'll get nothing from me."

"Boy I could arrest you right now for housing a criminal," Redtail warned.

Hollyleaf began to chatter her teeth "Haw-"

Lionblaze stepped onto Hollyleaf's foot rather forcefully, having her repress a squeal "We don't know what you're talking about."

Captain Redtail sighed, pulling his cellphone out "Haven't any of you seen this? It's all over the news." He lifted his phone to reveal a picture of Jayfeather and Half Moon kissing.

Poppyfrost brushed her red bangs in front of he face, hiding her face.

Hollyleaf did the same.

The sharp sound of heels hitting the wood floor got their attention.

A tall woman with natural blue hair the reached her lower back walked in. She had round glasses, and on her tailored suit, held a star on it.

"Bluestar, they're not here," Redtail informed.

"I had your men circle back before we barged in," Bluestar smirked, beckoning the outside.

Two soldiers walked in with Jayfeather grabbed by both his arms, while Half Moon had handcuffs on.

"No..." Foxleap gaped his jaw.

Bluestar held a clipboard turning to the group of kids "Foxleap. Housing criminals. Hollyleaf. Keeping secrets from her government, lying to federal agency. Poppyfrost. Thievery, robbery, mugging, lying to federal agency, assault, collecting rare and illegal weapons-"

"A switchblade is not illegal!" Poppyfrost protested "At least not in Forrestlake!"

"It is now," Bluestar didn't look up from her clipboard "Fallen Leaves, underage illegal gambling. Icecloud-"

"Leave my sister out of this!" Foxleap roared, the men instantly training their guns on him.

"Drug charges, aggravated assault, lying to federal agency," Bluestar continued "Underage drinking-"

"Drug charges and drinking? You what?!" Foxleap turned to his sister, who shrugged in embarrassment.

"Breezepelt. Drug charges, selling drugs, assault, aggravated assault, robbery, pirating movies, fake ID, forgery, counterfeiting, illegal making of bombs, racketeering, underage drinking, illegal betting, wow quite the list," Bluestar nodded, mildly impressed "Grand Theft Auto-"

"I gave it back!" Breezepelt protested "Most of it at least."

"Bribery, Thievery, collecting rare and illegal weapons-"

"It's not illegal!" Poppyfrost yelled.

"And to top it all off, illegal use of steroids."

Breezepelt widened his eyes and solemnly nodded "Alright, you got me there. But the rest is HUGELY exaggerated!"

Jayfeather snickered, and Bluestar turned to him "Seems you also have quite the list, Mr. Thunder."

"My name, is _Jayfeather_!" He spat.

"Last born of Leafpool and Crowfeather's illegal batch of children, family fled the country until American Police sent them back, Given up willfully and sold into illegal slavery by Father to become a ward of the state but rejected by his disability."

Jayfeather frowned at the memories "Stop..."

"Mother sentenced to life in prison, however, due to good behavior, was released on parole and now works as nurse at Warriors High School. Crowfeather had a new wife and gave birth to Breezepelt-"

"Wait, why didn't you tell any of us?!" Hazeltail screamed at Jayfeather, who hung his head in shame. Breezepelt scratched the back of his head.

"And has broken this law more then once," Blustar added "With one Miss Briarlight."

"Leave her out of this," Jayfeather instantly snarled at her name.

Bluestar wrote on her clipboard "And still hasn't gotten over her."

Jayfeather curled her lip as Half Moon looked at him "Is that true?"

"No! It's not! She's toying with us and finding reasons to arrest us all!" Jayfeather spat, glaring at Bluestar, and slightly glowing blue. "But she knows that she can't arrest us all. She only has the warrants for Half Moon and I. And is also ashamed of her failed relationship with Oakheart."

Bluestar raised her eyebrows "How did you know?"

"She also is guilty of selling Forrestlake secrets to save her skin, and is responsible for naming Brightheart Lostface!" Jayfeather's eyes glowed an unnatural shade of blue "And-"

A soldier kicked Jayfeather in the legs, bringing him to his knees. Bluestar smirked, turning back to her clipboard "Assault, Aggravated Assault, Underage Drinking, working at an Illegal Fight club, breaking the medicine code twice, and lying to a federal agency."

Jayfeather stared her down, teeth barred. Bluestar scoffed "For a blind boy, you sure glare a lot."

"Enough!" Redtail barked "I have a job to do." He fastened a pair of hand cuffs onto Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather. Half Moon. You are under arrest."

The soldiers grabbed Jayfeather by his hair, dragging him to the police cars.

Captain Redtail turned to the rest of them as Half Moon was escorted out "Now I'm not going to arrest all of you. Some of you had no choice in the activities you do. But until this is all over, you all are under house arrest. We will have police cars outside, and will be monitoring the phone calls. No one leaves without my or a fellow officers consent."

"Captain Redtail please," Lionblaze begged.

Redtail inwardly shivered "I can't do anything about it. Her Regime is very strict."

Jack shook his head "He'll have a trial right? There is still hope?"

"You're new here," Redtail deduced "When you break a law that big, you don't get a trial. Not here at least. Bluestar and her peers gather and discuss the punishment."

"That's not fair!" Fallen Leaves protested.

Redtail nodded "I can't do anything about it."

"You're the police captain dammit!" Poppyfrost barked.

Redtail huffed, the tip of his mouth curling up "Good day."

Him and his men left the house, driving off. True to his word, several cars stayed there.

Leaving the group alone with two less friends.

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"Sir?"

"What is it now Thistleclaw?" Brokenstar sighed, working at his desk underground.

"It's the new Jay's Wing, sir. He's been arrested," Thistleclaw informed.

Brokenstar's eyes left his papers "What?"

"Bluestar has arrested Jayfeather and a young girl and charged them of treason," Thistleclaw told "Apparently, Jayfeather kissed her."

"Arrested?" Brokenstar roared "Why wasn't I told?!"

"You just were," Thistleclaw replied nonchalantly.

Brokenstar's body glowed with an orange aura, fire enveloping him, before being snuffed out as he calmed down. He had worked so hard to get to the final stages of his plan. He didn't have the patience to deal with Bluestar now.

"The Moonstone is almost in reach, and she is playing Queen of the hill," Brokenstar gritted his teeth "I've dealt with her for the last time."

Thistleclaw widened his eyes "You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?"

"No, I don't want her dead," Brokenstar shook his head "Without the girl, Jayfeather would be a loose cannon again, and...you know what?! Let her do what she does best! Let the boy suffer, because in doing so, Bluestar will unknowingly help us."

"You've lost me completely," Thistleclaw remarked.

"The boy, will see what I've seen for centuries," Brokenstar stood up, looking at a small silver band on his ring finger.

"The Injustice upon which this country stands on."

Thistleclaw nodded "The world has always been unfair, but Forrestlake is different. My daughters knew the girl who was arrested."

Brokenstar lifted his head up, standing out of his chair "Who was she?"

"Her name was Half Moon, Chasing Clouds daughter," Thistleclaw informed "A direct descendant of The Great Half Moon."

Brokenstar instantly was blasted to the past. He let out a shaky breath, as he clutched his chest.

 _"You left me when I needed you!"_

"Im-impo-that's impossi- impos," Brokenstar stuttered, falling back into his chair "Direc- direct descendant. She...she never had children! She-she would have told me..."

Thistleclaw cocked his head "Am I missing something?"

"Chasing Clouds never told me he was...that sly bastard...he...he's her descendant."

"Could you explain to me?" Thistleclaw asked.

Brokenstar stared off into space before jerking his head up to face his confidant "No."

* * *

 **Here you are.**

 **I hinted Jayfeather getting arrested to Pinesong101, but that was a LONG time ago. Jayfeather and Half Moon are in quite the situation...however will they get out?**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **And Au Revoir.**


	42. Goodbye

**Chapter Forty Two: Goodbye.**

 **There are many things I regret in this story. This is one of them.**

 **This whole Chapter is told by Jayfeather's POV, so no change of scenes.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

The fact that they tossed him in a cell was okay. It was the fact that they had to be assholes about it, that truly pissed him off.

He had expected Foxleap to get him out on bail, like he normally does. But he didn't

He was alone.

Jayfeather punched the bars on his cell really hard, not making a dent. He'd had enough, truly losing his cool "What?! You arrest me, not for drugs, not for murder, not for assault, not for literally EVERYTHING I did when I was a sophomore in High School, but for kissing some girl?!"

He kicked the bars again, the noise, echoing throughout the holding cells of the police station "YOU BETTER HOPE THEY DON'T SENTENCE ME TO DEATH, CAUSE I'LL HAUNT YOU ALL AS A GHOST AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE, YOU'LL BE SLITING YOUR WRISTS AND HANGING YOURSELVES IN THE FOREST BY YOUR NECKS!"

Silence. The policemen did their jobs on the other side of the station. The only one watching the riffraff was security cameras that Jayfeather had flipped off at least sixty times in the last two minutes.

"BLUESTAR BRIBING YOU?! THAT IT?! I remember that the last guy, what was his name...uh Sunstar! Yeah he was really cool! He almost got rid of half the ridiculous laws we have, then that sucker dies, and BLUESTAR shows up, of all people! A HYPOCRITE WITH POWER, AIN'T NO WORSE THING!"

"SHUT UP!" someone from the other cell called out. He wore black jeans and black t shirt, with a beanie. He looked up at him with green eyes "Just shut up. Life ain't fair bro."

"You shut up, you junkie!" Jayfeather retorted.

The boy slumped back down on his cot "Alright...they won't listen to us anyway. Trust me, I'd like nothing more then to go with my significant partner like you."

Jayfeather roared, slamming his fists onto the wall. A police officer entered the hallway to check up on them personally.

"I'll make them hear me," Jayfeather curled his lip.

He put two fingers to his temple, trying to use his powers.

 _"You will open this cell and let me go."_ He commanded.

The officer walked past him, he opened the cell door to the other boy "Ravenpaw! Your trial is up."

The boy nodded, looking at Jayfeather "Good luck man."

Jayfeather widened his eyes in fury, trying again.

 _"You will open this cell and let me go."_

The officer left the hallway, Ravenpaw following.

Jayfeather roared, kicking the wall in rage "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" He slammed his fists onto everything he could see.

"WHERE ARE MY POWERS?!"

He tried to use his telekinesis to rip the bars apart, but they didn't budge, only infuriating him more. He roared in rage "YOU BASTARDS! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LOVED! MY FATHER DIDN'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT ME, MOTHER LEFT ME TO DIE ALONE, WAS TORTURED FOR LITERALLY NOTHING I KNEW, AND YOU SICK FUCKS THINK THAT INSTEAD OF HUNTING DOWN THE BASTARDS WHO MESSED ME UP SO BADLY, YOU'LL PUNISH ME FOR LOVING SOMEONE?!"

"How many of you have a wife or husband?! How'd you feel if the government said you couldn't love them anymore?! IT'S STUPID! IT'S BULLSHIT! I can name thousands of us who did it and got off the hook! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! BUT WHEN I DO IT, EVERYBODY LOSES THEIR MINDS! If I-no WHEN I get out, you'll all feel like shit!"

Jayfeather released the bars, still furious "SPEAK TO ME DAMMIT! I'M NOT THE PLAGUE! I DON'T BITE, UNLESS ITS CALLED FOR! I can think of many of you who deserve some teeth in your flesh! Hell, maybe I'll pay Scourge to-"

Jayfeather had to cover his mouth to shut himself up. He didn't want to be in any more trouble then he already was. He didn't want people to also think he was a terrorist, not that he gave a damn. Besides, praying that Scourge would play with them was a little too far.

He sighed, sitting on his cot "She means everything to me. You can kill me, expel me, exile me, just don't do anything to her. I seduced her, she was my guilty pleasure. I didn't really even love her, I just wanted to feel loved. I used her, so don't punish her...punish me!"

It was a gamble. He didn't mean anything he said. He loved her. If anything, she seduced him. The way she spoke, the feeling of her lips on his, the smell of her spearmint breath, it was intoxicating.

But no one came. No officer came to his false confession.

"Please," Jayfeather felt his lip quiver "Please..."

Jayfeather felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He was unloved.

He was Unwanted.

He was alone.

* * *

 **Three Days Later...**

"Jayfeather!"

The sleeping boy woke from his tired slumber, rubbing his eyes "Christ, what time is it?"

"Time for your trial," Redtail answered "And two thirty AM."

Jayfeather solemnly nodded, getting off of his cot. He stretched his arms "Trial? We both know that's not what happens to men like me."

Redtail nodded, silently agreeing "Stand away from the bars."

Jayfeather did as what was requested, and Redtail opened the cell door, quickly handcuffing Jayfeather and pocketing the key. He pushed Jayfeather out rather softly, and the boy sighed "Is Half Moon alright?"

Silence.

"Dammit, I deserve to know if she's okay at least!" Jayfeather raised his voice.

Silence.

"Fine," Jayfeather mumbled, lowering his head.

Redtail pushed him through the police station and to the outside, where an armored truck was waiting. Redtail pulled out a slender automatic pistol, aiming it at Jayfeather's back "Get in. Don't try anything."

"Are you kidding me? I'm handcuffed, and BLIND!" Jayfeather protested, fully aware he was only one of those.

Redtail gestured to the back of the truck "Get in."

Jayfeather sighed, and climbed into the truck, Redtail following. He slapped the trucks back wall, alerting the driver to get going. Redtail slammed the back door shut, sitting across from Jayfeather and keeping his gun trained him.

There they sat in silence. Jayfeather enjoyed it, keeping his head down, and starting to accept what was happening.

"She's safe," Redtail said out of the blue "A couple of inmates thought they could have some fun with her. We had to enter the cell to stop her from killing them."

Jayfeather smiled, not looking up "Will she be punished?"

"The worst she could do is exile her," Redtail answered "You however might get expelled from Warriors High and could go to jail."

Jayfeather sighed "If I'm honest? To go to jail for having that small period of happiness, it was worth it."

"Yes I imagine it was," Redtail answered "I imagine that she was worth it."

"She is," Jayfeather responded.

The Truck came to a halt, and Redtail stood at attention "Get up."

Jayfeather stood up, nose to nose with Redtail. The door to the truck opened, and as Jayfeather hopped out, he realized he was in front of a large courthouse. He walked up the stairs, past numerous guards, training their guns like he was a terrorist, which pissed Jayfeather off.

"Yeah keep the guns trained on the defenseless boy with no weapons," Jayfeather rasped sarcastically.

No gun dropped.

As Jayfeather made his way into the courtroom, he perked up upon seeing Half Moon, sitting in another side of the room with two officers by her side "Half Moon!"

She immediantly turned around and smiled "You're okay!"

"Take a seat, Mr Thunder," Bluestar instructed in the judges seat. Jayfeather instantly snarled and looked at the jury box, immediantly gaining angrier upon noticing they were all notably and known corrupt officials.

He sat down, and watched as Bluestar leaned closer to Jayfeather "Jayfeather Thunder. You are charged with breaking one of the most sacred laws this country and our people have built over a hundred years ago. How do you plead?"

"Fucking annoyed," Jayfeather shot back, before adding "Not guilty."

"Then how can you explain this photograph?" Bluestar held the picture of Jayfeather and Half Moon kissing by the statue.

Jayfeather grinned "The only thing I'm guilty of is speaking my mind. So forgive me for this next part. I love her and you can't change that. I'm not guilty. Guilty is a synonym for shame. And I'm not ashamed. You get to go home and snuggle with your soon-to-be Ex-husband. I Don't get that privileged. I'm assigned to be emotionally detached, unsympathetic, and alone. Why? Because some woman betrayed her country to save her family? It's bullshit, and you should see it."

Bluestar slowly clapped "Very moving, Mr Thunder. But you broke a law, which means you must be punished."

Half Moon snarled "You've already made your decision, haven't you?! This meeting is a FORMALITY!"

Bluestar grinned "Finally someone with brains."

Jayfeather growled as Bluestar continued "Jayfeather Thunder! As of this moment, you are expelled form Warriors High, and will be exiled of Forrestla-...No...You can stay. In fact, you are banned from international travel for life."

Jayfeather cocked his head as Bluestar grinned menacingly, and turned to Half Moon "Half Moon. Due to being an outsider, and breaking our most sacred law, you are henceforth Exiled of Forrestlake forever."

 _No._

Half Moon widened her eyes and Jayfeather held his mouth agape _"No..."_

 _She was setting them apart on purpose!_

"Get her on the first flight out of here," Bluetsar commanded. The two officers grabbed Half Moon by the arms and began to pull her ok of the room "Jayfeather!"

"NO!" Jayfeather roared, jumping out of his seat only for Redtail to grab him from behind and pull him back "No PLEASE! HALF MOON!"

"JAYFEATHER!" She screamed as the guards dragged her out.

Jayfeather began to fight Redtails grip with all he hand but to no avail "PLEASE! LET ME SAY GOODBYE! AT LEAST LET ME SAY GOODBYE!"

Half Moon was already out the door.

"PLEASE! I LOVE HER! LET ME SAY GOODBYE!"

The door closed.

 _"LET ME SAY GOODBYE!"_

* * *

 **It needed to be done. I'm sorry. But we're in the Endgame now...all paths are being walked. You will thank me later.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	43. Three Weeks Later

**Chapter Forty Three: Three Weeks Later**

 **Half Moon is gone. Now let's see how it effects everybody.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

He sunk his fist into Brokenstar's teeth, sending him back.

Brokenstar stopped himself from flying back, and gained his ground, snarling _**"Come now child. How should you challenge me?!"**_

They'd been fighting in the forest for an hour. Both of them were covered with sweat and blood. The forest had seemed to come back to life, it's dead branches growing their green and luscious leaves back.

Lionblaze's eyes glowed a shade of gold, and stomped on the ground, cracking it. He grabbed on of the cracks and ripped a whole boulder of dirt out and threw it at his enemy.

Brokenstar shot a beam of fire out of his eyes, shooting the boulder and splitting it into thousands of individual pieces Before he could recover, Lionblaze dashed forward and grabbed Brokenstar by the neck. Lionblaze hoisted him over his head and threw him at a nearby tree. He dashed forward again, slamming his head into the tree trunk, over and over until the tree cracked.

Lionblaze tossed Brokenstar aside, and lifted the tree trunk out of the ground. He pointed it at a recovering Brokenstar, and rammed it forward. Lionblaze ran forward with Brokenstar attached to the end of the tree.

Brokenstar snarled, and grabbed the tree by it's sides, splitting it in half. He rammed his shoulder into Lionblaze's chest, and ran after him to grab him. But Lionblaze was aware of this, and planted his feet into the ground. As Brokenstar raced forward, Lionblaze charged. The golden boy grabbed Brokenstar by his legs and slammed into the ground over and over. He slammed him one last time before tossing him at the nearby trees.

Lionblaze tightened his fists, and took a deep breath _"The balance of anger and fear. Allow yourself to be ruled by your passions."_ When he finished his little mantra, his body began to glow in a hellish aura, looking like a demon.

Lionblaze opened his eyes to see Brokenstar flying forward. Lionblaze ducked and grabbed Brokenstar by the ankle, swinging him around and throwing him into the ground. He raced forward and kicked Brokenstar in the face as he stood up. He grabbed him by the waist and fell forwards, crushing his foe. Lionblaze stood back up and stomped his boot onto Brokenstar's neck.

Brokenstar attempted to stand up, but Lionblaze wouldn't allow that. He kicked him in the face, and got down on his knees and grabbed him in a chokehold.

As Brokenstar squirmed, Lionblaze tightened his grip "Yield!"

Brokenstar sighed, before tapping Lionblaze's shoulder, gasping _"I yield."_

Lionblaze let him go, and rubbed his shoulder as the two stood up. Lionblaze's eyes went from golden, to the familiar amber color they were "You were holding back, weren't you?"

Brokenstar nodded "This whole exercise was for training. I'll battle you at full strength when I seem you ready."

"How long will that take?!" Lionblaze snarled.

"Pateince boy," Brokenstar sighed "You joined me for vengance. I can respect that, but the way you're going about it, you'll be reckless and caught in a heartbeat."

"I AM BULLETPROOF!" Lionblaze roared "How can I be caught."

Brokenstar sighed "The same way your brother was caught. Your powers can fail you. So next match, we will fight, without our powers."

Lionblaze tightened his fist "I have gained total control of my gifts. How can they fail me?"

"The same way they failed Jayfeather," Brokenstar responded "Your emotions getting the better of you. Or Rock deciding to take them back."

Lionblaze scoffed "I can do this my way."

"No. You can't," Brokenstar fired back "Pride will only get you so far, and even then it goes before the fall."

Lionblaze curled his lip "We're done. Send me home."

Brokenstar snapped his fingers, and Lionblaze began to shift realities. Time and space as he knew it.

He was back home now. He wasn't sure he could call it that.

In the three weeks following Half Moon's exile, and Jayfeather's disappearance, the house had gone silent and decrepit. Vines grew on the outside walls, and the yard needed mowing. The whole place looked in need of upkeeping. The inside was dusty, the lights had gone dim.

But that was nothing compared to the occupants.

Foxleap had taken Jayfeather's role as the resident drunk in the family. Everytime someone saw him outside the Foxcave, his eyes were always bloodshot and he stumbled when he walked. He had stopped going to school, and was either in a bar hoping Jayfeather would find him, or watching nature documentaries on an organized group of cats living in England in the Foxcave. He had became so useless, K.A.R.A.I took over completely for Project X.

Hollyleaf was an emotional trainwreck, spending her time in her room and in the city, working on leads to find her Brother. She searched fight clubs, bars, the bell tower, he had simply vanished like a ghost.

The Twins, Dovewing and Ivypool, were concerned for Jayfeather. Dovewing did her best to help Hollyleaf, while Ivypool was working on her boyfriend. They two were mostly quiet all the time, going to their classes and not making noises.

Berrynose stopped playing video games, and could be found wandering around the Forest aimlessly alone. He usually could be found in the house sleeping on the couch with leaves and dirt covering him.

Breezepelt took a darker turn. He had lost it. From five in the morning, to eleven at night out "aggresivly asking" for the man who made their family split up. He always came back home with blood on his knuckles and cuts and bruises on his body. He had grown more violent with no Jayfeather to keep him in check.

Hawkfrost and Hawk were a different story. Hawkfrost was indifferent, not giving an ounce of care for the boy, while Hawk was more sympathetic, which usually led to arguments between them. They usually ended with Hawkfrost taking his medicine. Hawk helped out around the house whenever her could, while Hawkfrost usually fiddled with the steak knives.

Cinderheart helped out her beat friend Hollyleaf the best she could. When Cinderheart wasn't helping Lionblaze cope with the disappearance of his brother, she was scouring the streets with Honeyfern.

Honeyfern was the one to try and keep the house in working order, but one person doing all the work was rather redundant and pointless.

Lionblaze himself was rather different. He turned to Brokenstar for training when Jayfeather went missing. He had gotten to the point of mastery on controling his emotions, and allowing his anger to fuel and empower him. If he were to compare Rock and Brokenstar as teachers, he would prefer Brokenstar. Rock was a kind man, but Brokenstar just got results.

Jack Graves spent his time not looking for Jayfeather (he knew he was fine) bit looking for Half Moon. Due to being under house arrest, he couldn't follow Half Moon and do his job. He tried contacting old friends but Half Moon just didn't show up.

Hazeltail was rather quiet. She stayed up in the attic, reading books or sleeping, not feeling lively and joyful like she once was with Half Moon by her side. She only came down to eat and then she would grab the plate and speed on back up there.

Icecloud was relatively fine, on the outside. Jack was the only one that knew she was keeping all her negative energy bottled up. She tried her best to get everyone to their old selves, bit without Jayfeather and Half Moon, no one was up for anything. She mostly spent her time playing poker with Jack and Fallen Leaves.

Fallen Leaves did his best to help Hollyleaf, but he simply was to slow to keep up with her, so he gave up trying. He liked to think he was making progress in their relationship before shit went down. So he usually spent his time inside on the TV, browsing news networks and shows.

Even the A.I had became a victim to the growing gloom on their lives. K.A.R.A.I was less quirky and snippy when the two left. She mostly kept to herself, working on something very secret in the Foxcave, without the help of Foxleap.

Rock was the only one who knew where Jayfeather was, but he refused to share that information. He had stated that Jayfeather was better left alone. This only further worried the group. He had mostly kept to himself in the underground tunnels. He was indifferent about Half Moon's exile, but cared tremendously for his Jay's Wing.

Ironically, the one who took it the worst, was Poppyfrost. She was a loose cannon. She cared deeply for both Half Moon and Jayfeather. She spent her time sharpening her blades that varied from rapiers, broadswords, a Naginata, and cleaning her rifle. She spent her time with Breezepelt and Hollyleaf, helping both find the boy, and find the one who split their family up. Poppyfrost would sometimes take her swords outside and would practice her fencing on nearby trees.

Lionblaze sighed, opening the door to the house.

The smell of whiskey reached his nose.

He grabbed Foxleap who was leaning against the wall, his crimson red hair messy and oily. He dragged him down to his room, and laid him to sleep. He returned upstairs to see Breezepelt slip on Jayfether's old brass knuckles. He turned to Lionblaze "Up for a hunt?"

Lionblaze shook his head "No. Any leads."

Breezepelt shook his head "No. Any progress?"

"No."

Poppyfrost came down the stairs with her rapier clasped onto her belt "Let's go, Breezepelt."

Breezepelt nodded, and followed Poppyfrost out the door.

Lionblaze sighed and sat down in the living room.

 _"Dammit Jayfeather we need you! Where are you?"_

* * *

 **Leaftail POV**

The bully shut his locker rather joyfully. Today was a good day.

After all, everyday was good after he got Jayfeather expelled.

Leaftail was so proud of himself. The weakling finally learned his place. No longer would Jayfeather stand up to him, the example had been made. Students now knew not to mess with him. What he said goes. Without Jayfeather, and Breezepelt trying to find the culprit (he'd never suspect him) and Lionblaze absent for weeks (probably looking for his brother) Leaftail now ran the school.

He giggled gleefully, heading to his dorm room. Leaftail couldnt be touched. The teachers were oblivious to his activities. Some of them feared him.

But Gray Wing was a pain. He wasn't as clueless as the rest. If he had to guess, he knew what Leaftail did to Jayfeather and Half Moon. Leaftail knew he had to deal with him.

And speak of the devil...

"Leaftail!" Gray Wing stormed towards him. He was dressed in his classic sweatervest and khaki pants. And he looked mad "You were supposed to be in my class two hours ago!"

"Didn't need to," Leaftail smirked "Was busy."

"Busy beating up poor Harespring?" Gray Wing curled his lip "You may think yourself untouchable-"

"But I am!" Leaftail grinned "The teachers won't expel me, and you have no cameras, no proof of what I do. It's just words against words, and that won't fly on the expulsion papers. I'm pretty sure you can get fired if I say so. I'm sure I can find something against you. I am the King of this School."

Gray Wing scowled "I know what you did to Jayfeather. I know it was you...who else could've expelled one of Warrior High's star students?"

"He wasn't so special, he was blind so what?! He was a drunk, a Jackass, and a Bastard of criminals. Leafpool shouldn't even work here, she should still be in jail. What proof do you have?"

"Nothing. Just a suspicion," Gray Wing admitted, with clenched teeth "One day, you will be punished. I believe in two things...God...and Karma. Both will not allow you to go unscathed."

Leaftail scoffed sarcastically "Yeah, I'm really scared now."

Gray Wing stopped glaring and started grinning "You should be..."

"What was that?" Leaftail grinned menacingly "You threatening me?"

Gray Wing simply smiled and turned to walk the other way.

"Where are you going? I didn't say I was done!" Leaftail snarled before shrugging "Whatever." He walked over to his dorm room.

He opened the door to his room and shut the door behind him. The lights were off, so he had to find the light switch.

And was greeted by a punch to the face.

And Jayfeather began to glow, illuminating the darkness.

 ** _"Remember me?"_** his voice boomed.

Leaftail was so proud of himself, he didn't know when to quit "What? Haven't learned your lesson? It'll take more then some strobe lights and a voice modulator to scare me!"

Jayfeather didn't have the patience to care. He grabbed Leaftail and snarled "You're gonna pay for what you did."

"What did I do?" Leaftail grinned menacingly "You can't touch me. You have no proof of anything. No proof on the bullying, drugs, assaults, NOTHING! You can't take me to jail. You aren't taking me to jail."

Jayfeather smirked _"You're right... **I'm not."**_

He slammed his fist into Leaftail"s face again. And again. And again. And again.

This lasted about fourhours. Leaftail's cocky exterior went to horrified and suffering in that timespan. His face was bloodied, he had lost several teeth and his nose was mush. Everytime Jayfeather stopped, he picked another part of his body to attack.

"Please God...stop it-"

 ** _"God can't save you,"_** Jayfeather coldly stated, continuing to torture and pummel the once proud "king of the school"

Jayfeather switched it up after a bit. Instead of striking Leaftail's face, he began to tie Leaftail up. And started to drag him.

"W-where are you taking me!" Leaftail demanded.

Jayfeather dragged Leaftail up the stairs, his head bouncing on the concrete steps. Jayfeather occasionally let go and allowed him to fall down the flight of stairs.

When Jayfeather had brought Leaftail to his destination, they were on the scariest place Leaftail could think of.

The roof.

"Woah, WOAH wait a sec-"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_ Jayfeather roared kicking him in the gut.

Leaftail squirmed and tried to crawl away "Please don't- I'm sorry! I didnt even mean to exile her, I hoped to get rid of you!"

"I'm not here for what you hoped to do, I'm here for what you did," Jayfeather scoffed, grabbing him by the collar. He stood Leaftail up and held him over the edge, the only salvation he had was Jayfeather's grip.

Leaftail looked behind him, panicking with extreme worry "PLEASE DON'T! You're better then this!"

 ** _"Once upon a time I was,"_ **Jayfeather growled _"You attacked her, kidnapped her, tried to kill me, and now you reap what you sew."_

Leaftail shook his head "This is it! Your moment of truth! Are you a killer, or are you better then that!" Unseen by Jayfeather, Leaftail untied his hands. He silently grabbed a knife in his back pocket.

"I am what _**you**_ made me," Jayfeather loosened his grip.

Leaftail now played his last card to distract Jayfeather long enough, begging "Please! I'll give what ever you want! Drugs, weapons, another bitch; I'll take a plane. Leave Forrestlake! Never show my face again, I'll go anywhere! Anywhere!"

He gripped his knife.

"How about you go to hell?!" Jayfeather responded.

Leaftail thrusted the knife forward into Jayfeather's gut.

Jayfeather winced, but gave no cry of pain. He looked at the knife, as Leaftail bulged his eyes in wonder.

 _"And to think I was going to let you go,"_ Jayfeather muttered.

And he did.

He let go of Leaftail.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

He pulled the knife out of his chest, feeling the pain, but he knew it wasn't fatal. He looked over the edge to see his work.

Leaftail laid out on the concrete like pancake mad him laugh.

Jayfeather grinned before walking away. Now he had to thank Gray Wing for leaving Leaftail's door unlocked.

 _"Justice is served."_

* * *

 **Justice is served. But did Jayfeather go too far? Or were his actions totally justified? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	44. The Moonstone

**Chapter Fourth Four: The Moonstone**

 **We saw a hint of what he had become last Chapter. Now we see him in the light.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was still in the bar, Gray Wing sitting next to him, still in a sweater vest and khaki pants. Jayfeather changed his get up and did everything to change his appearance. He had a black hoodie up and blue jeans with cowboy boots, looking like a regular redneck. His natural gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making him look like his ancient counterpart. And to hide his face?

Well he grew a beard.

He was actually proud of it. It reached his sideburns and and covered his chin. It reached over his lips giving him a mustache with it. He looked older with it, so no one would expect he was an eighteen year old. He looked twenty something. But his natural gray hair made him look like an old man from afar.

Gray Wing burped, drinking to much soda "Excuse me. How'd it go? Did you kill him, or let him go?"

Jayfeather smirked "I let him go."

Gray Wing immediately smilied "Good, where is he now?"

Jayfeather grinned, and Gray Wing put it all together "Oh...You dropped him off the roof?!"

"Yeah, they'll be scraping him of the pavement for a while," Jayfeather grinned.

Gray Wing shook his head "You shouldn't have done that. Bluestar knows it was him who showed the photo. Now she'll suspect you."

"She should," Jayfeather commented, taking a gulp of whiskey "I want her to know I'm coming for her."

"This is reckless," Gray Wing admitted "We had the element of surprise. With luck, they will think it a suicide."

Jayfeather sighed "They won't. I beat him up pretty badly."

Gray Wing curled his lip "The building is nine stories up. Hopefully, the impact will have messed him up so badly they won't think of it as a murder."

"Who's side are you on?!" Jayfeather demanded "Two hours ago, you wanted me to get rid of the sonuva bitch. And I did! I thought you'd be happy!"

Gray Wing shook his head "I didn't want him to die. Why would you?"

"Think of it as practice for my _real_ targets," Jayfeather stated.

Gray Wing widened his eyes "Bluestar?"

Jayfeather shook his head "No... we have Darktail, Mapleshade, Silverhawk, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Scourge...And Brokenstar, according to my information. Darktail gathers the weapons for Bloodclan and The Dark Trees, Silverhawk is the Doctor and Scientist, Mapleshade is The Right Hand Woman, I have nothing on Thistleclaw, Tigerstar and Scourge lead the armies, and Brokenstar is the Snake's Head. Kill him, and the rest of the body will fall."

Gray Wing frowned and hung his head "You can't kill him alone. Brokenstar doesn't deserve death. Mapleshade, Scourge, Darktail, Silverhawk, Tigerstar, Redwillow, deserve nothing more then a painful end. Possibly Thistleclaw. But Brokenstar? He's just like you."

"So you've told me," Jayfeather muttered "I don't need to kill them all. Just some of them to draw him out. And it's because of him that the Black Roots want us. He can't activate the moonstone without The Three, and his obsession with us, ends now."

"What about Redwillow? I thought he was also a target."

Jayfeather smirked.

* * *

 _He stood over Redwillow, proud and triumphant. The room was dark, they were in an old office. Redwillow laid at the bottom, bleeding from his side._

 _"It is done," Jayfeather grinned, dropping his knife._

 _Redwillow laid on the ground, chuckling "Oh? And what did you accomplish, boy? A bolt loosened in Brokenstar's machine? A large bolt, I'll give you that...but not large enough."_

 _"Brokenstar will fall," Jayfeather promised._

 _Redwillow grinned, crawling away on his back. He secretly grabbed Jayfeather's dropped knife "You can kill as many of us as you like, it changes nothing! The machine we've built has been going strong for three hundred years! And will run Three Thousand more...it's the very country itself."_

 _"I will take Forrestlake from your hands," Jayfeather glared._

 _Redwillow leaned himself against the wall "Doesn't matter now...you won't win...we're eternal. We will find you. We will kill you...in your sleep."_

 _Redtail suddenly threw a knife so small and slender at Jayfeather, with lightning speed._

 _To which Jayfeather caught it with one hand._

 _He bent down with him, smirking "You have killed and murdered on selfish whims. Little ones ripped from families, innocents dying to fuel your order. Children sold into slavery? I am justified in this...you deserve this, for that."_

 _Redwillow nodded, looking at his blood soaked hand "I guess that's true. I'm no saint. I've done may evil things. I don't regret them, even now on my death bed. At least kill me quickly. Please...I deserve that?"_

 _Jayfeather handed him the knife, standing up "The police are on their way. There is a chance you'll bleed out and die, or you can take the certainty and finish yourself off."_

 _He turned and walked away, as Redwillow readied himself._

* * *

Gray Wing shook his head "He's dead?"

"I don't really know..." Jayfeather admitted "I haven't heard from him."

"When Rock told me to keep an eye out on you, and informed me what is happening, I agreed only because you were in over your head. Kill the others if you must, but... but..."

"Something wrong?" Jayfeather asked.

Gray Wing shook his head "I'd never thought I'd be the one to decide who lives and who dies...they're people to-"

"NO!" Jayfeather roared "These men and women have corrupted Forrestlake for centuries, right under our noses. Millions of Gallons of blood is on their hands! We end them, we end it all. We will make Forrestlake safe again."

"Who are we to decide that? We don't have the right..." Gray Wing countered.

"THE RIGHT?! We have the RESPONSIBILITY!" Jayfeather yelled.

Gray Wing sipped his soda, checking his phone which just rang "I fear if you kill them, you'll change...I cannot allow you to become a murderer."

"Already am, remember?" Jayfeather smirked.

Gray Wing sighed, holding his phone "I was just texted by Bluestar. Leaftail has been found and is in the hospital. He's in a coma."

"Oh come on," Jayfeather banged his head on the table "He should be dead!"

"He's learned his lesson," Gray Wing remarked "Listen to me, I don't want you killing anybody."

Jayfeather scoffed, before a young boy with brown hair and smudge on his cheeks raced to him "I got the house!"

"Well done, Alderheart," Jayfeather smirked, handing the boy a hundred dollars "Where is he?"

"Darktail owns a private house up on the mountain," Alderheart bragged.

Jayfeather nodded "Go home."

The boy smiled and raced out of the bar.

Jayfeather stood up, pulling his hair back into a ponytail "Goodbye Gray Wing."

"Stop," Gray Wing stood up. Jayfeather walked to the door "Jayfeather stop! JAYFEATHER!"

He stood in front of Jayfeather now "I won't allow you to go on this crusade!"

Jayfeather snarled "Get out of my way old man."

"Half Moon would not want this from you," Gray Wing replied, staring Jayfeather down.

Jayfeather lowered his head "But-"

"No buts, Jay," Gray Wing remarked "Promise me you won't kill anyone. Promise me!"

Jayfeather sighed "The police can't hold them... They'll continue to be controlled by the Black Roots forever."

"If you tread down this path, you'll find you're the only one walking it," Gray Wing quoted "You won't turn out like Brokenstar. I won't let you."

"Fine!" Jayfeather curled his lip "Then the blood's on your hands!"

Jayfeather walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

 **Bramblestar POV**

When he heard about Leaftail's accident, he knew immediately who it was.

But it seemed the school didn't. They had ruled it a failed suicide attempt. But Bramblestar knew better. It was Jayfeather. He did it because he found out who snitched his affair with Half Moon. Bramblestar tried his best to find him but he couldn't leave the school to do it.

He had a job to do.

In his hands, Bramblestar held a long smooth gem that shined in the dark like a full moon and all the stars combined. In the brightest day, you would see this as a sparkle in the light.

It was the Moonstone.

He felt its hum entrance him. How long had he been watching over this? How long had he caught himself longing to use its power? The willpower to resist was gruelling but he did his best.

He sighed and left his room, leaving the magical gem on his bed.

Bramblestar walked through the hallways, which were once joyful and lively. Everybody had been affected by Jayfeather's abscense. A sort of lightbulb you didn't know you needed until it burst.

Kids were silent, solemn, and Bluestar walked around the school with an Iron fist. As Principal and Ladder of the country, it was hard to not see her everyday.

The noise on the P.A system alerted him _"May I have your attention? Due to recent events, classes have been cancelled and all must return to their dorms or respective homes. Thank you, and have a good day."_

Kids cheered that they didn't have to go to their classes. Bramblestar shrugged, turning around and walking back to his dorm room. He scowled at leaving his room for no reason.

The opened the door to his room to witness something quite horrifying.

The Moonstone was gone.

* * *

From afar, Poppyfrost ran back to her home with her new prize.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah, some of Y'all are wondering why I let Leaftail live. I just don't think Jayfeather should be a killer yet. Killing leaves a tarnish on your mind, and he's not a evil person. He's still very brutal towards his enemies. Think of Rorschach from Watchman, just without the death.**

 **Uh oh, the Moonstone is gone! For those wondering how the heck Poppyfrost knew, she's very perceptive. I imagine she'd find out where it is... And if you have trouble envisioning it, think of the Arkenstone from The Hobbit. And that's it.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	45. A Rock in a Hard Place

**Chapter Fourth Five: A Rock in a Hard Place.**

 **Poppyfrost stole the Moonstone from Bramblestar, Jayfeather is on a bloodlust, Gray Wing is proving he's not just an old history teacher, and Rock is pissed off. Just another Chapter of Warriors High!**

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

In the damp and coldness of Bloodclan's cells, he swung the baseball bat down at his victim, satisfied as he felt his skull crack. Scourge dented the head so badly, blood shot out of the wound and onto his face.

At the moment, the maniac with a passion for dog teeth was torturing his prisoners for information. These prisoners were no regular, tied up in wire to a chair, tough guy, prisoners...

They were Dark Trees Enforcers.

He licked the blood of his face, and turned to his other captives "None of y'all want to talk?"

The enforcers, kept their facade up, not bothering to show fear to Scourge. Scourge snarled, and slammed it down on the already injured captive. He pleaded for his life, but it fell on deaf ears. Scourge didn't care if this one would talk, he wanted the other ones to talk. Not some coward who'd talk in one second. True fear...was when the victim was begging for their life, and you hadn't done a thing to them.

So he sunk the baseball bat down on the man's head, popping it in a fleshy and boney pulp.

Scourge took his bat and rested it on his shoulder. He turned the others "Who's next?"

To his anger, none of them batted an eye.

He snarled "Alright," and pointed to the youngest of them "You next!"

One of them flinched. Scourge took notice and grinned, dragging the boy away and reading a swing.

"Stop! He's just a kid! A recent high school graduate!" The one who flinched protested.

"NO EXCEPTIONS!" Scourge cackled, bringing his baseball bat down on the boy's head as hard as he could. He hit him so hard, the boy's left eyeball popped out, hanging by its optic nerve.

The men roared in protest as Scourge cackled in laughter, as the boy stumbled up and coughed blood. Scourge bent down, smiling an over enthusiastic school boy "Jesus Christ, you're still there?! You just took one HELL of a hit! I just smashed your skull so hard, you're eyeball just popped out of its socket...and it is gross as SHIT!"

Scourge was still smiling, reaching his hand out "Now I want to touch it... oh come on, can I touch it? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?!

The boy spat blood at Scourge's face, which just made him angrier.

"Alrighty then."

He brought the bat down on the boy's head and kept doing it until there was nothing but pulp and an eyeball.

He kept hitting the pulp to vent his frustrations, turning to the now fearful men "Who's next?"

The man who flinched, sneered "Listen pal, you can kill us, torture us, or castrate us for all I care! We'll never-"

"OKAY THEN!" Scourge said cheerfully, pulling out his favorite knife.

All the prisoners widened their eye in horror, and tried to cross their legs.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

 _"Wake up."_

Jayfeather snarled, eyes still closed "No."

 ** _"WAKE UP BOY! WHERE IS IT?!"_** Rock's booming voice made Jayfeather jump in fright.

Jayfeather's hideout wasn't all that special. It was the warehouse where he was beat up. By the lakeside, and a decent view of the school, shopping district, The Mountain, and the woodland hills where Foxleap's manor resides.

Jayfeather pulled the hair out of his eyes to see Rock in his glory. He was burning, full on fire, and not his natural bluish aura of fire. This fire looked wilder, angrier, and brighter. Rock was dressed in his usual cloak, but his gray hair was moving like he was underwater, and his eyes burned a whitish color _**"WHERE DID YOU TAKE IT?!"**_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jayfeather said in desperation, crawling on his back to escape.

 _ **"DON'T YOU DARE TOY WITH ME BOY! WHERE IS THE MOONSTONE?!"**_ Rock roared.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Jayfeather pleaded.

Rock's aura grew down, and became more controlled _**"Then who...has...it?!"**_ He muttered with gritted teeth.

"What does it matter?" Jayfeather spat "So what if they got some magic rock? I can still kill them all. So can you as a matter of fact."

Rock had calmed down, significantly but still furious _"That magic rock has more power then you can possibly imagine. The creation and destruction of energy, the-"_

"Energy can't be created or destroyed, only transformed," Jayfeather smirked.

 _"Like I said, more power then you can imagine, the leveling of mountains, the controlling of civilizations, the warping of space and time, the invention of dark matter, the-"_

"Wait, the warping of time and space?!" Jayfeather had given his full attention to Rock now "Control over time?! Where is it?!"

 _ **"THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU!"**_ Rock yelled _"Someone broke into Bramblecl...into its hidden location and stole it! There was a protective stave around the school to keep evil men and women out, so how was it stolen?!"_

"More importantly, why didn't it affect Leaftail?" Jayfeather rubbed his beard.

 _ **"NOT IMPORTANT!"**_ Rock said rather quickly _"Do you know who would take it?"_

"No," Jayfeather spat.

 _"Not any of your classmates?!"_

"No."

 _"None of your friends?!"_

"N-" Jayfeather was about to refute but the imagine of a redhead entered his mind.

Poppyfrost.

Jayfeather sighed _"You stupid STUPID little girl!"_

 ** _"One of them took it?!"_** Rock put the pieces together and was snarling.

Jayfeather looked up at him "No! I thought one of them could, but no. They have no idea where it is. How would they find it? Perhaps someone else who knows told someone."

 _ **"No one else know-"**_ Rock was about to blow a gasket, but he widened his eyes in revelations "Yellowfang."

"Who?" Jayfeather asked.

Rock snapped his fingers and already was gone in a flash of light.

Jayfeather wasted no time planning to steal it.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

"What do we do with it?" Came the timid and cracked voice of Hazeltail, probably the first she'd spoken in days.

Poppyfrost shook her head "I don't know..."

"You stole it, and you don't know what to do with it?" Her sister Cinderheart scoffed.

The small stone was sitting on the dining room table, the rest of them surrounding it.

Foxleap grumbled "K.A.R.A.I?"

 _"THIS THING ISN'T PART OF THE PERIODIC TABLE. WHATEVER IT IS, IT SEEMS TO BE RADIATING AND ENERGY I CANNOT DESCRIBE."_

"Magic," Lionblaze said in realization. He ran his fingers across the smooth stone "If it's as powerful as Rock said, why don't we use it against Brokenstar?"

"Because he was the only one to master its secrets, he had it for centuries before he lost it to Rock," Breezepelt pointed out.

Hollyleaf bit her lip "We should give it back to Bramblestar. We have a item composed of magic itself, and we don't know how it works. He does."

"This was sitting in his room collecting dust, he doesn't know how to use it," Poppyfrost revealed.

Lionblaze gripped it tightly "It feels so light but as hard as steel. Can we use it to find Jayfeather?"

"No," Icecloud slammed her foot on the ground "Absolutly out of the question. You heard Rock, this thing could level mountains! We aren't equipped to use this!"

Lionblaze rubbed his chin before he looked up in thought "We could give it to Brokenstar..."

The whole group roared in protest, as Lionblaze attempted to defend himself "We could trade it for clemency... give it in hopes he won't attack us."

Jack shook his head "No! We can't trust him!"

"Where do we put it?" Berrynose asked.

"Seal it in the Foxcave," Foxleap suggested and grabbed the stone out of Lionblaze's hands.

The Moonstone glowed with pure white light, unsettling the group. Foxleap dropped it back on the table "What's it doing?"

"I don't know," Fallen Leaves muttered.

It stopped glowing, but the group was still nervous.

Lionblaze shuddered "Put it away. We have to find Jayfeather. Maybe he will know what to do with it."

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

He was drenched in blood. Not his, but it didn't matter. He would lick it off later.

"None wan' to talk?!"

There was literally only two left. The man who flinched, and an older fellow with graying hair.

Scourge did several practice swing with his bat "You know I should have wrapped this thing up in barb wire and called it Lucille, but then I risk getting sued."

The men looked to each other in confusion.

"Right sorry," Scourge apologized "Now then, who wants to go next."

"ME! I'll tell you!" The older man nearly screamed.

"Ah good!" Scourge grabbed "Finally someone who will tell me what I need to know!"

The man sighed, as Scourge pulled him closer by grabbing his collar "So...what is it you want to know?"

Scourge stopped moving for a second, before his sinister smile of his came out "You know what? I like you. I really like you. You're going to tell me information most dearly and I haven't even harmed a hair on your head! But that's a problem with men like you. Just one problem with men like you, one ity bity teensie weensie problem...you got no guts!"

In one motion, Scourge sunk his knife into the man's stomach, and jerked it to the side, allowing his intestines to spew out. The man was in shock, and sank to his knees, and stupidly tried to grab them and put them back in, although he'd be dead in seconds.

As the man died, Scourge widened his eyes and cackled "Oh how EMBARRASSING! There they are! They were inside you the whole time! Turns out you did have guts! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO WRONG IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE!"

As the older man died, Scourge turned to the last one "All right...let's get it over with."

The insane Australian grabbed the man who flinched by the collar and raised his other hand with the bat.

The man sneered "Go on you short sighted psychopath. Kill me and you get nothing!"

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

Scourge turned to the door to the dungeons to see Sasha, standing there, arms crossed. She wildly gestured to the corpses "What is this?!"

"Interrogation, sweet'art," Scourge answered "I'm trying to get information on dear old Tigerclaw."

Sasha raised an eyebrow "Then why did you kidnap them instead of coming to me? I was his wife, idiot."

The level of stupidity that Scourge felt in that moment was astonishing. Scourge groaned before knocking himself in the head with his own baseball bat several times. He groaned "I didn't think of that..." he admitted.

"Of course you didn't," Sasha sneered, walking away "Clean up your mess!"

Scourge turned back to the man "Welp, turns out I don't need you after all. Well...only one thing left to do to not make this whole day a complete waste of my time."

Scourge lifted his baseball bat and sunk it into the man's face, breaking it entirely. Scourge then pulled out his knife and repeatedly stabbed the man in the gut, pulling his organs out with brute strength, and feasted on it.

Scourge stopped only to wipe the blood and flesh of his face.

* * *

 **What is Jayfeather planning to do with the moonstone? Find out, in the next chapter!**

 **And just to mess with you guys, I'm gonna give you a chance to dive deeper into the persona and character of Brokenstar. But in order to do that, _you might need to listen to his music._**

 **Au Revoir.**


	46. The Temptation

**Chapter Forty Six: The Temptation.**

 **As the chapter suggests, Jayfeather is about to do something drastic. But someone else might to.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeather sighed, playing his piano with up most control and focus. He liked coming here, it helped soothe his mind. With his sister, Cinderheart, and Dovewing scoping all of his known escapes, it took some time to get to the bell tower, undetected.

Before Half Moon showed up in his life, he only played these musical instruments to calm him and help vent his frustrations. But he didn't need that when their was only Half Moon. He could talk to her, kiss her, and confide in anything.

Well...mostly anything.

Jayfeather continued to play Tchaikovski's 1812 overture, minus the cannons. He played on the accordion and many other instruments.

"You sonuva bitch," came the raspy voice of his dearest friend.

Jayfeather scowled, placing his violin down and looking to the door "Foxleap..."

He stood there, shaggy headed and eyes swollen "You bastard...where have you been?!"

"You're drunk," Jayfeather pointed out "I thought I told you to not do that!"

Foxleap shrugged nonchalantly "S'not like you can stop me now."

Jayfeather groaned "You shouldn't have found me. How did you?"

"I placed motion sensors throughout the bell tower," Foxleap explained "Dude, we need you...come home."

Jayfeather shook his head "I can't. There are some loose ends to the up. I have the location of Darktail's house, if I can sneak in and-"

"Why did you grow a beard?" Foxleap interrupted.

Jayfeather shrugged "I liked it. Helped hide my identity."

Foxleap shook his head "Come home. Everyone misses you...Poppyfrost has been taking things like water. The slightest touch and she caves in. Hollyleaf is a trainwreck, and doesn't sleep trying to find you...Lionblaze and Breezepelt have...changed. Berrynose wanders around like a zombie, and everyone else is too tired to go on. I haven't seen Hazeltail in days."

"You have the Moonstone," Jayfeather responded "Give it to me, and I'll consider coming back."

"Why do you need it?"

"Because it's my last chance of fixing these mistakes," Jayfeather answered "That thing can bend time and space, so I can go back and change things. Half Moon would still be here, and I wouldn't have been expelled. I need it."

"No."

"What?!" Jayfeather gritted his teeth.

Foxleap shook his head "You don't need it. Time is an infinite spectrum. It's like a river, you can throw a stone into the current, cause some ripples but the current always corrects itself. You're just prolonging the inevitable. Time is the one true weakness of men."

Jayfeather snarled "I need it Foxleap. Look at me, I'm a shell of a man, I almost killed someone for God's sake! I don't want this to be me..."

Foxleap pulled Jayfeather in for a hug. Jayfeather towered over Foxleap by about three inches, but it still was emotion filled. Jayfeather hugged Foxleap, starting to cry "I'm sorry I hurt you guys...I need this..."

Foxleap patted Jayfeather's back "It's okay man, it's okay."

Jayfeather nodded, tears starting to come out "I miss her..."

"So do I," Foxleap said.

"Please...I need the Moonstone," Jayfeather's voice breaking "I need her..."

Foxleap pulled away from the embrace, looking Jayfeather in the eyes "It's too dangerous. 'm having Lionblaze looking over it now, and then he's giving it back to Rock. We don't know what it is, what it can do! You could end up destroying the planet in this effort!"

Jayfeather lowered his head in shame as Foxleap continued "I'll try to find her, and get you the chance to see her...perhaps I can sneak you out of the country, but promise me you won't do anything with the Moonstone. It's too dangerous."

Jayfeather nodded.

"Promise me!" Foxleap ordered.

"I promise I won't touch it."

"And promise me one other thing?"

"Whatever you want."

"That you'll shave your beard," Foxleap chuckled.

Jayfeather smirked "Nope."

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

He held the smooth stone in his hands. He had found himself staring at it for quite some time. Just holding its power was exhilarating.

 _"What are you exactly?"_ Lionblaze thought.

 _"It's power...raw power. We can use it to kill Brokenstar... or better yet...use it to control him...make him our puppet."_

Lionblaze shuddered _"No...I don't want that."_

 _"Yes we do, we can stop Rock with it. Remember what Brokenstar showed you, Brokenstar was the victim. We can use it to end Rock, Brokenstar, and anyone who stands in your way."_

Lionblaze shook his head, confused by his own thoughts "No...I don't want that."

 _"Want has nothing to do with it. It's all about the need. The need to keep your friends safe...Honeyfern was almost killed by Scourge, what will happen if next time they succeed? What if they kill one of you? Jayfeather? Hollyleaf? Cinderheart?"_

Lionblaze shot his head up "I can't let that happen!"

 _"No...no you can't...use it...use the Moonstone...use it...It's the only way..."_

Lionblaze shook his head "No...there's gotta be another way!"

 _"This is the way...you can't face Brokenstar alone. Dovewing only knows spells that Brokenstar improved, and the same with you...use the Moonstone..."_

 _"How?"_ Lionblaze asked himself.

 _"You already have the answer,"_ Lionblaze said to himself, grinning.

"I'll learn from the Moonstone...then end this all."

Lionblaze nodded with determination.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

"I love you," Scourge smilied, at Mapleshade.

Mapleshade curled her lip in disgust "You're not my type."

Tigerstar scowled "Why am I here?"

"Hell if I know!" Darktail scoffed, looking around the room "Where's Redwillow?"

"Didn't you hear? He shot himself in his office," Silverhawk informed.

"Suicide? More like assassinated!" Thistleclaw nodded "I'll get one of the three is taking matters into their own hands! Jayfeather most likely."

Tigerstar chuckled "How could he have been assassinated when their was a gun in his left hand? He's a damn good shot!"

Darktail widened his eyes...for he learned something intriguing.

Brokenstar FINALY entered the dark room, illuminated only by candlelight "Sorry to keep you busy. I was training a student."

"Who?" Thistleclaw asked.

Brokenstar ignored the question "I regret to inform you we will not be having a replacement for Redwillow. As of yet, there is only the eight now."

"Why are we 'ere?" Scourge scoffed "I was busy..."

"Raping little girls no doubt," Silverhawk said disgusted.

Scourge smirked proudly "Don't ask don't tell."

Brokenstar curled his lip in disgust "Scourge..."

"Fine! I wasn't doing anything illegal. Not today at least," Scourge pouted.

Brokenstar ignored him "Friends...Scourge...I'm proud to inform you that we are proceeding with the plan."

"Which one?" Tigerstar asked.

Brokenstar grinned "Oh right...I didn't tell you. The control and taking over of Forrestlake.

Tigerstar smiled, his lust for power showing "Where do we start?"

* * *

 _Tigerstar grinned to himself, walking into the office. He had hoped his anonymous tip had reached Jayfeather's ears. He couldn't get the chance to fufill his plan with all that had been going on. Hopeful this would bring things back on schedule._

 _He spotted what he was looking for. Sadly, he was not dead._

 _"Who's...who's there!" Redwillow shouted "I'm in here! HELP ME!"_

 _"REDWILLOW?!" Tigerstar screamed "WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _"TIGERSTAR? OVER HERE!" He cried. Tigerstar grinned, walking past the portables and fake walls of the office._

 _He found Redwillow, leaning against the wall, with a knife in his hands "Never have I been more happy to see you!"_

 _"Who did this to you?!" Tigerstar demanded._

 _"JAYFEATHER!" Redwillow roared "He's coming after all of us...help me up and we can catch him before he gets away."_

 _Tigerstar grinned "Too late for that one, my friend."_

 _Redwillow looked at him in confusion before closing his eyes and chuckling "It was you wasn't it? No one knew where I worked, except you and the rest of the nine. You sold me out."_

 _"Are you really suprised?" Tigerstar asked, raising his eyebrows and pulling a pistol out of his pocket._

 _Redwillow opened his eyes, looking at Tigerstar in divine smugness "No. We always knew you were beneath us. A short sighted idiot, who wants to rule the world."_

 _Tigerstar curled his lip as Redwillow continued "I voted for Scourge over you, he may be a sick fuck, but he would never betray anyone to better himself. You? You'd kill you're mother for a penny."_

 _Tigerstar scoffed "Brave words from a man about to die."_

 _Redwillow spat at Tigerstar, his saliva hitting his cheek "I may die today, but you? You are already dead. Brokenstar already knows you're true nature..."_

 _Tigerstar wiped his cheek with his sleeve, grinning "Brokenstar is none the wiser, he trusts me. Foolish I know, but once I kill him I'll have an army ready to conquer Forrestlake and then the world. And he can't stop me_ _. He's not a God!"_

 _"And neither are you," Redwillow continued._

 _Tigerstar growled, putting the gun to Redwillow's face "I am Tigerstar! I am the most dangerous man alive. My reach into the underworld is limitless. Not a dime changes hands in this country that I'm not aware of! I'm not a God, I'm the next best thing! I am TIGERSTAR! History will remember me, as the conquerer of countries!"_

 _Redwillow chuckled "Name one city you control."_

 ** _BANG!_**

* * *

 **Redtail POV**

He hated paperwork.

When he became captain of the police force, he had expected his future to be full of dashing raids, shootouts, the occasional murder mystery. He sighed to himself in his office, filing paperwork.

"Captain!" The noble voice of a young officer came to his ears, as well as his office "Bluestar wants you to-"

"No..." Redtail muttered, not looking up from his paperwork.

The man faltered "What?"

"I said NO!" Redtail roared, looking at the officer and standing up "I'm done being her puppet! If she wants something from me, tell her to sail off her island, and get it herself!"

The leader lived on a island. Did I forget to mention that? Oh...well every leader of Forrestlake lived on the sacred island, their equivalent to a white house. It was two miles out to the arctic Ocean, covered with a fleet of ships, and the island itself was a fortress. The security detail on the island made it impossible to talk to her.

Ironically, the extra security was needed after Bluestar became leader. Odd.

"Bluestar could have you charged for treason sir," The officer warned "I hate her too, but this isn't the way to go about it."

"You're right..." Redtail rubbed his chin "Modern problems require modern solutions."

"Huh?" The officer was beyond confused now.

Redtail pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get me Thistleclaw. Now!"

* * *

 **Good? I was a bit preoccupied so give me some credit for giving you this.**

 **Jayfeather is coming home, Lionblaze is succumbing to the Moonstone's power, Redwillow is dead, Tigerstar is rising up the ladder, and Redtail is contacting a Black Root! Is he one of them? Or is he just a captain with good connections?**

 **Find out...eh...EVENTUALLY!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	47. The Dangerous Mistake

**Chapter Forty Seven: The Dangerous Mistake**

 **Someone who I like is gonna die soon. But not in this chapter. You'll** see...

* * *

 **Alderheart POV**

The young boy raced across the rooftops, flying freely. He was nearly complete with his job that Jayfeather assigned him.

Find out where the Black Roots live and work.

It was grueling work, but the street rat always pulled through. He had gotten the homes of Darktail, Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, and Redwillow. He was so proud of himself. He reached the belltower, and climbed up with lightning speed and strong grips, where at the top, he hoisted himself into the room by a open window.

Jayfeather was there, standing alone, and sighed "You have the houses and safehouses?"

"Took some digging but I got it," Alderheart puffed out his chest "Who would you like to get to next?"

Jayfeather sighed "I'm...not going. Foxleap was here, you just missed him. I'm going home."

"I thought you hated home?" Alderheart questioned.

Jayfeather shrugged "They need me."

Alderheart nodded "Don't you need the houses? I have Darktail, Mapleshade-"

"I fear if I learn them, I will hunt them down, and...to be honest...I'm not a killer. I thought I was, pretended I was but I'm just not."

Alderheart curled his lip "Life and death are just doors, Jayfeather. No one is ever really dead. They're either playing their golden harps with halo's on their heads, or burning eternally."

"Who are we to make that choice?" Jayfeather shot back "It's over Alderheart. Go home."

"No!" Alderheart roared, standing between Jayfeather and the door "I've done so much to take these men and women down, and they need to die!"

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue _"Get out of my way, friend."_

Alderheart scoffed "I thought you learned your lesson! Keep them alive, and they'll hurt someone else!"

"Lionblaze holds the answer to that question, and I will not let anyone die," Jayfeather informed "Dovewing put a spell on everyone, to which when they believe they are in danger, Rock will be alerted. She's very gifted with her powers."

Alderheart huffed, moving out of the way to the door "Fine! Go! I thought you were done being the victim!"

"I thought you were smarter then you looked, but all I see is a streetrat with a inflated ego!" Jayfeather spat.

Alderheart widned his eyes, that stung.

Jayfeather opened the door to the stairs, scowling "Go home boy, there are things in place that you do not understand."

"Because you won't tell me!" Alderheart fired.

Jayfeather glared at him in rage "I never should have gotten you mixed up in all of this. You're just a boy! A child with no clue what he's up against."

Jayfeather roared "GO HOME!"

And he slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

His eyes grew weary, his soul weighed heavy. His mind felt stretched. His fingers felt on fire.

He kept going.

Lionblaze knew he was going too far...that he was in too deep...that he should quit and stop pursuing.

But the more he used the Moonstone, the more he realized that Brokenstar was right. The world was doomed. Centuries upon centuries of war, thousands of years of humanity slaughtering itself, corrupt officials selling their countries to better themselves and fatten their pockets. Lionblaze began to understand why Brokenstar needed this stone. It could rid the mistakes if humanity, total control and obedience from the idiots running the world. No more fear, no more corruption...

Lionblaze wanted to fix the world, but was using the Moonstone too far? Was total control of mankind really the right path?

 _"Yes...Yes it is...We can fix the world."_

Lionblaze held the Moonstone tightly, asking it a question he was begging to know.

 _"Where's my brother?"_

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Lionblaze scowled "Go AWAY!"

"I FOUND HIM!" Foxleap roared.

 _"He is upstairs,"_ Lionblaze felt, and then realized what Foxleap just said "What?!"

"He's upstairs!" Foxleap answered.

Lionblaze looked at the Moonstone in wonder _"That was fast!"_ He lept off his bed and rushed to the door, putting the moonstone in his hoodie pocket. When he opened the door, he saw Foxleap standing there, looking sober for the first time in three weeks.

Foxleap grabbed Lionblaze by his biceps and pulled him to the stairs, rushing him up them "I found him last night! He stayed behind for the night and then came here this morning!"

Morning? How long had Lionblaze been staring at that damn magic rock?!

Lionblaze brushed off these thoughts, exiting the stairs and staring into the living room.

And there he was.

Jayfeather looked different then when he left. His long bushy gray hair was now pulled into a ponytail, but only the back hair. His front hair was still parted to the side, and he grew what looked like a muskrat on his face. A beard, and even his height was different. When he left, he stood roughly at Lionblaze's shoulder, but now he was eye to eye with him.

He looked remorseful, sheepishly sighing "Hey."

"Hey?" Lionblaze roared "HEY?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR WEEKS AND THE FIRST THING YOU SAY IS 'HEY?!'"

Lionblaze lifted his arm and tried to punch Jayfeather who sidestepped out of the way "I'm sorry I left! I was going through a rough time!"

"WE ALL WERE!" Lionblaze yelled, veins popping out.

Jayfeather curled his lip "What do you want from me?!"

The noise brought down almost the entire crew, who were furious at the noise until they saw Jayfeather.

"Who's that?!" Berrynose pointed at Jayfeather.

Honeyfern smacked his head hard "It's Jayfeather!"

"What?! Jayfeather doesn't have a beard!" Berrynose protested.

"Your stupidity was one of the one things I didn't miss," Jayfeather smirked.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hollyleaf screamed in fury.

Jayfeather shrugged "I needed to be alone. I don't expect you to understand."

Icecloud tilted her head "You look...okay... you haven't been living on the streets, so where have you been?"

"Everywhere and more," Jayfeather replied "I spent the first week outside of Riven, and moved back to Laketown after Rock assigned someone to watch me."

"Who?" Breezepelt asked.

Jayfeather shook his head "He or she has asked me to keep it secret. No one is to know of their existence."

Jayfeather looked at his friends, the guilt seeping through. They all looked terrible. Bags under their eyes, hair messed up, and it was all hos fault. He took on glance at everyone and realized who was missing. "Where is Poppyfrost?"

"Looking for you," Cinderheart admitted "She's been worried sick about you. More so then we were."

That actually touched Jayfeather who smiled softly "When will she be back?"

Honeyfern shrugged "We don't know. She's gone most of the time."

This worried Jayfeather, more then it should have "Where would I find her?"

"Downtown, near Lostface's bar," Breezepelt spoke up "Why?"

Jayfeather sighed "I don't know, it wouldn't be the same without her here."

"I can go get her, or text her that you're back?" Cinderheart offered.

Jayfeather shook his head "No, I'd rather see her in person and explain. Alone...so don't follow me."

"Don't run off again," Foxleap suggested.

Jayfeather grinned.

* * *

 **Redtail POV**

He stood at the end of the abandoned pier, waiting for someone.

Redtail wouldn't be at the pier if it wasn't important, but with no one else to trust, he had to turn to someone.

Even if said someone was a total dipshit.

Redtail heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being drawn and smirked "Thistleclaw."

He turned around to see the man, dressed in a trench coat with a 44 magnum revolver "You little slimy no good dirty rotten swindler, I should kill you where you stand!"

Redtail could hear the rage pouring out of Thistleclaw, but wasn't fazed "Hey come one man, you're not still mad about that are you?"

Thistleclaw scowled and raised the gun to Redtail's head.

 **BANG!**

Now Redtail flinched, but was surprised that when he opened his eyes, he was still in the pier.

And that Thistleclaw was laughing as he strutted up to hug him.

"HOW YOU DOING?! So good to see you, brother!" Thistleclaw tightened Redtail in a bear hug.

Redtail was now overly confused "Wait...the gun..."

"Blanks," Thistleclaw answered, letting go of Redtail "Now... to business! We both know you didn't call me to this wretched place to say hello!"

Redtail nodded "I need a way to get Bluestar off my back."

Thistleclaw grinned "Well you only needed some patience! The Black Roots are setting their plans in motion as we speak."

"What? Tell me more," Redtail asked.

"Can't," Thistleclaw answered "But you know that boy, what's his name...uh...Jayfeather? Yeah that's it, keep an eye on him. Redwillow was found dead, and it we believe it was Jayfeather."

Redtail was shocked! But in his heart, he knew he couldn't arrest the boy. He was cleaning up the scum that Redtail knew he couldn't touch, he sighed "I''ll keep an eye out."

"Splendid," Thistleclaw smiled.

"How are the girls?" Redtail asked.

Thistleclaw beamed "They will be eighteen in two months."

"Alright, get outta here, before I have to arrest you," Redtail smirked.

Thistleclaw smirked "Goodbye brother."

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"Lostface for God's sake, let me in!" Jayfeather commanded.

She shook her head, glaring at him with her one good eye "No. She doesn't need her friends right now."

"Dammit Brightheart!" Jayfeather scowled "I'm taking her home! Do you really want to fight me now?! After what's happened to me?!"

Lostface shrugged, finally stepping out of the entryway to her bar "You won't like what you see."

"Better then not seeing at all," Jayfeather referenced to his old blindness. He couldn't even remember that he used to be now.

But this wasn't a sight he'd like to see.

Poppyfrost's reddish orange hair was messy and unkempt. There were some type of crust over her face, and her eye's were bloodshot. She was slumped over the table. A bottle of beer was tightly unclasped in her hands.

"Oh God, Poppyfrost what happened to you?" Jayfeather placed a hand on her shoulder "Wake up!"

"Make me," came the ruffled reply of Poppyfrost.

Jayfeather grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up "Come on Poppy let's go home."

"Wait..." Poppyfrost looked dead at Jayfeather "Jayfeather?"

"I'm right here," Jayfeather stood her up, to which she leaned on the bartable "I'm not leaving."

"You know, you look sexy with a beard," Poppyfrost slurred, with a goofy expression "You look very sexy...Half Moon is missing out..."

Jayfeather sighed "Let's go home."

"Sure you don't want to get a room with me first?" Poppyfrost offered, still smirking.

Jayfeather drew his hand back and slapped Poppyfrost, who jolted awake "What the- what was that for?!"

"You're drunk, Poppyfrost!" Jayfeather shouted.

Poppyfrost looked confused "No...no I'm not...drunk!"

"What's ten plus ten?" Jayfeather asked.

Poppyfrost didn't answer, seemingly thinking hard about the question "Uh...eleven!"

Jayfeather sighed and turned to Lostface who shrugged "She's been like that all night. And don't feel like you're special because she flirted with you, because she offered me the same thing."

Poppyfrost "Wait no! It's two hundred!"

Lostface cocked her head "Hey have you seen Alderheart anywhere? Moron was supposed to clean up the bar half an hour ago."

"Beacuse you put the one and the one together, and you get two! And a zero and a zero get two zeroes! Two zero zero! TWO HUNDRED! SEE? I SMARTS!"

Jayfeather raised an eyebrow "You mean he isn't back? I sent him home last night!"

"He hasn't shown up," Lostface shrugged.

Jayfeather widened his eyes "Poppyfrost, we're going to the church!"

"Wait...If I'm drunk, I should not be going to church!" Poppyfrost slurred, while Jayfeather dragged her away.

* * *

"Can you cry underwater?"

"God, now I know how Half Moon felt," Jayfeather mumbled.

He'd half carried Poppyfrost and half dragged her to the belltower. She was spitting facts, questions and some random noises that sounded like a duck.

"If the Wicked Witch of the West melts in water... how did she ever bathe?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Don't make me smack you again!" Jayfeather scowled.

"You smacked me?!" Poppyfrost huffed "I could have you arrested for sexual assault! I'm a woman!"

Jayfeather sighed "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

They had finally reached their destination. Jayfeather looked up to the sky to see the belltower. As he stared, he was knocked down by a woman running out of the church.

Poppyfrost snarled "Watch it!"

The woman looked back and as Jayfeather stood up and looked at her face he was in shock. The woman had three scars on her face. One going across her nose, another across her lip, and the last over her eye. She grinned and ran away.

"Wait she looked familiar," Poppyfrost said confused.

"Yeah she di-" Jayfeather was interrupted by Poppyfrost screaming in horror "MY GOD! THAT WAS MAPLESHADE! I GAVE HER THAT SCAR OVER HER EYE!"

"ALDERHEART!" Jayfeather cried in shock, racing into the church and up the stairs, to which Poppyfrost followed suit, fully sober.

Jayfeather panted as he raced up the steps, in worry of Alderheart. Poppyfrost in worry of Jayfeather.

"Alderheart!" Jayfeather screamed ad he reached the final steps "Where are you?!"

 _"Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"_

"ALDERHEART ANSWER ME!"

Silence.

 _"Please be alright, please be alright!"_

He was at the door now, he was almost afraid to open the door.

But he did.

And he regretted it.

Alderheart was there.

But he wasn't alright.

"NO!" Poppyfrost screamed in sadness, tears already at her cheeks. She dug herself into Jayfeather's chest, crying into his jacket.

Jayfeather was emotionless for several seconds, before his face contorted into a rage and sadness in a mixture "RRRAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Alderheart looked bad. His face was swollen, and his chest had a large knife sticking out of it. He was breathing but it was shallow.

Jayfeather felt nothing but rage and anger in these moments. After closer inspection, he could see a small M carved into his forehead.

HE let out a cry of rage.

"MAPLESHADE!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry. You might think that perhaps I'll bring Alderheart back from the dead (and let's be honest, I probably would. I couldn't have the heart to make a huge pottwist in this story that involved Jack) but I truly don't need him anymore. He served his purpose. For now, I'll leave it ambiguous, and we'll see if I let him live in the future chapter or have him dead now. I put the breathing was shallow part because Mapleshade just left, and perhaps it gives you hope. Although let's be real, you don't know what to hope for after reading these chapters.**

 **The Dangerous Mistake was meant to reference a mistake that would cost someone their life. But Jayfeather told him to go home, so how was this a mistake? Answer is simple... Mapleshade just attacked a loose cannons friend, who was a KID! If that's not a mistake, then I don't know what is.**

 **So Review your thoughts! Feedback and all that helps! And...**

 **Au Revoir.**


	48. The Call To War

**Chapter Forty Eight: The Call To War**

 **As of yet, I have no plans to bring Alderheart back into the story, yet. Perhaps in a sequel of suck, but he served his purpose. His...defeat, stoked the fires of Jayfeather's wrath.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

Dovewing sighed "His phone messages proved that he contacted Mapleshade. He apparently challenged her to a fight, in an effort to prove himself to someone he didn't mention. Mapleshade destroyed him."

That was the last straw for Jayfeather, his eyes glowed blue and his voice got angrier.

 _ **"GIVE ME THE MOONSTONE!"**_

He sunk his fist into Foxleaps's mouth, making sure it was hard, because he was pissed beyond hell.

Breezepelt and Lionblaze held him back from his arms as Jayfeather tried to murder Foxleap from the looks of it. His eyes were glowing blue, and his hair was waving like he was underwater.

Poppyfrost was being held down by her sisters, and was in a similar state like Jayfeather, minus the aura of power "ALDERHEART IS NEARLY DEAD! THAT SWEET LITTLE BOY WHO LOVED TO PLAY THE VIOLIN IS GONE BECAUSE OF MAPLESHADE! SHE MUST DIE!"

Foxleap rubbed his jaw, frowning "I can't give it to you."

 _ **"THIS IS YOUT FAULT! You quenched me, made me soft, and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! Alderheart had Mapleshade's location, and I could have killed her before she got to Alderheart! You softened me up! GIVE ME THE MOONSTONE AND RECTIFY YOUR FAILURE!"**_

Foxleap snarled "This is not my fault! It isn't...it can't be... no..."

Ivypool clenched her fist "Evil like that can't be allowed to go unpunished. I'm with Jayfeather."

Breezepelt nodded "Calm down, and then we will talk about going after Mapleshade."

"We will do nothing! It's too risky. I'm not risking your lives to avenge some boy!"

Ivypool raised her hand and punched Foxleap in his jaw "That boy, was a victim of a woman we long since should have killed."

"LISTEN TO YOURSELVES!" Foxleap yelled "WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! WE ARE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS!"

"NOT ANYMORE, JAYFEATHER WAS EXPELLED FOR LOVING HALF MOON!" Poppyfrost shot back.

Jayfeather nodded, still snarling. His eyes glowed blue, and his skin started to glow an unnatural aura of blue _**"Our lives are no longer the same. We are at war with men and women that deserve nothing but our wrath! GIVE ME THE MOONSTONE, AND WE'LL FINISH THIS!"**_

Foxleap curled his lip "NO!"

Breezepelt huffed and let go of Jayfeather, who slipped out of his brother's grip.

Jayfeather turned to the group raising his fist _**"WE WILL NO LONGER SIT AND PLAY VICTIM AS ROCK TUCKS US IN AT NIGHT! WE ARE NO LONGER STUDENTS OF SOME HIGH SCHOOL! EXAMS ARE NOT OUR WORRY, SURVIVAL TO THE NEXT YEAR IS! WE ARE WARRIORS! I SWEAR I WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE ARE SAFE AGAIN! WHO'S WITH ME?!"**_

"I AM!" Poppyfrost was the first to shout, freeing herself from her sisters grip "We will not be victims of a century old war! Instead, we will be the victors!"

"Count me in!" Breezepelt slipped on Jayfeather's old brass knuckles.

Ivypool puffed her chest out "Stick your courage to the sticking place! I have no powers, but I will fight like I do!"

Fallen Leaves nodded "I won't let them destroy all I have grown to love about this family."

"You are out of your goddamn minds!" Hollyleaf protested.

Icecloud and Jack gripped each other's hands "We will fight with you!"

Foxleap curled his lip "FINE! Join him on this fools errand. I'm not risking my life this time Jayfeather!"

He raged forward and swung his fist at Foxleap, who ducked only for Jayfeather to raise his knee and connect it with his jaw. He gripped Foxleap by his shirt and headbutted him, and uppercutted him in the jaw.

 _ **"GIVE IT TO ME!"**_ Jayfeather roared.

Foxleap spat blood into his sleeve, and tackled Jayfeather to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Came a voice that had everyone freeze.

Hollyleaf.

She grabbed Jayfeather by the ear to which Ivypool picked Foxleap up, only to just drop him back on the floor.

"Go to your room and chill out! FOXLEAP! Go work on your project in the Foxcave!"

Jayfeather scowled, heading to the basement, while Foxleap followed after two minutes.

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze punched the tree and destroyed it like it was glass. He ripped the tree stump out of the ground and threw it across the woods, past the house.

 _"Stupid Jayfeather. He doesn't deserve the Moonstone! He'd use it to destroy, I'll use it to create! It's mine! MINE!"_

"Lion? Have you seen my sister?" Cinderheart asked, sneaking up behind Lionblaze.

"Which one?" Lionblaze gruffly replied.

"Poppyfrost, I haven't seen her since the fight," she answered.

Lionblaze shrugged "No I haven't seen her."

Cinderheart sighed, before grinning "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lionblaze retorted.

"Cause you're doing that thing when your shoulders are hunched when you're stressed," Cinderheart smiled "I'd be willing to...relieve some stress..."

Lionblaze chuckled before shaking his head "Not tonight, babe. Need to think and study."

Cinderheart pouted before shrugging "Alright. Come get me when you see Poppyfrost, or change your mind."

Lionblaze blushed and shrugged, going back to slamming his fist into the tree.

 _"My Moonstone! Jayfeather can't have it! It's mine!"_

Lionblaze continued to hurt the tree, getting angrier and angrier every punch.

"Lionblaze? Have you seen Ivypool anywhere?" Dovewing shouted from the balcony that was overlooking Lionblaze.

"No I haven't," Lionblaze said before realizing what she said.

 _"WAIT! Poppyfrost and Ivypool missing?!"_

"Where's Jayfeather?!" He screamed in worry.

Dovewing shrugged "I don't know. I came to check on him and he was gone."

 _"No no no no no! NO! I left it in my room!"_

Lionblaze forgot the tree and raced into the house, moving past everybody.

 _"No no no no NO!"_

Lionblaze raced through the stairs and flung his bedroom door wide open.

Jayfeather was gone.

 _"NO NO NO NO NO!"_

Lionblaze panicked and began to search the whole room inside and out. He moved drawers, searched bed sheets, checked closets.

It was gone.

Jayfeather _stole_ it.

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

"What does it say?"

"Shut up and maybe you'll find out," Jayfeather scoffed, clutching the Moonstone.

The whole team, had been camping in the forest as Jayfeather attempted to locate the bitch who hurt Alderheart. Poppyfrost sat next to Jayfeather, while Ivypool leaned against the trees.

Poppyfrost scowled and brandished her rapier. It was light and fast sword, commonly used by the French.

Ivypool had brought a collection of throwing knives, each one sharp and deadly.

Jayfeather held the most dangerous weapon. He had his eyes closed, asking the moonstone a question. The rock hummed with magic, before Jayfeather shot his eyes open "The forest! By the river that leads to the lake!"

"Let's go!" Poppyfrost stood up.

* * *

 **Mapleshade POV**

She loved home.

Home meant comfort, and comfort meant warmth, food, a place of belonging.

The woods was her home.

Mapleshade never had a sense of belonging.

As she poked the logs in her campfire with a firepoker when the fire died out, she began to ponder on her recent predicament. Brokenstar was almost ready with the plan, the moonstone would be theirs soon, and all she lost would be restored. Tomorow, the world changes.

So why did she feel like they were losing.

Mapleshade-

 _ **BOOM!**_

Mapleshade stood up, firepoker in hand as a loud thunderous sound erupted throughout the forest.

"What the-?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

In a split second, white light enveloped her, and fire reached her skin burning her. She screamed in pain, and opened her eyes...

To see Jayfeather, enveloped in a dark aura of black fire, burning everything he was standing on and the trees near him. And in his hands he held the Moonstone.

He eyes widened, as the fire left her, dying out _"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! **GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!"**_

 _"You want it?"_ Jayfeather warned, holding it up to her face _"Fine. **Here it is."**_

Mapleshade felt a deep pain in her head, like a migraine that was ten thousand times worse then any feeling of pain in anywhere of her body.

Her head felt like a nuclear bomb was erupting.

 _ **"ALDERHEART!"**_

Despite the pain, Mapleshade grinned "Who?"

 _ **"ALDERHEART! He was the child you slaughtered!"**_

Mapleshade cried in pain, but kept the grin up "Like all of your kind, you fail to see the greatness that lies in store of Forrestlake."

"Is that what you tell yourself," a new voice came out. She turned to the side to see the redhead with with a sword pointed at Mapleshade.

 _ **"YOU DON'T** **REMEMBER**_ **HIS NAME?!"** Jayfeather roared _**"He was the boy that challenged you! The fifteen year old boy, who you beat into a pulp and cut his guts open!"**_

Mapleshade chuckled "I did what had to be done."

"Did you?" She received a kick to the back of her head that only made her head hurt worse. She looked up and saw a silver haired girl with knives in her hands "He was innocent!"

"Does it matter? I didn't care about that street rat, why should you?"

Jayfeather had enough, stopping the tortuous headache and instead gave her mercy, so she could hear every word he had to say _**"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR MAPLESHADE! AND ALL OTHERS LIKE YOU! BUT FOR NOW, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU KILLED ALDERHEART, AND THE LAST WORD YOU WILL EVER HEAR,**_ _ **THE LAST THOUGHT YOU WILL PROCESS,**_ _ **WILL BE HIS NAME!"**_

Jayfeather gripped the Moonstone **_"ALDERHEART!"_**

The headache was back.

But it didn't matter. Mapleshade didn't feel it.

All she felt, was the insides of her skull, the inner cores of her brain and mind, exploding. Chunks of gray matter and blood, popping out like a balloon.

And she knew no more.

 _ **"ALDERHEART!"**_

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

He looked on the remains of Mapleshade's head, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for her.

 _"She deserved this. Leaftail wasn't a monster but she was!"_

Jayfeather tightly gripped the Moonstone as Poppyfrost moved closer to him "Brokenstar won't be happy about this. He will see this as an act of war."

"Then a war it shall be," Jayfeather snarled.

Poppyfrost sighed, kicking Mapleshade's body "Christ, I feel so...confused. On one hand, I should be scared, but I can't just sit back and try and let the police handle this."

Ivypool stayed silent, twirling her knives.

Jayfeather scoffed "We can beat them. With this. I barely had to lift a finger. You've fought her, you know how strong she was. This could render her useless in just a minute."

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?" Poppyfrost looked at his blue eyes.

Jayfeather shrugged "When you lose love, that happens."

"Have you thought of...getting it back?" Poppyfrost added.

"Tried. Don't know where she is," Jayfeather replied, sulking his head.

Poppyfrost looked to the ground "I meant like...What I'm trying to say is...well, there is plenty of fish in sea. Probably not exactly like her, but maybe good enough for you."

Jayfeather hadn't thought of that. Another girl...it seemed so foreign. After all, he and Half Moon hadn't officially broken up. Just in different places. "No. I'll wait for her."

Poppyfrost frowned and lowered her head "If you say so..."

"What? What did you expect him to say?" Ivypool folded her arms.

"I dunno. Just wondered if there was an option to get old Jayfeather back," Poppyfrost retorted, not sounding so sure.

Jayfeather turned his back to them "That Jayfeather is gone. Gone with Half Moon."

Poppyfrost rubbed her nose "But you might not ever see her again. Will you at least think about it?"

"No," Jayfeather bit back.

Ivypool watched the scene unfold, shocked at Jayfeather's obliviousness to the hints. She closed her eyes, and could feel footsteps in the vibrations of the earth.

"Guys someone is coming," Ivypool alarmed.

 _ **"JAYFEATHER!"**_

Everyone turned to see a golden haired brute come racing down the hills and past the trees.

* * *

 **Well here it comes. This is the beginning of the final arcs of the story. It's been a long ride, but to think, in about ten to fifteen chapters or so, it'll be all over.**

 **Mapleshade deserved to die. Am I right?**

 **Also, chapter fifty is coming up. As a special chapter, to mark this occasion, it'll be something very interesting. You will like it, I promise you that.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	49. The Sides of War

**Chapter Forty Nine: The Sides of War.**

 **Next chapter is a special chapter you will love it. But this one is to conjure the storm.**

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

 _"He stole it. He **STOLE** it..._"

Lionblaze took Berrynose's van and drove all the way to Brokenstar, enraged, and eager to get it back.

Lionblaze picked up his phone, eyes on the road, but not having the negligence to focus "Brokenstar! It's urgent!"

 _"Lion's Roar? I'm in the middle of-"_

"JAYFEATHER HAS THE MOONSTONE!" Lionblaze shouted.

Silence.

 _"Are you certain?"_

"Positive. He stole it to kill Mapleshade."

Brokenstar's reply was short and to the point _"This is not news to me, I have been aware of it being in your possesion. You must get it back! Have you looked into it?"_

Lionblaze nodded "Yes I have."

 _"Then you know I am right."_

"I do," Lionblaze replied "Humanity is too corrupt to function by itself. It needs a hand to guide them."

"Good, your eyes are opened."

"They are. Rock was wrong," Lionblaze admitted "I will return it to you. But can you promise that my friends will be unharmed?"

 _"I cannot. Even now, Darktail and Scourge plan an attack on your friends. Once you deal with your brother, you will have to return home if you wish to stop them. I cannot make them turn back, but you most certainly can."_

Lionblaze growled as Brokenstar continued _"Acquire the Moonstone, and I will save your siblings. That is all I can do."_

Lionblaze thought hard, but his answer was quick "I'll take it."

 _"If Jayfeather holds the Moonstone, he is more powerful. The strength and knowledge to use it comes with the territory. How do you think I and you could use it with no practice? It wants to be used."_

 ** _BOOM!_**

Lionblaze nodded "I think I know where he is."

 _"I heard it too. In the forest! Her hut lies next to the river. Follow it, and you will find them."_

"I'm right beside it!" Lionblaze cried in realization, slamming his foot on the brake, the van screeching to a halt. He hopped out of the car, not giving a damn about backing traffic up.

 _"Listen, Lion's Roar..."_

"What?" Lionblaze trekked through the forrest.

 _"If you cannot persuade Jayfeather to return the Moonstone, and there is no other option...then you must-"_

"I know," Lionblaze answered somberly "I will have to kill him. But you can resurrect him right?"

 _"After tomorrow, he won't need to be."_

"What?" Lionblaze stopped moving "What does that mean?!"

 _"The Moonstone can turn time, so I can go bring his past self to the future, not resurrecting, but saving him from the killing blow just in time."_

Lionblaze snarled, for he had found Jayfeather, staring from above the hill "I found him. Mapleshade is...dead."

 _"No..."_ he could hear Brokenstar sigh _"Well...at least she is with her kids..."_

"I don't care about her backstory, I want you to tell me that Jayfeather will be alive in this new era of yours."

 _"NEVER say New Era again!"_ Brokenstar nearly yelled _"I am not...he is..._ _I will fix the world. Jayfeather will be alive. I swear on my father's grave."_

Lionblaze crushed the phone, charging at his brother.

 _ **"JAYFEATHER!"**_

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"Lion's Roar...? Lion's Roar respond...!" Brokenstar talked into the phone, before sighing "Dammit. TIGERSTAR?!"

"Yessir," Tigerstar stood in attention.

Right now, they were in the warehouse. That godforsaken warehouse. Jayfeather was tortured here, Hawkfrost was murdered here, and Lionblaze trained here. And right now, it was housing almost 580 men and women with Brokenstar on a makeshift podium. The warehouse itself was changed, all the shelves and forklifts were moved away, allowing more space.

"Stand by me," Brokenstar ordered "The Black Roots will listen, but the Dark Trees will not without their leader by my side."

"And Bloodclan?" Tigerstar asked.

Brokenstar grinned "They have pledged themselves to me. I have payed them rather handsomely for their services."

"And not me?" Tigerstar curled his lip.

Brokenstar chuckled "You're apart of something greater. A place in the new world order. You won't need money."

He could see that Tigerstar was visibly upset, proving his theory right "If it means so much, I will give you however much gold you want. Maybe your own country."

Tigerstar grinned "Maybe. If things work out."

Brokenstar smirked, turning to his army "SOLDIERS!"

Every single soul in that house stood silent. The army turned to their fearless leader

"WR HAVE FOUGHT! WE HAVE SUFFERED! FOR GENERATIONS! BUT WE STILL TOLD VICTORY IN OUR GRASP! WE STILL STAND! BUT THERE IS A NEW POWER IN FORRESTLAKE! _**YOU!**_ IN THE COMING DAYS, WE WILL FIGHT OTHER BATTLES, AND CLAIM OTHER CITIES! ACROSS THIS COUNTRY, MEN AND WOMEN LIKE YOURSELVES ARE READY TO ATTACK! AND LAY SIEGE TO THIS WORLD! AS OF THIS DAY, STARTING NOW, FORRESTLAKE BELONGS TO YOU! FORRESTLAKE BELONGS TO BLOODCLAN! TO THE DARK TREES! TO THE BLACK ROOTS! _**TO ME!"**_

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE BROKENSTAR!"

Brokenstar stood before them "LONG LIVE US!"

Brokenstar turned to Tigerstar and held his walkie talkie "Men. Attack."

The men raised their guns, and charged out of the warehouse, in fashion. Across the world, the whole army attacked.

In the coming hours, The black roots would gain control of multiple countries. Madagascar, Austrailia, Cuba, The United States, Ireland, England, Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Italy, Israel, Jordon, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, China, Japan, New Zealand, Germany, Mexico, Panama, Jamaica, Forrestlake, they would all fall to Brokenstar's wrath.

As the men left, leaving Brokenstar and Tigerstar alone in the warehouse.

Tigerstar grinned "Just us now..."

Brokenstar nodded "Come with me. We must find Lion's Roar and gain the Moonstone back."

"The Moonstone...right..." Tigerstar nodded, not moving an inch.

Brokenstar scowled "We do not have time for this. What are you doing?"

Tigerstar pulled a gun out and aimed it at Brokenstar's head.

He grinned "Ensuring my place in the new world...As its leader."

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"Lionblaze what are you doing?!" Jayfeather shouted.

Lionblaze scoffed "I should have known you'd use it to destroy life. Brokenstar would use it to create!"

"HE'D USE IT TO DESTROY THE WORLD," Jayfeather shot back.

Poppyfrost and Ivypool stood behind Jayfeather, readying themselves for a fight.

Lionblaze scowled "He'd use it to to help us! Peace like Rock's says, was a fantasy!"

"And you're the only one who can save the world?" Jayfeather curled his lip.

Lionblaze shrugged "Better us then Rock. He has no idea what it is truly capable of!"

"And neither do you!" Jayfeather shot back.

Lionblaze roared in anger "THIS WAS NOT OUR FIGHT! HE DRAGGED US IN AS CANNON FODDER!"

"We have lost our purpose, Jayfeather. We mirred ourselves in wars and revolutions, but we aren't a nation. We are an army. And in an army, making peace with the enemy is called treason. I'm not the only one who can save the world. We can...together. Just hand over the Moonstone."

Jayfeather eyes turned in disappointment "Lionblaze, you know I can't do that...Not after all that's happened."

Lionblaze nodded solemnly "That's a pity. Perhaps when Brokenstar resurrects you, you'll be more complacent."

Jayfeather grabbed the Moonstone and handed it to Poppyfrost "RUN! I'll hold him off."

"Rraaghhh!" Lionblaze roared charging to Poppyfrost...

Only for Ivypool to throw a knife into his shoulder.

"RUN!" Jayfeather screamed, tackling Lionblaze.

* * *

"This partnership of ours, Brokenstar...It ends tonight."

* * *

"This pointless war, Jayfeather...It ends tonight."

* * *

"Agreed."

* * *

Jayfeather scowled "No brother...now it begins."

Lionblaze roared in rage, charging at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather roared in rage, charging at Lionblaze.

* * *

 **And there ya have it! This was more or less filler. But next chapter, _The Victims of War,_ will be out soon.**

 **Don't think I haven't forgotten about Foxleap and co. You will see their fate next chapter.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	50. Before Our War

**Chapter Fifty: Before Our War**

 **CHAPTER FIFTY! YEEHAW! THIS IS AMAZING! Thank you all for sticking around to this story, despite its many flaws. And of you didn't notice the flaws, then that's your fault, cause there are lots! It means so much that this story has made it this far. I couldn't have done it without all of your support and attention to this story.**

 **So without further adieu, I give you...Chapter Fifty.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"JAYFEATHER!"

His voice echoed throughout the building. The orphanage was known for these moments every now and then. Some of the kids learned how to sleep it off.

A young boy with long gray hair rushed into the hallway, as his big brother raced after him "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The blind boy smirked "Up your ass and to the left!"

He ran into a door, banging his head against it. _"You think fifteen years of living here would help my mapping of this place!"_

He opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it in place.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Came the small timid voice of Hollyleaf "I'm not even dressed yet, you perv!"

"I'm blind remember?" Jayfeather smirked.

Hollyleaf sighed, fastening some clothes on "Seriously, our first day of high school starts in two hours, and you idiots are running around and barging into other peoples rooms!"

Lionblaze opened the door finding Jayfeather "GOT YA!" He wrapped his hands around Jayfeather's neck and ruffled his hair roughly. Jayfeather fought against his brother's grip as Hollyleaf pulled them apart "Oh grow up you idiots!"

Lionblaze shrugged, smiling "Yeah, well high school is easy. We already know everything because of your stupid summer studying!"

Hollyleaf beamed "Guilty as charged."

Jayfeather scoffed "I heard a rumor that mom works at the school we are going to. Won't this be fun?" He rasped in sarcasm.

"For me at least," Hollyleaf smirked "I've always wanted to meet her!"

"I don't. Anyone who'd give us away without a fight is not worth the time of day," Jayfeather pointed out.

Lionblaze held his hands out to calm his brother down "It's not exactly like she had a choice."

"Whatever," Jayfeather shrugged.

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"Name."

Foxleap fastened his sweater vest and khaki pants, pushing his glasses into place.

"Breezepelt. Wind descent."

"Wind Sector. Room 710."

The Black haired brute, nodded. He took the keycard and ID tag the desk lady handed him and left, shoving some kids in his way.

"Bully," Foxleap muttered, stepping to the desk.

"Name."

"Foxleap and I'm of Thunder Descent."

"Thunder sector, room 705," she said monotonic, handing him his keycard.

Foxleap beamed "Thank you! Icecloud! Where are you?"

"Right here," came the voice of a dreamy white haired girl.

Foxleap raised a brow, pulling her away from the desk "What are you doing?"

"I was checking out tall bright and sexy over there." Icecloud sighed, pointing to a golden haired brute, who was standing in line with a ravenette and a silver haired boy, who looked smaller then the other kids.

"Huh," Foxleap mumbled "Well have you got your keycard?"

"I don't like it here," Icecloud remarked.

Foxleap nodded "Well we are allowed a house of our own at sixteen. Just another year, then I'll build you a castle in the mountains! How's that sound?"

"Like a stupid fantasy," Icecloud chuckled "But thank you. You're the best big brother."

Foxleap beamed "Well I got to get going. Set up my room for the time being. Go find your roommate."

"Yes bro," Icecloud nodded, taking the stairs to room 509.

Foxleap grinned, taking the elevator to his room. Getting crammed with a pair of twins. One dressed in some leather jacket and jeans, whole the other was in some blouse and a skirt.

"Going up," the blouse girl asked.

"Yes please, seventh floor," Foxleap answered.

The leather jacket girl pushed the button.

"Name is Foxleap by the way," he said, trying to make a good impression.

Blouse girl smilied

"Dovewing."

Leather jacket girl scoffed

"Ivypool."

The elevator opened to the fifth floor, as the two walked out "Nice meeting you Foxleap!" Dovewing called back, then turned to her sister "He was cute, and probably single. You should have-"

"I don't date nerds," Ivypool scoffed.

Foxleap didn't hear that conversation as he headed up, blushing after that encounter.

 _"Maybe High School won't be so bad after all."_

Then the elevator opened.

It was chaos. Kids and teenagers running wild, throwing toilet paper, other weird items. Foxleap sighed, walking through the war zone and finding his room, practically racing in and slamming the door.

He took a good look at the room, while the chaos outside ensured. It was small with two twin sized beds in the corners. A fridge, microwave, and a bathroom were all in place. Along with a window that overlooked the lake.

He had just set his stuff down when a loud pounding on his door interrupted his thinking.

"PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Foxleap opened the door to find the small kid with silver hair run in, and shut the door, panting. "I'm sorry for barging in, but it was so loud I didn't know what was going on! It sounded like a freaking battleground!"

"It was, didn't you see it?" Foxleap remarked.

The kid frowned "I...uh...I didn't."

"How? It'd be impossible to miss it unless you were-"

The boy lifted his head, showing his pale blue eyes.

"-blind," Foxleap finished, all of a sudden, feeling like a jerk "Hey I'm sorry. I should have known."

"How could you have?" He asked, curling his lip "As soon as all that is done, I'm gonna go find my room. Sorry for barging."

"It's okay," Foxleap replied, sitting on the bed as the blind kid took to sprawl himself on the opposite bed.

"So...what's It like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being blind."

"I dunno. What's it like being able to see?"

Foxleap bit his lip "I dunno. Just feels...normal, I guess."

"Well being blind feels normal to me."

"But isn't it hard not knowing where everything is?"

"Oh but I do know!" He smirked "Everything has a smell or makes a sound. And sometimes I get a...a sense of things."

"So you never get frustrated?"

"Only when I'm treated differently. It's like people are feeling sorry for me when there is nothing to feel sorry about!" He nearly screamed.

Foxleap sighed "What's your name?"

"Jayfeather."

"Foxleap."

The crimson head nerd turned to his backpack, rifling through the multiple wires and power cores.

"What're you doing?" Jayfeather asked.

Foxleap beamed "Just a little side project I'm working on."

"You're an inventor?"

"I call it moderating the human world," Foxleap replied "This next work of mine, It'll be amazing! Trust me."

"I don't do 'trust' very well," Jayfeather remarked.

Foxleap smirked, and stole a glance at Jayfeather's keycard.

Room 705.

 _"Well this is gonna be a fun year."_

* * *

 **Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze took the keycard and practically raced to his room. Thankfully, it was with some decent gut who was called Berrynose. He was an obvious idiot, but he seemed like a guy he could get along with.

He had just finished piling his stuff in his locker when he was pushed to the ground.

Lionblaze scoffed and looked up to see a gorgeous brunette standing over her, holding her hand up "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and-"

"It's fine," Lionblaze blushed taking her hand, and pulling himself up.

The brunette nodded "I'm sorry. I'm late for Gray Wing's history class."

"What a coincidence! So am I," Lionblaze said quickly "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, around the corner," She nodded "Come on."

Lionblaze followed the girl, and slipped quietly into Gray Wing's class. He didn't know what to do if Gray Wing found out that he wasn't even taking history this year. He was supposed to be in biology. But hey, the girl was pretty.

And so there he sat, with the brunette. Silently watching some boring video about the cold war, while Gray Wing watched some TV show called Gotham with headphones in. Lionblaze would call that lazy, since anyone could just talk and he wouldn't know, but on closer inspection, the teacher's eyes quickly darted to the kids every ten seconds. Smart.

"What's your name?"

Lionblaze broke out of his daze, as the girl whispered as Gray Wing's head went down.

"Lionblaze," he muttered back.

"Heathertail."

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Nope," Foxleap replied, putting the last cord into the black box.

Jayfeather scoffed "If this thing blows up, literally, I'm moving dorms."

"I can live with that," Foxleap shot back, pressing some small buttons on the box's side "All done! Ready?"

"No," Jayfeather replied.

Foxleap pushed the button, and spoke into the microphone sticking out of the box "Test 19. Project K. Have you anything to say?"

Silence. Jayfeather bristled.

 _"HELLO? WHO...WHERE AM I?"_ a feminine voice rang out, like static.

"YYYEEESSSSS!" Foxleap screamed in joy "My name is Foxleap. Your name is K. You are an artificial program. You were designed to help people."

Jayfeather stood in shock "This robot actually talks?!"

 _"ROBOT! I AM NO ROBOT! I AM AN ANDROID! A LIVING BRAIN, INTERTWINED WITH THE WORLD WIDE WEB."_

"Mental notes seem to be holding up," Foxleap pushed his glasses against his nose.

"Mental notes?" Jayfeather asked.

Foxleap smirked "It's how A.I's can have intelligence. You program information, languages, all that. Without it, it'd be like raising a baby."

 _"MY NAME IS K? I DON'T LIKE THAT NAME. HOW ABOUT KAREN?"_

"Absolutely not," Foxleap replied, jumping in excitement "I gotta go find my sister! Stay here with her!"

"What?! Hell no, you're not leaving me alone with Skynet here!" Jayfeather pulled his hoodie back on "I'm coming with."

Foxleap shrugged, bolting out the door "Okay, sure you can keep up without an eye dog?"

"Shut up," Jayfeather smirked, running beside Foxleap.

Foxleap beamed, proud of himself for making a new friend. He had always wanted one, but because of his nerdy nature, no one ever gave him a second glance.

He was about to smile when him and Jayfeather crashed into a big kid with black hair.

Breezepelt turned around, snarling as the two crashed to the floor "You punks! Someone outta teach you some respect!"

"Sorry dude, wasn't looking," Foxleap replied, to which Jayfeather scoffed.

Breezepelt turned to Jayfeather, smirking "I know you! You were that blindy living at The Orphanage down by Seventh street. Evidently, we are cousins."

Jayfeather scowled "Look man, You could be my father and I still wouldn't care. Piss off."

Breezepelt roared in anger, picking Jayfeather up and slamming him by the wall, and punching him in the gut "Respect! All I asked. Instead you had to mouth off."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Foxleap kicked Breezepelt in the shin, causing him to buckle, and Jayfeather slammed his elbow onto the bully's head. Foxleap lifted his feet and kicked Breezepelt in the jaw, while Jayfeather shoved him to the other wall.

This didn't stop Breezepelt. He gave a wile Haymaker into Jayfeather's face, and lifted Jayfeather's leg and dropped him on his back. He punched Foxleap in the face, breaking his glasses and embedding them in his face.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Foxleap screamed in pain, the glass shards hurting like hell.

Breezepelt turned to the downed Jayfeather readying a kick.

"Hey!"

Breezepelt looked to find a giant fist slam into his head, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"How is he bro?" Jayfeather asked.

He had been walking by the lake since the whole fight. Lionblaze took Foxleap to the nurse, and was now giving a report. Jayfeather sat on the bench overlooking the lake, while he couldn't.

"Ms Leafpool says that the glass didn't hit any optic nerves. He should be fine," Lionblaze replied "He won't have any scars."

Jayfeather sighed "I hope he does alright. Thanks for saving my ass again."

"I can teach you how to fight if you want?" Lionblaze offered "I'm not gonna be here forever."

"Thanks," Jayfeather replied.

Lionblaze sighed, sitting next to his brother on the bench "Glad to see you've made a friend."

"I know! I was surprised myself," Jayfeather smirked "He is rather nice. I look forward for our adventures in the future.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lionblaze smirked.

There the two sat. Alone, by the lake.

"Hey do you remember that time when you stole a bottle of rum from the Headmaster's room?" Lionblaze smiled, remembering a good memory.

Jayfeather laughed "It tasted terrible! That's when I vowed I would never drink anything alcoholic again!"

"I hope you don't," Lionblaze smirked "Listen. I don't want you to get into anymore fights. I mean it. Okay?"

"Okay," Jayfeather replied.

"Promise me you won't fight again," Lionblaze sternly said.

Jayfeather nodded "Sure. Whatever."

Lionblaze grinned, looking back at the lake. The soft sound of the waves became a trance to him. The water reflected the purple sky as the sun went down.

"Do you think life will be different, now that we're not in the orphanage?" Jayfeather asked.

Lionblaze turned to face him "What do you mean?"

"Life is gonna be harder now. We'll need to watch each others backs more often. I...I don't want things to change, what if we change? If you become a bully, and I become a jerk like that guy I fought?" Jayfeather asked.

Lionblaze wrapped his hand around Jayfeather's shoulder "That'll never happen. I promise you that."

The two sat there, the sun was down now, and the stars awoke from their slumber, shining the dark sky.

"I love you brother. Don't forget that."

"I love you to."

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIFTY IS DONE!**

 **This was supposed to be their first day, how they all met, but I simply couldn't get all of them. Hazeltail, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, etc. So I hope this satisfies you.**

 **Now the next chapter (for real this time) _The Victims of War_ will be out soon. It might not be as quick as I hope because of final exams, but that won't stop me. I promise you that!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	51. The Victims of War

**Chapter Fifty One: The Victims Of War**

 **The battle of Jayfeather and Lionblaze.**

 **The standoff between Tigerstar and Brokenstar.**

 **What I have been teasing forever now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

The two collided into each other, Lionblaze pushing Jayfeather back due to his superior strength. Jayfeather roared, his skin and his eyes glowing blue. Jayfeather lifted off the ground and leaped over Lionblaze, causing his older brother to collide with a tree.

Lionblaze scowled, grabbing the tree and uplifting it like a weed. He swung it at Jayfeather, who flipped over it and raced to his brother. He jumped up and his right foot landed at Lionblaze's chest, lifting his other foot into his jaw, spinning Lionblaze around as Jayfeather hit the ground.

Jayfeather got to his feet and snarled _"TRAITOR!"_

Lionblaze scoffed, standing up. He charged at Jayfeather, who extended the courtesy by charging again. This time, Lionblaze grabbed Jayfeather by the waist and slammed him on the ground, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck, choking him.

Jayfeather snarled, wrapping his legs around Lionblaze's waist. He squeezed tightly, choking him as well. Jayfeather slowly but surely lifted Lionblaze's hands off his neck, and slipped out. Jayfeather breathed deeply before regaining a fighting stance.

Lionblaze unzipped his jacket, throwing it off, and pulled the knife that Ivypool lodged in his shoulder out. He chucked it in the river, and now he stood in plain jeans and an undershirt now, with his muscles extending. Jayfeather pulled the hair out of his eyes and put it into a ponytail, fastening it tight. Lionblaze tightened his fists, warming up by taking some controlled punches at the air, before holding them out in a boxers fighting stance. Jayfeather cracked his knuckles and dipped his head, lifting his palms up in a martial arts technique.

Jayfeather breathed deeply, before running at Lionblaze and doing a superman punch to Lionblaze, who blocked and gave a right hook at Jayfeather, to which he ducked under and gave a sharp uppercut, breaking Lionblaze's defense.

Lionblaze grabbed a roundhouse kick from Jayfeather and twisted his leg so that Jayfeather would fall to the ground. Jayfeather screamed in pain, and turned over and planted his boot into Lionblaze's groin, who doubled over in pain, letting go of Jayfeather's leg.

Jayfeather stood up again lifted his knee into Lionblaze's bent over face. Jayfeather tried to punch Lionblaze, but his older brother pushed it away and slammed his fist into Jayfeather's face, pushing him back. He tried to hit him again, but Jayfeather caught the punch and lifted his free open palm into Lionblaze's elbow, snapping it.

Lionblaze roared, and punished his brother by two strong jabs to Jayfeather's side with his free hand, breaking his grip on him. Lionblaze pushed his elbow back into place, fighting through the pain. He gave a charging hook at Jayfeather's cheek, another jab into Jayfeather's side. He tried to punch again, but Jayfeather dodged, and rammed his shoulder into Lionblaze, pushing him away. Lionblaze scoffed, and raised his fists up to defend a flurry of strikes by Jayfeather aimed at his head, chest, and other areas. Lionblaze smirked and lifted Jayfeather up and tossed him away, his little brother landing next to the river.

Jayfeather leaped off his back and onto his legs, just in time to deflect a punch from his brother. He sunk low and planted a deep punch into Lionblaze's gut, knocking some air off. As Lionblaze bent down, Jayfeather grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up to give him two punches at his chest, and pulled his hand back and struck Lionblaze in the jaw, knocking his brother down.

Lionblaze pushed himself off the ground, as Jayfeather rushed forward and attempted another deep punch, but Lionblaze caught it and wrapped his arm around Jayfeather's arm, trapping him. Lionblaze's eyes glowed golden, and his fists glowed golden. He lifted his fist into a huge uppercut, sending Jayfeather flying in the air. Jayfeather twisted his body and grabbed a tree branch, looping around it before letting go and flying with momentum at the ground near Lionblaze. As he moved forward with no way to stop, Jayfeather rammed Lionblaze with his shoulder, pushing them both back.

Jayfeather jumped up in the air and kicked Lionblaze in the jaw, pushing him into a tree. This time, Lionblaze roared and punched the tree, some of the wood at the base flying off. He grabbed the top part of the tree and pushed it down, in hopes of crushing his brother. Jayfeather rolled to the side, avoiding the tree as it crushed the ground where he was standing. Jayfeather snapped a low handing branch off, and held it steady. He raced forward and swung it Lionblaze's head, twice. He pulled the branch back and hit his brother one last time, the branch snapping into a thousand pieces of wood.

Lionblaze stumbled back, feeling some blood leaking from his head but kept going. He was sturdier then Jayfeather. He could take more hits then his younger brother could. Just a couple well placed hits and Jayfeather would be down. He needed to switch his style. Go more offensive.

Jayfeather took deep breathes. His energy was depleting. Sure he could continue the game of strike-for-strike, but Lionblaze was a lot more powerful. He needed to play defense now, gain energy back. Go more defensive.

Lionblaze raced forward and attempted a roundhouse kick at Jayfeather who weakly blocked it, but stayed strong. Lionblaze tried to punch Jayfeather but he stepped back, narrowly dodging and pushed Lionblaze back with his arms. Jayfeather tried to block a punch, but Lionblaze faked out at the last second, kicking Jayfeather in the knee hard, as he could hear it crack.

Jayfeather winced in pain, clutching his knee. He looked up to see Lionblaze strike him hard in the face with a wild swing. Jayfeaher's face hit the ground, and he felt a sharp kick in his side. He turned over, and sighed. Lionblaze lifted his leg up in order to crush Jayfeather's head, but Jayfeather rolled out of the way just in time. He lifted his injured leg and felt the boot's tip hit Lionblaze's head, knocking him back.

Lionblaze shook his head, focusing on his brother who was standing up. Jayfeather looked up, his blue eyes burning with fiery determination. Lionblaze growled "I never thought that it would come to this. You and me."

"Neither did I," Jayfeather nodded "But it doesn't matter. Ivypool and Poppyfrost are already long gone. You'll never catch them. The Moonstone is gone."

"I don't need it anymore! Brokenstar's plan is already beginning," Lionblaze pointed out, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and throwing the screen to his brother "Dozens of countries are already under his control!"

Jayfeather looked down at the phone, picking it up. It was on some news app. Madagascar, Austrailia, Cuba, The United States, Ireland, England, Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Italy, Israel, Jordon, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, China, Japan, New Zealand, Germany, Mexico, Panama, Jamaica, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Belgium, South Africa, India, New Zealand, Taiwan, Russia, France, Syria, Forrestlake, they were all being taken over! He looked at the phone more, every thing on the news, every app told him about the Black Roots take over.

He looked up to see Lionblaze punch him in the face. While Jayfeather was looking at the phone, he had raced forward and hit him. Jayfeather stumbled back but he tossed the phone aside, raising his fists in a fighting stance again.

Lionblaze charged, stopping and tried to punch Jayfeather in the side again. Jayfeather caught it and drew his hand back to counter strike, but Lionblaze grabbed his throat with his other hand. Jayfeather slammed his hands down on Lionblaze's grip, grabbing his shirt and headbutting him.

Jayfeather was done with defense, having his energy regained. While Lionblaze was stunned, He kicked Lionblaze in the chest twice, and then used his other leg to kick his brother's face. Lionblaze snapped out of the daze and blocked a heavy strike from Jayfeather, and then pushed him back. He charged forward and lifted Jayfeather off the ground, racing ahead while Jayfeather tried to free himself by ramming his elbow in Lionblaze's back.

Lionblaze bore through it and slammed his brother's back on a tree. Jayfeather roared in pain. Lionblaze drew his hand back, but Jayfeather twirled out of the way and grabbed Lionblaze's face and slammed it on the tree bark. Jayfeather kicked Lionblaze in the back, pushing him into the river.

Jayfeather stood above Lionblaze as he climbed out of the water, soaked. Lionblaze lifted his shirt off revealing his massive figure and pectoral muscles. Jayfeather snarled and tried to push him back in, but Lionblaze dodged and tripped Jayfeather. Jayfeather fell into the shallow end of the river, and Lionblaze placed his boot on the back of Jayfeather's head, keeping him from resurfacing.

As Jayfeather drowned, Lionblaze looked at him solemnly "I'd apologize, but Brokenstar will just resurrect you," Lionblaze muttered.

Jayfeather pushed off the ground with all his might, but Lionblaze was stronger. His lungs burned for breath, but he couldn't resurface. As a last ditch effort, he began to search with his hands for anything that he could hit Lionblaze with in the river. His hands found something small, and he recognized it as Ivypool's knife. He grabbed it and stabbed his brothers leg, and felt relieved when the weight was gone. He shot out of the water, taking a huge breath and continuing. He turned around to see Lionblaze pulling the knife out, and groaning in pain.

Weakly, Jayfeather crawled out of the river, some distance from Lionblaze. He continued to breath deeply, and massaged his knee. Lionblaze stood up, putting some weight on his injured leg. He threw the knife at Jayfeather, who rolled out of the way, as the knife would have got him in the head. Lionblaze charged after Jayfeather, who proceeded to touch his knee to the ground. As Lionblaze go closer, Jayfeather moved and did a flipkick, his boot connecting with Lionblaze stumbling them both back.

Lionblaze huffed in exhaustion. He sunk to his knees.

Jayfeather groaned in pain. He leaned against a tree.

"Just give up," Lionblaze pleaded, between breaths "If you have any sense of morality, of right and wrong, then you'll stop this. Cause I won't stop. I will get the Moonstone for Brokenstar. I won't let Rock use us. To protect you and Hollyleaf, I'd kill you to secure that future. Even if Brokenstar won't save you, I will be content knowing the world is safe."

Jayfeather nodded "I know...that's why I know one of us is gonna die. Because I won't give up. I will not let Brokenstar conquer this world. I'd rather make the wrong decisions, and suffer, then have the right decisions forced upon me. To save the world, I'd kill you. Even if that means no resurrections. We don't have the right to decide that future."

"The right?!" Lionblaze asked "We have the responsibility!"

"HE is responsible for killing innocents, and destroying cities," Jayfeather spat blood at the ground "This mad grab for power, it ends now."

"I will not let you destroy everything he has built!" Lionblaze shot back.

Jayfeather roared in rage "HOW COULD YOU STAND WITH THEM?! With Tigerstar, Scourge?! They are his followers too! You would rather be like them?!"

"THEY HAVE DONE GREAT THINGS!" Lionblaze roared, almost instant.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in horror "The Moonstone...this was what Rock meant when he said it was dark magic! It's CORRUPTED YOU!"

"IT FREED ME FROM THE CHAINS OF MEN!" Lionblaze roared "Brokenstar was right! You can't stop evil, you have to control it!"

"This isn't you," Jayfeather pleaded "This the moonstone talking! That's why Rock used it, it messed with him! He paid the price for it! Don't listen to it! You once told me that the Black Roots were evil, but its BROKENSTAR! He's in your fucking head! IT OBEY HIM! HE'S CONTROLLING YOU!"

"WRONG! FOR THE FIRST TIME, I AM IN CONTROL!" Lionblaze roared "I guess I was wrong. You're to far gone to save! If you wish to die with this world the so be it!"

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!" Jayfeather yelled.

"Then we are at an impasse," Lionblaze said, climbing to his feet.

"No!" Jayfeather said, standing straight and off the tree "We are at an end!"

Lionblaze glared, snarling and gaining a boxing-like stance. His aura glowed golden with power.

Jayfeather gave out a war cry, gaining a martial arts stance. His aura glowed blue with determination.

The two charged at each other.

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

She and Poppyfrost raced out of the forest, stopping by the lake.

"Where do we go?" Ivypool asked.

"The Cour de Miracles," Poppyfrost answered.

Ivypool widened her eyes "GET DOWN!"

She pushed Poppyfrost to the ground, and the two looked at the city before them.

It was in chaos. Buildings burning, soldiers in bright red and black uniforms rounding everyone up. Some fought back, and were shot in their place.

"It's Holocaust all over again," Poppyfrost said in horror.

Ivypool stood up "The Cour de Miracles runs under ground. The citizens will be rounding up an counter-assault."

"You're right, they have military grade type weapons," Poppyfrost responded.

"Oh God," Ivypool whispered, looking at her phone "It's not just here! Countries all over the globe are being taken over! More countries are surrendering to Brokenstar!"

Poppyfrost gasped in horror "Impossible."

"Not impossible, mate."

 **BANG!**

Ivypool inhaled sharply. She dropped her phone as the red spot on her chest grew bigger.

"NO!" Poppyfrost screamed as Ivypool fell face first.

Behind her was a tall Australian man with a choker collar of dog teeth, holding a revolver.

"Lookie 'ere mates!" Scourge yelled, the men behind him licking their lips "It's the bitch who shot me eye out! Well... looks like I shot her friend's HEART out! Comeuppance at it's finest!"

Poppyfrost crawled to Ivypool's body, shaking her "No...please...wake up," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 _"K-knife..."_ Ivypool muttered.

Poppyfrost widended her eyes. She noticed a array of throwing knives in Ivypool's jacket. Silently, she slipped one up her sleeve.

Scourge grinned, before noticing something glowing in Poppyfrost's pockets "Good God...is that-"

Poppyfrost tackled Scourge to the ground, raising her hand up high "YOU KILLED HER!"

The Bloodclan members grabbed Poppyforst and forced her off, as she struggled. Scourge stood up and reached his hands deep in her pockets, pulling out a smooth stone that glowed.

"The Moonstone," Scourge said in happiness "Pack it up, we're going to Brokenstar! And take the girl with us!"

"No...NO!" Poppyfrost protested as a burlap sack was forced over her head.

"PAY DAY IS A UPON US!"

From the side, Ivypool laid in a puddle of blood.

* * *

 **Tigerstar POV**

"Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. Fastest, most explosive ammo in the world," Tigerstar grinned, the gun still pointed at Brokenstar's face "I had Scourge make them. Oh he's in on this, did you know that? These bullets can tear apart bedrock!"

Brokenstar stayed silent.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Tigerstar further gloated "I've been planning this since we met. With you and the rest of the nine gone, I'm in command. I will be ruler. Power will be mine and mine alone."

"And Scourge?" Brokenstar lifted a brow

"Well, I'll need an executioner," Tigerstar sighed.

Speaking of the devil...

"GUESS WHAT I GOT!" Scourge said in a sing-song voice, dragging in some redhead that Brokenstar recognized as Poppyfrost.

"Another rape victim?" Tigerstar and Brokenstar said in unison.

"That..." Scourge grinned, pulling ta smooth gem out of his pockets "And this!"

The Moonstone.

Tigerstar and Brokenstar stared at the Moonstone in wonder.

"I have it," Brokenstar muttered "I'm coming home, love."

"Good job Scourge," Tigerstar beckoned him towards him "Join me. It's time."

"OH GOODIE!" Scourge jumped in joy, hitting Poppyfrost in the head to knock her out. He skipped over to Tigerstar's side.

Brokenstar sighed "I'm so disappointed in you, Tigerstar. After all you have seen, after all I have shown you, still you prefer the life of a vicious and aimless rouge!"

Tigerstar shrugged "You can keep your sorcery and wisdom."

"I offered you more power then anyone else in history, and yet it wasn't enough!" Brokenstar scowled.

Tigerstar scoffed "I don't care about your money, your power! You promised me a place in the new world, and I said yes. Because you paid me. You think I agreed on principle? What is principle? Can you take that to the bank? Can you wear it as a title?"

Brokenstar stayed silent as Tigerstar held the gun high at his face "It's over. Any last words?"

"Yes," Brokenstar smirked "Now!"

 _Snick._

Tigerstar felt the blade pierce him. He dropped the gun. He turned to see Scourge grinning at him, before stifling an evil laugh. Tigerstar widended his eyes "You...betrayed..."

He fell to the ground as Scourge and Brokenstar stood over him, laughing.

"YOU IDIOT! I knew you were planning this since Clawface died!" Brokenstar bellowed "YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW OF THIS PLAN?! YOU THINK I ASSIGNED SCOURGE TO WATCH OVER YOU FOR NO REASON?!"

Scourge laughed like a hyena "You fool!"

Tigerstar looked at his wound, a huge knife was sticking out of his gut.

"Scourge!" Brokenstar yelled, taking the Moonstone from Scourge's hands "Finish Him!"

Scourge smirked proudly and triumphantly, standing above Tigerstar as he gasped for breath "I told Brokenstar of your coup the second you told me."

"I offered...you power!" Tigerstar protested.

Scourge bellowed in laughter "THAT'S IT? You assume I'm like you, _Tigerclaw._ It was never about the power! It was never about the money! It was about the fun! The THRILLS! And even in Brokenstar's perfect world, there will still be some fun to have! To kill the three, play some more, to eat, to hunt, to fuck! I could care less about your power and titles."

Scourge gripped the knife in Tigerstar's gut, slowly sliding it up to his chest "It was always gonna end like this. Your story ends...I still have a couple pages left!"

Tigerstar splattered as Scourge opened his mouth...

And sunk his teeth into Tigerstar's neck like a bloodthirsty cat.

And Tigerstar knew nothing more.

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

He stumbled back, clutching his jaw in pain.

Lionblaze struck him pretty hard.

Jayfeather snarled and raced forward, landing a flying kick at Lionblaze's chest. He then slammed his hands at Lionblaze's ears, and gave three sharp jabs into his brother's side, before he lifted his hand into am uppercut at Lionblaze's chin.

Lionblaze roared in rage and grabbed Jayfeather by the head and headbutted him. He tried to give a well placed kick, but Jayfeather caught it and lifted it up, knocking Lionblaze to the ground.

Jayfeather tried to slam his foot down on Lionblaze, but he caught it and threw it up, knocking Jayfeather down. The two both got to their feet, but Lionblaze was slightly faster. He punched Jayfeather in the throat and released an army of strikes at Jayfeather's chest and head, before kicking his brother into a tree.

Lionblaze did a superman punch at his brother, who squealed in pain at the strike. Jayfeather jumped high in the air and kicked his brother in the face. He dashed forward and tried to punch Lionblaze again, but Lionblaze grabbed his fist. Jayfeather attempted to free it but Lionblaze caught that hand too.

So their they stood. Two Men, pushing against each other with all their might. Jayfeather could feel his feet drag backwards due to his brothers superior strength. Jayfeather pushed with all his might, but Lionblaze continued to push him back.

Jayfeather took a glimpse behind him. The river. If Lionblaze got him in the water, he could drown him again. No knives to help get him out. Jayfeather turned back to face his brother and unexpectedly, dropped down to his knees.

Lionblaze was exerting to much strength that he tripped over Jayfeather and collided into the ground next to the river. Jayfeather stopped and leaned against a tree. Resting while able. He then looked at the tree confused.

It wasn't a tree.

It was a round smooth pole.

Jayfeather looked up to confirm what he thought. Atop the post were power lines. He heard a sharp roar and ducked just in time to dodge to where his face was and into the pole, snapping it.

The younger brother twirled out of the way to backhand Lionblaze across the face and kick him away. Jayfeather dashed forward and punched his brother's head to a tree.

Lionblaze growled and grabbed Jayfeather's leg just in time from the kick. Jayfeather wrestled his leg out of Lionblaze's hands and took some steps back.

Jayfeather huffed in pain while Lionblaze groaned in exhaustion.

"Come on," Jayfeather pleaded "This isn't you! It's the Moonstone! Brokenstar is using you!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Lionblaze smirked sarcastically.

Lionblaze had enough, and charged forward. Jayfeather dodged his wile charge and punched his brother in the back of the neck. Lionblaze turned around in rage an attempted a wild haymaker, to which Jayfeather easily dodged. Lionblaze roared as his fist connected to the post again. As the wood cracked from the weight of his blow.

Jayfeather jumped onto his brother's back, and put him in a choke hold. Lionblaze jumped in the air and landed on his back, crushing Jayfeather and cracking some of his little brother's ribs.

The younger brother roared in pain, and outstretched his arms, pushing Lionblaze back using an unforeseen force.

Lionblaze landed in the river, soaked again. He huffed and puffed, his rage ever so increasing.

Jayfeather stood up with difficulty. The two stared at each other.

 _ **CRACK!**_

The light from Jayfeather's face drained.

He turned around to see the post with power lines on top snap and fall in his direction.

Jayfeather rolled out of the way.

And the snapped power lines hit the water.

Where Lionblaze was.

"RRRYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The electricity charged through the water, and connected to Lionblaze's flesh. His skin burned to a charred black crisp, and his hair burned off his scalp. He screamed like a banshee, skin and flesh burning.

The power went out, as it finally must've burnt out.

Lionblaze fell on his back and collided into the shallow end of the water.

"BROTHER!"

Jayfeather ignored the pain in his ribs and knee and dashed to Lionblaze's side, he lifted his head and held him steady.

"Oh...oh God..." Jayfeather cried "Please...please no..."

Lionblaze looked at the sky in pain _"Oh...the things...I've done. But that's no excuse."_

"W-w-What're you talking about?" Jayfeather sputtered

 _"Everyone has evil in them...the Moonstone just brought it out,"_ Lionblaze sighed, grabbing his brothers hand.

Jayfeather let the tears flow freely from his face.

 _"Oh...God..."_ Lionblaze muttered in horror _"Home. Darktail was assigned to siege...it. They'll kill everyone...you have to go...stop him..."_

"I can't leave you!" Jayfeather protested.

Lionblaze sighed and closed his eyes.

His breathing slowed.

Until it stopped.

"NO! WAKE UP!" Jayfeather pleaded.

But he knew he had to move.

He didn't want his home destroyed and friends to be killed. So he stood up and raced home, tears flowing like the river.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

He was.

As he climbed over the hill, and orange hue hit his eyes. Gunshots rang in his ears, along with the sound of tires screeching.

Jayfeather dashed out of the woods and into the clearing, where he saw three black vans drive away.

And his home was on fire.

He walked towards in in horror, and when he almost tripped over something he looked down...

To see a body.

His eyes widened, and his jaw hung low, as he pushed the body to it's back to identify.

Berrynose. His lifeless eyes looked back at him.

"No..." Jayfeather cried, looking around the field in horror "NO!"

Honeyfern, her chest opened up and guts spilled out.

Cinderheart, her body riddled with gunshot wounds.

"NO!" Jayfeather screamed in denial "HOLLYLEAF! FOXLEAP! K.A.R.A.I! ANYONE!"

Hazeltail, impaled by a sword sticking out.

Dovewing, laying in the fire.

Jayfeather sank to his knees in horror.

"No...no no no no no no no no no no," Jayfeather cried, eyes shut from the horrors.

The sound of coughing grabbed his attention.

He forced his eyes open and saw a sight that both overjoyed him and scared him.

Foxleap.

Coughing up blood and laying on the ground.

"FOXLEAP!" Jayfeather screamed, running to his best friend "Lionblaze he... a- and Berrynose they... GOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

"Jayfeather," Foxleap muttered "Listen. It's not your fault."

"THEN WHO'S IS IT?!" Jayfeather screamed.

Foxleap looked at him in sorrow.

"Mine."

Jayfeather burst into tears "I...I don't...I don't understand."

"Scourge came an killed everyone. You got up and fought him...and paid the price..." Foxleap whispered half delirious.

"I wasn't even here! I should have been though!"

"I watched you die...standing next to the body of my sister and girlfriend. In my hands I held the most powerful weapon of all. I could change things...I could change this nightmare...so I tried..."

"W-what?" Jayfeather asked confused.

"I used the moonstone and tried to save you. I thought I could save everyone. That I could change things. This...wasn't supposed to happen until three weeks. I tried to change time, so Time changed itself to have its way. This was inevitable."

Jayfeather gasped "The Moonstone! I could steal it and-"

"You're not listening!" Foxleap coughed, voice louder "This was inevitable. Time always corrects itself. This was our destiny..."

Foxleap coughed looking at Jayfeather "It doesn't matter if you save us...we are destined to die like this..."

"Please, not you," Jayfeather begged to no one in particular.

"This...was meant to...be..."

Foxleap let out a raspy sigh.

He didn't breathe back in.

Jayfeather closed his eyes tightly and wept. He cried for his best friend, for his brother, for his friends. He bawled like a baby, and rightfully so.

"Jayfeather!"

The former blind man looked up to see Jack dragging Icecloud out of the burning house.

"Where is every...no..." Jack whispered upon looking around the field.

Icecloud groaned in pain, and a big bullet wound was protruding from her stomach.

Hollyleaf came out of the building coughing like crazy. She too fell into tears at the sight of everyone's bodies.

The four of them stood in the darkness. Hollyleaf looked up at Jayfeather.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I truly am.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	52. The Spoils of War

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Spoils of War**

 **I see I clearly pissed everyone off with last chapter. Good...let the hate flow through you...your hate makes me stronger...MUHWHAHAHA!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A HIGHLY M RATED CHAPTER. SCOURGE PROVES ONCE AGAIN HE IS AN EVIL BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE...SKIP ALL THE SCOURGE SCENES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I DON'T WANT ANYONE CALLING ME ANYTHING IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT! SO HERE IS YOUR WARNING!**

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

 _WHACK!_

Poppyfrost's face burned with pain. She fell back to the ground. Her hands were tied to behind her back and her legs were bound to the wall. Her body was wracked with bruises and cuts. All day and night, which ever it was, she didn't know.

Scourge grinned "Wow. That looked like it really hurt."

Poppyfrost glared at Scourge, one eye swollen shut, but still glaring.

The crowbar hit her in the side of the head, knocking her back to the ground.

"Whoa! Now hold up, that looked like it hurt a hells lot more!"

Poppyfrost tried to get back up, but a kick to the side hit her back down.

"So let's try to clear this up, 'kay pumpkin? Which hurts more. A?"

Another hit to the face.

"Or B?

A hit to the back of the head again.

"Forehand?"

Another hit.

"Or..backhand?"

Poppyfrost groaned in pain, and started to mumble some incoherent words.

"Huh? What was that, pumpkin?" Scourge leaned down, putting a hand to his ear "A little louder lambchop! You might have a collapsed lung that always impeded the oratory."

Poppyfrost grinned, continuing to mumble.

By now Scourge was angry "WHAT NO SPEAK A DA ENGLISH?"

Poppyfrost smirked, looking at Scourge dead in the eye "Fuck. You."

Scourge grinned, licking his lips "Let's not keep this up. I'm sure you think I want something from you."

Poppyfrost smirked "I know exactly what you want. The deepest darkest secrets of my friends, so you know exactly which buttons to push, and how to break them."

"That...was surprisingly spot on," Scourge nodded in interest "Sometimes I just do these things for the fun you know? The thrill, the feeling of power, it's intoxicating."

"I know," Poppyfrost coughed "Because I'm the exact same way. Which is how _I_ know how to break you."

Scourge chuckled "Then it's a paradox! Cos I know how to break you."

Scourge tossed the crowbar away and grabbed her hands tying them both to the wall.

"I always find breaking women more as then men," Scourge grinned evilly, unbuckling his belt.

Immediately, Poppyfrost tugged on the restraints hard, trying her damnedest to get out.

"You sonuva bitch! LET ME GO!"

"This will be fun..."

* * *

 **Breezepelt POV**

It was daylight now.

The rest of the fire had died out, leaving only a roofless and wall less house. Hollyleaf had gotten a headcount of who was dead.

Hazeltail.

Cinderheart.

Dovewing.

Berrynose.

Fallen Leaves.

Honeyfern.

 _Foxleap._

 _Lionblaze._

Jayfeather had sat on the hill overlooking the city and High School. They both were barren. Hollyleaf informed them all that The Black Roots, Dark Trees, and Bloodclan had taken over half the world. Everything was barren in a apocalyptic world.

Hawkfrost was sitting in the middle of the burned down house. Laying in the ashes, tearing up.

Icecloud and Jack were sitting against a tree. Both of them.

Breezepelt himself was pacing back and forth.

Hollyleaf was digging holes. They all knew why.

Everyone hadn't spoken a word since the fire died out. K.A.R.A.I shut down later after. Her wires and power source had melted.

"Maybe this is the worlds way of saying we didn't deserve this world," Icecloud muttered, looking ahead, her gunshot wound still hurting.

Jack stayed silent.

"Jack...everyone is gone, aren't they?" Icecloud teared up "Briarlight, Toadstep, Dovewing, Lionblaze. I miss them so much, even Leaftail, rough as he was. Do you feel it too? All empty inside."

Jack finally opened his mouth "I do...God curse me, I do."

Breezepelt had enough of the moaning, clenching his fists "Alright! What's our plan?!"

Hawkfrost shook his head "There is no plan."

"BULLSHIT! What's our counter strike? How do stop them?!"

Jayfeather closed his eyes heavily "I don't even know where Half Moon is. I pray she is safe."

Breezepelt slipped the brass knuckles on "Guys! We have to stop them! We can win! WE just have to-"

"No no THERE IS NO WINNING!" Jayfeather roared "THEY'VE WON, ALRIGHT! MY BROTHERS ARE DEAD, I HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD FROM POPPYFROST AND IVYPOOL SO THERE PROBABLY FUCKED, ROCK IS A NO-SHOW, AND IF BULLETPOINT TWO IS CORRECT, THEY HAVE THE MOONSTONE. THEY HAVE THE POWER, WE DO NOT!"

Breezepelt's nostrils flared "What so you're just gonna roll over for them?! Quit acting like you're ready to lay down and die!"

Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue, his voice roaring with authority "THEY! HAVE! WON! WE CAN'T STOP THEM! NOTHING CAN! THERE IS NO PLAN, OR OPTION B, OR WAY OUT! THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD IS HERE, BREEZEPELT! IT! IS! OVER!"

"If only Half Moon could see you now, she'd be so fucking disappointing!" Breezepelt said before he even realized what he just did. Jack and Icecloud looked at the two, while Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost got ready to stop Jayfeather from attacking.

But he didn't.

He _cried._

Jayfeather's tears poured out, as he laid his head down on the ground "I know...I know...I would be to."

Breezepelt scoffed in anger "Get up. Stop bitching and think! Just think! We are all that is left to stop Brokenstar. They think we're all dead. Trapped in that fire!"

"No, they'd be suspicious," Hawkfrost answered "They would send some convoys over to look at it after the fire...dies..."

Everyone grinned.

Jayfeather opened his eyes, standing up, "That's our window. They come back, and we strike! Search the ashes, Poppyfrost had a cache of weapons around! Jack get your gun! Hollyleaf, get the bodies back out!"

Breezepelt grinned.

Jayfeather was back.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

 _"This is either madness or brilliance!"_ Jack thought, covered in ash.

Everyone except Breezepelt and Jayfeather were lying in the ash, to well buried to be spotted.

The sound of vans strengthened their resolve.

"Fan out, we should have thirteen bodies!" One yelled, exiting the van.

"They could've burned up! How do we tell what's ash and human remains?"

Jack gripped the gun, he opened his eyes to see nine men looking over the bodies.

"Shame, this one was hot," One of them pointed at Hazeltail.

"Hey isn't this the guy that Slash shot?!" One asked.

 _"Wait..."_

From behind the trees, Jayfeather mouthed a prayed, while Breezepelt sneaked up behind one of the men, grabbing him and dragging him into the bushed without anyone noticing.

 _"Wait..."_

Jayfeather stealthy moved behind the van. By now, the soldiers were standing super close to where everybody hid.

He whistled.

 _"NOW!"_

Jack shot out of the ground, like a zombie rising from the dead giving a bloodcurling cry.

The soldier jumped in fear, to shocked to pull their weapons out.

He pulled his .357 Magnum revolver out and shot two of them.

Hawkfrost shot out from the ground and stabbed one of them in the jugular "I'LL CLEAVE YA LENGTHWISE, MAGGOTS!"

Icecloud popped out and slashed a rapier across a mans gut, gutting him and his intestines spewed out.

Breezepelt snuck behind one and snapped his neck.

Jayfeather flying kicked one of them to the ground where Jack shot him.

Hollyleaf pulled out a Naginata from Poppyfrost's collection. She impaled two of them in one strike.

No one was left.

"That was rather easy," Icecloud smirked while Hollyleaf cringed "DON'T! Jinx us!"

Hawkfrost was continuing to stab his victim with a knife over and over again while laughing "DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"Hawkfrost! Lock it up!" Jayfeather ordered.

Hawkfrost frowned but obeyed "Sorry...old habits, you know?"

Jayfeather grinned, proud of everyone.

"Okay, we got a van and a truck, now what?" Jack asked, hoping in the driver seat of the truck.

Jayfeather's grin dissolved.

"I...haven't thought that far ahead."

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

"WOO! That was amazing!" Scourge sighed in relief, pulling his pants up.

From behind him, Poppyfrost stood chained to the walls, head lowered and hair covering her eyes.

Naked.

"I mean I've had my moments, but that felt better then anything else did in my life!"

Poppyfrost whimpered, as tears came out.

Scourge sighed in embarrassment "Okay, okay...I'll admit it. I got a _little_ carried away...but I don't regret a thing! I enjoyed every minute of it. Did you?"

She huffed some more.

"Guess not," Scourge licked his lips, fastening his belt onto place.

Poppyfrost cried, and Scourge grinned in satisfaction "Go ahead, bitch, cry. Cry it out. But I'd save your strength if I were you. I'll be coming back tomorrow for round five. Or is it six? Well time flies when you're having fun! So cry. Cry."

Poppyfrost cried some more.

Until she started laughing.

 _Laughing!_

She roared with laughter, with each exhale becoming stronger and stronger.

Scourge was a little unsettled _"Did I break her? If so, then that was easier then I thought!"_

"These tears aren't for me you stupid _stupid_ fuck! They're for YOU! Cause right now, all I can think of is all the things I'm gonna do to you when I get out. It makes me cry. It _scares_ me that I'm capable of what I'm thinking! You better enjoy raping the dogshit out of me while it lasts, cause when I get out?!" Poppyfrost through her head back in roaring laughter, a scary type of madness in her eyes.

The Australian got angrier "STOP LAUGHING!"

Poppyfrost laughed some more, laughing like a true psychopath.

Scourge looked at her in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I-I'm not afraid of some minor with a blood vendetta!" Scourge said proudly, quickly covering up his scared interior "Sweet dreams pumpkin! I'll be back tomorrow for round whatever it is!"

He slammed the door shut, silently pacing away.

Poppyfrost continued to laugh.

 _"It scares me! SO YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!"_ she screamed to the heavens.

 _"BE VERY AFRAID!"_

* * *

 **Jayfeath** **er POV**

"Keep switching frequencies! Some one is bound to be on the radio!" Jayfeather ordered.

Jack did so, flipping the knobs on the truck as everyone sat in it, cramped, but comfortable. There been driving down the country roads for half an hour, trying to get as closest to the city as possible without being spotted. Unfortunately that meant taking long ways and dirt roads.

"No one is responding," Breezepelt scoffed, driving the truck with white gripped knuckles.

Hollyleaf scoffed in the backseat "You think Bluestar is dead? I hope she's the first people the bad guys targeted."

"I hope she's dead," Jayfeather scoffed in the passenger seat.

Jack sat between Jayfeather and Breezepelt fiddling with the radio "Please...work for the love of God."

Breezepelt widened his eyes, stopping the truck to a halt "Holy shit..."

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

Breezepelt pointed in front of them.

They all widened their eyes.

A woman stood there, chest bloody and clutched.

She lifted her hand and flipped them off.

Ivypool.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR POPPYFROST! I KNEW IF I PUT THAT IN, IT WOULD CHANGE THINGS...**

 **But when next chapter comes out, you'll be happy. Because I've made it so there is no way out for Scourge now. He could have lived, I could have had him survived, but I thought of the most despicable act there is, and I knew that if he did it (especially to a main character) that he will be marked for death. So be afraid Scourge...be very afraid.**

 **Another thing, why did all of you assume Ivypool was dead? She's still kicking! Wounded, but still awake. Next time, _don't assume someone is dead just because of one scene._**

 **Au Revoir.**


	53. The Hounds of War

**Chapter Fifty Three: The Hounds of War.**

 **Last chapter, things were despicable, to say the least.**

 **Here is the next chapter in the War arc. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

"-And then he took Poppyfrost and ran. I followed the tracks as best I could, but I passed out along the road," Ivypool explained, as Hollyleaf wrapped bandages around her chest.

When the found her, she was close to death. The bullet barely missed her heart and lungs, going straight through flesh. She was laid out neatly in the bed of the truck.

"I think they're heading to the mountain. That's where this road leads," Ivypool explained.

Hawkfrost nodded "There is an old base in the quarry. Scourge took me there for...reconditioning. There is a lab on the mountain that overlooks the city. They might be there."

"Then that's our heading," Jack responded, pulling his gun out.

Ivypool winced, as Hollyleaf applied the bandages "Where is Foxleap? And Lionblaze?"

Jayfeather lowered his head "We are all that's left. Everyone else is dead."

Ivypool let out a sigh, closing her eyes "Dammit. Just dammit. Well we can't avenge them by pissing and moaning about it."

Breezepelt scoffed "I'm surprised you're so professional about this. You're boyfriend and sister are dead."

"And crying won't bring them back," Ivypool rebutted "All we can do now is kill Brokenstar, and try to use the Moonstone to stop this madness from happening."

"We can't," Jayfeather moaned "Foxleap told me before he died that this was inevitable. He told me at the bell tower too. He tried to use the Moonstone and save us all from this fate before. He failed, because time corrected itself."

"Why can't we just try again?" Breezepelt pointed out.

Jayfeather sighed "Because Foxleap was alive in the original timeline and I was dead. If we continue, we will just make things worse!"

Icecloud growled "Why can't we just go back in time and kill Brokenstar as a baby?"

"Do you know what year he was born?" Jayfeather glared in sarcasm "Cause I sure don't!"

Ivypool chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

Ivypool smirked "I'm not as smart as Foxleap, but he did teach me somethings about time. Maybe because he was trying to warn me, or he was just being Foxleap. But the way I see it, Foxleap had the Moonstone in the original timeline. Brokenstar has the one from our timeline now."

"What are you saying?" Jayfeather asked, curiosity growing.

Ivypool nodded in understanding of her own words "Foxleap would have had the Moonstone with him as he traveled through time. So at this point in time, there are two Moonstones."

"But if Brokenstar took the Moonstone now, wouldn't that render Foxleap's timeline obsolete?" Breezepelt asked "Foxleap's Moonstone would cease to exist."

"No it wouldn't," Hollyleaf widened her eyes "Because if Brokenstar has it now, then an alternate universe in which Foxleap had it exists! It's the Multiverse theory!

"Well we can't universe jump now can we?" Icecloud spat "And if you're theory is real, wouldn't there be two Foxleaps?!"

"No, because if Foxleap traveled through time now, then their consciousness would combine to keep the fabric of space and time going! They can't exist together, so Time corrected itself by combing Foxleaps!"

"Then shouldn't the Moonstones have combined like Foxleap?" Hawkfrost asked, before widening his eyes "Wait! Hawk says that since the Moonstone is the heart of a star and infused with dark magic, that it operates on it's own laws!"

"That's a good guess but it's quite the opposite," Hollyleaf corrected "The Moonstone was brought over by Foxleap, who combined with his other self-"

Jack groaned, rolling his eyes"What do you mean combined?!"

Ivypool chuckled "OUR Foxleap would hold the memories and consciousness from the OTHER Foxleap's timeline! Haven't you seen X-Men Days of Future Past? His consciousness was the only thing that transferred, not his physical body."

"Then the Moonstone wouldn't exist because it has no MEMORIES!" Breezepelt argued.

Jayfeather shrugged "This makes no sense. There has to be more information."

"Foxleap brought over his Moonstone, which he must've found and kept to return to his timeline. It must've gone with him by itself. That's only explanation I got," Hollyleaf finished.

Breezepelt scoffed "Then the question is where is Foxleap's Moonstone?"

"Back at the house, I would guess," Icecloud remarked.

Jayfeather growled "Doesn't matter, we aren't using it."

"WHAT?!" Breezepelt roared "We can us-"

 _ **"NO!"**_

Everyone stood in silent terror. No one moved a muscle as they stared at Jayfeather.

 _ **"USING IT IS EXACTLY WHAT CAUSED THIS WHOLE FUCKED UP LUNACY! IT'S DARK MAGIC!"**_

Jayfeather panted heavily. After several breaths, he calmed down repeating himself "We will not use it! Hawkfrost! Where is the lab?!"

"On the mountain. It has tunnels that go in the mountain too," Hawkfrost answered, pointing to the large mountain beside them.

Jayfeather's eyes burned with determination "We go there now."

* * *

 **Brokenstar POV**

"Thistleclaw! How long before it's ready?!"

Brokenstar barged into the large dome like room. It's roof had skylights, allowing one a good view of the stars. The observatory was huge, running off of the lab.

Thistleclaw moaned "The Moonstone is powering up. It will be fully powered in two hours."

"Good," Brokenstar grabbed him by the shoulder "This is the end. I'm going home."

"I know," the younger man grabbed his arm.

Brokenstar smirked "How's our prisoners?"

"Scourge is treating them, so I feel bad for the girl," Thistleclaw lowered his head.

"When I'm done, she will not feel or remember any pain from her previous life," Brokenstar said, staring at the stars.

Thistleclaw frowned "Are we talking about the prisoner? Or _her?_ "

Brokenstar closed his lies, flicking his wrist "Leave me."

Thistleclaw sighed and obeyed, walking out of the observatory.

Brokenstar was alone now. He pulled out a ring too small to fit on his finger out of his pocket.

"I know. The World is in shambles. But how else could I have got the Moonstone without using Bloodclan and the Black Roots? All of this is temporary. When I come back to you, all of this will just be memories and dust," Brokenstar spoke to the ring "I didn't know how much I needed you until I lost you. When it's powered up, no one, not Rock, not Jayfeather, not the big man in the sky, no one will stop me from coming home to you."

"Chasing Clouds told me you'd be ashamed at me...He is wrong...you'd be proud of me after all I've done for you...I left you...when you needed me the most...I've made up for it now."

"I will kill, everyone of those dammed children if I have to, it it means you...I will purge and burn this world, just to see your face...I'd would wait another 500 years..." He promised once again.

"I would wait forever."

* * *

 **Icecloud POV**

There they stood, looking down at the lab.

Infiltrating from above was Jack's idea. Since they could clearly see everything, except from behind. They had to go around, but it was worth it.

The tree blocked them from their view, keeping the kids well hidden.

Jack stood beside her "It's really happening, isn't it...?"

Icecloud nodded "Yep. It really is."

"Other peoples lives are depending on us. Depending on me. *You're* depending on me to..."

Icecloud turned to face him, watching the puzzled look on Jack's face "What if something happens to you Icecloud? What if...what if i can't...I don't know I can't carry that the rest of my life!"

"You have to try, Jack," The white haired woman said "No matter what happens, you can't fall apart right now."

"Hehe, I wish I could help it," Jack smiled but got serious upon noticing his girlfriends face "Okay, I'll try. But what if I-"

He was interrupted by Icecloud firmly placing her lips on his. Jack's tensed shoulders dropped in relaxation.

When she pulled away, Jack's face said it all "I...I don't know whether to be more focused or less..."

"OI! How about your focus on the task at hand!" Jayfeather hushed over at them.

Hawkfrost stared down at the lab "There is a powerful fusion reactor that charges up the Moonstone. The more energy it has stored, the more powerful it's magic can be used."

"Poppyfrost was taken by Scourge," Ivypool reminded "We have to find her first. The more of us the better."

"I'll look for her," Jayfeather offered, to which Hollyleaf shook her head "No. You're the only one of the three still alive. Which means you have the greatest chance to defeat Brokenstar. I'll go look for her."

"Alright," Jayfeather smirked, eyes glowing blue.

"How will we find her? Poor Poppyfrost is probably getting the torture of her life in there!" Breezepelt asked.

Jayfeather smirked.

"If I know Poppyfrost, which I do, she is three steps ahead."

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

Scourge whistled to himself, walking along the corridors.

It had been two days, since the world went to shit. And Scourge was enjoying every savoring minute of it.

The mad Australian kicked the door down to Poppyfrost's cell.

"ALRIGHT PUMPKIN! READY ROUND FIFTEE-" Scourge fell silent in an instant.

The girl was no where to be seen. Her chains were empty.

"Oh...fuck..." Scourge whispered "Just when you're having the time of your li-"

Two arms grabbed him by the throat. Scourge gasped in surprised, as he choked.

"You're probably wondering how I got out," Poppyfrost grinned "While you were raping the dogshit out of me, I was able to steal the keys in your pockets just as you came."

Scourge threw his head back, knocking her away. He spun around to get a good look at Poppyfrost, still naked. Scourge licked his lips "Naughty girl! I guess I'll have to beat you down some more!"

The madman raced forward, only for Poppyfrost to jump onto the wall and push off, knocking Scourge to the floor. As Scourge looked at Poppyfrost, she spat in his face, literally. She pulled him up "Come here, come here, you little fuck!"

She placed her hands around Scourge's throat, choking him.

Scourge tried to pull the arms off of him, but Poppyfrost's grip was incredibly strong. As Scourge slipped into unconsciousness, Poppyfrost loosened her grip.

"Oh no, you didn't think I was gonna let you off the hook that easy, did you?"

She pushed him to the ground and slammed her fist to the side of his head knocking him out.

She growled, grabbing her clothes in the corner of the room, and fastening them on.

Poppyfrost dragged Scourge to the chains, and firmly clasped his wrists to the chains and pulled them tight, outstretching his arms like he was about to receive a hug.

A deadly, painful hug.

She propped Scourge onto his knees, tying his ankles to the back wall, rendering him unmovable.

"Stay 'ere, pumpkin," Poppyfrost mocked his accent, opening the door "I'm about to get some tools. I wanna savor every damn moment like you savored every moment with me."

Poppyfrost kicked Scourge in the head hard.

"So stay here, finish your homework and be in bed by nine," Poppyfrost sweetly taunted "If you're not in bed when I get back and your homework isn't done, then your gonna get a spanking!"

She cracked her knuckles "Oh, I can hardly wait."

Poppyfrost opened the door, looking back at Scourge, smirking "Au revoir, enfoiré!"

Poppyfrost slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **I know you want to see his torture now, but patience is a virtue!**

 **We have about two or three** **chapters until the war arc is done. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

 **Au Revoir.**


	54. The Sparks of War

**Chapter Fifty-four: The Sparks of War.**

 **I'd say here it is, but all of you are here for Scourge. So let's not waste any time!**

 **I'd warn you that his torture will be highly M rated, but you don't care. You want to see him suffer, don't you?**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf POV**

"Okay," Jayfeather whispered "Try to avoid a fight. They outnumber us."

They had been sneaking through the tunnels that lead into the lab. Hawkfrost served as a guide, leading the way.

"So what's our plan? Kill Brokenstar, Scourge and Tigerstar?" Breezepelt asked.

Icecloud nodded "Take them down, and there is no command to lead them. They fall into chaos, where the countries will rise up."

"Wow, that seems easy," Breezepelt curled his lip.

"Quiet!" Hawkfrost whispered from the front, stopping and pointing down an opposite tunnel "That leads to the holding cells. Hollyleaf?"

"Yeah, I'm up," Hollyleaf nodded, about to leave.

"Wait!"

Hollyleaf stopped and turned to the owner of the voice. Jayfeather slowly padded forward and hugged his sister.

"Be safe."

"I will," Hollyleaf smiled.

"Okay, so down the tunnel, there will be T junction. Take a left, and there should be this room full of chemicals. Pass that, is the quarantine cells. That's where Poppyfrost should be," Hawkfrost guided.

Hollyleaf nodded, jogging down the tunnel. Her heart pounded with every step she took, but she soldiered on.

She came to the crossroads, and took the left tunnel. Hollyleaf gripped her knife (she swapped with Hawkfrost in exchange for the Naginata) in case of trouble.

The ravenette found the door to the chemical room, holding the door handle.

 _"God Poppyfrost please be okay."_

She opened the door...

To see _Poppyfrost_ with a _shopping cart_ , picking out beakers filled with chemicals and placing them in!

The shopping cart held more in it. A crowbar, a blow torch, a power drill, some hammers and nails, a rusty _hacksaw_ , a spoon, a dirty washcloth, one of Ivypool's knives, some pliers, some wooden board, and a giant sledgehammer.

Poppyfrost seemingly didn't notice Hollyleaf, continuing to browse the tables filled with chemicals, reading labels "Hydrochloric acid, Hydrochloric acid, where can I find some Hydrochloric acid?" She asked herself, eyes gleaming as she picked one container up "There you are!"

"Poppyfrost?" Hollyleaf made herself known.

Poppyfrost didn't even look at her "Hey Hollyleaf. Hey quick question which hurts worse? Hydrochloric acid or Melted Sugarcane?"

Hollyleaf didn't answer "You're...okay!"

"Oh honey, I'm just peachy," Poppyfrost still didn't bother to look "I think the acid will do the trick. But I've seen sugarcane wounds, and that shit looks painful!"

"W-what are you doing?" Hollyleaf asked then pointed at the shopping cart "And what's all that for?!"

Poppyfrost smirked "Personal matter. If you're looking for Brokenstar, he is in the observatory room with Thistleclaw. Scourge killed Tigerstar, he bragged about it to me yesterday while..."

Poppyfrost turned back to her shopping cart "Heat cauterizes blood, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hollyleaf asked.

Poppyfrost sweetly smiled "Go. I'll catch up with you."

"Where will you be?" Hollyleaf demanded.

Poppyfrost chuckled.

* * *

 **Scourge POV**

 _"Wake up, pumpkin..."_

Scourge's eyes fluttered.

 _"Boy, don't make me ask twice!"_

Scourge opened his eyes "Wha-?"

He was awakened by a powerful blow to his head.

Now Scourge was fully awake. He scanned his surroundings. Poppyfrost stood over him with a neat array of tools and weapons. He looked down at himself and realized he was naked. His wrists were tied to chains that connected to the side walls. His ankles were tied to similar chains that connected to the wall behind him.

"Okay," Scourge muttered "What the hell is going on? Why am I naked?"

"Cause it'll hurt more without your clothes," Poppyfrost smirked.

"Wait!" Scourge hushed "Come on now Pumpkin, if you hurt me, then you have nothing to bargain with for Brokenstar!"

Poppyfrost's smirk grew larger "Does it look like I give a shit?"

She grabbed the dirty washcloth and forced it into Scourge's mouth, and tied it around his head, cutting off all talk.

"That's better," Popyfrost grabbed the crowbar "Now tell me, which hurts more...A?"

She swung the crowbar like a baseball bat at Scourge's head.

"Or B?"

She got in a golfing stance, and swung the crowbar as such right into Scourge's testicles.

Scourge roared in pain, but the cloth absorbed into a loud muffling noise.

Poppyfrost wasn't done. She took the hook end of the crowbar, and lacerated it into his collarbone.

"You're probably hoping that I will kill you," Poppyfrost smirked "But on the contrary! Death is too good for shitbags like you! So now you know, that everything I do to you, every cut, every mutilation, will keep you alive. You...are now my bitch."

Scourge was falling into unconsciousness, to which Poppyfrost shook her head "Tsk tsk tsk, falling asleep already? This will not do!"

She grabbed her beakers full of chemicals, mixing some and leaving others alone. Poppyfrost grinned, grabbing Scourge by the cheeks and lifting his head up.

"Remember when I shot your eye out?" Poppyfrost asked.

She poured the chemicals down on the left side of Scourge's face, burning it, and waking Scourge up, who screamed in muffled voices. She dropped the last bits of it on his left eye, which burned everything it touched.

Scourge growled and roared in pain, tugging on the chains, to no avail. It wouldn't give.

Poppyfrost grinned in a sadist-like way. She laughed at the pain of her former captor, who writhed in pain.

"You know, I never understood these elaborate tortures," Poppyfrost smirked "Like, you raped me, in hopes that that would break me. But sorry to tell ya, pumpkin, but that just made me stronger. Every hit, every humiliation, just made me angrier. And I'm angry at you."

"A clever man would have worked his way up to the finale, crippling blow, but you tried to skip the process because you thought you were big enough and bad enough that you didn't have to play by the rules. You failed."

She grabbed the sledgehammer, lining up like it was a game of golf "You see I find it way more simple, to cause more pain than a man can possibly endure!"

Poppyfrost swung the sledgehammer right into his testicles, hard.

Scourge screamed in pain, letting some tears come out, which only made the acid on his left side burn worse.

"And of course, it's not only the immediate feeling of pain and agony, but the knowing that if the captor does not stop in time, then there will be nothing left to identify him as a man. Unfortunate for you, I do not intend on stopping."

She drew the weapon back, and hit him again, in the same spot.

Poppyfrost laughed, then readied the swing again, while Scourge shook his head in pleading.

"Oh what's that?" Poppyfrost put a hand to her ear "You're sorry?"

Scourge nodded, frantically.

"And that you will never harm an innocent soul again?"

Scourge violently nodded his head.

Poppyfrost smiled "Aww...I've found the cure for evil bastard syndrome!"

She forcefully swung the hammer again, right into the same spot she hit four times now.

"Alright, the hammer is really working my muscles," She dropped the hammer as she sorted through her neatly placed array of tools "Let's see Hacksaw? No, to soon for that...wooden board, hammer and nails? Eh...maybe later... powerdrill? Eh, why not?"

Poppyfrost grabbed the too, powering it up and placing it on Scourge's right shoulder, and pulled the trigger.

It drilled into Scourge's body, clearly wrecking havoc as he screamed and convulsed, but the chains wouldn't give.

Blood spewed everywhere, across the room, across Poppyfrost's face, who wiped it off with her sleeve.

She pushed the drill farther in his shoulder, reveling in his pain.

"Okay," Poppyfrost pulled the drill out, putting it back in it's place "I've been dying to use the hammer and nails!"

She grabbed the hammer and nails, saving the wooden board for later.

"You wanna know how Jesus felt when his wrists were penetrated by nails?" Poppyfrost smiled sweetly.

Scourge shook his head violently.

"What am I saying? Of COURSE you do! Who wouldn't?"

Scourge shook his head, trying to say "ME!" but all that came out was a muffled noise.

She grabbed his right wrist, lining the nail up, and sunk the hammer into the nail, stabbing into his wrist. Scourge let out a muffled scream of agony, as Poppyfrost hit the nail again, this time, the pointy edge protruding from the other side of his wrist.

Poppyfrost did the same to his other wrist, as Scourge cried out in mercy and begging.

Poppyfrost didn't care.

"Okay, this next step my be too far, but I got it from a comic book that had a scenario kinda like this one, and the leading female, grabbed a nail, and a wooden board..."

She slid the wooden board underneath Scourge's...extension.

"With a hammer in hand..." She lifted the hammer to the heavens.

Scourge widened his eyes in horror, shaking his head violently and crying out for mercy.

Poppyfrost aimed the nail at Scourge's little bit, and slammed the hammer down onto the nail, it skewering his extension.

Scourge let out an unholy screech, unable to take the pain any longer. He drifted into unconsciousness.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

A deep punch into his throat. Scourge opened his eyes. Everything hurt. Absolutely everything was in pain.

Poppyfrost took the pliers and grabbed his hand again. She slowly but surly, pulled out his finger nails, one at a time.

By now, Scourge couldn't describe the pain he was in.

"Oh that arm is just ruined. RUINED!" Poppyfrost mocked, holding up the hacksaw "Only one thing left to do..."

She placed the hacksaw on Scourge's fingernail pulled arm, slowly sawing his arm off.

Scourge cried and cried, the tears burning his acid covered face. The acid had dripped down to the rest of his body, burning and melting his skin.

Finally, the arm fell off. Poppyfrost had sawed through the whole arm.

Scourge whimpered in pain, and since that arm was no longer tied down, he fell face forward.

"Oh God," Poppyfrost said in actual disgust "That's a lot of blood.

Poppyfrost grinned, looking at the blowtorch.

"I can stop the bleeding. Oh, You're gonna love this."

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

"Stay close!" Jayfeather hushed to Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost snarled "You keep up! The observatory is right around this corner!"

"Then stop, I have to tell us all something," Jayfeather forcefully stopped right outside the door.

Hawkfrost curled his lip, and fell back.

Ivypool and Icecloud stood back, both of them sporting bullet wounds, while Jack and Breezepelt leaned in to hear Jayfeather.

"Brokenstar is in here, so this is important," Jayfeather muttered "I want you all go find Poppyfrost and my sister, and get out."

"WHAT?!" Breezepelt yelled, not caring if he was heard or not "We came all this way, just for you to tell us to turn back?!"

"I just now thought of this, actually," Jayfeather huffed "But...I don't want you guys to die like Foxleap and my brother. Dovewing, Honeyfern, I can't risk losing more."

"And you? He'll kill you!" Hawkfrost said in concern "We are staying together."

"Yeah, Spare us the 'for your own good' speech," Jack scoffed "We are with you to the end."

"Then...then find a way to shut down the power," Jayfeather stuttered "Hawkfrost, you said that this place has a reactor?"

"Yeah, it's powered by some generators deeper in the mountain," Hawkfrost nodded.

"Good," Jayfeather smiled "Then go. And first sign of trouble, you run. Got it?"

"Got it," Everyone nodded.

"Goodbye," Jayfeather whispered, opening the door as they all ran like rats.

Jayfeather walked into the dome, his eyes set on his prey.

The dome was large. It being on the side of the mountain and all, you could see the stars in the night sky, the only light that shone in the room. The Moonstone was floating in the middle of the room, some circular device in the center powering it up.

But some sort of screen was in the center of it all too.

A man stood before it.

Brokenstar, his back was turned.

Jayfeather stood still. Neither of them made a movement.

Jayfeather watched the screen with curiosity.

It was a woman, one with snow white hair and green eyes. She was planting seeds around a garden, having a happy humming tune.

A man was standing beside her, looking oddly familiar to Jayfeather.

 _"The seeds are to close apart," The man on the projection said._

 _The woman chuckled "They have to be, their roots will connect and make them stronger. A single plant can't do it alone."_

Brokenstar chuckled, letting some tears fall.

He only then began to notice another presence "You are the boy who's caused me so much trouble...the mighty Jayfeather...Rock holds you in such high esteem."

Jayfeather stepped forward "You are the man, who's hunted my family like a dog...the all-powerful Brokenstar... I thought you'd be taller."

Brokenstar chuckled again, turning to face him.

A sharp inhale flew into Jayfeather.

 _Brokenstar looked exactly like him!_

Brokenstar noticed this too, rubbing his chin "Hmm, like looking in a mirror, minus the beard."

Jayfeather tied his hair back with a hair tie, the hair no longer in his face.

Their eyes were the same color, an unnatural shade of blue. Brokenstar's hair was brown, but that's were the differences stopped.

Brokenstar turned around gazing at the Moonstone "It grows stronger. You're to late to stop me. I will return home."

"Home?" Jayfeather asked "You mean, this has never been about power or control?"

"Once upon a time it was," Brokenstar nodded "But I don't care for it anymore."

Jayfeather snarled "My brother died, my best friend was slaughtered, you tortured my family, ALL ON A SELFISH WHIM?!"

Brokenstar's eyes glowed blue "You'd have done the same! As a matter of fact, you almost did!"

Jayfeather gasped again as Brokenstar continued "The whole reason you wanted this was to go back and save your girlfriend from leaving! Then when Mapleshade attacked, you decided to hold off on that thought, and killed her! We are exactly the same!"

Brokenstar curled his lip "Rock never told you that did he? That I was his apprentice once?"

The silver haired boy shook his head, until his eyes widened _"The pickpocket from Sparta..."_

"He trained me, and in his arrogance, he gave me every the abilities of Jay's Wing, Lion's Roar, and Dove's Wing all in one go!" Brokenstar revealed "He believed that instead of three, and if there was just one, then the Black Roots would fall! AND THEY DID! I slaughtered them all, because he told me to! Then when I discovered the Moonstone, he took upon himself to study it!I warned him against it, but he didn't listen. He became trapped for 1,000 years, and when he woke up, he was in a blind rage believing myself an enemy! The Moonstone corrupted him, and he attacked me unprovoked!"

Jayfeather shook his head "No...He wouldn't do that."

Brokenstar had tears in his eyes "Half Moon, she tried to stop him, talk him down. I warned her not too... she didnt listen either."

"Half Moon?" Jayfeather asked, as he slowly put it together "You were Jay's Wing. THE Jay's Wing. The one who led us out of America and to Forrestlake. That statue in the shopping district is of YOU!"

Brokenstar nodded, turning back to the Moonstone.

"And all of this, all the suffering we endured, the torture, the deaths...was just so you could see your wife again?"

Brokenstar turned to him again, this time clearly angry, not just at Jayfeather but at everything and everyone.

 _ **"I WANT! MORE TIME!"**_ Brokenstar roared, turning back to the girl on the screen " ** _WITH_** _HER!"_

 _"She gave me everything I wanted I didn't give her what she deserved because I didn't know...That OUR time would be so short together..."_

Now Jayfeather was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to kill Brokenstar...but on another he felt like crying for him.

He was exactly like him.

"But when I go back things will be different!"

Jayfeather finally spoke up "No. No they won't."

"What?!" Brokenstar yelled.

Jayfeather was no longer looking at Brokenstar "You can't change the past. Foxleap found this out, and so will you. She will still die, maybe not at Rock's hands, but she will die. It's her destiny."

 _ **"HER DESTINY?"**_ Brokenstar roared **_"Her Destiny is to live with me! Grow old, and raise our child together! To help those in need!"_**

"How's this helping anyone?!" Jayfeather shot back "Torture, mutilation, death, this for some greater good?!"

 _ **"IT'S EXACTLY THAT!"**_ Brokenstar yelled _ **"When she's alive, all of this will have been worth it! When she's alive, I will have no need or desire to commit these heinous acts! They'll cease to exist! You will have the life you deserved! A life with your Half Moon, with MY descendant!"**_

Jayfeather widened his eyes, as he continued _**"You forgot that didn't you? She was related to the first Half Moon, MY Half Moon. She's my blood, whether you like it or not!"**_

"That doesn't matter!" Jayfeather fired back.

 _ **"When she's alive, I can make sure that damn law doesn't exist! I can give you what should have been yours! A wife, a future...with a nice job and no worrys about murder or torture, no fear for your lives! I CAN GIVE YOU THAT! DON'T YOU WANT THAT?!"**_

Jayfeather scoffed "Of course I do! But this won't change anything! Her death doesn't justify-"

 _ **"HE STOLE her from me!"**_ Brokenstar reminded.

 _ **"AND YOU STOLE THIS PLANET'S FREEDOM!"**_ Jayfeather's eyes glowed blue, as he gained a fighting stance _ **"Now it's time to give it back!"**_

* * *

 **Poppyfrost POV**

"WAKE UP!"

She backhanded Scourge as hard as she could, waking him up.

"I already cauterized your stump, so you should thank me!"

Scourge...nodded.

"Is that a thank you I hear?" Poppyfrost mocked, removing the cloth from his mouth.

"T-th-than-thank...y-y-yo-y-you," Scourge mumbled.

Poppyfrost grinned, throwing the washcloth to the ground. She lifted her boots to his face "Kiss them. Now."

Scourge...obeyed.

"Lick the dirt off of my boots," Poppyfrost ordered.

Scourge licked her boots, utterly defeated and broken.

Poppyfrost chuckled "And now...the bitch has made you her bitch. You know that, right?"

"I-I'm-I'm...your b-b-bi-bit-bitch," Scourge stuttered.

"You know what's funny?" Poppyfrost smiled in satisfaction "I'm gonna kill you. YOU! The powerful Scourge! Funny huh?!"

"H-ha-ha,ha," Scourge sighed, eyes looking at the floor.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you, bitch!" Poppyfrost yelled, punching his head.

Scourge lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Thank you," Poppyfrost smiled sweetly, holding up her last tool.

A spoon.

"Do you know, what I'm going to do with this?" Poppyfrost asked.

Scourge stayed silent.

"Answer me," she ordered.

"N-n-no-no."

"I am going to take out your acid infected eye, and pop it out like a shoehorn," Poppyfrost told him "And you...are going to thank me for it. We wouldn't want that eye to infect the rest of the body, would we?"

"N-n-no."

"Are you going to cry?"

"N-no."

"Shame," Poppyfrost chuckled, holding the spoon up "Here comes the airplane!"

She placed it between his eyeball and eyelid, and popped it out, the eye hanging from an optic nerve, blood was everywhere.

"What do you say?" Poppyfrost toyed some more.

"T-th-than-thank..." His head fell down "Thank..."

"Look at me," Poppyfrost ordered with gritted teeth.

He didn't move.

Poppyfrost slapped his head hard "Wake up."

No response.

Poppyfrost sighed, somewhat sad that it was over. She was enjoyed herself.

She unclasped his chains, and watched the body fall to the floor.

* * *

 **Ivypool POV**

"Just down this hallway," Hawkfrost instructed, choking a man into unconsciousness.

Ivypool took the other gaurd, kicking his knee, and slamming her fist upwards into his face, knocking him out.

"You know, considering the circumstances, you're not half bad," Hawkfrost remarked at Ivypool's skill.

"How much further?" Jack asked, looking behind them.

Hawkfrost grinned "Not far. I'm this room, actually."

He opened the door to a room filled with generators of all kinds. Turbines, compressors, and just regular backyard generators.

"Shut them all down!" Breezepelt scoffed. Flipping switches and shutting them off. Jack unplugged wires and cables that protruded out of them.

Jack was guarding the door, keeping people out.

Ivypool walked along the hallways of generators, shutting them all down.

 _THUD!_

Ivypool jerked her head up "Jack?"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The screams of Breezepelt and Hawkfrost reached her ears.

Instantly, Ivypool pulled out her knives, rushing past the generators to find her friends.

"The other one! The silver haired girl with the scars on her eyes," a familiar voice cried out "WHERE IS SHE?!"

She turned to corner.

Breezepelt and Hawkfrost were lying on the ground, clutching their legs. A bullet wound was in the left leg of each of them. A man stood over them, with a gun. He clearly wasn't trying to kill them, but incapacitate them. He was pointing it at Icecloud, who stood over an unconscious Jack.

"Go to hell, Thistleclaw!" Hawkfrost snarled.

"Thistleclaw?" Ivypool said in shock.

Thistleclaw's head shot up and turned around.

"I-Ivypool?"

"Dad?"

* * *

 **That was by far the biggest secret I've ever kept. I gave loads of hints (My children knew the girl who was exiled, have two daughters they're seniors) and it couldn't have been that hard to see coming. Even in the books, Ivypool and Dovewing are kin to Thistleclaw, except he was their grandpa.**

 **The next chapter is the last one to do with the war arc. What did you think of Brokenstar? Was his actions justified? Or is he another tyrant?**

 **Au Revoir.**


	55. The End of The War

**Chapter Fifty five: The End of The War.**

 **Okay. So it seems war has shown up in the reviews.**

 **I finally got a negative review...FINALLY! It's about time someone found some mistakes and bad edges. That's the whole point of a review. To say what you think, and help guide the author. Needless to say, he was kinda right. I did take some things too far, so I apologize for that.**

 **And to Darkpool, who immediantly jumped to my side, thank you for your loyalty, but the guest had his reasons and points. He didn't necessarily needed to be told to stop, as he was giving advice and his opinion. We all have a right to opinions.**

 **But in my defense, I couldn't make a story that was all happy and friendship. That's been done before. No one else has made a Warriors High story, where you don't know who the real bad guy is, or where School is the least of their problems. No petty drama between girls, no pool parties, just two sides of a centuries old war. THAT'S THE STORY I MADE, the one I'M GOOD at, not some love triangle between Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Berrynose. Not a Heathertail, that is a total bitch. Not a prankster trope that Foxleap has been given for SO long. Just look at Chapter Six. Talk about cringe!**

 **No, I dealt with drinking problems, forbidden love, death, identity crisis, Magic, music and arts, the never ending love of a broken star, the evil in this world. Cause there is evil! Not everything is sunshine and roses!**

 **But I'm getting off topic. My point is, to the anonymous reviewer who posted it, Thank You. Thank You for your opinion and insight. I did not realize the mistakes in my story, and would have appreciated being told sooner, so that I could have changed some things. Thank You for your help.**

 **And so now back to the story.**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

The fight was glorious.

Jayfeather and Brokenstar collided into each other...trying to push the other back. Brokenstar was stronger, and Jayfeather moved out of the way and tripped him. Brokenstar grunted, but pushed himself up and punched Jayfeather across the jaw.

Jayfeather spat blood out _"Come on Ivypool, what's taking you so long?!"_

Brokenstar grabbed Jayfeather's head and headbutted him so hard, he flew to the wall. Jayfeather flipped so his legs hit the wall, and he pushed off crashing into Brokenstar. He delivered a wild haymaker, and slammed the palms of his hands on Brokenstar's ears, discombobulating him.

While Brokenstar was stunned, Jayfeather kicked him in the chest twice, and then used his other leg to kick his enemy's face. The Sorcerer snapped out of the daze and blocked a heavy strike from Jayfeather, and then pushed him back. He charged forward and lifted Jayfeather off the ground, racing ahead while Jayfeather tried to free himself by ramming his elbow in Brokenstar's back.

The brute bore through it and slammed Jayfeather's back on the wall. Jayfeather roared in pain. Brokenstar drew his hand back, and slammed his fist into Jayfeather's teeth, breaking some. He grabbed Jayfeather by the waist and chucked him to the other side of the circular dome-like room.

Jayfeather hit the ground in pain, but he got up just in time to cross his arms and block a flying kick from Brokenstar. He grabbed the leg and twisted around, throwing Brokenstar to the wall.

Jayfeather dashed forward, and his eye's glowed blue. He stretched his hand out, holding Brokenstar in place "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"It hasn't even begun," Brokenstar's eyes glowed orange, and his skin glowed.

Brokenstar exploded with fire magic, breaking Jayfeather's invisible hold on him, and staggering him back. Brokenstar raged forward and delivered seven sharp and string jabs into Jayfeather's gut before grabbing him by the throat. His fist glowed with heat and burned Jayfeather's neck, before tossing him to the ground.

 _ **"I expected more from Rock's so called favorite!"**_ Brokenstar snarled, fists clenched, as Jayfeather crawled away.

Jayfeather looked up to see the Moonstone, floating in the center of the room. He reached out to it, only to be dragged away by Brokenstar and tossed away.

 _ **"YOU STILL WISH TO FIGHT ME OVER THIS? I'LL SAVE THIS WORLD!"**_

Jayfeather groaned "Now I'll save it from you."

Brokenstar roared in pent up aggression. He swung his arm in a wide arc to which Jayfeather blocked. Brokenstar tried twice more on the opposite side and a hit to his hip, but Jayfeather deflected those too. Jayfeather jumped behind him and punched the back of Brokenstar's head and kicked him in the back.

Brokenstar pulled out a long slender knife, and charged again. He brought the knife down while Jayfeather grabbed his arms. Due to his superior strength, Brokenstar pushed Jayfeather to the ground and had the knife lining up into his head. Jayfeather pushed and pushed, but Brokenstar was stronger, the knife getting closer and closer to Jayfeather's eye.

Jayfeather roared, and let go of Brokenstar's wrists, tilting his head to the side so the knife pushed into the floor. He pushed Brokenstar off of him with his legs and got back up.

Brokenstar was not done. He charged again and this time successfully landing several blows to Jayfeather. His hands glowed with fire and he lobbed a fireball at Jayfeather who ducked. He closed the distance between them and did a running backflip, connecting his boot to Brokenstar's jaw.

"Fight without your magic! Let's see what you're made of old man!" Jayfeather growled.

"If that's how you want to settle this," Brokenstar's eyes changed back to their normal hue "It would be my pleasure."

Brokenstar slammed his fist into Jayfeather, hard enough to make Jayfeather drop to his knees, while Brokenstar lifted his hand into an vicious uppercut, sending Jayfeather to the ground again.

Now, Brokenstar was on his knees, give a relentless beatdown into Jayfeather's face. Jayfeather blocked a hit and pushed Brokenstar off, and rolled out of the way of a thunderous stomp on where he once was.

He clambered to his feet, he tried to punch Brokenstar but he caught his fist and twisted it, breaking Jayfeather's wrist. Jayfeather grabbed his arm in pain, while Brokenstar grabbed him again, and knee'd him in the gut, before throwing Jayfeather away.

As Jayfeather slid against the floor, he looked up to see a purple portal show up next to the Moonstone.

 **(Cue _Loreth's song_ hummed from Shadows of Mordor)**

Brokenstar's face fell at ease at the noise of a familiar humming sound.

"Half Moon..." He whispered, crying.

"D-don't!" Jayfeather roared in pleading.

"Time has stolen so much from me," Brokenstar snarled with a burning resolve "I'm gonna steal something back."

"YOU WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Jayfeather screamed.

Brokenstar didn't listen.

He jumped into the portal, and it closed behind him.

Jayfeather groaned in pain.

Silence followed soon after.

Jayfeather drifted into a drowsy and exhausted sleep.

* * *

 _Beep._

Silence.

 _Beep._

Silence.

 _Beep._

Jayfeather slowly opened his eyes.

As he pulled himself together, he realized where he was in shock.

A Hospital Room.

Jayfeather looked around. He was tied to some IV post beside his bed, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. There were an array of chairs next to his bed, some leaned against the window sill. A TV was on the wall facing him.

He tried to get up, but he was still too exhausted to get up. He turned his head back to the window, to see an array of flowers and balloons filled with the typical "Get Well Soon" theme.

 _"Wait...I thought nothing would change?"_

Jayfeather looked down on his bed to see a TV remote. He turned the TV on and quickly flipped to the news channel.

"Are all the countries okay?" Jayfeather asked aloud.

The News Channels shocked him.

 _There was no mention of all about the takeover by Brokenstar._

 _"Wait...what?!"_ Jayfeather asked aloud again in confusion. He continued to scroll through the channels, news of parks and museums opening, a terrorist organization caught and being held on some island.

"HE'S AWAKE!"

Jayfeather turned too see a man with crimson red hair dart away from the door.

"WAIT! COME BACK! What has happened?!" He called out.

The door opened again.

All the breath in Jayfeather's lungs escaped him.

A young woman with white hair and the greenest eyes entered the room.

"JAYFEATHER!" Half Moon cried, flinging her arms onto Jayfeather, hugging him with a tight grip "You're okay! You're okay!"

Jayfeather, too shocked to comprehend, just stuttered "Wha-what?! You're here!"

"Of course I am!" Half Moon said, tears pouring "Why wouldn't I? When we found you, you were almost dead! Foxleap and I-"

"Foxleap?!" Jayfeather asked aloud.

Half Moon tilted her head "Are you alright? You...remember everything right?"

Jayfeather's mouth was wide open, and before he could reply, another face entered the room "Is he alright?!"

"Lionblaze, I think he might have slight amnesia," Half Moon answered "He remembers us, but he seems so...shell shocked!"

Jayfeather looked at his brother, his golden hair longer then normal, reaching his shoulder "You okay lil' bro?"

The Former Blind Boy was in denial now "No...you...t-the wires they...WHAT?!"

Lionblaze tilted his head "What wires? OH! You mean the wires that almost killed me by the river!"

"YES!" Jayfeather screamed "I...I saw you get burned alive!"

Lionblaze shrugged "Old Man was able to save me just in time."

Half Moon nodded "You've been out for several days. Parts of your brain must be waking up."

Jayfeather rubbed his head "And you! Bluestar exiled you!"

"Exile?" Half Moon looked to Lionblaze for help, who just shrugged "Uh...who's Bluestar?"

 _It all came crashing down on Jayfeather._

"That madman did it..." Jayfeather gasped in shock again.

"Madman?"

Jayfeather turned to Lionblaze "What about Brokenstar?"

"Brokenstar? Do you mean Tigerstar? We found him too, you really did a number on him," Lionblaze smirked, clearly impressed "I mean you fought him and defeated him. Once he wakes up, it's off to the Isle of the Criminals to him."

Jayfeather sighed, crashing back down on the bed "Oh...I...guess I've missed a lot."

Half Moon smirked "I'll say. Grandpa is gonna check on you, and then we'll leave back to home. Everybody's worried."

As the two left the room, Jayfeather tilted his head "Wait! Grandpa!"

As Lionblaze and Half Moon left, another older man moved past them and shut the door.

"Okay, who are you?!" Jayfeather asked incredulously.

He turned around.

It was _him._

"Brokenstar?" Jayfeather asked in shock.

He was older now. His brown hair had some gray in the temples, and wrinkles clouded his face. But he seemed different. He was wearing a suit, and a long smooth cane with a glowing gemstone on top.

"Brokenstar? I haven't been called that in three hundred years," He replied "Although for you, it must've been a couple of hours."

Jayfeather tried to stand up, but again, he was too tired.

The Old Man smiled, warmly, and handed him a glass of water "You are dehydrated. Drink."

Jayfeather glared at him as he held the cup of warm water in his hands, to which the older man lifted his arms "It's not poisoned."

Taking a risk, he took a sip, before gulping it all down, feeling more rejuvenated "Why are you here...she called you grandpa!"

He smirked "Great, great grandpa. Probably more then that. She knows my identity, that's for certain."

"Your identity, Brokenstar?" Jayfeather asked.

"My name is Jay's Wing," he replied "Brokenstar died along with the original Half Moon."

Jayfeather sighed, fed up with it all, and looked out the window "So you fucking did it. You changed everything."

Jay's Wing sighed "No...this is the way things _should_ have been. Happy. Normal. I mucked it all up in my grief. I changed things the first time, this? This is all that should be."

Jayfeather growled "I suppose you want an apology?"

"It's the opposite," Jay's Wing's smile fell "I've come to offer mine."

"What?"

Jay's Wing held up his hand.

A diamond ring.

"You were right. You can't go back. My wife died, no matter what I did to save her. I tried, and tried, but eventually...she passed. I could have kept going. I could have kept restarting and restarting, but I knew I couldn't do that. I just...knew. I learned something, something she told me on her dying breath, a lesson I should have been told the first time. You have to live life moving forwards...not back. And all of this is because I listened to her."

Jayfeather was moved slightly "How much...did things change. What happened to Rock?"

Jay's Wing smiled "He and I are partners again. I forgave him for her death, and we've built Forrestlake from the ground up. The Black Roots were disbanded, and now they are the Clan of Stars. Scourge and Tigerstar remained more or less the same, Bloodclan and Shadow Brethren-"

"Shadow Brethren?"

"Dark Trees," Jay's Wing sighed "They joined and almost took over again, and kidnapped you. The assault on your home still happened, Rock gave you your powers, and Mapleshade kidnapped a boy hoping to get to you, and it worked. Everything is nearly the same, just with me out of the picture. The only real difference is that I was not in charge. Tigerstar and Scourge led the rest of their tight group. Every interaction, every scar, even Hawkfrost are all the same."

"And Half Moon?"

"Oh..." Jay's Wing grinned "I may have made one BIG change."

Jayfeather raised an eyebrow in worry "And what is that?"

Jay's Wing grinned wider.

"You have no law saying you can't love."

Jayfeather's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"I...thank you..."

"Don't mention it," Jay's Wing grinned, as a mischievous grin came across his face "So...you and my descendant..."

Jayfeather groaned.

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **I know some of you were expecting a huge battle, or a giant death, or maybe some gore, but no.**

 **It's over.**

 **That's my ending.**

 **BUT NOT THE ENDING!**

 **No, I still have some chapters left to go, so stay tuned!**

 **I feel I did Brokenstar justice. He learned his lesson, and won in the end. Everyone won in the end. It may seem a little rushed, but I had this all planned out from the moment this plot came into my head.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	56. The Happy Ending

**Chapter Fifty Six: The Happy Ending.**

 **We are coming close to the end of the story. This book won't end until _Chapter Sixty._ So do not fear, because all good things come to an end.**

 **But do they get a happy end?**

* * *

 **Jayfeather POV**

It truly was everything he could imagine.

Jayfeather sat on the vantage point overlooking the city, now shining as bright as a star. The City he knew was a just a small town, with a bar, the shopping district, and an old statue.

Now it was a beacon. Skyscrapers, Cafe's, Shopping Malls, it was everything he could have dreamed of.

But one thing was the same. He couldn't tell if Jay's Wing did it on purpose, or if it was just meant to be.

The Belltower.

That's where he was now, with Foxleap and Half Moon.

"Wow," Jayfeather sighed "After...being up here for so long you forget the beauty in all of this."

"Agreed," Foxleap smirked "This place is really...alluring, wouldn't you say?"

"I would," Jayfeather smiled.

Jay's Wing had told him all of the details of this timeline. Bloodclan and Tigerstar's group almost succeeded like last time, if not for the timely intervention of Thistleclaw and Redtail. He explained that he had given Thistleclaw his memories back, in order to help, and the fact that he was a dear friend.

Rock was the same, he found them, trained them, and every interaction they ever had was the same. The snowball fight, Poppyfrost shooting Scourge's eye out, The Giant Manhunt game, The Truth or dare, The Hunting Party to get Mapleshade, it was all there.

Jay's Wing gave Jayfeather the memories from this new world, allowing him to recall anything out of place. There wasn't much, except for possibly a change of scenery or two. He was arrested, but only for two days. Leaftail still kidnapped Half Moon, but this time, he didn't get away with it.

"You know..." Foxleap smirked, fiddling on his phone "I have been working on something, and was wondering if it'd be okay to show you guys."

"Project X?" Jayfeather answered.

"Yep," Foxleap said, standing up to leave "I'll meet you guys back at the house. It'll be ready when you come back."

"Thanks bro," Jayfeather smirked.

"Whatever," Foxleap grabbed the door handle.

"No, I mean...thank you...all of this...it couldn't have happened without you," Jayfeather said genuinely.

Foxleap raised a brow "What?"

Jayfeather sighed. All of this was because Foxleap had died, and tried to change things. Jayfeather warned Brokenstar that it wouldn't change, BECAUSE of Foxleap's death and revelation. He told Jayfeather the truth, and if it weren't for him, perhaps Brokenstar would still be around, looping time over and over again for his wife.

But how do you explain that?

"Just...Thank You, you're friendship helped me a lot this year, and I treated you like dirt," Jayfeather answered.

Foxleap smiled "Okay...you're welcome."

He left the belltower and rushed down the stairs.

Now it was just Half Moon and Jayfeather.

Jayfeather smiled warmly "I...missed you."

Half Moon nodded "I missed you too."

Jayfeather sighed "The amnesia is wearing off. I feel like I have memories that aren't my own, but you...you're still the same."

Half Moon smirked "Evidently."

There they sat in silence, looking out the window to see the city.

Half Moon started stuttering "I...I...forget it. It...goes without saying."

"Saying what?" Jayfeather smirked.

"That I...love you," Half Moon said, and all of a sudden looking more relaxed.

Jayfeather stayed silent.

Half Moon curled her lip in the silence "Nothing to say?"

"What?" Jayfeather raised a brow.

"I just said that I love you, and you're just gonna say silent?" Half Moon frowned.

"Can I?" Jayfeather smirked.

Half Moon was about to reply, when Jayfeather closed the distance between them, kissing her on her lips without warning.

Half Moon moaned as he kissed her neck "You know what? I don't mind your silence."

"As well you should," Jayfeather pulled away, to look at her green eyes.

Half Moon's heart felt like it had been heated up and rapidly cooled off.

"I love you," Jayfeather smiled.

Half Moon stayed silent.

* * *

 **Jay's Wing POV**

 _"Are you ready?"_ Rock asked.

Jay's Wing bit his lip "Yes sir."

The two were on a boat out in the middle of the sea. Forrestlake was out in the distance. They were far out, as they could only see the mountain from this distance.

It was a small boat, one someone would buy as a fishing store with oars and nets.

Jay's Wing held his cane up, and snapped the gemstone off of it's top.

 _"NO! DON'T DO IT! You CAN bring her back, just try again!"_

Jay's Wing groaned as his head erupted with dark thoughts.

But they weren't his.

As Jay's Wing wrapped it in weights with difficulty, Rock looked at the sea _"You must drop it quickly. It'll use it's magic-"_

"I know what it's trying to do!" Jay's Wing snapped.

 _"You cannot drop it! It'll help us...use it...kill Rock...take back the Black Roots...become what is your destiny."_

Jay's Wing rubbed his head, eyes slightly glowing yellow.

Rock turned to Jay's Wing _"Remember what you said. Jayfeather is awake, so it must go."_

"I know!" Jay's Wing said, getting angrier and angrier at Rock "SHUT UP!"

Rock looked at him in wonder _"Is it trying to stop you?"_

Jay's Wing clenched his eyes shut, nodding slowly.

 _"Want me to do it?"_ Rock held out his hand in offering.

"No," Jay's Wing replied, less angry and more determined "I have to do this myself."

He held his hand over the sea, the waves gently rocking the boat.

The Moonstone pulsed with magic and glowed brighter.

 _"DON'T DO IT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN STOP-"_

He let go of the Moonstone.

It hit the water with a splash, and quickly sank to the bottom of the ocean floor.

The thoughts that plagued Jay's Wing's mind ceased, as he opened his eyes. The anger was gone, and his head felt clearer, and he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his heart. It almost felt like he was growing younger. That the wrinkles on his face were leaving, and the gray hairs were turning brown.

"It's done," He whispered.

Rock grabbed his shoulder _"You did what needed to be done."_

Jay's Wing smiled "I know."

Rock sat down in the boat and grabbed an oar _"Alright. Let's go home, son."_

Jay's Wing watched the sun set on the ocean's edge.

"I love you, father."

"I love you too, Jay's Wing."

* * *

 **Foxleap POV**

Foxleap was giddy with excitement.

"Ladies and Gentleman," He bowed, giving his best showman impression, he even had the suit "How are we today."

Ivypool kissed him on the cheek "Skip the theatrics. What are we here for?"

Breezepelt smirked, holding hands with none other the Heathertail. Everyone was here. Hawkfrost, Bramblestar, Chasing Clouds, Rock and Jay's Wing, Captain Redtail, Thistleclaw, and the rest of Foxleap's friends.

They had all gathered at the top floor of the high school **(forgot about that place didn't ya?)** with pizza and soda.

"Yes," Redtail nodded "Why are we here?"

"To introduce you to my top secret project that I have been working on since _The Cour de Miracles_ party!" Foxleap smirked.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Berrynose shouted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Berrynose," Foxleap smirked "I present to you...PROJECT X!"

The door opened, to reveal a tan woman with raven hair, with a white stripe in it.

"You built a girl?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Nope, she was already made, isn't that right?" He called to her.

The mysterious woman grinned.

 _"THAT'S RIGHT FOXLEAP!"_

 ** _Everyone's mouth dropped._**

"K.A.R.A.I?!" Poppyfrost yelled.

 _"IT'S ACTUALLY, 'MIDNIGHT' NOW,"_ Midnight smiled sweetly.

Jayfeather was in shock "You built an android?"

"YEP!" Foxleap smiled.

Redtail started clapping "Son, you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Yeah, Yeah he does," Rock muttered.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?!" Redtail looked at Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost widened his eyes, giving the stupidest Russian accent ever "Uh...You are confused me, my name is Demitri!"

Redtail nodded, confused.

 _"ALRIGHT I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE DYING TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS,"_ Midnight smirked _"SO JUST GET IN ALINE AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER."_

Everyone got in line. Save for Jayfeather and Jay's Wing.

"I used to know a man like him," Jay's Wing smiled "A bright mind, but trouble at making friends."

"What was his name?" Jayfeather asked.

Jay's Wing smirked "Benjamin Franklin."

Jayfeather laughed at that "Wow."

There the two stood. Watching the party unfold.

Jayfeather thought upon all that he and his friends had overcome. Bullies, Terrorists, everything. Leaftail, lover quarrel, The Nine, th-

 _The Nine._

 _Nine._

Jayfeather's eyes widened in horror "Nine."

Jay's Wing tilted his head "What?"

"Redwillow, Clawface, Silverhawk, Mapleshade, Slash, Thistleclaw, Darktail, and You," Jayfeather counted, his suspicion confirmed "That's not nine, that's eight!"

Jay's Wing's eyes widened in horror, but he shook his head "Doesn't matter. The Moonstone is gone, time has been changed, he couldn't have made it out."

"Who's he?" Jayfeather asked.

"He WAS my mentor, who took me into the Black Roots," Jay's Wing explained "But I haven't seen him at all in this timeline."

"So he's still out there?" Jayfeather asked in worry.

"NO!" Jay's Wing scoffed "Me and Rock killed him in this timeline. We found his body and all. We cut off his head, and it's mounted in my mother's living room. He is dead."

Jayfeather sighed "So why bother asking for his name then, right?"

"Right," Jay's Wing replied, staring at his descendant "So, you gonna ask her to dance?"

"Whatever you say, Grandpa," Jayfeather smirked, joining his girlfriend.

Jay's Wing smiled.

All was well.

* * *

 **And that's the end...for now.**

 **I still have some bonus chapters to post, like Author's Notes, Deleted scenes, and one you'll be fond of.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	57. Deleted Scenes Part One

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Deleted Scenes Part One**

 **These are a bunch of scrapped moments that I almost put in, but changed my mind for more important ones. That or I just had better idea at the time.**

* * *

 **This one was scrapped from Chapter Fifty-Five, as it wasn't really that important. When Ivypool and Thistleclaw reunite.**

"You're...one of them?!" Ivypool roared in anger.

Thistleclaw was seemingly seething in anger "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Stopping the men you're working for!" Ivypool fired back.

Thistleclaw's expression softened "Sweetie, you can't be here! I'm not messing around, you CAN'T be here right now! If Scourge or Brokenstar finds out you're here, then it's all been for nothing!"

"That's what separated us in the first place, dad," she spit as much venom as she could in that last word.

Icecloud was furious "CAN WE DEAL WITH THIS LATER?! We have some generators to shut down!"

Thistleclaw pointed the gun at Icecloud "Back away from those."

Ivypool lunged forward and grabbed the gun, and kicked him in the knee. As Thistlceclaw went down, Ivypool threw the pistol away, and it skidded across the floor.

Thistleclaw clutched his knee "Brokenstar...he must win!"

"We won't let him," Hawkfrost gritted his teeth, still clutching his shot leg.

"This is bigger then you and me," Thistleclaw scoffed "If he wins, all of this fades away. This is all just temporary. When he goes back, he'll save us all."

"What do you mean?" Ivypool asked.

"He's not trying to rule the world," Thistleclaw stood back up "He's trying to go backwards. Save his wife."

"He can't!" Ivypool snarled "Time will correct itself. It did with us."

"But he doesn't know time works like that!" Thistleclaw grinned "If you stop him now, he'll just try again. He has to win!"

Ivypool scoffed "So...your plan is to let the madman win?!"

"YES!" Thistleclaw roared "If he wins, he loses! IT'S ALL IN REVERSE!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Ivypool screamed, hands in her hair.

"Brokenstar took control of the black roots for one simple reason," Thistleclaw roared "If he fails, he will learn his lesson!"

"SO WHAT?" Icecloud yelled "He can't undo his mistakes! This was all inevitable!"

"Yes, it was inevitable to lead to this moment!" Thistleclaw countered "It was leading to this moment! The moment where he will make sense of his wrongs!"

"THEN WHAT THE FLIP ARE WE HERE FOR?!" Hawkfrost roared in confusion.

Ivypool flared "You don't seriously believe him, do you?!"

Icecloud shrugged "I mean...he has a valid point...he could have killed us to do it..."

Thistleclaw pointed at Icecloud, nodding his head at Ivypool like a smug man "She gets it!"

"I don't!" Ivypool snarled, pulling out a knife.

Thistleclaw scoffed "Go ahead then! Why would I blow my cover to stop you children from stopping a bad man?!"

"Cover?" Icecloud tilted her head "You're a-"

"F.B.I," Thistleclaw smirked, pulling out a wallet with his identification.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?!" Ivypool roared.

* * *

 **This goes all the way back to Chapter Three, when Jayfeather talked with Briarlight and her new boyfriend**

As they walked Briarlight couldn't help but notice a small bruise on his neck "Hey what's that on your neck?"

"A bruise."

"You've been fighting again haven't you?" Briarlight said disappointed

"Yep."

"Did you win?" Toadstep smiled

Jayfeather smirked "Yep."

The two boys chuckled before Briarlight gave her boyfriend a look that couldn't mean anything else but _shut up._

Suddenly, a gray van turned the corner stopping next to them

Immediately, a tall brown haired man with wild eyes leaped out, pulling out a gun with a silencer attached to the barrel "Hands Up."

"What?" Jayfeather tilted his head, unable to see the gun due to his blindness.

Briarlight held her hands up in fear as Toadstep curled his lip "Come on man. We have money if that's what you want."

"It's not," A Russian black haired man said from the drivers seat "Hawkfrost! Do your job, man!

The brown haired man, Hawkfrost, grinned madly "Which one of you is...Jayfeather?"

"I am," Jayfeather scowled.

"Come with us," He pointed at the van.

Jayfeather tilted his head "Where am I going?"

"What are you blind? In the van!" He scoffed.

"I am blind," Jayfeather spat.

Hawkfrost laughed "Okay, smart mouth. Follow the sound of my voice."

Instantly, Jayfeather's fist shot up and punched Hawkfrost.

But Hawkfrost recovered quickly, pointing his gun back at Jayfeather, shaking his head "Nuh uh uh! Someone's forgotten their manners! Guess it's up to me to discipline them!"

 **BANG!**

Briarlight felt like she had been punched in the gut, and she sprawled on the sidewalk.

"BRIARLIGHT!" Toadstep shouted.

Hawkfrost grabbed Jayfeather and tossed him in the van, giggling "Alright Darkstripe, lets go!"

The van screeched away, while Briarlight bled out.

 **Originally, she was going to have a bigger part in the story, and that was going to be the origin of her paralysis. I opted for it not, because the it really changes things too close to the start.**

* * *

 **This one is with Tigerstar and Sasha, a deleted cut from Chapters Forty Nine and Fifty One. Originally, my plan was for Sasha to deliver the killing blow, but I decided to have Scourge do it, because he did it in the books, so why not follow that continuity?!**

Tigerstar grinned, bowing before Brokenstar "I live to serve you."

Brokenstar nodded, watching the troops leave to siege the city "You have done well my friend. Before I go, someone wished to see you."

Tigerstar widened his eyes as a familiar raven haired woman showed up behind them "Tigerclaw."

"Sasha," Tigerstar grinned.

"I'll leave you to discuss," Brokenstar smirked, passing by Sasha.

Before he left, he whispered in her ear.

 _"Kill him."_

 **And that was supposed to be the end of Chapter Forty One.**

Tigerstar smirked as Sasha as Brokenstar left the room "So you've accepted my invitation."

"Yes," Sasha nodded "Maybe I did want to watch my ex-husband appear and enslave all of mankind."

"I'm not, Brokenstar is," Tigerstar smirked getting closer to her "When the time is right, I will take this world from him. And you could be there, with me."

"With you?" Sasha curled her lip, before having a mischievous grin "I'd love nothing more."

"So it's a deal?" Tigerstar held his hand out.

Sasha took the hand "Yes it's a deal."

Tigerstar pulled her in to whipser into her ear "And if you even think, of crossing m-"

 _SHINK!_

Sasha grinned "What was that? Crossing what?"

Tigerstar let out a gasp falling to the floor. A long slender dagger was sticking out of it.

Sasha's dagger.

"That's always been the problem hasn't it?" Sasha bent down and smirked "You always believing you were one step ahead when you were always three steps behind."

"W-why?" Tigerstar gasped.

"Oh honey, you know why," Sasha snarled "You were always the schemer. Brokenstar knew it was you who was the traitor the moment Clawface was dead!"

Tigerstar's head hit the ground, as he breathed heavily.

"Goodbye, Tigerclaw. No one will remember your name. Not even me."

 **I cut it out also because it was just too short!**

* * *

 **This next one was a tough decision. Originally, Scourge was going to escape Poppyfrost via using the acid to burn away the chains and overpower her. And who'd be left but to deal the killing blow?**

Scourge ran out of the laboratory, fastening his clothes on. He raced past the guards, and into the woods.

 _"Get to the river,"_ He thought _"Get your strength back."_

He ran fast and hard, eager to get as far away from that place as possible.

Scourge felt more terror, as he heard the sounds of boots colliding in the ground. He turned around...

To see Hawkfrost, pounding after him "SCOURGE!"

"Shit," Scourge ran harder, his left side of his face burning due to the acid.

"COME BACK YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Hawkfrost roared, gaining speed.

"You TURN BACK! Don't come any closer!" Scourge called back.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Hawkfrost roared.

"This isn't your fight Hawkfrost!" Scourge leaped over a low hanging branch.

Hawkfrost slid under the branch, still gaining speed "Unfortunately for you, it IS!"

Scourge came across a steep hill, and fell down it. But he picked up momentum and raced forward.

He stopped to catch his breath, and looked back.

Hawkfrost did a full front flip off the hill, and landed on a branch, running along the tree tops.

Scourge panicked and ran faster "It's not too late you know! You can still rejoin us!"

Scourge pushed a branch out of the way, and the branch whipped back and hit Hwwkfrost in the forehead. He rubbed it, but trudged on.

"You can't talk your way out of this one!" Hawkfrost picked up speed. He was super close to Scourge now, he leaped up and tackled Scourge. Together they rolled down the hill and into the river.

Scourge attempted to get up and run away, but Hawkfrost grabbed a smooth stone in the water, and threw it at Scourge's leg.

As Scourge buckled down, Hawkfrost stomped closer, cracking his knuckles.

He jumped high and brought his fist down on the side of Scourge's head. He grabbed his arm with the same hand and held it out, and slammed his other fist beneath that arm and into hi ribs hard, three times. Hawkfrost let go of his arm, and hit his back, and kicked his knee, uppercutting him viciously in the jaw, and finished it off by grabbing his other arm, and bent it backward, snapping it. He kicked him back with a powerful leg hit.

Scourge fell to the ground, holding his hands up in surrender "STOP! You win!"

Hawkfrost eyes were full of rage "YOU DROVE ME INSANE! I'M MESSED UP BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"PLEASE!" Scourge begged "Don't kill me!"

Hawkfrost snarled "You will die as you lived. As a coward."

Scourge gritted his teeth "No one will forget me, Scourge of the Earth! I will be remembered u-"

Hawkfrost grabbed his head and forced it underwater, looking at Scourge's eyes as he drowned.

"You're already forgotten."

Scourge's eyes fell dull and dark. The last of his breath's escaped into bubbles.

Hawkfrost snarled "You're not even worth the memory."

 **I took this out, mostly because I wanted Poppyfrost to end him, but also because it mirrored to much of Assassins Creed.**

* * *

 **And that is all of Deleted Scenes Part One.**

 **Join us next time. for Part Two.**


	58. Deleted Scenes Part Two

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Deleted Scenes Part Two.**

 **Here we have more scrapped moments that didn't make the cut.**

* * *

 **This was a flashback scene from Brokenstar.**

 _1776, Boston MA. December 21st._

She gathered at the wharf, paranoid that her other brother wasn't here yet.

"Where is Jay's Wing?" Lion's Roar asked beside her.

Dove's Wing shrugged "I don't know. You're not worried are you?"

"Worried? Why would I?" Lion's Roar.

"Ever since Half Moon died, my brother's been acting darker, more viotile."

Lion's Roar nodded "Uncle has been broken. He just needs some time to put himself back together."

The two friends stood in silence, watching the sun rise. Any moment now, the rest of the colonists would wake up. The sun reflected thousands of tiny waves off of the Atlantic Ocean. The light was enough to blind anyone.

"I don't think he'll show," Lion's Roar shrugged.

Dove's Wing sighed "He called this meeting. Why wouldn't he?"

Lion's Roar shrugged "He isn't himself. What better reason is that?"

Footsteps snapped them out of their thoughts.

All of a sudden, the wharf was flooded with men and women with flintlock rifles and pistols.

"Patriots?" Lion's Roar asked.

Dove's Wing shook her head.

"Black Root?" Lion's Roar asked.

Dove's Wing nodded.

The soldiers readied their guns as their leader stepped forward.

"Brother?"

"Uncle Jay?"

Jay's Wing snarled "Jay's Wing is dead. You're looking at a broken man."

Lion's Roar gaped "You set us up?"

"What shall we do with them sir?" A young woman asked.

The broken man huffed "Take them away, execute them in the morning."

"What?!" His sister roared.

Lion's Roar bulged his eyes "Holy shit, is this real?!"

Dove's Wing glared "I'm sorry about Half Moon but-"

 _ **"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!"**_

He roared in rage, fists clenched.

 _ **"Take them away,"**_ he spat, with as much venom as possible.

The soldiers bound the two and took them away.

Brokenstar always loved that memory.

 **I cut it out, because by adding it, I added a Plothole. Brokenstar was a solo powerhouse that rock gave all the powers of the three. He wouldn't have a fellow heroes so it had to he scrapped.**

* * *

 **You'll love me for this. It was supposed to be the end of Victims of War.**

Jayfeather clutched Foxleap's cold body, tears flowing from his face with no sign of stopping.

The sound of coughing brought him to reality.

He lifted his bloodshot eyes to see Icecloud lying on the floor, gunshot to her chest, and a puddle of blood in her wake.

Jayfeather rushed to her side "Icecloud! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me like your brother."

 _"J-Jack..."_ Icecloud spulttered.

Jayfeather grabbed her hand "Where is he?"

 _"He...he..."_

Icecloud gasped for air, while Jayfeather removed his shirt to tie a bandage on her chest.

"Hold that there," Jayfeather began to stand "I'll go save your boyfriend."

 _"NO!"_ Icecloud begged.

"I'll come back," Jayfeather reassured "I swear."

Before she could reply, he took off into the burning building.

He opened the door, the heat singing all his arm hair. He could hardly breathe.

"JACK! JACK!" He cried.

It was so bright, he could hardly see. The flames licked at him, but he charged on.

"HOLLYLEAF! JACK! BREEZEPELT!" He screamed.

He saw his sister leaning down in what used to be the kitchen area. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away, and found the sliding glass door which lead to the deck with the pool. He planted a firm kick with his boot, smashing the glass. He hoisted her up and placed her outside, breathing freshair, while Hollyleaf jolted awake.

Jayfeather didn't bother to talk, and dashed back in the house. Breezepelt (who found his way out) tended to Hollyleaf.

"JACK!" Jayfeather screamed, wanting to save his final friend "JACK!"

"In here!" Came his voice.

Jayfeather practically glided down the stairs.

In the open area, Jack laid trapped, his feet caught in some debris "Get me out!"

"Don't move!" Jayfeather said as he got to the debris.

"NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" Jack roared.

Jayfeather heaved it up, and freed Jack.

Jack smiled "Thank you, friend."

"Don't thank me yet, we have to-"

 **BANG!**

Jack pulled out his magnum revolver and shot Jayfeather in the abdomen.

Jayfeather screamed in pain, for a revolver doesn't joke around, and fell to the ground as Jack got up.

"Suprised?" Jack grinned.

Jayfeather grabbed his gut and clenched in pain "You...TRAITOR!"

"No, that would suggest I was ever on your side," Jack responded "Who do you think gave Tigerstar the address to our home? Who do you think revealed to him that you were the three? You think Hawkfrost was capable of that?"

Jayfeather bit his lip, as Jack continued "I killed Darkstripe because he knew. I brought Icecloud to the date to keep your eyes off of the stranger. The REAL Jack Graves is lying in the tunnels of Chasing Clouds Mountain."

Jayfeather scoffed and breathed heavily "You...we took you in...we trusted you."

"That's your fault," Jack responded, aiming the gun at his head.

"What...is your name...?" Jayfeather asked, losing consciousness.

The assassin grinned "My name?"

"I want to know, my killer's name," Jayfeather growled.

He grinned wider.

"Houndleap."

Before he could shoot, something tackled him from behind, pummeling him with their fists.

Jayfeather lost his consciousness.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Jack was going to be a traitor, a secret assassin by the name of Houndleap. But you can guess why I didn't. I began to care for him to much. To me, he became more then an OC secretly someone big to the franchise. He became something I couldn't taint. So I scrapped it.**

 **That blur was Hawkfrost. The next chapter was going to reveal he had been beaten to death by Hawkfrost (not said, but implied by Hawkfrost's bloodied hands.)**

 **Thankfully this version isn't true...and Never will be.**

* * *

 **Last deleted scene.**

 **It was originally going to be chapter of its own. Where Jayfeather and Rock discover the true depth of his powers.**

Jayfeather took a deep inhale of the cold air, his breath escaping in vapors like icicles.

He stood on the shore of the lake, the soft waves lapping his bare feet. The chill had left them, the once frozen had unthawed, but the winter was not gone yet. The water was still freezing.

Jayfeather lifted his gray shirt off of him, revealing his toned and lean muscles. He was no Lionblaze, but he had enough to be strong.

Shame Half Moon stayed at the house.

The cold air enveloped his chest, sending shivers down his spine. He grunted, and rubbed his chest, warming up.

He tied his hair back, and put it in a ponytail, keeping it out of his eyes.

He stepped into the water, fighting his brain telling him to jump out. Jayfeather trudged water until he was in the center of the lake.

Jayfeather took a deep breath, and seam down.

The water pressure began to crush him, and he let some bubbles escape, keeping his lungs pressurized.

He reached the bottom, and just as he was going to unconsciousness he fell into warm air.

He fell twenty feet before landing on his feet, grunting as pain shot up his legs.

 _"Ah. You've arrived,"_ Rock smirked, floating to him, his cloak removed.

Jayfeather lifted himself up, and grunted "Thanks for the help...now...about that training?"

Rock's grin fell, replaced with a serious expression _"Today, I train you with your powers of the mind."_

Jayfeather nodded "So lifting rocks, reading minds, that stuff?"

Rock nodded _"But first, I must expand your mind, so you can further your reach."_

"What?" Jayfeather spulttered.

The elder man sighed, holding his hand out _"What you're about to witness is what I call the Nexus Point. You will expirence alternate universes, timelines, and alternate versions of yourself. This will be painful, but you will learn your place in the cosmos, and only then will your powers be fully unlocked."_

Jayfeather nodded "Will this be like when you bestowed the powers to me?"

Rock shook his head _"No. Much, much worse."_

Jayfeather bit his lip, and grabbed Rock's hand.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"There are no herbs that can take away memories, Berrynose. You just have to learn to live with them."_

 _"I can't forgive Breezepelt. I can't forgive you."_

Jayfeather jerked his hand away, grabbing his head in pain "The chaos...the voices..."

 _"Take my hand,"_ Rock instructed.

"NO!" Jayfeather begged "NO MORE!"

Rock's expression didn't change.

Jayfeather begrudgingly took his hand.

 _"One day we will be so powerful, we will command Starclan!"_

 _"You can kill me, but that won't stop me! I'll find you beyond my death, and then stop you!"_

 _"I'm here to heal you. You want sympathy, to go the nursery."_

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Jayfeather roared in pain.

 _"Forget the voices, focus on yours,"_ Rock instructed.

"THEY ARE ALL MY VOICE!" Jayfeather roared.

 _"I can see in my dreams, Mousebrain!"_

 _"They are yours, but they do not belong to you!"_ Rock explained _"They are diffrent versions of you in diffrent universes. The voice of the FIRST Jayfeather."_

Jayfeather breathed heavily, and panted, the voices going away.

All of a sudden he felt...clear. Calm. Serene.

He opened his eyes "My...powers they...amplified."

Rock nodded _"We are done. Go home."_

Jayfeather went into the tunel but turned around "Wait! I had a vision. A group of cats by a lake...that mean anything to you?"

Rock nodded _"Yes."_

"Well what is it?" Jayfeather asked.

Rock smirked.

 _"That you are as sane as the rest of Forrestlake."_

* * *

 **And that's all of deleted scenes.**

 **Au Revoir.**


	59. Author's Note

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Authors Note.**

* * *

 **Hello. First off, I want to thank everyone who supported me this far. All of you have read this, all the people who will read this, and to those who gave their constructive criticisms. It helped by the thousands.**

 **There were a lot of mistakes in this story. For one, I first tried to make it a generic Warriors High School story. But I just wasn't good at it, and that's not me. After chapter nine, I knew what had to be done. Forget the school, welcome the action, the fights, the war on darkness.**

 **Another mistake, was that I had too many characters to give an actual character depth. I mean look at Hazeltail, you know nothing about her and she was just there. I also focused on Jayfeather, a mistake that suprisngly, I don't mind making. Can you tell he is my favorite?**

 **I also had no plan. Many people say to have a plan and a story board, but I just improvised most of it. I guess that made it more real (more real, like superpowers and 4,000 year old men are real) as if that it wasnt predictable. Even now, I'm writing this with no idea where it's going.**

 **My inspirations were Assassins Creed (The war) and Mortal Kombat (Scourge). I don't own either of them, sadly. Wait...I own their games! Does that count!**

 **That is mostly it. I had no expirence writing stories, and am super young. I'm fifteen for Christ sake, and I'm writing about gore and guts and all that! How about that?!**

 **So it warms my heart that all of you stuck around and read this mess of a story. So Goodbye. This story is over... _this story._** **After all, I'm tired.**

 **So good bye, and be on the look put for anything else.**

 **For the final time...**

 **Au Revoir.**


	60. BONUS

**BONUS**

* * *

Cold was the night, and the cave was even colder.

In this large cave on the side of the mountain, was seemingly a military base. Light posts had been fixated in the ground, as tanks, gun mounted trucks, and soldiers training with guns, knives, their bare hands. In the cave, tunnels spread out like a spiders web, each leading to a diffrent cavern or room.

One cavern was occupied by very special people.

One was a ravenette, with the bluest eyes.

A big burly man with brown hair.

A skinny, young man with greenish and bluish eyes.

A skinnier brown haired man with bushy eyebrows.

Another woman, with orange hair, and amber eyes.

A big muscular man dressed in purple, with a purple carbon fiber helmet mask, so his face was unknown. His eyes were dark green.

A older woman with green eyes. She was dressed in combat suited clothes, they all were.

A younger woman with silver hair and green eyes.

Another woman with white and black hair, looking quite unique.

A familiar face, one that was once part of the nine.

Darktail.

"Followers!" He called out, standing in the center of them all "You're training has been without flaw. Your skills have been perfected!"

"Clearly not if you're still here," The skinny man muttered.

Darktail turned to him, snarling "Something to say, Crowflight?!"

"Yeah actual-"

The brown haired brute, elbowed him in the ribs "Shut up, brother," He whispered.

Crowflight hung his head low at Darktail "No...sir."

"Good," Darktail barked. He turned to face the others "But the results are less then what we expected. We have trained you, but how is it, you all have failed us?!"

"I HAVE NOT FAILED!" The one in the mask roared.

"Clearly you have, Rain," Darktail snarled "Otherwise my strongest student, would have actually succeeded in killing the three! Your plan was shot down by-"

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

The cavern immediately fell silent. Darktail turned to face the source of the noise, and got on one knee "My lord."

The rest of them followed, the ravenette taking the most time.

A Old Man in a cloak hovered before them.

"Forgive me," Darktail whispered "But your children are far beyond ready!"

The man lowered his hood.

Darktail gasped.

Rock scowled, his once pale blue eyes a hideous yellow _"_ _The Master sends his regards. He is tired of dealing with your inadequacies."_

Darktail nodded "When shall he arrive?"

 _"He already has,"_ Rock spat with as much venom " _He's upstairs, commanding the legion. Whatever he sees in you, I don't."_

Darktail began to grin "Listen, whatever history you had with my doppelganger, you and I have none."

 _"You were part of the nine,"_ Rock curled his lip _"You kidnapped children and raised them to be your soldiers."_

Darktail grinned "Well I'm not kidnapping anybody. They came to me."

Rock was about to retort when the ravenette slowly stepped between them "Knock it off, the both of you! Father will be most displeased."

Rain cracked his neck, his mask distorting his huffing and puffing "No. Let's have some fun. Darktail needs to learn to respect us! So, Ravenheart, make like your mother and stay silent!"

Ravenheart barred her teeth, trying not to let her half brother get to him "You'd be wise to respect the eldest child."

"All I see is a bitch who thinks herself better then me," Rain glared.

The brown haired brute growled, while Crowflight clenched his fist.

Ravenheart kept her cool, while her other brother came to her defense.

"The next time you insult my blood," The brute grinned "I'll cut yer damn eyeballs out, and feed them to the dogs. Clear?"

"Come and try it, Tigerjaw," Rain gained a stance. His eyes cackled with electricity while Tigerjaw glowed with power.

The skinny brown haired one grinned, and eyed them both "Fight fight fight fight figh-"

"Enough!" Darktail ordered, glaring at all of them "Get them under control."

The orange haired lady pushed Rain back while the silver one pulled Tigerjaw away.

"Next one who mouths off, loses an eye," Darktail coughed.

Rock laughed madly at the encounter, only proving Rock's point _"They are FAR beyond ready. Threats will only get them so far. They are useless._

 _"And who are you...to decide that?"_ a robotic voice cried out, along with a breathing sound that resembled some famous villian.

Ravenheart bowed on one knee, as did the others, including Darktail.

Rock sowled.

A white haired man with an orange strip of hair stood before them. He had rippling muscles, and was very tall. Almost 6'10, and he had a military garb. His mouth was covered by some breathing mask. A training mask 3.0, with one side white, while the other half was orange.

"Father," Rain scowled "Ravenheart once again is taking control. This is MY team!"

 _"Not anymore Rain,"_ The Father spoke calmly, his mask distorting his voice _"Your actions and erratic behavior have shown me the error in my ways. From now on, things will be different. As of now, you are split from your current teams. Each of you will follow the orders of three of you."_

Under his mask, Rain raised an eyebrow "So...I'm still in command?"

 _"Over a select few, yes,"_ He answered _"We all will be overseeing your training from now on. Darktail will provide me with detailed descriptions of your missions and behavior. Over time, we will see who among you is the strongest."_

Rock grinned evilly, while Ravenheart shrugged "So were splitting into teams of three? Who's the commander."

 _"You are, daughter,"_ He responded.

 _"Ravenheart!"_

She gained a soldiers stance, along with the rest of the dysfunctional family "SIR!" Her eyes glowed a purple hue, and she clenched her fists.

 _"Crowflight!"_

The man's eyes were filled with determination. His black hair flared, and his blue eyes glowed brighter blue.

 _"Tigerjaw!"_

The brute, grinned. His eyes glowed golden, and his muscles seemed to expand, and his height gotten bigger.

 _"You are Alpha Team, Ravenheart will command you,"_ He spoke harshly, his robotic voice reverberating off the walls _"I will oversee your training."_

Crowflight secretly, flipped Rain off, who growled.

 _"Rain!"_

The purple clad ninja stood at attention. His eyes cackled with electricity, and his mask hid his facial features.

 _"Sleekwhisker!"_

The blonde with green eyes nodded "SIR!"

 _"Needletail!"_

The silver haired girl, pounded her fist on her chest three times, before thrusting it in the air like a salute.

 _"You are Beta Team. Rain will command you. Rock will_ _oversee your training."_

Rock grinned madly.

"Violetshine!"

White and black haired girl smirked. Her green eyes changed purple like her half sister, and her pixie cut was a fine mix of black and white.

 _"Flame!"_

The orange haired lady glowed with heat as her hair seemingly caught on fire "SIR!"

 _"Nettle!"_

The skinny one with bushy brown hair saluted.

 _"You are Gamma Team. Violetshine will command you. Darktail will oversee your training."_

The Father held his hands up _"The Three's time is over! Yours starts now!"_

"HAIL THE DARK FOREST!" Everyone screamed, stomping on the ground in unison.

Father looked to them all _"We are the children of the night. Tigerstar's death at the hands of Scourge means nothing. We are the shadows. And the shadows belong to me! This world is yours, just don't forget who gave it to you, my offspring."_

"WE ARE THE SHADOWS!" They screamed.

 _"HAIL TO THE NEW WORLD!"_ The father roared, his eyes wide with power.

"HAIL TO THE NEW WORLD!" They screamed back.

 _"Hail...the new era..."_

* * *

 **WARRIORS!**

 **WILL!**

 **RETURN!**


End file.
